Hiding the Truth
by Wildflame
Summary: Sequel to Newcomer. This is a half high-school half action fic, Vegeta, Kakarott and a few other saiyans land on Earth, and enroll in high-school! How can they keep their saiyan nature secret, especially when they have to fight! Please R&R!
1. Prologue: Arrival

Disclaimer: I have returned! I TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK! {Argh! Not a whole new fic, I'll never survive!} Yes, I'll conquer DBZ, I will! {Oh boy, well yeah, this is the sequel to Newcomer, enjoy!} Hey, what are you doing that's m- {This is the disclaimer, let's continue!} Right!  
  
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO NEWCOMER! Vegeta, Krystal, Calis and everyone arrive on E-arth, but they can't let out that they're saiyans, when a new threat comes, and threatens Vegeta's life, how can they hide the truth and save him, when Earth gets in the way.  
  
Just for the heck of it, ages:  
  
Vegeta: 15 Krystal, Calis, Kate, Hikaru, Max, Lee, Chris: 16 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiding the Truth  
  
Prologue  
  
2 years later  
  
A 16-year-old Calis bounded around the ship, holding a love-letter, being chased crazily around by Hikaru, he climbed to the highest thing he could find and recited in an apparently faked dramatic voice, "Oh Hikaru, my love, the sun sets in the west and your eyes in the east!"  
  
"CALIS, STOP! That's not your business!"  
  
"I'm making my business, and this is pathetic!" He smirked and bounced to new place, after Hikaru swatted at him, the dramatic voice returned, "You're skin is as soft as gentle sandpaper!" Calis laughed, he held and stood in a position like Romeo or something.  
  
Max was in his chair upside down, with his head on the floor and his nose in a magazine that Master Roshi would thoroughly enjoy, "Oh-la-la!" He smirked as he turned the page.  
  
Chris listened to the pathetic love poem Calis was reciting , "Jeez, I think Kakarott could do better!"  
  
Speaking of which, Kakarott walked out, stuffing his face with fried chicken and Vegeta after him, scolding him, "Kakarott, last time we had to stop at that freaky planet to get food that wasn't even good, so stop eating all the food!" Kakarott was lucky Vegeta was yelling at him, he was the nicest one on the ship, Frieza had sort of entered the innocence into him, and it didn't want to leave.  
  
Kate smiled, "Good, we're almost there, then!"  
  
Lee looked like he was trying to concentrate, "Code 2-4 states that all ships with a mass about 2,345...must be...going under, err, 2,097 miles per hour!" He grabbed the rulebook and checked his answer, "Yeah! Alright, I did it!" He was now in his saiyan armor, not his uniform, though.  
  
Krystal was reading a book in the corner, in the seat she had claimed, trying to drown out the noises, "You people, are so loud!"  
  
"Sorry, Krystal." Vegeta looked at her pretty apologetically.  
  
She smiled at him, and felt a little guilt, "Not you, Vegeta, I meant them." She gestured to a bounding Calis and chasing Hikaru.  
  
"Oh, alright." He nodded, "Good."  
  
Max walked out, his hair not changed a bit, "How do you like my hair?"  
  
"Great, but you didn't change it." Vegeta was rather sweaty since he had been training by himself about five minutes ago, in that same saiyan armor, necklace, jumpsuit and of course, katana.  
  
Max growled at him, "Yes I did, I moved this strand over here, and this one here, and that one there, see?"  
  
Vegeta nodded and smiled awkwardly, "Uh, whatever."  
  
Kate stood up, "HEY!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at her, she pulled out eight capsules, "We're about to be on E-arth!" She smirked, wondering if they had forgotten.  
  
"Finally!" Kakarott jumped up and down.  
  
"Alright, but what are those?" Calis dropped the letter to his side.  
  
"The clothes we're going to be wearing."  
  
"What? Why can't we where what we've got?" Lee crossed his arms.  
  
"Because these people don't know what saiyans are, much less saiyan armor, just take them!" She threw seven of them capsules and used one herself.  
  
Calis activated his to reveal blue-jeans, tennis shoes, a red T-shirt and a blue head-band around his forehead, "This'll do."  
  
Vegeta activated his to reveal a black sleeveless T-shirt, blue-jeans, tennis shoes, his belt and katana, and his necklace, "Okay..."  
  
Krystal was in a red T-shirt with a blue vest on top of his, with comfortable pants down to her ankles, tennis shoes, the necklace she was wearing, a golden ring with a blue diamond and golden-ring earrings, "It works, I guess"  
  
Lee was in a navy blue T-shirt, that read 'Get lost' in lime green letters across the front of it, blue-jeans and a belt through the belt loops, he also had the energy sword on his belt, tennis shoes and the same red head- band pushing his hair up, "Um, ok?"  
  
Max was wearing a red shirt, covered with a black leather jacket and black pants, with chains coming out of the pockets, black shoes, and an earring in his left ear, "Um, hm? Alright?"  
  
Kakarott was in a white T-shirt, blue-jeans and tennis shoes, he was the definition of basic, "Alright, go me!"  
  
Hikaru was in a green skirt, with a black top, with red lettering on it, she was wearing diamond earrings, two rings, a necklace, and her hair pulled back with a bow, "Fancy, eh?"  
  
Kate was in relatively the same thing as Krystal except with a purple shirt and a green vest on top, with green pants and tennis shoes, "Okay then!"  
  
Vegeta slipped slightly, as the large ship entered the atmosphere, "Um, no offense, but I don't think the natives are going to think, 'Wow, a huge ship that's an everyday sight.' Do you?" He slid his hands into his pockets, then he slipped his katana and belt into his hands, not wanting to look so violent."  
  
Calis nodded, pulling slightly on his T-shirt, "Kate?"  
  
Kate smiled, "Taken care of!" She pulled out a interesting looking remote, she pressed the one button, which was red on the gray remote, it seemed to be incredibly complicated.  
  
"What'd that do?" Vegeta looked at the remote curiously.  
  
"Cloaked the ship."  
  
"THE WHOLE THING?!" Calis was amazed, "Wait...but, won't it look silly if a giant crater appeared in the ground out of no where?"  
  
"Yeah, so, you'd better stop the ship right about...NOW!"  
  
Calis leapt at the controls and jammed his finger repeatedly into the emergency stop button, it stopped with a few complaints from the computer and slinging everyone into the ceiling, "Alright, now what?"  
  
"Darn, I bet that so messed my hair up!" Max growled and stopped himself from hitting the ground just as hard by flying, along with everyone else.  
  
"Bring it down very gently, Calis!"  
  
"Can do." Calis forced the ship to hover, then made it barely stir the ground as it hit.  
  
Krystal got anxious and pressed the open pad, the door flew open and relieved a grassy field with a huge city about fifty feet away, she stepped out, "Civilized indeed, looks like we're gonna need a house."  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Shoot, we might need money."  
  
Calis made a face, "Money? Argh!"  
  
Kate smirked, "Also taken care of, I simply took my computer and changed Calis' money from different places to E-arth money!"  
  
Calis nodded and grinned, "We're filthy rich!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, remembering Calis gigantic ship, "Oh."  
  
Hikaru put her hands on her hips, "Wait, couldn't you just use a capsule house?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Then why'd you waste my money!"  
  
"To buy other stuff, dimwit."  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
Calis nodded, "And I have an idea!"  
  
"Wow, someone get out the date books!" Kakarott crossed his arms.  
  
"Maybe the date-books with me, but the record books with you!"  
  
Kakarott made a face and looked away, "Baka."  
  
Vegeta laughed, "Oh, come on, Kakarott."  
  
Kate shook her head, "Anyway, what's the idea, Calis?"  
  
"Well, pull out the capsule house thing, and bury the ship under it, so it's accessible!"  
  
"Excellent idea." Kate nodded.  
  
Kakarott, still looking away sulking, growled and mumbled, "Damn you, lousy baka."  
  
Calis nodded and turned to the young prince, "Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Okay, I'll find an okay place!"  
  
"Don't let anyone see you!" Krystal snapped at Vegeta, who jumped back.  
  
"I know, I won't." Vegeta made a face a took off towards the city, to find a 'neighborhood'.  
  
Krystal shook her head, figuring she had scared him and followed him to apologize, "Err...Vegeta, wait!"  
  
Calis smirked, "Eh, Lee, wanna check out the town?"  
  
"Sure!" Lee flew off, then snapped back at him, "Race ya!"  
  
Calis growled, "Whaaaa?! LEE, YOU CHEATER!" He then muttered about the lower-class cheater Lee was, since Calis was an elite and Lee was a first class.  
  
Lee smirked and continued on, not bothering to get upset, "C'mon, slow poke."  
  
Vegeta landed in a clearing, not a neighborhood, about after a good twenty minutes had gone by, Krystal looked around and noticed a neighborhood around the area, "Excellent choice Vegeta." She smiled at him, 'He's so cute...whaat?! Why'd I just think that...he is, shut up!! Wait, stop talking to myself!!'  
  
He smiled back, then tilted his head, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry! Do it!"  
  
Vegeta flew up into the air, charged a blast and blew a hole the ship's width and height and a little larger, "There, that good?"  
  
"Good, I'll go tell, Kate, you stay here." Vegeta sat down in front of the crater he had just created with his power, after about ten minutes, Krystal and Kate flew back up.  
  
"Ready, Vegeta."  
  
"Er, yeah, but h---" Vegeta stammered.  
  
Kate smirked and shook her head, as the spaceship appeared in the crater, "Very good, Prince."  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Thank...you."  
  
Krystal then flew up into the air, concentrated, outstretched her arms and dirt covered the ship, except a small area, "Done!"  
  
Kate smirked and threw something down, normal grass covering it, and making a small yard also, then, she threw down the capsule and a small brick house appeared, and a fence surrounding the 'yard', and a small tree, and a pretty large driveway leading to a also pretty large garage painted blue, big enough to fit two cars. "There!"  
  
Vegeta jumped back, "Uh-uh, how?!"  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
Kate smacked Vegeta, and knocked him over, "You don't get it, do you?"  
  
Krystal elbowed Kate in the stomach, "Don't you lay a finger on him."  
  
Vegeta blushed, "Uh, thank you."  
  
Krystal put her hand on his shoulder, "No problem!"  
  
Kate growled, "Where's is everyone else?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "I'm not sure."  
  
Calis and Lee felt the power increase from Vegeta, "What's goin' on?!" Lee growled, wondering what had happened.  
  
"Good, you boys are here." Kate gestured to the house, "Welcome to your humble abode."  
  
Calis' mouth dropped, "It's tiny!"  
  
"Don't worry, Calis." Vegeta smiled, "The ship's under it, we can live in there."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"You built it rather fast, eh?"  
  
"We didn't built it, like Hikaru stated it was in a capsule, I teleported the ship into the crater Vegeta formed with a blast, there's stairs leading to it inside, go check it out."  
  
----------------------------------------------Elsewhere--------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Niten looked back and forth twice, as Damian scurried around mumbling random things about what to do. Niten growled, "E-arth, eh, that's where the runt-prince is?"  
  
"Correct." Damian nodded his head, and stopped to look at Niten.  
  
Niten looked to be about 29, he has black hair and spiked up bangs which curved at the tips, his eyes were a crimson red and he was just about 6'0 wearing a pure sleeveless black jumpsuit with gray gloves and boots. On his right arm was a dragon tattoo it was in a circle, it was black also. He seemed to have a constant scowl, his eyes being narrowed, not a circle, showing pure-evil in his angry heart, "Good, I'll need his power."  
  
Damian looked to be about 26, his hair was also black, but it looked more spikey, it was spiked up in numerous places, and his eyes were green, and his eyes less narrowed, he still looked pretty mean, he was wearing a deep blue short-sleeved shirt and black pants, leading to black tennis shoes and he also had on black finger-less gloves, "He's got a pure-heart, what if he doesn't listen?"  
  
"We'll beat him into it, you forget what happened to our last one who refused." He glanced over at a blank looking man, with bruises and cuts littering his body, blood pouring from everywhere. "I'll torture the boy, I am impressed though, a boy at his power, with such a passion for fighting."  
  
Damian smirked, "Good then, I'll go prepare to launch, we should be there in one month exactly."  
  
"Good." Niten smirked and walked back into a room, shadows covering his entire body.  
  
----------------------------------------------'E-arth'---------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Calis opened the door, it was a small house, with no upstairs, just five rooms a small kitchen with a tiled floor with a small counter and a few cabinets, then one bed-room down a tiny hallway to the left, with green carpet and a twin-sized bed in the middle of the room and a brown desk on the far left wall to sit and think or work, the walls were light blue, the door was swung open it was a plain wooden door with a golden knob. The kitchen could be gotten into by simply passing through a doorway to the right, it also had a kitchen sink and a small wooden table with two chair, a microwave, an oven, and a refrigerator. Directly in front of the door, was a stairway, leading down to another wooden door.  
  
Calis blinked and walked into the bedroom, another door hung open it led to a bathroom with a normal white toilet, extremely light blue walls, and a royal blue tiled floor a small white sink with a mirror placed above it was sitting there on the left wall, it was a very small room also, Calis then glimpsed out to the largest room, the living room, which was directly at the beginning to the hallway, no door, just a doorway led to it, it had a hard-wood floor with a black leather couch in the middle of the room, facing a okay sized TV, and also a red reclining chair next to it, it had a ceiling fan above it and some shelves to put stuff, a glass case was in the far left corner, to store important things, but that was it, "Errr...cozy."  
  
Kate nodded, "I thought you'd say that, buddy, I got it from the last planet we were at."  
  
"Um, then is it, E-arthinized?"  
  
"Yep, they got it from E-arth!" She smiled, "Lucky us, eh?"  
  
Calis looked at the door in front of him after walking downstairs, "It won't open," he muttered, jerking on the door-knob.  
  
"It just did."  
  
The door came open as soon as Calis uttered a word, "Oh, I see, voice activated." Sure enough the door led right to the entrance of the ship, oddly enough, as if you had just walked in the gigantic door, "ALRIGHT!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "This house'll look too unlived in!"  
  
"Yeah!" Calis' voice was heard even from downstairs, with the door still open.  
  
Max landed and ran in, "How small!" He looked around, "Really!"  
  
Kate laughed, "Well, any volunteers to live in the tiny house?"  
  
Vegeta looked at Kate, "I will!"  
  
"Oh no you will not." Calis up the steps, and grabbed the small prince and pushed him back, stepping in front of him, "The prince is NOT living in this tiny place, he was treated badly enough before!"  
  
"I agree!" Krystal looked at Kate, "Frieza did enough."  
  
"Oh, come on! It's no big deal, just let him stay up here!"  
  
Vegeta sweat-dropped, "It wouldn't be that big of a deal..."  
  
"Yes, it would!" Calis stomped his foot on the ground, and growled at Kate, and shook his head, "You stay up here then, you no-good second class."  
  
Kate jumped back at Calis' anger, "Why you--how dare you refer to me by that!"  
  
"How dare YOU ask the prince to stay in this dump!"  
  
The young prince looked at Krystal and Calis, decided to take it as a compliment and shrugged, "Thanks."  
  
Calis smiled, "No problem."  
  
Krystal nodded and smiled at Vegeta, "Sure!" 'Jeeeez, he's cuuuute! What? GAAAH!'  
  
Chris walked in after hearing the conversation, "I'll stay in the house, it's okay with me."  
  
Calis nodded, "Good." He smirked and went into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Maybe we should go meet the natives!" Kakarott also walked in, after a little bit.  
  
"Now, there's an idea, I'm bored anyway, oh and we better enroll in the school!" Kate looked around for the other's responses.  
  
Calis growled, "We have to ENROLL?!" He scowled, "Not only do we have to go, we've got to ENROLL!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Oh, okay."  
  
"Where do we go?"  
  
"The school itself, I suppose, you know what else, we need cars."  
  
"Now, that's something I can deal with!" He smirked, "But let's get the stupid thing outta the way first."  
  
Kate nodded and walked off down the driveway and they flew to the city, where they stopped not wanting to be noticed, after walking down a side- walk and came to a brick school, a sign said: "SCHOOL STARTS TOMMOROW!"  
  
Calis clenched his fists, "So soon?"  
  
All eight of them made their way into the school, the school had white tiled flooring and four different hallways, labeled nine, ten, eleven and twelve in orange numbers, a small blue table was placed in front of them, with a dark-haired woman sitting at it, and after waiting in line for about twenty minutes with a complaining Max and angry Calis, Vegeta walked up to the dark-haired lady who smiled at him and asked him how old he was, "Um, fifteen."  
  
After saying his birthday and a few other things, he was told to go to tenth grade, "Um, thank-you, miss."  
  
The lady smiled and motioned for Krystal to come up to the table, "Yes?" Krystal put her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Age please?"  
  
"Sixteen." She muttered and looked around.  
  
"Alright, then you should be in tenth grade also."  
  
"Right." Krystal followed Vegeta who had left and was waiting outside on the steps.  
  
A young girl tapped Chris on the back, "Who're you?"  
  
"The name's Chris."  
  
"Oh." She smiled, "I'm Karen." She looked about sixteen with dark hair and two blonde bangs hanging in front of her face, she had blue-green eyes and was about Chris' height, 5'8.  
  
Chris nodded, "Nice to meet you."  
  
After everyone enrolled, in tenth grade obviously, Calis decided to look around, and Lee, Vegeta, Kakarott, Chris, Max, and Krystal. Calis stopped and stared into a shop, after being given a rather fat wallet by Kate.  
  
"What's that?" Calis stared into the window, where a blue skate-board with a lighting bolt in the middle sat in the window, "Interesting, I like it."  
  
"It's a skate-board." Chris looked at Calis, "You'll like it, buy it."  
  
Calis nodded, walked into the store and walked out carrying it, "This should be beat!"  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked at the board, "Cool you must ride it, like skate on it, that make sense."  
  
Calis nodded, got on the skate board, and seemed to be a natural, considering he took off extremely fast down the side-walk, followed by Vegeta and everyone else, Vegeta also looked back, "Calis, can I borrow some money?"  
  
Calis skidded to a stop, "Sure." He threw some money at Vegeta, who had trouble catching it, since it lingered in the air. He walked in and came back out with black inline skates, with flames lining them and red wheel, he had them on and was skating around, he also seemed extremely good, skating around at a high pace.  
  
"Boys, so easily amused." Krystal smirked.  
  
Max messed with his hair, "I don't need such pathetic amusement, I'll catch you!" He ran after Calis and Vegeta as Lee laughed at his pathetic attempt.  
  
"Whatever, Max!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ A/N: La, wasn't that a looong prologue? Did you like it, I tried to get all the stupid detail outta the way, so by the first chapter it'd be done. I can get on with the high-school stuff, and the bad-guy crap! Anyway, we get more romance in this one, yippee! Good for us! {Shut up and finish the author's notes!} I hate you. {How many times have to said that, you're such an idiot.} How many times have you said that! {You are, though.} Well, enjoy, this is the great sequel to Newcomer!! YAH! 


	2. Scars of the Past

Disclaimer: I'm waiting for the signal, once again! Ha-ha! {Argh, you think you'd learn over time.} *A neon pink sign flashes across the sky, being carried by a glowing red blimp. {Told you.} Um...I WILL TAKE OVER DBZ!!  
  
REEAAADDDD!! No, I don't know where that came from! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiding The Truth  
  
Scars of the Past  
  
Calis' eyes flew open, as his computer shouted, "WAKEY, WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!"  
  
He threw his covers of, snarling, as three spot lights hit him all at once, and his alarm sang horrifying rap music, "SHUT UP!!"  
  
Vegeta ran into his room, halfway dressed, his jeans on, but his shirt wasn't on, his ice blue eyes looked frightened, "It-it came down the hall...and into my room, and-and it-it TRIED TO EAT ME!"  
  
Calis jumped up, "What? What did?!"  
  
"Th-that!" Vegeta pointed his finger at the noise-making radio.  
  
Calis breathed a sign of relief and cut off his alarm, "I see." He smiled and looked at Vegeta, who had clearly taken a shower and brushed his teeth, Calis cocked an eyebrow, "Another scar?"  
  
Vegeta glanced down at his waist, a scar shot all the way up to his chest, "Yes."  
  
Calis jumped up, "And another?"  
  
Vegeta also had a smaller scar along his shoulder, "Yeah, Frieza was mad." He shrugged, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Calis growled, squeezing his eyes tightly, "That...bastard!"  
  
Vegeta nodded, the reason Calis had said another was on account of a small X shaped scar along his cheek, under his right eye, along with one over his left eye, a straight line that came down, his eye interrupting it, "Yes, I know. Well, get up, it's seven thirty."  
  
Calis jumped up, and rushed to the bathroom, "SEVEN THIRTY?!" School started at eight, why hadn't anyone woken him up., he turned sharply, "Vegeta? Why are you wearing the necklace?"  
  
"It hurts to be four inches from me."  
  
Calis smiled and nodded, "I see." He continued dashing off and swung open the door of the bathroom and snatched his tooth brush, still in the ship portion of the 'house'.  
  
By seven forty, everyone was ready, in their close from the previous day, figuring they'd buy some clothes after school. Calis decided skate-boarding to school would be fun, so he did so, after he flew to the city. Vegeta followed, skating. A young blue-haired girl in a hurry ran smack into Vegeta, sending her straight to the ground, "Ouch!" She looked up at him, they were right outside of the brick school.  
  
Vegeta held out his hand, "Are you okay?"  
  
She smiled and took it, "Yes, thank you." She looked at him, "Are you new, what's your name?"  
  
"Vegeta, and yes."  
  
She smiled, "I'm Bulma."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Oh, alright." He turned and walked into the school, after everyone else.  
  
He was greeted by a young teacher, who seemed about 24 "Hello there, what's your name?" The teacher was about 5'9, he was pretty fit, weighing about 123 pounds, with sandy brown hair and glasses on his face, he was in a blue collared shirt and khakis, he was wearing fairly nice shoes, he then cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Vegeta, sir, Vegeta Ouji." The young saiyan nodded his head slightly, as a gesture of being pleased to meet him.  
  
"Oh, I see." He handed Vegeta a slip of paper, "That's your schedule." He glanced at it, "It seems you have me, I'll see you in biology then." He gestured to a hallway to the left, labeled "10".  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Thank you, sir. I'll s-see you in science."  
  
The teacher cocked an eyebrow, "Hm, interesting, a scar? Very young to have a scar, it looks like he was in a battle, that wasn't done by an ordinary knife, or any glass." He turned and then muttered a little more incoherent- ness and walked to his room.  
  
Vegeta glanced at his schedule, "Biology? Um...that's Mr. Sanshreez." He blinked, "Ok, then."  
  
Krystal ran up to him, "Hey, Vegeta, let me see who you got!" She was holding on to a sheet of paper also.  
  
Vegeta nodded and handed her his sheet, as she handed him hers, "Hm, let's see."  
  
Krystal read over Vegeta's schedule, "What interesting subjects, very basic, History: Mr. Thompson, Advanced Algebra: Mrs. Shez, English: Mrs. Harrison, Biology: Mr. Sanshreez, Gym: Mr. Baird, Literature: Ms. Resinee, and Study Hall: Mr. Falkner? Okay, interesting schedule, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Cool, we've basically got the same schedule, except you have Mrs. Costic for history." He looked around, "Where'd Calis and everyone go?"  
  
Calis held up his hand, "I'm right here, and we're about to be late, so, let's go!"  
  
Vegeta made his way to History class, along with Calis, Chris, Max, and Hikaru, he found a seat and sat down, the teacher, Mr. Thompson, made his way to the front of the room, "Hello, class." He had an annoying teacher sounding voice, he turned and wrote his name on the board, "I'm going to call roll, now."  
  
After he finished calling role, Calis was already bored out of his mind, he found interest in daydreaming about ripping this dumb teacher to shreds, "Now class, I'm going to hand out books."  
  
Calis made a face, "Books?" He muttered unhappily and crossed his arms, "This should be fun." He was obviously being sarcastic.  
  
After awhile, Mr. Thompson had passed out green history books, with a picture of the United States in front, "Now, class, turn to page 17 and we'll get started."  
  
Vegeta opened his book, and read a little bit about the regions and everything, he found nothing interesting, he blinked and turned to the correct page, the writing confusing him for a moment, "Uh."  
  
"Now class, who wants to start reading."  
  
A young girl with a braid down the back of her hair and glasses on, wearing plaid shirt and a blue-jean skirt, raised her hand, "I will." She muttered.  
  
"Okay, Haruka." Mr. Thompson sat down at his desk, as Haruka stood up, she began reading and Calis trailed off again.  
  
Vegeta glanced at him a few times, but all he could focus on was getting home and training, that's all the stood in his mind, his passion of fighting boiling throughout his blood, "How boring...." He looked away, and looked at his green notebook, everyone had been given seven different notebooks for each subject by Kate the day before, he chose green for history, since that was the book's color. He blinked and messed with his necklace and then looked down at the capsule which held his katana.  
  
"Okay, Haruka, you may sit." The teacher spoke after about five minutes of the girl reading, "Any volunteers to go next?"  
  
Haruka sat down and looked back at Calis, who was twiddling his thumbs not paying attention to anything, he was sure cute, he was obviously new, Bulma hadn't mentioned any new boys, except one, she glanced at Vegeta, then made a face, "Ooh..." She took an immediate liking to him.  
  
A blonde raised her hand into the air, she had aquamarine eyes and was wearing a pink flowered dress and had a barrette in her long blonde hair, "I will, sir."  
  
"Er." Mr. Thompson glanced at the role and thought, "Sure, er, May."  
  
May stood up and began again, talking about some "Civil War", Chris was actually paying attention, figuring someone needed to get good grades out of the group, he scribbled down some random notes with his pencil, which he found to be an awkward contraption, "Okay, what an awkward history this, umm, country has."  
  
After history, nothing exciting had happened, and Krystal, Vegeta, Calis, Kate, Hikaru, and Max had Mrs. Shez in there, they soon found out that Mrs. Shez was a total annoyance, "Hello class." She said in a far more annoying than Mr. Thompson's voice, she had a high-pitched nasal voice, which made you wince when you heard her, "I'm Mrs. Shez, I'll be your teacher for Advanced Algebra."  
  
Calis growled and mocked the stupid teacher, "This is gonna be my least favorite class, I can already tell."  
  
"What was that, Calis?"  
  
Calis jerked up and looked at the teacher, he then muttered angrily, "Nothing, Mrs. Shiz."  
  
"Shez, Calis." The teacher narrowed her eyes at him and he rolled his at hers.  
  
"Right."  
  
She slapped her meter stick again the black board, "Now! We will learn advanced algebra, and we are all going to pay attention!"  
  
Calis cocked an eyebrow, definitely his least favorite class, as she began to teach, he realized he had learned the crap when he was five, "Oh my gosh."  
  
Vegeta also realized it, but he seemed to be paying attention, a boy was looking at him, he looked rather angry. He has long black hair, looked to be seventeen. Vegeta glanced up at him and cocked his head, "What?"  
  
The boy turned away, and didn't speak to the confused prince, "Hmph!"  
  
"Yamcha? Is there a problem?" The annoying teacher looked the boy in the eyes.  
  
"No, no problem."  
  
Vegeta twitched his tail in curiosity, what had he done, he then realized his tail was trying to twitch and stopped it, "I almost forgot." He looked around to see if anyone had noticed, then leaned back in his chair.  
  
Each of the saiyans had coiled their tails under their shirts, so no one saw them, as the teacher continued blabbing, Calis raised his hand, "Er, excuse me?"  
  
"Yes, Calis?" The nasal voice announced.  
  
"Er, I was wondering, when's lunch?" He had figured out that the E- arthlings had a lunch hour, and wondered if school kept that tradition.  
  
"After third, Calis, twelve thirty."  
  
Calis nodded, then checked his schedule, he had English third, then Biology, "Oh, boy, another whole 'period' before I get a break, considering he was bored out of his mind."  
  
Max had found something interesting: music, and an amusing instrument, which he had hidden and had small head-phones in his ears, listening to music, tapping his writing utensil, which was called a 'pencil'. It bored him, since it wrote in a very dull gray, he'd have to check into 'pens'. Meanwhile, he was checking out the girls, there were quite a few attractive ones, "I could get used to this."  
  
Krystal kept looking around the room, slightly angry, since all the girls were STARING at Vegeta, she growled, "I'll rip their heads off." A blue- haired girl in particular had her eye on him, she kept smiling and giggling at him, unfortunately enough, she was right next to him.  
  
Bulma touched his arm, and grinned, "Hi."  
  
Vegeta looked at her, baffled, "Hey, Bulma....right?"  
  
She nodded and giggled, 'Why do I feel like this, I don't like this boy, do I?' She thought quietly, but continued to stare, against her will, 'He has very nice eyes'. "Vegeta, am I right?"  
  
He nodded also, and found it odd that she was giggling so much, "Uh, yeah."  
  
Mrs. Shez was too stupid to understand any of this was going on and was writing on the board, she then whirled around, "I assume all of you know you ought to have a locker by now."  
  
Vegeta blinked, 'So that must be what those cases are, lockers!'  
  
"Ma'am, how do we know the combination?" Bulma cocked an eyebrow at the teacher.  
  
"Exactly," she said in that nasal voice, "that's why I'm going to give to slips of paper, just like all other teachers, with your locker numbers and combinations on them."  
  
It was a good thing Kate had explained all this to everyone, or else the saiyan would have been totally lost by now, Mrs. Shez held up the slips, she passed each of the slips out to the students, Vegeta looked at his, "Number: twenty four, combination: four, sixteen, twenty." Me muttered quietly under his breath, and looked at Krystal, which actually managed to flatter the pretty girl, he kind of waved his slip in the air, asking what she had gotten.  
  
Krystal held up a two on her fingers, then a five, making Vegeta smile, he held up a two and a four, Krystal slightly blushed, the attention she was getting from the cute saiyan prince, "Good."  
  
Calis noticed their signing conversation, he was pretty happy also, he had gotten twenty, so he'd be pretty close to them also, "Alright, I guess this'll have to do."  
  
After second period, everyone paid a visit to their lockers before advancing on to third, it worked out okay for most of the students, Hikaru was surrounded by a bunch of weird nerds, her locker number being forty seven, Calis got a kick out of that one. Unfortunately for Krystal Bulma was close to Vegeta also, she had twenty six, so fortunately she was in between them, ticking Bulma off, Max was surrounded by a lot of hot girls, who unfortunately kept staring at a cute young prince, which made him angry. "Yeah, Vegeta gets ALL the girls, he doesn't even know how to handle girls, how unfair!" He scowled.  
  
Chris was right next to a brown-haired blonde-banged girl named Karen, "Oh, hi." He laughed, "What a coincidence."  
  
Karen nodded, "I agree, we seem to be running into each other a lot, eh?"  
  
Calis was right next to a few jocks, then Krystal and Vegeta, that was okay, sorta, except the jocks kept calling him puny, and he might have to teach them just how 'puny' he was, "Shut up!" Yamcha was one of those jocks, he was too busy picking at Vegeta to worry about Calis, though, but he was really ticking Calis off, "Hey, you!" He grabbed Yamcha's shoulder and jerked him around, "Lay off!"  
  
"What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
Calis glanced at Vegeta, who shrugged and closed his eyes annoyed, he had finished with his locker and turned to leave, he motioned for Calis not to, not yet, "This!" He shoved Yamcha into a locker and followed after Vegeta.  
  
The lockers were orange, and all along the halls, Kate was surrounded by a few girls and right next to a 'surfer' guy, "You've gotta be kidding!"  
  
Krystal made her way to Mrs. Harrison's room and took a seat, then realized while Vegeta got all the girls, she got to deal with all the guys, being hit on left and right, she sat right next to a 'hot' guy, named Joseph, "Hey there."  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes, and looked away, having no interest in this idiot next to her, she had gotten lucky enough to where this time she was right behind Vegeta, who she DID take interest in, "Whatever."  
  
Calis meanwhile, also had English, but Mrs. Gosict, he had extremely poor luck with the seating arrangement, because a REALLY fat kid sat directly in front of him, "Ugh!" He moaned and leaned back in his seat, "I don't believe this."  
  
Hikaru laughed hysterically at him, sitting away from him but still in his class, "Poor Calis." She mumbled and continued to giggle.  
  
Once again, nothing happened, lunch time, when the bell rang, Calis leapt out of his seat and ran out of the door, just in time to collide into Vegeta, who blinked, "Hey, Calis."  
  
Calis nodded, "Oh, sorry." He put his hands in his pockets, "It's lunch time, let's go to the damn cafeteria, alright?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not really hungry."  
  
After buying their lunches and sitting down at a table, they began to talk about the day, when Kakarott sat down he looked unhappy and very tense, "Uh, hi."  
  
"Something wrong, Kakarott?" Calis cocked his eyebrow.  
  
Kakarott nodded unhappily, "A weird girl is following me around, I can't get rid of her."  
  
Krystal was sitting next to Vegeta, "Who was that girl?" She muttered, speaking of Bulma.  
  
"Um, I think her name was Bulma, I don't know why but she keeps talking to me." Vegeta yawned and played with his food.  
  
"What is this stuff, mold?" Max picked up a spoon-full of applesauce, which refused to come off the spoon, and it truly was green.  
  
Kate shrugged, "I don't know, and is that the girl." She gestured to a black haired girl, who was sitting at a different table, but kept grinning at Kakarott and smiling. She was wearing a purple dress and had her hair pulled back into a bun.  
  
Kakarott nodded, "Yeah, that's her."  
  
"What's her name?" Max muttered.  
  
"ChiChi."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Bulma sat next to Haruka, who giggled, "Hey, is it just me, or are you interested in the new boy, Vegeta, eh Bulma?"  
  
Bulma blushed, "What? Of course not! Yamcha's my boyfriend, you know that!"  
  
"Yeah, but the new kid's much cuter." May smirked and looked into Bulma's eyes.  
  
"Yes, those blue eyes are to just die for, eh?" Juu spoke up, smirking, "But where'd he get that scar?"  
  
"I don't know, but I still think he's cute." Haruka smiled.  
  
Marron looked at them all, "But that brown-haired girl, is that his girlfriend."  
  
Bulma gritted her teeth, "I'm not sure."  
  
"See, you're worried about it, Bulma." Juu put her hands behind her head, "Not that I blame you."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
Juu was a short-haired blonde, with navy blue eyes and was about 5'8, she was wearing green pants, tennis shoes and a white T-shirt. Marron had purple hair and it was down, she was wearing a green dress, with dress-up shoes, "Hey, girls!"  
  
ChiChi made her way to the table also, "Hi, Chi!" Bulma looked up at her, and she took a seat.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"We were discussing the new kids."  
  
"Oh." ChiChi turned and glanced at Kakarott, who made a face, "I see." She just smiled at him.  
  
May stood up, "We should introduce ourselves."  
  
Juu smirked, "I dare you, May."  
  
May nodded, "Okay, I will." May made her way over to where the saiyans were sitting.  
  
Calis cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, what?"  
  
May nearly froze, two cute boys were sitting right there, Vegeta and Calis to be exact, "I'm May."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "I saw you in class today."  
  
The observation May made was that Vegeta was much more friendly than Calis was, "Yeah, I was just introducing myself."  
  
Max smirked, "I see." He stood up, "Why don't you sit down."  
  
Calis grunted unhappily, he'd have to chat with Max this afternoon, "Er ehm, Max..."  
  
Max ignored him, "So, your name's May, eh? Nice to meet you!"  
  
May nodded, sweat-dropping, "You too, are you Max?"  
  
Max nodded, "Yeah!"  
  
Vegeta put his hands on his head, "Ugh!"  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes, and continued eating some corn, which seemed to be the only edible thing on the tray, "Hm."  
  
Kate smiled at her, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kate, that's Calis, Krystal, Vegeta, Chris, Hikaru, Lee, Kakarott and..." She sighed, "Max."  
  
Lee put his chin in his hands, "Hey."  
  
Vegeta refused to eat and played with his food a little more, he just nodded as a response, Krystal gave no response, Calis nodded as Vegeta had, Hikaru smiled, "Hiya!"  
  
Lee also found the corn edible, but no interest in the newcomer, "Sooo..."  
  
Calis twitched, having nothing to say in front of the E-arthling, he ignored her and continued eating, "Anyway..." He did manage to add something to Lee's comment.  
  
May felt slightly uncomfortable, she searched herself desperately for something to say, "Hi." Was all that came out.  
  
Chris nodded slightly and forced a fake smile, "Er, hey."  
  
Kakarott leaned back in his chair, and looked at Vegeta, "Eat, child."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "I'm not hungry." He messed with his food a little more.  
  
"Whatever Vegeta..."  
  
"Where are you guys from?"  
  
Everyone froze, and didn't speak or move, "Uhhh...."  
  
Calis glanced at the stuttering Kakarott, "Er, we-we are from..." He jerked to Kate.  
  
Kate blinked, "EUROPE!" She blurted out, thinking of the history book she had just looked at.  
  
Vegeta blinked and continued eating quietly, Calis nodded, "Europe, that's right!"  
  
May blinked and smiled nervously, "Oh, okay." She looked at Vegeta, "Where'd you get that scar."  
  
Vegeta clenched his fork, "I-I..."  
  
"Car accident." Krystal covered the young prince.  
  
May nodded, "Oh, I see, I'm sorry." She glanced at his shoulder, "That too?"  
  
Vegeta turned pale and nodded, "Uh-huh."  
  
Vegeta also had scars all over his legs, so he was glad he had on jeans and his shirt covered his worst one, "Wow, must have been a rough car accident."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "It-it-it was."  
  
"Oh, okay, do you all live together?"  
  
Calis spit up some stuff he had just put in his mouth, "You sure do ask a lot of questions, why don't you mind your own business, eh?"  
  
May blushed, "I'm sorry, I won't ask so many questions from now on."  
  
Calis nodded and smiled at Hikaru, who he had spit the chewed biscuit out on, "Heh, good."  
  
Hikaru gritted her teeth and wiped it off with her napkin, "You didn't just do that."  
  
Bulma also made her way over to their table, ":Hi."  
  
Krystal clenched her fists, "Hey." She muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
Vegeta nodded to her, and realized he had crushed his fork, "Um." He opened his hand as powder of what used to be the fork's handle poured out, "Heh."  
  
Krystal smirked and patted him on the back, "It's alright."  
  
Bulma blushed slightly and realized she didn't know what to do or say, she turned to May for support, "This is Bulma." May spoke up, "She's a friend of mine."  
  
Max grinned, "Oh, then sit down!"  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "Just great." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Bulma blinked, "Um, thank you." She took a seat, Krystal making sure it wasn't next to Vegeta, but it was across from him.  
  
Max nodded and continued flirting with May, "So, where'd you come from?"  
  
"I've lived here my whole life." She smiled and began to feel comfortable with Max.  
  
Chris nodded, "Good for you." He didn't know how to act around E-arthlings either.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta, "Where'd you get that scar."  
  
"Car accident." Calis repeated Krystal's line.  
  
"Oh, and your shoulder?"  
  
"Same." Krystal growled and looked away.  
  
Bulma made a face at her, it was obvious they weren't going to get along very well, "So, how old are you all?"  
  
"We're all sixteen, except him." Kate gestured to Vegeta, "He's fifteen."  
  
"Kinda small, eh?" May giggled.  
  
Bulma nodded, "Oh I see." She also giggled, Vegeta was small, but very fit.  
  
"They're all giggle-boxes." Kakarott groaned and covered his ears.  
  
Bulma looked at him, "Oh, I'm sorry, that just happens sometimes."  
  
Kakarott just moaned again and looked away, "Yeah, I noticed, it happens a lot, doesn't it?"  
  
Bulma blushed, "I'm sorry, um, Kakarott."  
  
Kakarott nodded, "Good! Call me Kakarott, NOT GOKU!"  
  
Calis looked at Kakarott, "Goku?"  
  
Kakarott grunted, "That girl insists on calling me that! It's so stupid!"  
  
"I agree." Chris stuffed some more corn in his mouth.  
  
Calis smirked, "Goku, eh? That is rather stupid."  
  
Bulma shrugged, "ChiChi you mean? She likes calling people random names."  
  
Kakarott made a face, "Hmph! She had to choose me to give a stupid name like Goku, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."  
  
Vegeta smiled at him, "Don't worry, we all know your name is Kakarott, not Goku."  
  
Calis blinked, "Kakarott, I thought it was baka."  
  
"No, that's yours, Baka." Kakarott smirked at Calis.  
  
Calis shook his head, "Nope, definitely yours."  
  
The saiyan prince just made a face, "Whatever."  
  
"Exactly!" Hikaru spoke up, "Both of you should be referred to as idiots!"  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "Whatever, stupid."  
  
Bulma smiled, "You guys don't get along very well, do you?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "Nope, they don't."  
  
"You look strong, maybe you should participate in the World Martial Arts tournament." . Vegeta perked, "A fighting tournament?"  
  
"Yeah! Right now the champion is Mr. Satan." She smiled, "I think you guys look like you might put up a decent fight!"  
  
"Oh, yes." Calis had actually found something more interesting than skateboarding, and it was only their first day.  
  
"When is it?" Chris muttered.  
  
"Next month."  
  
"That should be fun."  
  
Max growled, "Fighting, that's all y--um, well, it's stupid!"  
  
Calis smirked, "you know you want to, too, Max."  
  
Max couldn't fight a temptation this strong, "Okay, yeah, I guess it won't hurt."  
  
Vegeta smiled, "Cool!"  
  
Bulma was pleased, she had made the young saiyan happy, wait, why did that please her? She wasn't really interested in this boy, was she? "Well, Mr. Satan is a tough opponent, you might want to practice."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "We know."  
  
Max messed with his hair, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say, girl."  
  
The lunch bell rang out across the cafeteria, "Damn!" Calis growled and stood up, "Who do you have next?" He turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Mr. Baird, Gym."  
  
Calis smirked, "Alright! Me too!"  
  
Kakarott nodded, "As do I."  
  
Krystal stood up, "I've got him too, good."  
  
Bulma smirked at Krystal, "So do I, for that matter."  
  
Krystal glared at her, "Oh, well, isn't that nice."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Alright, see you there." He took his tray up, and looked at Calis, who followed him, "You coming, Krystal?"  
  
Bulma winced, why'd he have to ask HER? She clenched her fists, why was he paying so much attention to this girl, she wasn't his girlfriend was she, "Wait, why do I care?" She realized she had thought aloud, and made sure no one heard.  
  
Juu and everyone had already left, and Lee followed Chris outside, "Let's go," Chris muttered and continued on, gesturing to Hikaru and everyone.  
  
Krystal eyed Bulma, her and herself being the only two in there, now, "Just who do you think you are?!"  
  
Bulma growled, "My name is Bulma, and what, are you his girlfriend?"  
  
"No, but I'm his best friend and you keep your hands off him!"  
  
Bulma growled, "I'll put my hands on who I want to!" She couldn't help but be relieved she wasn't his girlfriend.  
  
"You don't even know him very well! I do!" Krystal stomped her foot on the ground, her ponytail swishing to each side of her head.  
  
Bulma backed off, "So what?"  
  
Krystal growled, "So, lay off Vegeta!"  
  
Bulma smirked, "Make me!"  
  
"Don't make me make you!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try it!"  
  
Krystal smirked at her, "Don't push your luck, girl!"  
  
Bulma looked away, furious, "Hmph!" She clenched her fists, and looked away, "We'll see who he likes best, by the end of the year!"  
  
"I suppose we will, meanwhile, don't get your hopes up." She smirked and walked off.  
  
"You think you've won him? We'll see." Bulma also walked off, pushing Yamcha out of the way, who was trying to ask her something, "Get lost, Yamcha."  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"Shut up! And don't call me that!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
After gym, in Mr. Sanshreez class, they soon realized he wasn't as annoying as everyone else, he still wrote his name on the board and passed out books, but then he decided they all should introduce themselves, "Alright, everyone here knows my name, what are yours?"  
  
Lee stood up, considering he was first, "Um, Lee." He then sat down and looked around, to check out his classmates.  
  
Mr. Sanshreez noted Vegeta, 'There's the boy.' He glanced at his necklace, 'Interesting, where have I seen that before?'  
  
Vegeta remained seated as he spoke his name, "Vegeta."  
  
Krystal muttered hers, "Krystal."  
  
Calis crossed his arms and mumbled, "Calis."  
  
A really short boy, who was bald stood up, "Krillen!"  
  
'Where's his nose?!' Calis stared at Krillen, his eye twitching, 'He looks like a cue-ball.'  
  
Krystal noted the rest of the class, then Karen stood up, "Karen."  
  
Chris cocked an eyebrow, 'Yet again.' "Chris," he muttered as it came to be his turn.  
  
Karen smiled at him, "Chris, huh?"  
  
Chris didn't notice her look and continued looking at his other classmates, "Interesting people."  
  
"Hikaru."  
  
"John." A young boy stood up, he had blonde hair and soft brown eyes, he was wearing a white shirt and a green vest on top of it, with blue jeans to finish it all off.  
  
"Haiko." A young girl stood up, she had silky black hair and dark black eyes, he was wearing a black skirt and a white shirt, she had on black hose and black dress shoes.  
  
'What is she? A Goth?' Bulma looked at Haiko for a minute, then returned her stare to Vegeta, who was laughing with Krystal.  
  
The sandy-haired teacher nodded at each of their names, "Okay." He had his eye on Vegeta's scars and necklace, 'Where could he have possibly gotten those? Does he fight?'  
  
Calis stretched back in his hair, this was gonna be a long year, he yawned and heard giggles, then cringed, "It really is."  
  
After everyone had finished, Mr. Sanshreez smiled, "Okay, well my name's Alex, but you know what to call me."  
  
The day finished out pretty average, and all the saiyans got home, Calis growled and looked at Kate, "School is INCREDIBLY annoying!"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yeah, and I think that teacher, Mr. Sanshreez finds something weird about me."  
  
"One," Kate gestured to his necklace, "that, two," Kate pointed to his scars, "those."  
  
"Oh, I see, this is gonna be harder than I thought."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: *Crosses arms* Okay, so what if no one friggin reviewed, see if I care. Well, I'm going to continue whether you like or not, so, NYAH! Okay, so that's a lie, I'll quit it eventually if only one person reviews so, god, if you read this please review. {you could be talking to no one, ya know.} I know. 


	3. Meeting the Natives

Disclaimer: Not YET, I do not own it YET! But, I'm devising a plan as we speak to DEFEAT the headquarters of DBZ.*cough*{R-iii-ght!} I do however own 'Newcomer', so BWA! {You OWN something, be happy!} YAH! *Does happy dance* {WHY did I just do that?} Also, the poem in this thingie isn't mine, it belongs to someone else, NO, I'M NOT CALLING THEM DEMENTED, they just wrote in while being depressed! Oh, and I also got a few ideas sparked in my awkward mind from another few stories, so...DON'T SAY I PLAGERIZED!"  
  
I don't know if anyone reviewed because my damn computer's broken, or maybe it FF.net! I can't even upload chapter two! Do you feel my anguish, wait, why would you care, GAH, why would anyone care no freakin' reads this! Why do I even bother yelling at myself? *Sighs* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiding the Truth  
  
Meeting the Natives  
  
Bulma rubbed her eyes as her mother called for her to hurry along, "What time is it, mother?"  
  
"Six forty."  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma leapt out of bed, she liked to be on top of things, and this wasn't on schedule according to her, "Gotta hurry!" That young saiyan entered her mind again, 'Vegeta.' She blinked and opened her closet, "I gotta dress well, today!"  
  
She scanned through her closet, finding a cerulean sweater, with some navy blue jeans with sparkles littering the pants, that caught her eyes so she pulled it out and smoothed it, to make sure it had no wrinkles, "This should do it!" She smiled and laid it on her bed, as she ran into her bathroom, jerked off her pajamas and hopped into the shower, she turned it on and grabbed the shampoo. After getting out of the shower, and wrapping a towel around herself, she grabbed her tooth brush and quickly brushed her teeth, she knew why she was moving along so well, she wanted to see Vegeta again, soon. She grabbed her blow-dryer and began drying her hair, making sure not to leave any wet spots. "Some mornings can seem to go so slow, I can't remember the last time I wanted to get to school!"  
  
She continued blow-drying her hair, and picked up a brush, and brushed while she was drying her hair, "I wonder where Honno and Enjeru were yesterday." She yawned and laid down the blow-dryer, but continued brushing, "It's kind of stupid to miss the first day." She grabbed a blue barrette and placed it in her hair, holding her hair out of her face. She then grabbed her make-up and put on what she always did, which was a little of everything.  
  
"You done up there, honey?" Her mother's voice called once again.  
  
She got slightly annoyed, she could keep to her own schedule, she was in high-school, and in tenth grade at that, "Don't worry about it, Mom!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Kate looked at everyone, "We need to wear different clothes today!"  
  
Calis cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
Kate put her hands on her hips, "Because we aren't slobs, and it's custom on this planet to change relatively every day."  
  
Calis crossed his arms, "Stupid overrated people."  
  
Krystal shrugged, "I don't care, but I'm NOT going shopping, plus we'd be late, I think."  
  
Calis nodded, "Yeah, we would."  
  
Chris looked at Kate awkwardly, "Hm? You have anything?"  
  
"Yep! I went shopping!"  
  
Calis made a face, "With my money?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"ARGH! KATE!"  
  
Kate threw Calis a leather jacket, a white shirt and some jeans, "Put it on!"  
  
Calis growled and mumbled under his breath, "I can't believe I'm going to listen to you." He walked off, with his fists clenched.  
  
Kate smiled, putting the rest of them in T-shirts of different colors and jeans, except Max, who kept the leather jacket and put on a blue shirt underneath "There you are."  
  
Vegeta's shirt, again, was sleeveless but this time a navy blue, "It's the same color as my armor, alright!"  
  
Calis walked out, with the leather jacket opened, "Let's go." He sounded irritable, mainly with Kate. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked out grumbling, grabbing his skate board along the way.  
  
"Okay!" Vegeta followed after him, slipping into his newly acquired skates. Like usual, they flew to the entrance of the city and skated/walked to the school, Calis made his way up the steps, and growled.  
  
"Here we go again."  
  
"It's not that ba-AAAH!" ChiChi clung to Kakarott's left arm, "CHICHI?!"  
  
ChiChi smiled, "Hiya, Goku!"  
  
"It's...Kakarott."  
  
Juu smirked and also walked up, "Well, nice to see you again."  
  
Calis made a face, "Again? When did we meet."  
  
Juu smiled, "Oh, that's right, I never properly introduced myself, the name's Juu, and I've heard a lot about all of you."  
  
Calis sighed, "Wonderful."  
  
Lee nodded, "Um, right."  
  
Kakarott tried desperately to shake off ChiChi, "Please, get offa me!"  
  
Krystal scowled at the sight of Bulma, who walked up and smiled at Vegeta, "Hey, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta nodded to her, but found more entertainment in watching Kakarott struggle with ChiChi, Krystal smirked and slightly snickered at Bulma, "Shall we go in, we seemed to have gathered quite a bit of a crowd."  
  
Bulma growled and grabbed on to Vegeta's arm, but not as forcefully as ChiChi, just a light touch, enough to make him notice, "Uh, did you want something?" the saiyan got apprehensive, why was she hanging on him like this?  
  
Bulma looked at him kind of innocently, "Uh, no, nothing."  
  
'Okay, then why did you grab my arm?' He thought this for a moment, but knew it would be rude to say such a thing, so he just smiled awkwardly and continued walking.  
  
Mr. Sanshreez greeted them outside, "Well, hello there."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Sanshreez." Vegeta nodded politely.  
  
Calis waved in a bored manner, and put his hands behind his head, "Yeah."  
  
Mr. Sanshreez cocked an eyebrow, "Aren't you the polite one, Calis."  
  
Calis blinked, "What, oh, right."  
  
"I guess I'll see some of you in biology, am I right?"  
  
Bulma nodded, still holding slightly on to Vegeta's arm, "Yes...sir."  
  
"Wait up!" A high-pitched voice called from behind, it sounded like a young girl, and it obviously was, because a girl ran up, with deep blue hair tied behind her head in a pony-tail, coming down to her shoulder. She had baby blue eyes, and a sweet smile on her face, her hair was tied back with a small red ribbon. She was wearing a pink shirt, with short sleeves and shorts, not even reaching close to her knees. She was about 5'6 and looked like she might weigh around 112 pounds, pretty light-weight.  
  
"Enjeru!!" Bulma turned happily, and greeted her friend.  
  
The young girl grinned, "That's me! Did you miss me yesterday?"  
  
"Not at all." Juu smirked and looked at Enjeru.  
  
"Aw, I know you did, Juu. You probably weren't able to function."  
  
"You missed the first day of school?" ChiChi also turned.  
  
Both Kakarott and Vegeta took this opportunity to free themselves from the grips of the girls, "I'm free!" Kakarott ran and his behind Lee.  
  
Max rolled his eyes, "You should feel flattered, Kakarott!"  
  
Kakarott shook his head, "Nuh-uh! No way!"  
  
Enjeru smiled, then looked at Vegeta, "Wow, you're sure cute!"  
  
Vegeta made a face, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"  
  
Enjeru giggled, she looked like the type that did it a lot, "Because, you are, silly. What's your name?"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Um, Vegeta."  
  
Enjeru thought for a moment, "That's cute!"  
  
Vegeta sweat-dropped slightly, "Uh, thanks."  
  
Enjeru's skin was slightly tan, and it needed to be, since most of her legs and arms were showing, she giggled again "New kids, huh? What're all your names?"  
  
"Calis."  
  
"KAKAROTT!"  
  
"Lee."  
  
"Hikaru."  
  
"Krystal." She had a slight scowl on her face, everyone really DID seem to be interested in the saiyan prince, but, he really was cute. 'Well, he's not showing interest back, so it's okay!'  
  
"Chris."  
  
"Kate."  
  
"Max!" Max twitched with excitement, 'Oh, there sure are a lot of hot girls around here!!'  
  
Enjeru smiled, "Nice to meet all of you! I'm Enjeru!" She giggled, "you need to meet some of the boys around here, some of them are pretty nice." She continued, "But none of them are as cute as you." She looked at Vegeta, who made a face.  
  
"Uh, right."  
  
Krystal smirked and grabbed Vegeta's wrist gently, "Let's go inside, shall we?"  
  
Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder, "Sure!"  
  
Bulma looked away in disgust, he really did seem to pay more attention to Krystal than any other girl, oh well, it had only been two days, she'd have to give him time to adjust! 'He doesn't really like HER, does he? Grr! WHY do I even care?!'  
  
Enjeru looked back, and so did a few others to see another girl walk up, she had bright green eyes and red-orange fire colored hair that came down to the middle of her back, she had a scowl on her face and her arms were crossed. She wore a red shirt, with short-sleeves and navy blue jeans, that cut off at her ankles, (Those ARE caprees, am I right?). She wore tennis shoes, just like Enjeru.. Her hair was pulled back in an orange holder, her pony-tail was much more spikey than Krystal's or Enjeru's. "Hmph!"  
  
"Honno!"  
  
Honno grunted and continued walking, until she saw Vegeta, then she sort of stopped dead, "Who're you?"  
  
Enjeru giggled, "You really are cute, she never asks ANYBODY who they are, even if they are new!"  
  
Vegeta made another face, and sweat-dropped, "My name's Vegeta."  
  
"I see." Honno snapped around and glared at Enjeru, who kind of nervously smiled back. "Vegeta, eh?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yeah." Vegeta felt his cheeks burn when Krystal's hand went gently up his arm, it was clear to everyone except the saiyans that Krystal was flirting, BIG TIME!  
  
Honno didn't notice either, "Well, I assume you're new."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Uh-huh, I-I just got here yesterday." His cheeks were still burning.  
  
Krystal's were also, but her love temptation was getting as bad as her fighting one, "Honno, huh?" For some reason, she liked this girl more.  
  
Honno stuck her hands in her pockets, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Bulma knew then she had picked the one boy in the school which all the girls were going to drool over, she then laughed at the thought of Vegeta walking past the cheerleaders and them all fainting, now THAT would be entertaining. But, she didn't like him, right? (Right! And I'm Xena, the warrior princess! *Pulls out a rubber sword, and accidentally hits some guy in the head with it, then another* Yeah, I'm so Xena! Let's GO SAVE MOUNT OLLYIMPUS, or whatever, HERCULES! *Trips* I'm still XENA! Hercules: It's Olympus. Me: What are you doing here?) "Shall we go in?"  
  
Enjeru nodded and smiled, doing a little twirl motion, "Yeah! But we gotta get out schedules!"  
  
Honno nodded, "Then, let's go, dimwit!"  
  
"Right!" Enjeru winked at Vegeta and followed Honno into the office area.  
  
Vegeta made another nervous face, "Let's go to-to...uh, HISTORY!"  
  
Calis smirked and nodded, "Let's." He looked at Honno, 'She's....almost....pretty, what am I saying NO!' then jerked away.  
  
"Off to see Mr. Thompson, then!" Max started off, 'Whoa, they ARE some seriously HOT girls!'  
  
Kakarott grunted, "Mrs. Costic...or whatever, here we come."  
  
ChiChi laughed and grabbed him arm again, him struggling slightly, but to no avail, "I hate history, it's so boring."  
  
"Right, whatever." Kakarott growled, and tried once more to shake her off, but the effort was once again futile.  
  
Krystal found her seat in Mrs. Costic's room, "Another boring day of E- arthling school." She sighed and began counting the little dots on the ceiling to pass the time, she didn't care about this stupid planet's customs, her mind was on one thing, and one thing alone: Vegeta.  
  
Mrs. Costic smiled, she was one of the people with a constant squint, so Krystal got really annoyed of her, really easily. A young boy, with black messed up hair, and dark drown eyes smiled at her, "Hey, what's you name?" he asked it in a low-whispering voice.  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes, getting sick of these constant boys hitting on her, but decided to be nice and respond, "Krystal."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Taka!"  
  
"The pleasure's all yours."  
  
He laughed at her little quirk, "Well, aren't you sweet."  
  
"No." Krystal twiddled her pencil, bored, "Our writing assignment today will be."  
  
Krystal's right eye flew open as she heard these words, the dreaded writing assignments, she was a saiyan and she even knew what those were, "Shoot."  
  
"You have to write 3-page essay on the Revolutionary War!"  
  
The whole class groaned, except some weirdo boy with gelled brown hair and glasses on, with blue overalls on, and a striped shirt, and in a nasal voice much like Mrs. Shez's in a boy's voice said, "Only three pages, school's are getting so slacking these days."  
  
Krystal growled, and Taka jerked around making a face, "Grr...Takishi!" He clenched his fists angrily.  
  
"Okay, um, make it five pages then."  
  
"I suppose that will do, even if it is a small amount."  
  
Krystal made a face, why did she have to have the weird nerd in her class, "What an idiot."  
  
"Takishi!" Taka growled angrily under his breath, then turned to Krystal, "don't you hate boys like that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Taka nodded, "Uh-huh! He's been at this school for as long as I have, he's my neighbor, lucky me, eh?"  
  
Krystal shook her head, "Poor, poor, person."  
  
Taka shrugged, "I can deal with it."  
  
A boy with sandy blonde hair, which was absolutely everywhere, but very spikey, so it wasn't an afro thing either, he had deep blue eyes and had on jeans, brown boots and a green shirt, "Why is HE in my class again!" The boy turned to Krystal, "But I guess I didn't get completely unlucky, huh?"  
  
Krystal growled, all these friggin boys, "Name?" She made it into a routine thing.  
  
"Matt!" He didn't care, he was eager to talk to her, she was the prettiest thing on legs as far as he was concerned, as far as anyone was concerned actually.  
  
Krystal sighed, "Okay, great for you, mine's Krystal, go be happy."  
  
Matt nodded and grinned, then turned around, "Thanks!"  
  
------------------------  
  
Mr. Thompson blabbed on about the Revolutionary War and all it's stupid battles, Calis decided to make his own music with his pencil, but got yelled at for that. He looked at a sheet of paper, with the word Revolutionary War written at the top of it, he was supposedly taking notes. "How boring can one class be?"  
  
A girl tapped him on the back, he made a face and turned around to see who dared touch him, the girl had jade hair, jade eyes and a short-sleeved jade shirt on, her hair came down only to her neck, she had blue jeans and white tennis shoes on, her skin was very pale, "Shouldn't you be taking notes."  
  
"I'll do what I want to, girl!" He crossed his arms and turned back around, "Some nerve." He grunted.  
  
The girl shook her head, "You'll fail."  
  
"Like I care?" Calis growled, and wanted the girl to go away.  
  
"C'mon, what's your name?"  
  
"What's it to you?" He continued scowling, and had no reason to talk to the girl.  
  
"Is there a problem, Calis, Jade?"  
  
The girl looked up, "No sir."  
  
"Good, then pay attention, we might have a pop quiz tomorrow."  
  
Vegeta blinked, "That must mean a test!" He had been taking very few notes, but more than Calis. He didn't exactly care.  
  
Jade made a face, "Uh-oh."  
  
Calis mocked her, using gestures of his hand and mouth, and in a stupid- sounding voice muttered, "Uh-oh." He slumped back into his seat angrily, "What a moron."  
  
Jade made a face, "I'm no moron!" Jade was slightly weird, Calis could tell, as he turned around to say something he saw a poem on her desk, it read:  
  
Destruction is what I do Because I so passionately hate you Blood and guts make many swoon But it only makes me think of the moon When I see people suffer It only helps me cover The pain I behold inside My tortured soul and mind All you do is hurt me There's nothing more to do but flee I'll kill everyone now And so everyone shall bow Before Jade Cast away in shade  
  
Calis made a face, 'What an utterly demented person.' His caring level was none, so he snatched the poem off the girl's desk and smirked. "Mr. Thompson." He knew the teacher wouldn't like THIS.  
  
Mr. Thompson glanced at him, "Yes, Calis?"  
  
He smirked at Jade, then made an innocent face at Mr. Thompson, "Look what I found on Jade's desk." He held up the poem.  
  
"Hm, okay, read it, Calis."  
  
Calis recited the poem, feeling awkward in doing so, the whole class was looking at Jade like she was a ten-eyed creature from Mars, things like, "Is she demented?"  
  
"I always knew she was weird."  
  
"What an odd girl." Were easily heard from the room, Calis glanced at Vegeta for a reaction, Vegeta had a look of disgust on his face, hearing the word bow in a poem.  
  
Calis shrugged at him, 'Sorry, I had to do it.'  
  
Vegeta nodded, understanding his point, he wasn't mad at Calis though, but he did think that girl was quite weird. "These people sure are weird around here."  
  
Hikaru nodded to him as a response, "I so very agree!"  
  
Chris shook his head, "That girl is obviously quite depressed. It's sad, really. What depression does to poorly willed people, it's almost scary to think how poor Vegeta would have turned out."  
  
"What, Chris?" Karen tilted her head at his words.  
  
Chris made a face, and turned away, "Oh, uh, nothing, I just tend to talk to myself a lot, that's it!"  
  
"Oh." Karen would admit he sure was an odd on, but what could she say, he was pretty darn cute.  
  
Max was in his seat gagging and making strange faces, "What kind of a tortured soul would write such a poem." He looked at Jade, who was looking around the room, terrified, Max shook his head, "And-and....she's UGLY!"  
  
Jade looked down, quite embarrassed, not only had she been called, ugly, but now demented, disgusting, crazy, what was next? Hikaru shook her head, "I pity those who suffer from insanity such as this."  
  
A boy in a navy blue short-sleeved shirt and blue-jeans, with extremely dark drown hair, which was messy, but not spiked up everywhere, he had midnight blue eyes and was wearing brown boots, "It's quite brutal, I didn't know such brutal people went to this school."  
  
Mr. Thompson tried to quiet the class down, and after he succeeded he told Calis to sit down and took the poem from him, "Jade, I'm scheduling sessions with the counselor for you, alright?"  
  
Jade nodded, "Yes sir."  
  
Random people scooted their desks away from her, and a few whines from the class like, "Tell her to leave!"  
  
"You're not letting a lunatic stay in the classroom with us."  
  
Vegeta growled, "It's not like she was any less brutal five minutes ago."  
  
A few people looked at him, weighed the possibilities, then quieted down, figuring he was right, but a few continued, "Aw, c'mon!"  
  
A boy in navy looked at Vegeta, then his scar, "Hey, what's your name?"  
  
"Vegeta, and yours?"  
  
"Navik, it's nice to meet you, how'd you get that scar."  
  
Vegeta froze, "Uh-um, well, you see, a-a fight, I got in a fight."  
  
Navik nodded, "I see, you don't seem like the type that fights though,"  
  
"No, I like to fight!"  
  
"Oh, really, you don't say."  
  
"Back to the lesson, class..." (Oh, and if anyone's name is Jade, no offense dudes, I just needed to name for the depressed person, kay! Don't HURT me!)  
  
The class all quieted down, and Mr. Thompson began the lesson again, Jade looked at Calis and growled furiously, "You!"  
  
"That's what you get for pestering me, you demented freak!" He growled, and ignored her for the rest of the class period, which was almost hard, with her constant snorts and grunts.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, Mrs. Costic, continued to teach and Takishi continued to correct her on everything she did, saying stuff like, "No, actually it was in 1721 that..." blah ,blah, blah. Kakarott wanted to blow his head off right about now, getting incredibly annoyed with this.  
  
Krystal was also nearly fed up with his constant jabbering on about stuff she had absolutely no interest in, but the teacher like him just fine, "Class, we should all consider Takishi and example of what we all should want to be."  
  
Lee made a face, "yeah right! Like I'd ever wanna be like that nerd." He growled and crossed his arms, "Lucky Calis, and Vegeta and everyone, they don't have to deal with smarty pants."  
  
"I'm sure they have something stupid to deal with too, Lee." Kate glanced over at him from her notes, which she had taken a lot of, she could turn her notes in and that would pretty much equal twice as much six pages, and she was still writing away, like she had just started.  
  
Mrs. Costic didn't seem to notice them and continued talking about the Revolutionary War, which no one cared about, well, except the nerd. Kate showed vague interest since it was the history of the freakin' planet. "So therefore, you should now have a good amount of info, quite enough to get started on your paper, I'll give to the remaining class period to work on your papers."  
  
Kate nodded, "Well, I'll do this stupid nonsense later, she tucked the notes away in her notebook and started typing on her laptop, which she kept unseen by the teacher, "Now, we're in America, so there should be a lot more countries and six more continents if my calculations are correct."  
  
Krystal cocked an eyebrow, "Are your calculations every incorrect?"  
  
"Yes, they are, sometimes, rarely though."  
  
----------------------  
  
"Now class, I'm sure you have efficient notes by now, so therefore you can complete this little homework assignment." Mr. Thompson smiled, "Get out your books."  
  
Everyone got out their green books and opened them to random pages, "What page?" A boy with blonde hair, with bangs all the same length all the way around his head(Trunks' hair) he had hazel eyes and was wearing a blue collared shirt, with khakis and nice looking shoes muttered.  
  
"Twenty-six, Misento."  
  
The boy nodded, "Thank-you."  
  
Everyone else took that as the cut and all turned to page twenty-six. "Not, class, I want you to answer questions one through fifteen, complete sentences."  
  
"Do we have to write the question?" A boy with spikey brown hair a red shirt and a leather jacket muttered. He was also wearing jeans, and okay looking shoes.  
  
"Yes, Kyslo"  
  
"Aw."  
  
Vegeta read over the questions, "What started the Revolutionary War." He made a face, "How the heck should I know?"  
  
"For information, flip through pages seventeen through twenty six, and you can easily get all the answers, I should take you fifteen minutes at most, you may start, we only have five minutes left in the period though."  
  
Vegeta sighed, "I'll do it tonight." He looked exasperated, this period had been to long for the poor saiyan prince today, way too much knowledge of something he didn't care about at all.  
  
Calis had the same thought as he slammed his history book shut, "Hmph, ugh!" He grunted and picked up his black back-pack, which Kate had given him early that morning and stuffed it in there. "I'll visit my, eh, um, LOCKER, that's it, after next period."  
  
Jade flicked him with her pencil, and he nearly ripped her head off he turned around so mad at her, "What?" She looked around innocently.  
  
He growled, "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME YOU NO-GOOD E-" He caught himself before blabbing the secret to everyone, "Eh, IDIOT!" He quickly redeemed himself.  
  
Jade whimpered and shrunk into her seat, "Um, yes, mister."  
  
Enjeru walked into the classroom, followed by Honno, "Sorry, we had to get out schedules worked out."  
  
Honno crossed her arms and scowled, "Yeah."  
  
Mr. Thompson nodded, "I see, well, the class is almost over just take a seat and I'll see you tomorrow, check with your classmates for your homework." He turned and began writing stuff on the board for the second class.  
  
Enjeru smiled, "Lookie!" She pointed to an unhappy Vegeta, she smiled, and took a seat, "We have one class with him, at least."  
  
Honno rolled her eyes, "Yeah, great." She also took a seat and crossed her arms some more, "I have Algebra next, oh boy."  
  
Enjeru laughed, "Yep! Me too!"  
  
Vegeta picked up the strap of his backpack and put it over his shoulder, ready to get out of this stuffy classroom, he watched the clock intently, but found out that only made time pass much, much slower. He fiddled with a sheet of paper he found and made it into a small ball eventually, then he grew bored of that, "This is such a long five minutes!"  
  
Calis also watched the clock, "C'mon, you gotta be kidding, two freakin minutes to go!"  
  
Chris sat at his desk, with his eyes closed, waiting to get free of Mr. Thompson also, Karen glanced at him a few times, but he seemed to be close enough to sleeping, so she didn't bother to talk.  
  
--------------------  
  
Krystal wrote three things on her paper, I was one word, hate, was another, and the last one, oddly enough, was writing. "Stupid, paper!"  
  
Bulma jotted a few things down before wrapping it up and putting everything into her own backpack, he has also found Takishi incredibly annoying, who hadn't? She sighed, ready to be free from Mrs. Costic, not that Mrs. Shez was much better, but Vegeta was in her class then. "C'mon, clock! How slow can to possibly be?"  
  
Mrs. Costic began blabbing on about her dog Fluffems and how it had gotten hit by a car when it was four and all that stupid stuff that no one cared anything about.  
  
Then for everyone's sake, the bell ran out through the entire school , and everyone rushed out of their classrooms, nearly killing each other trying to get free. Vegeta walked out with Calis, "Geez, you really embarrassed that girl, huh?"  
  
Calis nodded, "But of course, that's what I do."  
  
Vegeta shook his head and sighed, "Don't I know it, Calis." He put his hands in his pockets, "Ready to go to Algebra?"  
  
Calis shook his head, "No, but I'm gonna go anyway."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yeah, I see your point." They both made their ways to the hectic classroom, with children bouncing off the wall, and making paper airplanes.  
  
Mrs. Shez was sitting on her desk, and she wouldn't care until the bell ran, then she'd have to make all the brats sit down and listen to her teach. "Well, there's no hurry, I'm not getting in there a moment before I have to!"  
  
"I agree!" Vegeta leaned on the lockers and sighed, "History was extremely boring, huh?"  
  
"School is extremely boring!"  
  
Krystal walked up to them, "Hey, you'll never believe what happened in history!"  
  
Vegeta looked up, "Well, we've got a demented lunatic in our history class."  
  
"Well, I've got a total geek in mine." She crossed her arms, "We got a three-page assignment, then he opened his big mouth and made it five!"  
  
"Oh, gosh! Well, Calis found this insane poem on this girl named Jade's desk. It was talking about suffering, torturing and destruction!"  
  
Krystal made a face, "I guess history isn't any of our subjects!"  
  
Calis shook his head, "Nope, definitely not!" He glanced at Vegeta's necklace, he cocked his head, "So, you can't be too far away from that?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "Nope!"  
  
Chris walked up to them, with his hands in his pockets, "Hello, comrades!"  
  
"Hey, who do you have next Chris?"  
  
"Mrs. Sizeen, for advanced algebra." He growled, "I hate that teacher!"  
  
"Well, we have Mrs. Shez, no one could be worse than her." Calis stood up and crossed his arms, "Hopefully the maniac won't be in there."  
  
"Yeah, right, HOPE she's in my class, I see how you are." Chris then smirked and continued on, "Well, I've gotta get to the end of the hallway, big long journey, eh? Well, c-ya next period!"  
  
Calis waved his hand in a bored manner, "Yeah, later, Chris, I hope you have a better time than I'm going to."  
  
Suddenly, a large guy stepped in front of them, he had tan skin, and a lot of muscles, he had light brown hair and black eyes, he looked rather unpleasant, since he was dressed in a leather jacket, in a black shirt, with black pants and chains hanging off of them, "Who're you?" His voice was deep and demanding.  
  
"Are we supposed to be intimidated?" Calis stood up, and yawned, "Well, you're not good at it."  
  
"I SAID, WHO ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Hmph, well then, who're you?" Calis decided to be aggravating.  
  
Bulma watched, "Do they know who that is, if Khan gets mad at them, they're toast! He's in the twelfth grade!"  
  
Vegeta stood up, "Go away, please." He crossed his arms and looked rather annoyed, "Aren't you going to be late for class or something?"  
  
"I don't care, beating up you twerps would be much more fun than boring old Algebra." He towered over Vegeta, who still looked bored.  
  
"You keep your filthy hands off him, you hear me?" Calis got mad, not because he was concerned, because he didn't want that insidious creature to touch Vegeta.  
  
"You gonna make me?"  
  
"I will if I must." Calis crossed his arms, and shook his head in disgust.  
  
Mr. Sanshreez crossed his arms and turned to corner to the hallway, it was his off period so he was just walking around for the hell of it, "What's this? It's that boy, Vegeta."  
  
Khan growled and punched at Vegeta, who tilted his head to the side, "Calis, let me handle this lummox."  
  
Calis was reluctant, "Okay, but don't get any of his whatever he has on you, alright?"  
  
Krystal looked at Khan, "I hope he rips him to pieces."  
  
Khan followed Vegeta to behind a wall, where they thought no one was looking, but Mr. Sanshreez watched, curiously, (Unless being referred to teaching, I'm going to call Mr. Sanshreez person Alex, got it?) "Well, let's see how he REALLY got those scars."  
  
"I hope he burns the pieces," Calis mumbled flatly.  
  
Khan growled and punched at the young saiyan prince, Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, "What tha?" His fist was in his face, but Vegeta was just standing there, as if nothing had happened. He tried again.  
  
"You're slow." Vegeta grinned at him, not wanting to be mean, just stating the truth. He had Khan's fist in his own, and Khan hadn't even seen him move.  
  
"Hm." Alex rose an eyebrow, "This is most intriguing."  
  
Vegeta took the guy's fist and slung him into a few lockers, "Later." He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back over to Krystal and Calis. "The people here are really slow."  
  
Calis smirked, "Yeah, I'd have to agree there."  
  
Bulma gawked for a minute, then made her way up to them, "Hey there."  
  
Vegeta looked at her, "Do you have this class next period?" He didn't sound angry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, you were here, and I was just curious."  
  
Bulma smiled at him, "Oh, I see."  
  
"Well, do you, or are you stalking us?" Calis crossed his arms and scowled, angrily.  
  
Bulma laughed slightly, "Yeah, I do, I'm not stalking you."  
  
"Good, because if you were--"  
  
Vegeta motioned for him to be quiet, "Er ehm, Calis..."  
  
"What Veget-OH, right!"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yeah, how long do we have in between class periods anyway?" The bell rang out through the halls the instant he said that, even with all the kids running around in the hall.  
  
"Where'd that Khan guy go?" Bulma tilted her head slightly to the side.  
  
"Khan?" Vegeta blinked, "Oh, you mean that guy, oh, um, he tried to fight me, and I-uh, pushed him into a locker."  
  
"You?" Her heart skipped a few beats, not only was he cute, he was strong to? 'Wait, what am I talking about? I don't like him, I just like him as a friend.' She chalked the shock up to the pure fact that he had actually hurt Khan. And, well, the delightfulness, er, that was due to the same fact. (XENA THE LEGENDARY WARRIOR RETURNS!)  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yeah!"  
  
Enjeru walked up, "Hey there!" She smiled innocently, closing her eyes and tilting her head slightly, "do you have Mrs. Shez next period, too?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Vegeta nodded, figuring she meant him, since she was looking at him.  
  
"Cool!" She did her famous twirling motion and winked at him.  
  
"Heh, right."  
  
Calis cocked an eyebrow, "Enjeru, correct?"  
  
"That's me!" She smiled again, "I'm surprised YOU remembered!" She shrugged, "flattered, too, I suppose."  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "Crazy people usually stick out in my mind."  
  
Enjeru nodded, "Well, isn't that nice." She shook her head at him, "Well, plan accordingly, because you have me in two classes at the least!"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yeah, so do I!"  
  
She turned her head, her ponytail flipping to the side quickly, "I know!" She giggled.  
  
Krystal made a face, "Calis, you and her are quite different, I feel sorry for you."  
  
Calis crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Yeah, I know, but at least she's not demented!" His mind went back to Jade, and he winced at the thought.  
  
Bulma blinked, "We had better get seated, the tardy bell rings in a minute."  
  
"What was the previous bell, then?" Vegeta cocked his head slightly.  
  
Enjeru giggled, "That was the bell that sort of says: Hurry up, silly!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Oh, I didn't hear it say: hurry up, though." He looked slightly confused.  
  
Enjeru giggled again, "It doesn't SAY hurry up, silly! It means you need to get to class, it's like a warning."  
  
"Oh." Vegeta turned slightly red, feeling like an idiot.  
  
Enjeru smiled at him, "Don't feel embarrassed, you're just new!"  
  
Bulma giggled, "Yeah."  
  
Calis made a face, "Oh, it just MEANS hurry up."  
  
Krystal smacked him over the head, "You moron."  
  
"What, HEY! Vegeta thought it, too!"  
  
"Well, you're not as cute as him, dummy!"  
  
Calis growled and grumbled about the way girls think, "I almost feel sorry for Vegeta, the way you girls hang all over him."  
  
Max sulked angrily hearing that comment, "It's so not fair!"  
  
Enjeru giggled, "Poor Max."  
  
"You remembered my name! ALRIGHT!" Max jumped up and down, "I was remembered!"  
  
"You are such an idiot, Max!" Calis growled.  
  
Max ignored him totally, "Yeah, alright, I'm cool!" He then returned to the fact that a strand of hair of his got out of place, and began trying to fix it.  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Oh hey, look!" He pointed at Hikaru, Kate, Honno walk into the Algebra room.  
  
"Okay, well, I better go with Honno!" Enjeru ran off, calling to her friend.  
  
Calis nodded and also walked into the Algebra room, he found a seat and sat down, rather bored. "Now, the annoying teacher strikes back!" He crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair.  
  
Mrs. Shez stood up and wrote something on the boards, apparently some problems they needed to do when they got seated and the bell rang, "Class." She said in quietly but in that nasal voice, not getting too worried, not until the bell rang.  
  
Vegeta pulled out his Algebra notebook, he opened to the first page, which had absolutely nothing on it, "Alright, so we have to do more work in this class, huh?" He made a face, "I wanna go to gym!"  
  
Bulma looked at him, "You like gym, huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bulma nodded, "You seem like the type that would." She smiled at him, and began working.  
  
Vegeta blinked and just stared at his paper, luckily the saiyans all knew how to read, speak and write in English, "Right." He still just stared at the paper.  
  
After most of the class was seated, the bell rang throughout the classroom and in a booming, nasal(What a weird combination!) voice said, "CLASS!"  
  
The classroom's noise level died down tremendously, and they all looked at Mrs. Shez, none were happy to be there, "Mrs. Shez, are we allowed to NOT do the stupid problems on the board?"  
  
"Mr. Raiko! You know that is a dumb question!" She put her hands on her hips.  
  
The boy who had asked the question and light blonde hair and aquamarine eyes, he was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and jeans, with black boots on to finish it all off, he grinned, "Well, do we?"  
  
Vegeta looked at him, tha sure was a dumb question, "Oh well, I assume he's only aggravating Mrs. Person." Vegeta hadn't paid the teachers that much attention, so he had forgotten Mrs. Shez's name, he had been busy trying to remember all the students he had met.  
  
Calis smirked, liking the mischievous Raiko's attitude, "Well, someone I might actually get along with."  
  
Raiko smirked at Hikaru who rolled her eyes at him, "You're so immature, do you know that?"  
  
"So what? What are you, Ms. Maturity? Why do you get to rate me, I didn't ask you to grade me!"  
  
"Yep, I'll definitely get along with him."  
  
Hikaru growled, "You stupid boy, I hate boys like you."  
  
"Too bad, because you're stuck with me." He turned back to Mrs. Shez.  
  
"Yes, Raiko, now get to work!"  
  
Raiko made a face, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
After about ten minutes of pure silence where most of the students were working and some were stupidly goofing off, Mrs. Shez stood up, "That is your bell-work for the day!"  
  
"Bell-work? That didn't have anything to do with bells." Vegeta made a face and searched his now full paper for any signs of bells.  
  
"Mrs. Shez, what in the heck in bell-work?!" A boy in jeans and a gold t- shirt looked up at her, confused, he had slate gray eyes and gelled black hair.  
  
"Bell-work is the work you do at the bell, Sono."  
  
Sono made a face, "You know my name...yet I've been here only one day."  
  
Mrs. She ignored him totally, "Now, to begin the lesson!" She began talking about Algebra junk and crap, just like yesterday.  
  
"Shoot! This shit is so old! How can these idiotic people still be learning this sort of stuff, I swear I learned it when I was five."  
  
Even the young prince had to agree with Calis comment, and he did, as he nodded and Calis, and muttered to himself, "I could always go to sleep!"  
  
Calis looked around for something to spark his interest, "Even the room is boring!"  
  
Kate was completely bored, she was even smarter than the other saiyans, "I think history was A LOT better!"  
  
Bulma was meanwhile confused, "What is she talking about, that's not what I learned."  
  
Mrs. Shez scanned the room, "Hmm...does anyone want to come up to the board and do a problem for me?" she looked for people who weren't paying attention, she totally ignored the people who rose their hands and said: OH, OH! PICK ME!  
  
Vegeta looked at his notebook drawing nothing-ness pretty much, just whatever he felt like, which usually was a bunch of doodles, "This really is boring." He said it in a rather low whisper, but he caught Mrs. Shez eyes.  
  
"Mr. Ouji, would you like to come do a problem for us?" She placed one of her hardest problems on the board.  
  
Vegeta glanced up and blinked, "Um, okay." He walked up to the board and looked at the problem, 'This sure is easy, oh well.' He picked up the chalk and finished the problem within five seconds, "Done." He looked at Mrs. Shez.  
  
She hissed at the saiyan, "See what we can accomplish when we pay attention?"  
  
Vegeta made a face, "But I---"  
  
"Go sit DOWN!"  
  
"Okay." He walked back over to his seat and sat down.  
  
Calis smirked, "Hmph!"  
  
Enjeru giggled again, "Not only is he cute AND strong, he's smart too, what a combination!"  
  
Bulma had to agree with that one, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Matt was in this class again, and he was continuously trying to get Krystal's attention, but failing utterly, "Hey, Krystal!"  
  
Krystal kept making faces, but totally ignoring him, "This class needs to end REALLY fast!"  
  
Kate agreed, "English will hopefully be more interesting."  
  
A brown-haired girl, with hair down to her waist, it flipped out where in ended, and purple eyes looked at Mrs. Shez, "Teach, do we need to know this for everyday life?"  
  
"Yes. You will, Sadako!" She growled, "Don't ask question like that, child."  
  
The girl was wearing lipstick and a yellow dress, with a flower barrette in her hair, she was also wearing hose and yellow high-heels, she apparently thought she was all that, "But, you're supposed to ask questions!"  
  
"Be quiet, Sadako!"  
  
Enjeru rolled her eyes, "I hate that girl, don't you?"  
  
Honno nodded, "Didn't we have this discussion last year?"  
  
"Yeah, but I just can't stand her, she thinks just because she's rich, she's so cool, but anyway, I don't care." Enjeru tapped her pencil on her desk, then turned and smiled at Vegeta, who made an awkward face. V Calis yawned, "So bored."  
  
Mrs. Shez then gave them their homework and said that's what they, could do for the rest of the, class period, "Don't bother me for the remainder of the class period, I will be busy with my own affairs." She turned and sat down at her desk and pulled out some papers, then began writing.  
  
Calis skimmed the problems they had for homework, they were all incredibly stupid problems, "This is so lame, I'm bored!" He crossed his arms again.  
  
Vegeta decided to get to work for once, considering he had nothing better to do, but Bulma tugged on his shoulder. "Hey, Vegeta."  
  
"What?" He turned, but wanted to get back to what he was doing.  
  
"Can you help me with the homework, I don't get it."  
  
May turned around to face Bulma, "I can help." She nearly laughed the aggravated look on her friend's face.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yeah, Bulma she'll help you." He resumed work on his own homework.  
  
"But I don't want May to help, I want you too." She smiled at him, and he blinked.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
She desperately needed an excuse, "Um, because you're better at it, and May confuses me."  
  
May growled, rolled her eyes and turned around, "Whatever you say, Bulma!"  
  
Max smirked at May, "Need any help?" He looked for any other pretty girls that looked like they might need some help.  
  
"No, I'm okay really." She began working on her Algebra.  
  
"Aw." He put his hands in his pockets and walked back to his seat and sat down, "This is utterly boring."  
  
Vegeta tried to help Bulma quickly, but she kept saying she didn't understand to explain the whole thing one more time, "Bulma it's really easy..."  
  
She knew the boy wanted to get back to his own homework, so she finally 'understood' it, "Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Yeah, don't mention it." Vegeta looked back at his own work, "Okay, now!"  
  
Krystal was making paper airplanes out of her paper, she didn't care to finish the stupid homework, "If English is next, then it's probably going to be just as boring as this, great!"  
  
Kate nodded, "But maybe we won't know all the stuff, maybe we can actually learn something."  
  
"History's going to be the only class we do that, Kate." Krystal rolled her eyes.  
  
"Gym, we might."  
  
"No, but gym shouldn't be boring, yesterday it was just that stupid meeting, maybe today we can do something."  
  
Calis nodded, "Gym will eventually get fun, we'll at least get to run around and do stuff like that!" He growled, "We won't be cooped up in stuffy classroom with a nasal-voice teacher!"  
  
Kate laughed, "Mr. Baird is pretty weird though."  
  
Krystal shook her head, "Whatever."  
  
After a good while of working on homework and other senseless crap, the bell rang and while most people went to their lockers, a few went to their third periods. Calis stopped at his locker to get something out, and a blue- haired boy stopped right next to him, on the opposite side as the jocks.  
  
"Hey, who're you?" The boy had deep green eyes, and blue spikey hair. He was wearing a red shirt with jeans, and boots.  
  
"Calis." Calis paid him no mind and got the stuff he'd need for the next few periods, since stopping at this idiotic thing called a locker was not his favorite past time.  
  
"Oh, my name's Arison!" The boy then opened his own locker, "You must be new."  
  
Calis nodded, "Yeah, I just moved her...from...Europe."  
  
"Oh, do you like it in Europe, you don't seem like the type of person that's from Europe, what part of Europe?"  
  
Calis was finding out the hard way that the people here talked a lot, and asked even more questions, "I'm-uh..." He tried desperately to think of his earlier history class, "I'm-I'm from...uh, Germany."  
  
"Germany, I've always wanted to go there!" He grinned at Calis and slammed his own locker door shut.  
  
"Oh, isn't that nice." Calis shut his own locker door, but found the grin disturbing.  
  
Arison followed Calis, "Who do you have next period?"  
  
"I have, um, English, Mrs. Harrison." He muttered unhappily, resisting the urge to blow him across the school.  
  
"Cool, me too!"  
  
"Oh...great." He growled, but tried to hide it from this new kid, these people didn't seem very shy at all, just walk up to random and say: Hey, how are ya? To be honest, he wasn't the type that could deal with that sort of behavior well.  
  
Enjeru tapped Calis on the shoulder, he turned, "Hey!" She greeted him with a smile, "Where are your friends?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure."  
  
Arison looked at Enjeru, "Hiya!"  
  
"Uh, hey, bit who do you have next?"  
  
"Harrison, and by the way things seem to be, I'm sure you do too, am I right!"  
  
Enjeru grinned, "Yep! Me and Honno both!"  
  
Calis made a face, "I swear!" He turned away, "Well, off to the stuffy English room!"  
  
Enjeru giggled, "You're friend's cute!"  
  
"Heh, right." He put his hands in his pockets and started off to Mrs. Harrison's room.  
  
By the time him and Enjeru got there, everyone was seated and a lot of the kid's were throwing paper airplanes, Max and turned on music, it was an interesting song called, "Slim Shady." Calis found it incredibly annoying, he then realized Kakarott was in the classroom.  
  
"So, I finally got a class with good old Kakarott!"  
  
Enjeru blinked, "Kakarott, huh? ChiChi calls him Goku, am I right."  
  
Calis nodded, "But that's stupid, why would you want to call someone different from their original names?"  
  
Enjeru laughed, "Kakarott to Goku is weird, but I like calling people cute stuff."  
  
Calis made a face, "Cute...stuff...huh?"  
  
"Yah!" She twirled and smiled, then found a seat in between Honno and Bulma.  
  
Calis found one next to Vegeta, who was desperately trying to get a boy to sit next to him, since the girls were basically mobbing him, and for that, Max was sulking. "Calis, HEY!"  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, girl problems?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, kinda." Vegeta looked next to him, where this weird girl in a cheerleading uniform was nearly drooling over him, "Um...hi?" She nearly fainted.  
  
Calis chuckled, "You should be flattered."  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Well, I'm not, not at all, I'm just scared."  
  
Lee walked over to them, "I can see why you would be, these girls are positively barbaric!"  
  
Vegeta looked at him and nodded, "I agree, I'm not looking forward to lunch."  
  
"Just wait 'til they start following you home!" Honno crossed her arms and hsot him a glance from an okay distance.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Honno smirked at him and turned around, Enjeru shrugged at him, "It's okay! That always takes at least a few weeks."  
  
Hikaru fell over laughing, "Poor Vegeta!"  
  
Calis looked around, "I just realized, we're all in here!"  
  
Vegeta looked around also, "You're right, everyone!"  
  
Kakarott was desperately trying to get away from ChiChi, who kept asking him dumb questions about Romania, which was where he said he had once lived, "Honestly, I never did like Romania, I-" Kakarott struggled to get away as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Tell me about it, pwetty pwease!"  
  
"Did you just say: Pwetty Pwease?" He rolled his eyes, "Get off, girl!"  
  
Kate was trying to get away from a clingy surfer guy, "Duuude! C'mon, baby, give me some lovin'!"  
  
Kate made a face, "Go away!"  
  
Krystal was batting away mobs of boys, who kept hitting on her, "She's almost as unfortunate as you, Vegeta!" Lee was looking at Krystal.  
  
Chris was actually having a sensible conversation with that same girl, Karen, he seemed to be quite fond of her, Calis just hoped he wasn't getting 'attached', after all, she was an E-arthling and him a saiyan! "Chris seems to like that girl a lot, huh?"  
  
Vegeta looked at him, "Oh, that girl, who's she? He hasn't even introduced her to any of us."  
  
"No, he hasn't, how rude!" Max growled under his breath, "And she's pretty too!"  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "It's all girls and hair with you, isn't it, Max?"  
  
"Huh, what, oh, YEAH!"  
  
Lee blinked, as the bell rang once again and all the kids scrambled back into their seats, "Class, today we are going to talk about everyone's favorite: adjectives."  
  
Calis nearly fell out of his desk, "Adjectives?" He twitched, "You can't be serious!"  
  
"Adjectives." Vegeta yawned, "That's really old!"  
  
Kate nodded, "Tell me about it!"  
  
"Yep, there's always something new to learn about adjectives!" Mrs. Harrison smiled and began to teach random things that the saiyans already KNEW.  
  
Calis made a face, then put his chin in his hand, "This truly is boring!"  
  
Max made face, "I'll have to agree with you on that one, chief!"  
  
"Chief?"  
  
"Uh, right, sorry..."  
  
"Thank you." Calis then turned his head towards Enjeru, who was scribbling something down which, from the way she was giggling, wasn't about English, "Hm...no, that won't work." She giggled again.  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "These humans are so easily amused." He turned to Max who was dancing to some stupid music, he made a face, "Ugh!"  
  
"It appears the people here aren't the only ones." Vegeta blinked.  
  
Calis nodded, "Maybe not, but he's just as idiot!"  
  
"I heard that!" Max jerked around and pointed his finger at Calis.  
  
Mrs. Harrison was just like all the other teachers, so stupidly involved in her work that she was oblivious to their conversations, "So, in conclusion...as we already know, adjectives modify nouns..."  
  
Calis clenched his fists out of total boredom, then looked around the room for ANYTHING interesting even checking out the students, which meant something considering Calis was Calis, "I've never had to deal with such boredom."  
  
Bulma kept glancing at Vegeta, but he didn't pay her any mind, which was driving her crazy, "What is with me?" She honestly couldn't tear her glance away from the boy, "He's so..." She cut herself off.  
  
Enjeru jerked around, "So, what do you think?"  
  
Bulma made a face, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, come on, you're so staring at the new boy, Vegeta!"  
  
"I am not, I have no interest in that boy! I swear, Enjeru, I know you believe me."  
  
"Do you now?" Enjeru shook her head, and squealed quietly, "But he's so cute!"  
  
Bulma just looked away, "You think everyone is cute Enjeru, you memorize all the boy's names."  
  
"Yeah, so, I memorize everyone's name, Bulma, just like you, and everyone else, we're like teachers, we all know that!"  
  
Bulma looked at ChiChi, "At least we don't make up names for random people, and I forgot that guy's name."  
  
Enjeru looked at Kakarott, "Oh, um, that's...well, it's not important!"  
  
"ChiChi knows, she seems to be quite fond of him, she calls him something different though. How can you come up with a different name for someone that's completely different after just one day?" Honno glanced at the two girls.  
  
Enjeru giggled, "Oh come on, coming up with different names is fun, but I don't really like the name Goku! That's what she calls him."  
  
"His actual name is Kakarott." Kate looked at them, deciding to join in the conversation.  
  
"Oh, well, that's not so bad, I like that better than Goku actually, maybe Kakarku or something." Enjeru giggled, "Kakarku!"  
  
Honno shook her head, "Poor Kakarott, guy, he just wants his normal name!"  
  
"Well, you know me, Honno, I think up weird names for people when I can, but they need to have some relation with their normal name! It's fun!" She smiled.  
  
Honno shook her head, "Yes, unfortunately I do know you."  
  
Enjeru shrugged, "Oh, come on, I'm not so bad."  
  
Honno quirked an eyebrow and made a face, "Wanna bet?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Enjeru, you're so hyper, how do you stay that way."  
  
Enjeru looked at Bulma, "Don't know, nut I'm going to sit by them at lunch, so plan accordingly."  
  
Kate looked at her, "Okay, you can come on over, Max'll be happy to have you." She turned to look at Max, who was hitting on a random chick.  
  
Calis made a face, "He's so stupid!"  
  
Arison glanced at Calis, "Hey there."  
  
Calis made another face, "Hi."  
  
Arison shrugged and turned back around, "Mrs. Harrison, can we get started on whatever homework we might have?"  
  
Mrs. Harrison smiled and turned around, "Actually, I'm not giving homework today, but that's all I'm teaching so you may talk quietly from now until the bell."  
  
The whole class roared, so much for talking quietly, they all moved around rapidly and found seats next to their friend's, "Wow, this lady's much better than Mrs. Shez!"  
  
Krystal glanced at Hikaru, "I agree." She turned to Vegeta and tangled with his necklace, bringing a few of the E-arthling's attention to it.  
  
"Wow, that's neat, Vegeta, where'd you get it?" Navik, who awkwardly, being a boy, remembered his name.  
  
"Thanks, um, Navik, right?"  
  
"Yep, that's me, where'd you get that?"  
  
"Um, I-well, I got this..."  
  
Enjeru rubbed her fingers along the stone of the necklace, "It's beautiful, Vegeta, and it matches your eyes."  
  
Vegeta looked around, "Thanks, and I got it..."  
  
Calis jumped in, "Internet!"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Y-yeah! That's it! I'm always forgetting stuff like that!"  
  
Calis patted him on the back, "It's alright, Vegeta!"  
  
After about fifteen minutes of pure discussion about random things, the bell rang for them to head to lunch, Krystal walked there with Vegeta and Calis, and they were discussing the natives of this planet and their awkward customs. "Why can't nay of them be shy..." Calis got in his trademark stance and sulked.(Crossing his arms, peoples!)  
  
Kate went with Hikaru and Max, while they discussed hair, the customs of the planet, hair and all the people on the planet and how they acted, "There are a lot of cute girls here, too!" After Max's comment, Kate rolled her eyes.  
  
Kakarott, with ChiChi hanging off him, went with Lee and Chris, who was also talking with Karen, they weren't really talking, just walking and saying random things about random subjects, "Please, ChiChi person, GET OFF!"  
  
Enjeru walked there with Honno, May, Juu, Bulma, Marron, and Haruka, needless to say their discussion was on Vegeta and the new boys, a few times Kate, Krystal or Hikaru was thrown in, but Vegeta was the main topic of the conversation, "How can you NOT like him?"  
  
Honno growled slightly and looked away, "Enjeru..." She crossed her arms, and began walking faster to get ahead of everyone.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "Easy, he's not that cute."  
  
May flashed her a glance, "Oh, there's no sense denying in anymore, Bulma, it's clear you have the hotts for the boy, what can you say, he's CUTE!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Maybe to you..." She continued and opened the door to the cafeteria, where noise filled the air. "But, not me."  
  
"Whatever you say." Juu smirked at her as she passed her.  
  
Enjeru walked in and looked around, "Now, where are those guys?" She put her hands on her hips and scanned the cafeteria, she spotted the saiyans, ChiChi, Karen and oddly enough, Honno, who had beaten them all to the cafeteria. "There they are." She walked over to the table.  
  
"Hey!" Max grinned.  
  
Calis just rolled his eyes and looked away, "Hmph..."  
  
Enjeru smiled and looked at them, "Can I sit-?"  
  
Max jumped up, "Please, sit down!"  
  
Calis put his hands over his head as he saw the rest of the girls, "Ughhhh." He moaned unhappily and played with his food.  
  
Vegeta looked at him pityingly, "Sorry." He muttered below his breath, and since he was sitting across from him.  
  
Calis shook his head, "Don't apologize, it isn't YOUR fault." His comment was slightly louder, as he feinted towards Max as he said, 'your'.  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Oh, I see."  
  
Max completely ignored him, and motioned for all of the girls to come sit there, "C'mon, come sit over here."  
  
They all did so, making Vegeta, Calis and Krystal miserable, since they didn't enjoy talking to all the hyper girls, unfortunately, besides Vegeta, all the girls found Calis an interesting person to talk to, "Hi, are you Calis?  
  
"What was it like in Europe?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"You're kind of cute."  
  
Calis moaned in anguish, being tormented by all the questions, and the girls attracted a few new people, boys included, a boy with spikey dark brown hair, a blue shirt and awkward green shorts, and goggles on his head come over, "Hey! I'm Daisuke."  
  
Vegeta got slightly nervous, "Um, hi." While Calis got a lot of questions, Vegeta was absolutely mobbed.  
  
Enjeru smiled at him, "You're so shy, why is that?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "I was always taught not to be obnoxious."  
  
Enjeru giggled, "It makes you even cuter since you're so timid."  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes, "Poor Vegeta."  
  
Juu was looking at Kakarott, "I see you have an attachment."  
  
"Thanks for noticing." Kakarott growled and turned around, struggling to remove ChiChi from his arm.  
  
May was sitting next to Max and laughing at him as he continued to say stupid pick-up lines, and they were working in that manner, "So, you'll have to invite me over to your house, it'd sure as hell be a lot more fun than mine!"  
  
May smiled, "That might be nice!" She actually was starting to like the Max guy, even if his other friend was cuter.  
  
Marron was smiling at Vegeta, "You're really good at math!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Thanks."  
  
Kakarott looked at a blue-eyed, brown-haired girl, she was wearing a green shirt and yellow shorts, "Um, who're you?"  
  
"I'm Kaguya!" She smiled, being noticed. "You must be...um, Kakarott."  
  
"I see you're staring at Vegeta, too?"  
  
"Yes, he's very cute."  
  
Kakarott rolled his eyes, "I suppose that's what all the girls seem to think, huh?" He struggled to get ChiChi off, "Can't say...I envy him...though!"  
  
Kaguya laughed slightly, "You boys are hard to understand!"  
  
"You girls are too!"  
  
Calis covered his ears, "I don't believe this!"  
  
Suddenly a squad of familiar looking people walked over to them, "We're the Black Bullets."  
  
"Black Bullets, what a lame name?" Lee rolled his eyes, and looked away.  
  
The gang consisted of, boys all wearing leather jacket, with that Yamcha guy in the head of them, they all looked about the same, except Yamcha, they all had black gelled hair, black eyes, and were rather muscly, "No one insults the B.Bs!"  
  
Calis finally started laughing, "A GANG called the B.Bs?!" He started laughing his head off, "How stupid!"  
  
Enjeru rolled her eyes, "Get lost you dumb muscle heads."  
  
"Yeah, that's those idiots, they consist of Paul, Swoto, Ron, Davis and Yamcha, they're all just total rejects who couldn't make the football team." Honno rolled her eyes and looked away.  
  
Calis nodded, "Idiots? Definitely!" After lunch, they all made their way to gym, where Mr. Baird greeted them.  
  
"Hello class, today I have someone who was of my best students."  
  
Mr. Satan stepped out, with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face, "I AM MR SATAN! I AM THE WORLD CHAMPION!"  
  
Enjeru made an awkward face, "Of all the stupid people, on MY first freakin day of gym."  
  
"Great, a total idiot!"  
  
"I'd like to inform you all of football try-outs." Mr. Baird crossed his arms and handed out forms to all of the boys, "I see some of you who were born to play." He looked at the girls, "You are going to play kickball, while I check out what these boys can do."  
  
Sadako smiled, "Can we watch, please? I don't want to play kickball."  
  
No one could disagree, because the boy's had to take off their shirts and be in shorts, none of the girl's, especially with Vegeta, wanted to pass up that opportunity. "Yeah!"  
  
"Okay, I suppose there's no harm in it."  
  
"I'll be grading you all too, so you better be doing your best, I might take you as a student one day!" He laughed obnoxiously.  
  
"Whatever." Krystal rolled her eyes.  
  
After all the boys got changed, and everyone was taught how to play, because the idiot Takishi had asked the stupid question, which was fortunate for the saiyans, all the girls were staring at Vegeta, even Bulma.  
  
Alex walked in to see something and stopped, seeing Vegeta, 'Another scar, that one's big.' He decided to watch.  
  
None of the girls noticed Vegeta's scar, they were too busy staring, "I can't wait to see who makes it this year." Enjeru giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Even Honno was glancing, but trying not to show it, as was Krystal, but Bulma had lost total control and was nearly drooling.  
  
"Gawd he's cute! Wait...what, NO!" But, all she could do was stare, and Krystal was having a hard time tearing her eyes from him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'MSA DONE! Well, how ja like it, still don't know if anyone reviewed, I HOPE SO! I'll probably quit EVENTUALLY, if I get NO reviews, but, MAYBE I WILL! Well, c-ya around, luckily Karen isn't here to bug me! So later, dudes! CHOW!  
  
. 


	4. Football Tryouts

Disclaimer: We outta put this in the summary! {There isn't room stupid!} Oh, really, good, because I'm going to take it over, I may not own DBZ currently, but I WILL! ...eventually. {Whatever.}  
  
Hey, I'm updating again. 3 chapters,3 reviews. La-de-da, don't I feel utterly special? I guess I'll continue, because I feel like it. I'll advertise this in one of my other stories, which ARE reviewed! Anyway, I'll get on with the chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiding the Truth  
  
Football Tryouts  
  
"Now, class! Time to play some football!" Mr. Baird hit Yamcha in the head with a football, "Lesson one, always be alert!"  
  
Yamcha growled and caught the football as it bounced off his head, "No one else was either."  
  
Calis stuck his hands in his pockets, "What do we do?" He looked around the fairly large gym, it didn't seem to be a 'football' field, from what the coach had described.  
  
"Run ten laps around the gym!" He said it as if it was some huge deal, like he was requesting a lot, and he might have been, since most of the boys moaned.  
  
Calis blinked, "Ten?" He looked at Vegeta, "My advise, don't run your fastest."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Ten laps around this thing, you have to be kidding me, I could do that in point two seconds flat!"  
  
Lee shrugged, "Let's just try and let them keep up, so we don't seem like aliens."  
  
"That might be hard."  
  
"GO!" the coach motioned for the players to begin running, and they did, well except Calis, who started walking at an okay pace, but almost getting ahead of the rest.  
  
Vegeta was desperately trying not to run hard, but that was HARD, he kept stopping and trying to let everyone catch up, but he had finished one lap before anyone else, except Lee and Calis and gotten halfway finished. "Oh boy..."  
  
Alex cocked an eyebrow, "What a fast boy, I've never seen anyone who could run around the gym in less than what? Two seconds?"  
  
Mr. Baird also had made a face, "A runt, but a very fast runt." He was figuring he didn't have to debate on whether Vegeta would make the team, he had never seen anyone run at that pace before and not be tired.  
  
Enjeru giggled, "He's so fast!"  
  
Honno cocked an eyebrow, "Yes, he is very fast and so are those other two that hang out with him, that's weird."  
  
"Max is pretty fast, too!" May shrugged. Kakarott and Max were doing better at restraining themselves, along with Chris, they were all lightly jogging, managing to stay just ahead of everyone but Calis, Lee and Vegeta.  
  
Honno nodded, "Yeah, he is."  
  
Krystal was starting to laugh, "Oh...Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Well, I don't think it's even possible for me to GO that slow. I'm just going to get the running over with, there's no way I can do that." He was still jogging but looked at if he was sprinting as fast as anyone had ever seen.  
  
Mr. Satan was making a face, "Er ehm, yes, well, he's...pretty fast...he's alright."  
  
Enjeru made a face, "That guy is so egotistical, I bet he couldn't catch up to Vegeta if he tried, all he does is brag, brag, brag he's so unnerving!"  
  
Kate blinked, "So that's Mr. Satan? The world champion, am I right? He's hideously ugly, you know!"  
  
Enjeru nodded, "I know, isn't he, there's nothing cute about him!" She shook her head, "It almost sad though, his daughter is still missing, she's been missing for awhile, one day, she just disappeared!"  
  
Krystal glanced at Enjeru, "Is that so?" She remembered the girl that Zarbon had killed, "Could that have been--no." She continued to think, then asked, "What was her name?"  
  
"Um, Videl, I think. She disappeared three years ago!"  
  
Honno nodded, "Yep, poor girl."  
  
Krystal made a face, "Heh, well..."  
  
Kate blinked, "Krystal...wasn't that..." Krystal snapped her hand over her mouth, "Shut up, Kate!"  
  
Hikaru looked at them awkwardly, "Sometimes those two scare even me." She continued watching everyone run and Calis had resorted to doing dumb poses., as of now he was tip-toeing, like a secret agent or something. "Man! He's such a show-off!"  
  
Krystal laughed, "Oh, c'mon, Hikaru, Calis is just trying to have fun! We should be thankful that he's at least trying to!"  
  
Lee was running backwards, "Gosh, these people are incredibly slow!"  
  
Vegeta had resorted to walking fast, since even jogging appeared WAY too fast, now he still looked like he was sprinting with everything he had in him, "This isn't even fun, how can they consider this a workout?"  
  
Yamcha was sprinting as hard as he could, but was behind nearly everybody, Taka glanced at him and laughed, "C'mon, what's wrong, you have too many donuts this morning?"  
  
Yamcha growled ,"How dare you!" He started trying to run faster, but still couldn't catch up to anyone but Ron, who was also running as fast as he could and getting no where.  
  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Yamcha, "You are incredibly slow, I've pasted you three times already."  
  
Yamcha tried to grabs at Vegeta, but Vegeta ran too far ahead of him and he nearly tripped, "That little brat!"  
  
Enjeru glanced at Bulma, "Your boyfriend's so slow!"  
  
"He's not slow!" Bulma jumped to Yamcha's defense, "Well, he's slow...but he's good at a lot of other things." She nodded.  
  
Enjeru rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like showing off, bragging, being an idiot, failing classes, trying to hurt people who are smaller than him...need I go on." She had her fingers out stretched and was pulling back one for everything she named.  
  
Bulma growled, "Oh, shut up, Enjeru!"  
  
Honno smirked, "Why do you like him anyway, he's just an egotistical jerk, he reminds me of Mr. Stupid over there." She pointed to Mr. Satan who was doing dumb poses.  
  
Vegeta finished, "Um, I'm done, coach." He walked over to the coach, who clinked, "Yes...you are. Um' okay, Vegeta, go stand over there and get ready to stretch, okay?"  
  
Vegeta nodded and did so, he crossed his arms and waited, "He's not even breathing hard after all that?" Alex stared at Vegeta in shock, "How odd."  
  
Calis and Lee walked over to him also, "Well, that was easy, I hope we don't have to do stuff that simple from now on."  
  
"I know what you mean, Calis." Vegeta shook his head, "It was almost hard, I've never gone that slow before when I was actually trying...to do something."  
  
Calis smirked, "I'm sure you haven't!" The rest of the boys finished running, and they were all panting, except the saiyan, who weren't.  
  
"Alright, NOW! Passing maneuvers! Some of you get in one line and some get in the other, he directed the lines on where to stand."  
  
Vegeta was the first in his line, and Kakarott in his, they were looking at each other, wondering what they were going to have to do. "What do we do?" Misento blinked and looked at Mr. Baird.  
  
"I'm going to give the line of the right footballs, and you are going to pass in back and forth, trying to make it spiral each time." He threw Kakarott's line balls. "You two." He pointed at Vegeta and Kakarott, "Do you understand?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yeah, um, I think so."  
  
Kakarott shrugged, "Yeah, alright, I think I can do this!" Kakarott made a face, "And...we move down the court while passing?" He rolled his eyes, "Sound stupid enough to me!" He threw Vegeta the ball, and Vegeta tossed it back.  
  
"A spiral, Kakarott!"  
  
Kakarott grumbled, and straightened the pass, "How stupid."  
  
Taka and Raiko then started throwing, Taka seemed like an exceptional passer, but Raiko wasn't so exceptional, since he overthrew Taka every time. "C'mon, Raiko, get your passes down!"  
  
Vegeta threw Kakarott the ball again, "This isn't so hard, huh, Kakarott?"  
  
"East for you to say, I can't make this thing go in a spiral." Kakarott threw it back to Vegeta, and they stopped, reaching the end of the gym.  
  
"It's really easy."  
  
ChiChi giggled, "Goku's doing pretty well, huh?"  
  
Enjeru shook her head, "He likes to be called Kakarott, but Kakarku's cute too!" She shrugged, "But I guess you can call him whatever, and he's doing alright."  
  
ChiChi smirked at Bulma, "He's doing a hell of a lot better then Yamcha is!"  
  
Bulma looked away in disgust, she'd have to get on Yamcha for humiliating her like this, but then again, he couldn't help that he sucked at football, "Stop bringing up Yamcha, it's not MY fault he can't play!"  
  
"Raiko isn't any good either." Karen glanced at Bulma, trying to help her out.  
  
Enjeru giggled, "No, but Vegeta's great!"  
  
Jade crossed her arms and growled, "Yeah, great...wonderful."  
  
"Oh, don't take it out on Vegeta, Jade, Calis is the one who got you in trouble, right?" Enjeru cocked an eyebrow at Jade, she knew that it was just that Jade was depressed, everyone else found that hard to believe.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so...but, I hope he doesn't make it."  
  
Enjeru giggled, "Why did you bring that to school? I guess it wasn't your lucky day when you got seated next to Calis, huh?"  
  
"Calis does give people the cold shoulder a lot, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it! Don't be mad at him!" Honno crossed her arms, "He's just himself, I don't think he's very social."  
  
"Well, nobody gets me in trouble like that, he's so gonna pay for what he did!" She growled, "And that stupid Mr. Thompson doesn't realize that all the counselors I see just make my depression worse!"  
  
Enjeru made a face, "the school's counselor Mrs. Johanson is really weird, I can't stand that voice, even when you bring her papers, she always talks in that STUPID voice."  
  
Krystal frowned, "Oh, great, I hope I never have to see her, somehow, I don't think we'd get along!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "That's because you can't get along with anyone! It wouldn't be just the counselor."  
  
Enjeru smiled, "She seems to get along with Vegeta pretty well!"  
  
"Shut up, Enjeru!" Bulma snarled at the young girl, but she didn't mind.  
  
"It's true, she does!"  
  
Krystal smirked at Bulma, "And I'll always get along with him better than YOU will! You stupid girl!"  
  
"No you won't!" Bulma blinked, "But, not that I care, I mean he isn't really all that cute, after all."  
  
Haruka glanced at Bulma, "Most everyone is inclined to disagree with you, Bulma, there's only a few girls in the school that don't think so, and I don't think you're one of them!" She shook her head, "I think you like him a lot!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
Marron turned, "Yeah, but I bet I know one person that's worse than anyone out there!" She smirked and pointed at a Takishi, who was passing with a disturbed Matt.  
  
"C'mon, Takishi! At least get it to Matt!" The coach growled, "At least a few people can play the game." He leaned back on the wall and glanced at Mr. Satan, who was still doing ridiculous poses. "Sometimes I wonder if he really was one of my best students!"  
  
Takishi made a face, "Gym is such a waste of time, we're wasting valuable-- HEY!" The ball hit him square in the face.  
  
"Pay attention, Takishi! You might get hurt." Matt smirked and continued down the court.  
  
Takishi growled and picked up the ball which had dropped, "Oh shut up, Matt!"  
  
Daisuke got paired up with Arison, they were both fairly good players, who got the ball to one another, screwing up a few times of course, "Good, Daisuke, Arison, but try to do it every time!"  
  
Navik got stuck with Yamcha, "Please Yamcha throw me the ball it's not hard." Fortunately, Navik was awesome at football, so Yamcha and him equaled out to an ordinary player. "I can't believe I got paired up with this idiot!"  
  
After everyone finish, the coach walked over to them, "Now, it's time to test your strength, I'm going to pair you up and you're going to tackle the person you get paired up with to determine who's the stronger of the two, "Oh, boy!" Calis smirked, "And prayed he didn't get paired with Vegeta."  
  
"Calis, you and...Kyslo!"  
  
Calis smirked, "Yes!"  
  
Kyslo blinked, "Um, okay..."  
  
"Vegeta...you with Krillen."  
  
"Krillen?" He glanced at the puny, short, bald thing, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NOSE?"  
  
Krillen grumbled, "Nothing!"  
  
"All four of you, do it!"  
  
Calis smirked at Kyslo, "Okay!" Calis did as he was told and knocked Kyslo straight back into the bleachers, "Whoops!"  
  
"Very good, Calis." He blinked, "I guess...you won...that round...Vegeta, Krillen?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yes sir!" He tried to be easier than Calis was and sent Krillen skidding across the gym, screaming. "Um, did I do that too hard, if I had known he was THAT weak, I would have tried to go easier."  
  
The coach put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "You are quite the football player, aren't you? And to think, you look so scrawny!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Um, thanks, I think..."  
  
"Sure, yeah!"  
  
Calis cocked an eyebrow, "He's not scrawny, just small. Okay...so he's a little scrawny."  
  
Vegeta made a face, "Right...uh...whatever." He crossed his arms.  
  
Enjeru smiled, "I'm glad school started on Wednesday this time! I hate it when is starts up on Monday and we have to go the whole week before Saturday gets here!"  
  
"We still have Friday to go!" Bulma looked at Enjeru, glad to be off the subject of football.  
  
ChiChi looked at Krystal, "So, you live with Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah, I live with him, Kakarott, Calis, Chris, Hikaru, Kate, Lee, and Max, I guess you could call us siblings in a way. We don't sleep in the same room, though."  
  
"You'll have to invite one of us over there one time, it sounds like fun."  
  
Kate made a face, "Um, maybe...heh."  
  
Bulma blinked, "Maybe we could invite one of them over...like even today, maybe..." Krystal noticed her eyes set on Vegeta.  
  
Enjeru laughed, "Yeah, we could, that sounds like fun! But, would your parents approve Bulma, you know what they say about strangers."  
  
"Vegety's not a stranger, he's a friend, I could invite HIM over."  
  
Krystal growled, "Vegety? His name's Vegeta, and why would he want to come over to YOUR house?"  
  
"Because, you're obviously not very nice to him, maybe he's like to get away from you for a change!"  
  
"I'm plenty nice to him, you don't know how I treat Vegeta!"  
  
Calis knocked Ron to the side, as he charged at him to tackle him, "Hmph!" He turned to him and smirked, "Is that honestly the best you can do? How did YOU get into a gang, then?"  
  
Ron growled, "Why you insolent little brat, I'll show you what I can do, I'll tear you apart!"  
  
"No fighting aloud boys, you know that!" Mr. Baird crossed his arms angrily, "NO ONE fights while I'm around!"  
  
Ron snarled at Calis, "I'll see YOU after school!"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately for me, you probably will, and I guess I'll have to kick your ass!"  
  
"We'll see who kicks ass this afternoon, Boy!"  
  
"The name's Calis, and I already know who's going to, so what would be the point in showing up, except knocking each of your teeth out might have some pleasure."  
  
Jade growled, "He thinks he's so great! I hope Ron kicks his butt! I hate him!"  
  
Hikaru nodded, "He is such a jerk! I mean, he thinks he's so cool, but he's not!"  
  
Calis rolled his eyes and walked off, "What do we do next, coach?" He twiddled his finger's in an utterly bored manner.  
  
"Hm, let's see, what's next...hmm..." He checked his watch, "Well, time's almost up, you guys can go get dressed, I'll see you tomorrow in gym!"  
  
All the boys went and got dressed, Calis looked at Ron, "See you after school, chump!" He put on his leather jacket and walked out, with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets.  
  
"Yeah! YOU'RE SO GOING TO PAY!"  
  
Vegeta also finished dressing, he looked after Calis, "Maybe he should try to make friends a little better...he's not being very friendly at all." He shook his head and put on his necklace, "I just hope that doesn't come back to haunt him later, poor Calis already made that demented person mad, and now he made that muscle head furious, I'm sure he could beat them up...but really...we're here to make friends...not to be kicked off the freakin planet!"  
  
Max put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "Don't worry about Calis, he can handle himself perfectly fine!" He rolled his eyes, "So what if he's slightly anti-social, he's always been that way, you just never noticed because I like being around you!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "He's not as bad as Krystal is...at least, but even she seems to be doing better than him."  
  
"That's because she's a pretty girl, pretty girls make friends really easily, you really need to understand the concept of this world!" He patted his shoulder and walked out after Calis, to see if he got attacked by that Jade person, that had practically gotten around the entire school by now.  
  
"Um, yeah...I see, I think." Vegeta followed after Max, wondering what would happen in Mr. Sanshreez's class today, he always seemed to do interesting things, but that wasn't his place to talk, since he had just met him the other day.  
  
Krystal greeted Calis, "Well, you certainly kicked some butt today, huh?" She rolled her eyes and muttered sarcastically, "Did a great job at keeping your power down."  
  
"I know, aren't I great!" Calis smiled, and looked over to the rest of the girls, "Did you have fun, Krystal?"  
  
"Oh yeah, tons of it, where's Vegeta?"  
  
"He's coming, but I almost wish he could stay in there, the poor thing will be mobbed by girls! It's almost as if he's got a fan-club going on or something!"  
  
Max walked over to the herd of girls, then he found May, "Hey, what's up?"  
  
May smiled, "Nothing, but you did great!" She giggled, "You were pretty fast."  
  
Max grinned, "Thanks, I try." 'Okay, so what if I didn't try, just a little white lie there, no biggy!'  
  
Enjeru noticed Vegeta, "Hi!" She greeted him the moment he got out of the locker room, "Wow, you're really fast!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Um, thanks..." He then blinked, "Right." He walked over to Krystal and Calis, "Hey!"  
  
Calis waved, "Hey there!"  
  
Krystal smirked, "Well, if it isn't the speed demon." She leaned back on the wall, "You were great, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta turned a slight red, "Uh, thanks..."  
  
She loved making him blush, "Your welcome!" She patted him on the shoulder, "I might be mean, but I don't lie!"  
  
Calis nodded, "Nope, no one can say we didn't do a good job, am I right?" He turned to see Jade glaring at him, "But some might say it for the hell of it, just to make people mad."  
  
"Language, Calis!" Kate walked over to Calis and everyone, "That was a fine try-out for you boys, am I right?"  
  
Hikaru growled, "Yeah, Calis, you showed off enough, you think you're so great, you weren't that good anyway!"  
  
"Sure I wasn't, you're just jealous you stupid idiot!"  
  
Honno walked over to them, "Well, we got some strong people at this school now, don't we? Well, at least you don't run around calling yourself the B.Bs..."  
  
Calis growled, "Don't compare me to those numbskulls!" He clenched his fists, "Their just a bunch of idiots with shit for brains!"  
  
Honno laughed, "Yeah, go Calis, I have to agree with you in that area!" She looked at Vegeta, "You sure are fast, you little thing..."  
  
Vegeta made a face, "Man, everyone thinks I'm little."  
  
"That's because you are, that's one of the reason's you're cute!" Enjeru smiled and wrapped her arms around Vegeta, who blinked.  
  
"Um, right."  
  
Krystal laughed, knowing Enjeru knew what was what, Bulma was the only concern she had when it came to Vegeta, she seemed to have a serious interest in the boy, "Poor Vegeta."  
  
Enjeru winked at him and got off, "Sorry!"  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
Calis listened for the bell, and it rang, it echoed throughout the gym, and kids began scurrying left and right to get to their next classes, "Well, on to Biology!"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Let's go!" He began walking off.  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "I'm not going."  
  
"That would be considered cutting class." Kate scowled at him.  
  
"Good, I'll go hang out on the roof or something, later!" He ran out of the back gym doors, "I'm sick of going to classes and biology doesn't even sound fun, I'm skipping." He did just what he had said and climbed up on to the roof. 'Well, I guess this stupid planet could be worse.'  
  
"Okay!" Enjeru grabbed Vegeta's arm, "C'mon, let's go to biology!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Biology...right..." He allowed Enjeru to pull him, not seeing any harm in it.  
  
Krystal followed them, "Hey...Calis might not have such a bad idea, I might have to take the idiots idea later on, but I'll go to biology, I guess I'll cut history or something tomorrow."  
  
Bulma growled at her, "Why don't you skip a different class." She was happy that she was going to skip, but she didn't have Vegeta in history class.  
  
"So...maybe I can sleep in, stupid!" She put her hands behind her head, "And I have that nerd in my class..."  
  
"That's not the whole reason, you jerk!" Bulma growled and caught up to Enjeru and Vegeta, with Krystal close behind.  
  
Enjeru tugged on Vegeta, "C'mon, Veggie-chan! Let's go!" She pulled him a little more.  
  
"Veggie-chan, huh?" He made an awkward face, but still allowed her to pull him.  
  
"That's kind of cute." Bulma took a liking to the name.  
  
Krystal scowled, "Oh' come on, his name's Vegeta! Not Vegety or Veggie- chan, you people HAVE to make up ridiculous names, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, and I like that one...that's what I'll call you, I think it fits you well!" Enjeru nodded, satisfied with Vegeta's new nickname.  
  
"Veggie-chan, you're going to call me Veggie-chan?"  
  
"Yep! Enjeru smiled and released him, "Let's go!"  
  
Krystal smiled at him, "Okay, Veggie-chan...let's get to class." Just to annoy Bulma, she grabbed him by the arm.  
  
Vegeta made a face, "I'm doomed for all eternity." He laughed and let Krystal tug him the rest of the way to class.  
  
Bulma followed, 'He's so cute...' She couldn't even block herself from thinking it now, he had such a sweet smile, and a cute laugh, "Much, much cuter than what I settled for."  
  
"What was that?" Honno glanced at Bulma.  
  
Bulma blushed, "Um, nothing, Honno, you must be hearing things!"  
  
Honno rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure, what ever you say!"  
  
Enjeru giggled, "He's so cute!"  
  
Honno growled, "Don't squeal!"  
  
"Okay!" Enjeru walked into the room after Krystal and Vegeta, "No more squealing, for the moment!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Argh, okay...I got desperate...how do you tell someone to review in your own review, well, I DID, is that classified as cheating. Oh well, I don't think it worked! Who cares, I enjoy writing this fic, so I WILL CONTINUE! {Shut up, you moron!} Don't tell me what to do! {I'll tell you what I want!} Grr! {I hate you...} I hate YOU!  
  
Okay, so PLEASE R&R, I'm getting slightly desperate, I changed to summary, isn't it great! Yah! Well, I'm begging you, REVIEW, or I'll sick BARNEY ON YOU! {Who is Barney?} No idea! But...I think he's a purple dinosaur...{You are an idiot!} I KNOW! Well...later, guys...and girls! {And/or nobody.} Always were the supportive one, weren't cha? {Yup!} 


	5. Rain: Remembering the Past, Understandin...

Disclaimer: I'll own DBZ ONE DAY! But today is not that day! So, shoo, scram! Let me plan! {Idiot!} Thankies! {WHAT?!} That's my way of saying 'Thanks!' {You really are a retarded idiot...}  
  
I'm going to go on the fact that I have no reviews, I'm going to blame it on the fact that the story just got 'uploaded' to the top of the thingie...so, I'll give you evil people a little longer, kay? Well, I'm warning thou, this is a ANGST-Y chapter! Just look at the title. {Great, let's see how well you do with the angst-ness. {Is that even how you spell it?} I don't know...{You're an idiot!} Stop calling me that! {That story we read had Vegeta saying idiot a lot, I must call you that, idiot!} Grr...why did I read that story!? {Heh.} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiding the Truth  
  
Rain: Remembering the Past, Understanding the Future.  
  
Krystal balanced her pencil on her finger tip, it wobbling back and forth and Mr. Sanshreez continued to talk about biology in the back of her mind, she could hear him, but she wasn't listening. She glanced at Vegeta, who had his head in his biology book, he seemed to have taken an interest in this class. She glanced at the teacher, "Well, Calis picked a pretty bad class to skip, this isn't so bad."  
  
Enjeru looked around the room, there were actually no whispers or quiet conversations going on, Mr. Sanshreez was too observant for anyone to spark one without getting into a lot of trouble. She scribbled down a few more notes, "I hate it when teachers are this observant, it's so boring."  
  
Honno was looking out the clear window, the clouds had gathered and it was dark and gray, it was this kind of weather that realized her true feelings, she was a dark girl, and she couldn't stand it, the rain just made everything worse, why did rain even exist, and the silence worsened everything, she glanced at Enjeru but she was too busy staring at the young saiyan: Vegeta, Honno just rolled her eyes and figured she was too preoccupied to bother, "I hate times like this..." The only noise that was made was the constant churning of the teacher, and the chalk scratching against the board as he wrote on it.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and dropped his pencil and clenched his fists tightly and glanced out the window, he rubbed his fingers along his scar, which formed an "X" on his face, "I'll never be able to forget all that happened..." He pulled his hands away and a crystal-colored tear formed on the edge of his eye, he blinked desperately holding it back, "Why did all of that happen?" It was so gray outside, the sunlight had been completely blocked out, he wondered where Calis was.  
  
Enjeru glanced at Honno, "Look at him, is something wrong?" She gestured towards Vegeta, "He looks miserable, he-he looks pained, why?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." Honno whispered in a very quiet manner, not wanting to get out of line, but needing to agree with Enjeru, "He does seem miserable."  
  
Krystal grabbed Vegeta's arm, because she was seating next to him, "Vegeta...are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah...I-I'm fine." He looked as if he might have a headache and put is hand over his eyes and rubbed, he was trying to hide it, but when he glanced back up at Krystal that one tear fell onto the ground, "Ugh."  
  
Krystal noticed, but didn't bring attention to it, "Ok, Vegeta..." She shook her head slightly, "I guess I understand..." Not that she did, why would he be crying now, was he thinking of his past?  
  
Bulma looked over at Krystal and Vegeta, "Is something wrong?" She whispered these words to herself, no one else could here them. She pushed her hair behind her ears, and sighed, "Why do I even care?" She looked away, in a desperate attempt to deny herself farther, but she glanced back, and got slightly angry that Krystal was the one who was with him.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Calis lied on his back and looked at the sky, he blinked slightly, "It's gray, does that mean rain?" He sat up slightly, staring up at the sky, "It always has before..." He remained on the roof, not moving except sitting up.  
  
Lightening flashed across the gray sky, lighting up his eyes, making him blink, "IT has to, or else, who would it be lightening is it going to storm?" He remembered the last planet he was on where it had storm, it was a constant storm he remembered everything all too clearly and shut his eyes, "Why am I even up here?" He asked himself this, but remained in his position, "Oh well...being it on, stupid rain!" He growled and looked away, anger returning and boiling throughout his veins.  
  
His thoughts drifted off, to somewhere else, to a far different time and place, so he left reality and remembered everything that had ever happened, his heart pumped pure anguish{Angst, SEE?!} throughout his entire body, "I can't stand this, STUPID SKY! Why couldn't you stay blue, huh? What'd I ever do to you?!" He clenched his fists and looked away, "Stupid sky..." The first time he seemed to be yelling into the sky, the second he was just saying it, to himself, out of anger. "...never did anything to it..." He still remained talking to himself, "It better not do this often...because I can't take this!" He growled furious, with visions of that creature appearing in his mind, then visions of Frieza. Third form Frieza, then first, then fourth, the third form made him cringe in disgust, he couldn't find a happy thought anywhere, nothing was there.  
  
He felt a drop of rain fall on to his cheek, and he blinked, he felt another, then another, then another, the whole sky seemed to be raining, pure rain. Lightening continued to flash, and thunder to rumble. Happy thoughts had left, they would have to wait until the rain passed, "It does mean rain..." He shook his head, getting some of the rain off of him, "I hate water..." He growled in disgust, halfway glad he had skipped class, the teacher probably would have made it worse, this was just not his day at all. Suddenly, the bottom let out completely, it started pouring down rain, soaking Calis completely. He grumbled in anger, "Stupid rain..."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Bulma's eyes widened, as she saw Krystal touch Vegeta's face with her hand. She nearly had cardiac-arrest, "She-she..." This was so unfair, Vegeta wasn't even pulling away from her, he was just looking at her. But, she didn't care, right? (I'm AM Xena! I so RULE! Mount Olympics here we come! Hercules: Olympus... Me: I'M STILL XENA!) She stared at Vegeta, who sighed and Krystal let her hand down, right now she wanted to kill that girl, she couldn't stand it! Did she really like this boy?  
  
Mr. Sanshreez turned to his class, "Well, you've been exceptionally quiet today, so I'll let you talk for the rest of the period." As he was turning to sit down, Vegeta caught his eye, he realized his necklace, "What's that?" He just muttered it to himself, not to Vegeta or anything.  
  
"Sir, can we move?" Sono glanced at Mr. Sanshreez, praying so.  
  
"Yeah, you may move to where ever."  
  
The whole class moved around, Enjeru walked over to Vegeta, "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." He looked away from them, his past still on his mind, "Fine..."  
  
Enjeru glanced at him, "Oh...ok..."  
  
Honno looked at Krystal, who was looking at Vegeta sympathetically, "Is something wrong?" She was looking at Krystal, seeing that the boy wasn't talking.  
  
Krystal closed her eyes and shrugged slightly, which in Honno's mind meant, "Yes, something is definitely wrong!"  
  
"Oh, ok..." She looked at Enjeru, who was determined to talk with Vegeta. 'She's so persistent.'  
  
Enjeru sat in a desk next to Vegeta, and stared at him quietly, not knowing what to say, the way he was acting was confusing her. Honno acted like this occasionally, when she started remembering what kind of person she was, but Vegeta didn't seem like the type that had a dark past, she then glanced at his scars, "There's something I don't know..." She blinked, unfortunately, her opinion of him was rising greatly, he was so polite, yet he seemed to have had a pretty rough life.  
  
"What?" The young saiyan glanced back at her, hearing her mumble something, "Did you say something?" He was desperately trying to get something happy to enter his mind, but he was failing at everything he tried, this was only their second full day on the planet, and he was this depressed, he chalked it up to the rain. Rain depressed everyone, especially him, since all that stuff happened on that stormy planet, he had to feel bad, there was no forgetting all that stuff had happened, it was there and it wasn't ever going to go away.  
  
"No, I-I was just talking to myself...thinking aloud, I guess..." She scolded herself about thinking aloud, she did it way to often, especially when she was trying to figure something out. When she was curious about things, it just sort of seemed to pop out, as if she had to say something, like maybe she'd get an answer, she never did, but she kept thinking aloud. The only conclusion she had come to on this boy, was that he had lived a rough life. "Sorry..." She muttered again, trying to make him feel slightly better.  
  
"That's okay..."  
  
----Flashback-----  
  
(Everyone loves flashbacks!)  
  
Frieza was holding Vegeta by his collar slamming him repetitively into a wall, Vegeta screamed in agony. The prince was only six at the time. Frieza cursed the poor child and slung him to the ground, Vegeta pushed himself up on one arm, "Fr-Frieza...please..."  
  
Frieza growled angrily at the saiyan prince, and slammed his tail into his face, sending him sprawling across the room, "You're pathetic Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta stood up, wobbling around on his own two feet, "I-I'm s-sorry..." He stumbled backwards, and used the wall to support him. Vegeta was covered in blood, cuts and bruises.  
  
Frieza snapped at him, "You're very sorry, you idiot! Damn you!"  
  
Vegeta winced and knelt down, holding his rib-cage, "...." He moaned in agony, as Frieza shoved his foot into his stomach, and wrapped his tail around his neck, nearly snapping it, "Ow..."  
  
Frieza growled, "I hope you die and rot in hell!" He threw Vegeta into a near-by wall, causing him to scream, "Ha!"  
  
Vegeta managed to force one eye open as Frieza walked out of the room, "Y- you....cr-creep..." He twitched slightly and lifted his hand and outstretched it towards Frieza. He trembled, and his hand twitched slightly and he fell limply to the floor. "Gr-r..."  
  
--------------End Flashback------------  
  
(Everyone hates that flashback!)  
  
"Vegeta?" Krystal shook him slightly, because he looked out of it, "Are you okay?"  
  
"What, yeah!" He shook his head slightly, "I-I'm fine Krystal..." He rubbed his head slightly, "I got a headache or something..." He looked around, he glanced outside, it was still pouring down and it was still gray. He desperately tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, but they wouldn't go.  
  
Chris looked around the room, he remained in his seat, he didn't move, he had his arms crossed, he could hear the soft beat of the rain and window coming together, he felt the past arise also, that rain, that constant rain: it had been raining, when all that had happened. He growled slightly, grumbling, remembering that far back, he tried to force it from his own mind, he succeeded a little more than everyone else was. "Hmph!" He picked up a sheet of paper and crumpled it in his hands, he threw it and it landed in the small garbage can nearby.  
  
"Are you alright?" Karen glanced at the boy, he looked unhappy, he looked as if he was trying to meditate but anger was getting in the way, he was furious, or so it seemed. "Chris?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, the rain just depresses me...I'm sorry." That wasn't exactly a lie, but wasn't the entire truth, so he considered himself to be in an okay position, besides, it was against the rules to tell her everything, that would include his saiyan heritage, and they were all trying to keep that a secret. He looked at her, 'She sure is pretty...' He shook his head, 'Shut up! ...okay, sorry! ...wait, STOP TALKING TO MYSELF! GAH!...right!' He looked away, and glanced out the window and everything came back, everything, the entire past, he wished he could erase it, but it would always be there, what had happened could never be changed. Unless some weirdo freak invented a time machine, but right now, he was stuck with his past, and what had happened then. He couldn't revert, because there was no reset button on life's stupid game!  
  
"Oh, yeah, I don't like the rain either..." She looked away from him, and then noticed his glance, 'What is he looking at?' After he had looked away, she just sighed, rain seemed to depress everyone, she hadn't found a single person that liked the rain, except that Jade person, she seemed to like it. She probably got influence for all that destruction she seemed to love to write about, but then again, she was always depressed, depression was a dangerous thing. Chris didn't seem like the type of guy that would fall victim to it's many symptoms, she prayed he wouldn't.  
  
Krystal stared at the youngest saiyan there, he was still staring off into space, ignoring reality, she didn't say anything to him, she couldn't comfort him, not like she wanted to, not here. "V-Vegeta...please..." He looked back at her quietly, he didn't say anything, just a glance, she smiled slightly, "Don't...think about it..." He nodded, then glanced out the window, growled and shook his head angrily, she stared at him, and forced herself to meet his eyes. He wouldn't look at her, he was unhappy, he was miserable, she couldn't stand it, either.  
  
Bulma managed to meet his eyes, because she was in the direction the window, she smiled at him, which in some way comforted him, he smiled back, Bulma blushed slightly, he then managed to think of something other than his past, the fact that everyone here called him cute, what exactly did that mean, were they saying something by that, no one had ever called him that before, Krystal had muttered something, and she had kissed him, but were thinking someone was cute and being in love the same thing, was Krystal seriously in love with him. Awkwardly, that's what he wanted, he wanted Krystal to like him, he wanted her to like him a lot! Did anyone on this planet really like him? Why did everyone say he was so cute, he was being slightly dense, considering quite a few of the girls there were madly in love with him, but he was so lacking in the self esteem area, (This is SO A/U! Heh...{Yeah...definitely!} Oh well!) he didn't understand it. "Is something wrong?" The blue-haired girl tilted her head slightly.  
  
He shook his head, "No, I'm okay...sorry."  
  
"That's okay...I don't mind, really..." Of course she didn't mind, he could stare at her until pigs started flying over head and sparkling clean, she didn't care, to be honest she thought she was the one that was staring, and the problem was, she still was staring!  
  
He nodded slightly and cocked his head, "Is something wrong? Why are you staring?" Why was she staring at him, was something wrong? Vegeta really didn't get the concept of love, after all he was a boy and a fifteen year old boy at that, do he was rather ill-informed in the 'love' category. (Thank-you, Frieza!)  
  
She blushed, she obviously was staring, "Um...sorry, I just sort of zone out sometimes..." She giggled, for a reason she didn't know, and he cocked his head slightly.  
  
"Mr. Sanshreez?" The intercom came on.  
  
"CRIKEY! THE SKY IS SPEAKING TO US!" Chris yelped and jumped under his desk, "What's gonna happen now?" He used a red eraser as a little tape- recorder/radio thing. He flipped the switch into the alligator hunting made, which he seemed to switch into randomly.  
  
Karen couldn't control her laughter, so she didn't she began laughing her head off, "Chris!" She found his behavior incredibly funny, "That's the intercom."  
  
He continued to act stupidly, "Crikey! The sky seems to be referred to as the: intercom, here!"  
  
Karen continued to laugh at him, "Chris!"  
  
"Yes?" Mr. Sanshreez ignored his class and spoke to what seemed, to the saiyans, like the sky, "What did you need?"  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked at Krystal, "Is the--sky talking?" He blinked again, and was still staring at Krystal.  
  
Krystal shrugged, "I'm not really sure, I don't think so, it must be some sort of communication thing, around the school, I think it's coming from a speaker."  
  
Max was too busy staring at Chris, who was talking in an Australian accent now, "Chris..." He made an awkward face, "Don't do this..."  
  
"Crikey, it seems this is some sort of communication device, could it be a code, could they be planning mass destruction of some sort?" He looked around, and looked into his eraser, "Hm, I don't know...the master has seemed to speak to it, it has not responded yet, we are now awaiting the creature's response."  
  
"Oh Chris..." Karen just laughed and shook her head at his behavior, "It's the intercom, it's how they tell teachers things..." She had to stop herself from giggling to get the whole sentence out, but began again shortly after she finished talking, she liked Chris, what could she say, she liked him A LOT! It was weird, she'd never had a crush on anyone before, is this what it was supposed to feel like, it was kind of stupid, she was sixteen and had never had a boyfriend or even liked a boy before.  
  
"So...the master is called a teacher, and it is a communication device...crikey! Okay, well, I'll report back later, Chris out!" He pretended to click something on the eraser, then got out from under his desk, but remained in crocodile hunter mode. (I said alligator before, didn't I? Well, TOO BAD! I'm too lazy to fix it, so HA!)  
  
Karen nearly fell out of her desk she was laughing so hard, Chris glanced at her, "Chris..." She couldn't say anything else because she was laughing so hard, "You..." Once again, her own laughter cut her off, "Nevermind..." She continued to laugh incredibly hard at Chris.  
  
"Crikey, someone is LAUGHING at me, what could it mean?" He looked around cautiously, "I must proceed with caution..."  
  
"Do you have Ron Uskasa?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Please send him to the office."  
  
"He's on his way."  
  
Ron growled and clenched his fists as he stood up and left the room, "I didn't do anything today yet...what do they want now?"  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked at Chris, he glanced out the window, it had begun to stop raining, he felt slightly better now, now that he had gotten into that concept about 'cute-ness' with himself. Bulma continued to stare, he noticed her again, he didn't want to be rude by bringing it up twice, so he just shrugged and looked back at Krystal, who was also looking at him, but then she got red and looked away, now he had to figure out what THAT meant, he grabbed his head, "This stuff is kind of complicated..."  
  
Enjeru smiled at him, "What's wrong, Veggie-chan?" She giggled, looking at him, seeing him not in his utterly depressed mood anymore, so she began speaking with him.  
  
Vegeta looked at her, "Nothing, I was trying to figure something out, that's all..." He glanced at Enjeru, then at Honno, these E-arthlings sure did differ a lot in attitude, but some seemed a lot alike, so they must all be like the saiyans, because saiyan's attitudes differed a lot too, now wasn't it odd that they had landed on a planet, for once, that was so similar to themselves, just a lot weaker...and slower, Vegeta probably would have preferred to be sparring with natives, but this would have to do for now.  
  
Enjeru nodded and giggled, "I see...you don't seem sad anymore, that's good!" She giggled, "I don't like to see you sad!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Oh...well...um, thanks!"  
  
Enjeru laughed again, "Veggie-chan's not good at receiving compliments, is he?" She was speaking about him in third person, because she liked saying his name, that she had come up with, plus she liked the way third person sounded, it sounded cute, especially when she was around a really cute boy!  
  
"No...he's not, I don't guess." Vegeta sweat-dropped slightly, and looked a little nervous, wasn't he who she referred to as 'Veggie-chan', she must have been talking in third person on purpose, she giggled.  
  
Enjeru just sat back in her seat, glad to see Vegeta was back to himself, she hadn't known him for very long, but she felt like she had known him forever. "And to think, I met you this morning." She giggled.  
  
He guessed she was done with the third-person thing, so he figured she did mean him, but then again, the customs of the E-arthlings were new to him and everyone else, he smiled at her, making her grin really wide, "Yeah..." though, he wasn't sure what she meant by that, she just smiled.  
  
Enjeru smiled, then turned to Honno, "So...wanna do something after school?"  
  
Honno nodded, "Yeah, but we'll decide what we do then, okay?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Calis narrowed his eyes, as he felt the last few rain drops run down his face, he growled and jerked, "I'll go meet up with them. I guess I'll go to my next classes, considering the luck I had by skipping this one!" He jumped off the roof, and landed in a kneeling position, he ran into the school, soaked but uncaring. He smirked at Ron, who growled as he passed him.  
  
"You..." Ron clenched his fists, and he continued towards the office.  
  
"Hi!" Calis' smirked wider, and looked a little evil-ish, not that he was, he just loved to rub things in people's faces, "Still wanna see me after school, hm?" He continued in the opposite direction as Ron, proofing he didn't have to for his stupid response.  
  
"Yeah, and you're gonna wish you don't show up if ya come!" Ron growled, then jerked around, "NOBODY WALKS AWAY FROM ME WHILE I'M TALKING!"  
  
Calis didn't stop, and looked down, his hair covering his eyes, "Oh really? Well, I just did." He continued at the exact pace he had been walking, with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You!" He ran straight at Calis, who put up his fist, not even bothering to turn around and Ron ran directly into it, making him bust his lip, and also making his nose bleed.  
  
"You okay, tough guy, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were so weak, can't even handle my fist, huh?" Calis had stopped briefly to hit him, but then continued on, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"You'll pay for this!" Ron growled and held his nose, "I swear you will, you bitch!"  
  
"Temper, temper..." Calis chuckled slightly at the fact he had made the idiot get so mad, by doing so little, "Don't you have nay control, you moron?" He put his hands back in his pockets, turned one last time before he turned the corner, smirked at Ron and left.  
  
Ron would have run after him, but he didn't want his nose to end up broken, "I'll get him this afternoon, he'll be sorry!" Just as he was heading to the office again, the bell rang throughout the halls, Ron blinked, "Stupid dumb-ass stalled me!" He ran to the office for the rest of the way.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Bulma gathered her stuff up and headed to her next class, this day seemed like it was taking forever, but she was glad the rain had stopped, he glanced at Vegeta again, he was speaking with Krystal, she wasn't sure what they were talking about, but she wished they weren't talking period. "Hmph! She thinks she's so smart!" Bulma turned up her nose and continued walking.  
  
Enjeru ran to catch up to Bulma, "Hey, wait up!" She stopped after catching her, "So, that was a pretty boring class, huh?"  
  
Bulma growled, "I hate that teacher! He's so observant, we can't talk or anything, I can't wait to get to Ms. Resinee's class! She's so uncaring about what we do, I think she goes and gets a pedicure before every freakin class!"  
  
Enjeru giggled, "Oh well, it's not our fault we got a stupid teacher, but I've heard that she doesn't even grade her tests, she just gives everyone A's! Do you believe that?"  
  
"I think she'd have to grade some papers, otherwise, the office would get suspicious, and she's to busy going to beauty salons to have the office on her back, don't you think, Enjeru?"  
  
Enjeru tilted her head from side to side and shrugged, "I guess, but it would sure be cool if she didn't because I hate Literature anyway!" She growled, "So does Honno."  
  
Bulma laughed, "Yes...Honno hasn't passed Literature in what, three years?" She glanced back at Honno, who was loitering, but gathering her stuff, she skips class, and that's what's going to happen to that Calis kid if he keeps this up!"  
  
"What do you think of that girl who hangs out with Veggie-chan, huh?" She glanced at Bulma for her response, and realized that Bulma had gotten mad at her for asking that, but she decided to push it, "Well?"  
  
Bulma clenched her teeth, "She's just a jerk, I don't like her one bit! I really don't!" Bulma looked away furiously.  
  
"Why? She's a little mean, but I think she's okay, she's a lot like Honno, you like Honno ok, right?" Enjeru couldn't help but notice that Bulma had gotten furious at the mention of Krystal, was it because...she hung out with Vegeta, after that thought Enjeru giggled. "You don't like Veggie- chan, huh?"  
  
"No! I don't, I-just don't like her, she gets on my nerves, that's all, some people just don't click with others, my gosh, don't jump to conclusions so quickly, Enjeru! Really!"  
  
Enjeru gave her a non-believing look, "Right, whatever, Bulma."  
  
Haruka caught up to them, "Enjeru, Bulma!" Bulma glanced at her.  
  
"Haruka, hey, what do you want?"  
  
"Oh, I just was wondering, who do you have next?"  
  
"Ms. Resinee, why?"  
  
"Just asking, how'd your last class go?"  
  
Enjeru glanced over her shoulder at Vegeta, who had just met up with Calis, "It was...very interesting..."  
  
Haruka nodded, "Mine too! I have this hideously MEAN chemistry teacher!"  
  
Enjeru blinked, "You do, well, that's just great, that means we'll get him second semester, Bulma!"  
  
Bulma winced, "Oh, man...what's his name?"  
  
"Mr. Kiysoto!" She made a face, "He's so mean! He paddled someone for raising their HAND! How obscure is that?"  
  
"Are you serious!?" Enjeru gawked, "What kind of a teacher!?"  
  
"A man...typical!" Juu walked over to them, "I pity you Haruka!"  
  
"Pity her? We get him next semester!" Enjeru whined.  
  
---------------------------  
  
After school was out, Calis made his way to the parking lot, waiting for stupid to show up. "This outta be fun."  
  
Vegeta leaned on the bike rack, he looked at his watch, "It's Three twenty- five, Calis, when's he gonna be here?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe he chickened out, we'll wait a little longer, okay, Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah...ok."  
  
Krystal was leaning on the school wall, she glanced at Bulma, "Why are you waiting?"  
  
"Because I feel like it!"  
  
"Whatever..." Krystal looked away, a little agitated, she really was stalking them.  
  
Ron was coming up all dramatically, and then he tripped over the bike rack, making Vegeta cock and eyebrow, "Are you alright?"  
  
Ron growled at Vegeta, and stood up, "Of course, I'm fine!" The rest of the stupid gang walked up behind Ron, and Calis nearly fell over laughing.  
  
"Oh, I see...you brought the army of idiots to aid you? Or, did you bring them to watch you get humiliated, because either way, you're going to get humiliated."  
  
"I'll show you!" Ron charged at Calis, who side-stepped and stuck out his foot, tripping him.  
  
"Oh, that was a good one, Ron! How do you do it?" Calis laughed at the idiot, as he charged again, "And so original, how am I gonna beat you?" Calis side-stepped, but this time put his fist 'lightly' in Ron's face, sending him crashing into the bike rack.  
  
Ron growled and stood up, "Hey! You think you could stay off the bike rack?" Vegeta growled at him, "Haven't you been humiliated enough for today?"  
  
Ron turned and snarled at the prince, "Shut up!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his blue eyes, "Um, right...and I should listen to you, why?"  
  
The rest of the gang, except Yamcha backed off, "Well...uh, we'll see you later! BYE!" All of them ran off, including Ron and then Yamcha strolled off coolly, actually shaking in his boots.  
  
Calis DID fall over laughing then, "The cowards, oh my gosh!"  
  
Hikaru looked down at him, towering over him, since he was on the ground, "We're going shopping for cars, wanna come, show off?"  
  
Calis eyes widened, "Aw, YEAH!" He leapt up, "Cars! Let's go CAR shopping!" He snatched his wallet from Kate, "Let's GO!" He walked off, seemingly much happier than this morning.  
  
Vegeta glanced at Krystal, "Let's go..." He started off, motioning for Krystal to come.  
  
Bulma growled, "Um, hey...can I come."  
  
Calis spun on his heels, "Uh...aww...whatever..."  
  
Bulma smiled, "Thanks!" She walked after them, and glared at Krystal, who rolled her eyes, Bulma put her hands in her pockets, "Let's go..."  
  
Enjeru and Honno, having nothing better to do, also decided to tag along, Honno reluctantly, Enjeru happily, "This should be fun!" Enjeru twirled, "I can't wait!"  
  
Calis made a face, "You people gotta ruin the fun, but nothing can ruin my good mood today, not even your face, Hikaru!"  
  
Hikaru gave him a death glare, "You! I outta pound you into the ground?"  
  
"Oh really, are you even capable of that, you moron?" He smirked and started prancing off.  
  
"Quite, actually." She growled and looked away.  
  
Kakarott, with ChiChi hanging off him, Chris, with Karen, still acting pretty stupidly, Lee, Kate, Krystal, Vegeta, Hikaru, Calis, Enjeru, Honno, Bulma, and Max, who was wrapped up in his hair all started off to shop for cars, God help them. "Let's roll!" Kate smirked, and walked ahead of everyone, "We're quite popular for just the second day." She lowered her head and spoke only to herself.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Yamcha growled in anger, "Not only did we manage to get our asses kicked by them, but they ran off with MY girlfriend! This will NOT be tolerated."  
  
Ron agreed, "Yeah! Nobody gets away with beating me up!" That felt weird coming off his tongue, since no one had ever managed to 'beat him up' before, "That boy will PAY!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The rest of them also agreed, and most of them happily, some of them were just bored and wanting to sleep, and one was slightly scared, "Yah." He rolled his eyes and looked away.  
  
Yamcha growled, "We'll show them!"  
  
Khan walked up, rather angrily, with his nose all pinned up from earlier, "Hey..."  
  
Everyone was slightly surprised, "Y-you?" Yamcha jerked around, "What do YOU want?" He blinked.  
  
Khan growled, "I have a bone to pick with that little pint-sized runt!" He clenched his fists, "I think his name's Ouji...Vegeta Ouji!" He really did look quite angry.  
  
Yamcha smirked, "Oh him, yes, I don't like hi very much either."  
  
"All the girls like him a lot." Paul said like any complete moron, unless they had jealousy in them, like Yamcha. Who was a jealous moron, which was worse than a complete one.  
  
Yamcha hissed at him, "Shut up!"  
  
"Well, they do..." Paul made a face, "It's not MY fault they all like him, it's not like I like him or anything."  
  
Everyone gave him awkward looks, "Yeah...well..."  
  
Khan looked like some sort of guy who would say: 'Khan want food' , and he pretty much was, "Alright...well..."  
  
Yamcha just made a face, "Hmph! I'll teach Ouji to mess around with my girl!"  
  
Paul looked incredibly stupid and just sat there smiling stupidly, "Ok..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: One, dud, I know that was short...{Yes, it was.} Shut up! Second, dude, I actually got one of my old reviewers to talk about it! They said they'd review the story, THANK GOD! *Hugs person* Er ehm...anyway! I can continue with HAPPINESS! {Shut up!} Aw, I'm so HAPPY though! {You're an idiot...} Yes, but, never mind! {Yah, person said to might kill Vegety...if you did that, I think the world might end...}SHUT UP! NOT EVERYONE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT! {What...you know you love him!} I know! BUT...SHUT YOUR MOUTH! {Heh, heh...so you got one extra reviewer...hooray for you...} I know, ain't it great... {Well, the chapter's not THAT angst-y, just a small portion.} Yah! Ain't it great! {Stop saying that...} Righto! 


	6. Car Testing: Saiyan Style

Disclaimer: Phase one of my plan in under way...we will sneak into the headquarters, through stealth! {We've tried this before...ugh.} I know, but this time, it will work...{Oh yeah?} Yep! {Then why did a portion of the headquarters just explode? *Smirks*} WHAT GAH! NO, YOU IDIOTIC CREW! {You never got a better crew...ugh, do you ever learn?} Well, I will one day take over DBZ! HA! {Right, whatever...}  
  
Well, I got more reviews, so I'll continue, YAY! I figured I was late on this chapter, so, I'm sorry! I try to update daily, but this was a little late! My bad, sorry! Also...right now...I'm getting everyone used to each other, bad people will probably show up in chapters pretty soon...but, I warn you, the first bad guys are pretty stupid, but, if you noticed I introduced the main ones in chapter one, so bare with me...^_^; I can't resist making bad guys not show up for too long...I'll explode or something. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiding the Truth  
  
Car testing: Saiyan Style!  
  
Bulma looked around, "The lot's over there." She pointed to a car-lot, with lots of interesting looking cars on it.  
  
"Oh, okay..." Calis walked over to the place, his hands shoved into his pockets, "Let's see what we have here." He had a big wide grin on his face, he was very happy with himself right now.  
  
Hikaru growled and looked at the ground, "I hope they all explode in his face!"  
  
Bulma glanced at Vegeta, "Uh..."  
  
Vegeta glanced back at her, "Something wrong?" The young saiyan cocked his head slightly to the slide, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Bulma turned slightly pink, "Well, I-you see...I just zoned out again, I do that a lot, I'm very sorry..." She shook her head, 'Stop staring girl! Have you lost your ever-loving mind, you don't like this guy...so what if he's cute...and smart...and strong...an-SHUT UP!' She shook her head, then kicked herself for talking to herself and thinking what she had just thought.  
  
Vegeta nodded, 'She's still staring, does she realize that? Do I look weird?' He turned slightly pale, and got self-conscious about his tail. 'My tail isn't showing is it?' He turned slightly, to see if it was still hidden under his shirt, it was, 'She didn't see it, did she?'  
  
Bulma looked away, turning more pink than before, "Um, is something wrong?" She couldn't help but take one last glance and catch him looking behind him.  
  
"No, I was just...a little self conscious, that's all."  
  
Enjeru giggled, "What would YOU be self conscious about?" She smiled at him, who just forced a smile on his face.  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "I don't know, there's a lot of things I could be self conscious about, like..." He cut himself off, but got cut off anyway.  
  
Enjeru shook her head, "I don't think so!"  
  
Honno rolled her eyes, "Well, we're here, let's look at all these cars."  
  
Calis eyes were set on a red corvette, it was sparkling, brand new, it had black leather seats, and a gleaming rear view mirror, with black edges, "Oh, wow."  
  
Honno shook her head, "I don't think so, that thing is brand new, unless you're filthy rich, there's no way you can possibly afford that car."  
  
Calis ran over to it, "OH! It's beautiful..." He was completely ignoring Honno, "This thing is so freakin pretty!" He rubbed his finger along the edges.  
  
The top was down, so he could reach everything inside it, he walked over to the lot own, who looked at him, "Can I help you, son?"  
  
Calis nodded and glanced at the car, "I want THAT car!" He pointed his finger straight at the shining car.  
  
"Hm, do you have enough money." The owner pulled a cigarette out of his mouth and smoke came pouring out.  
  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, "Smoking isn't good...is it?" He was looked at Lee, they were both looking through the cars, a lot of them were used, the one Calis had his eye on was one of the best ones there, heck, it WAS the best one there.  
  
"Yep!" Calis smirked and proudly pulled out his wallet, which Kate had stuffed checks into it. She had explained yesterday what you did when the cash was too much to give all at once, because the person would be killed under the weight, so a lot of Calis' money was stuffed into a capsule, which was really kind of weird.  
  
"Alright." The man threw Calis some keys as Calis wrote something on his check, glancing at the company name so he could figure out who to make the piece of paper, known as to Calis, out to. He caught the keys and handed the man the check and walked over to the car.  
  
"Wow!" He clicked a button, to figure out what it did and the car made a noise, Calis cocked his head slightly, "Um..."  
  
Kate grabbed him and pulled him closer to her, "It just unlocked it..."  
  
Calis nodded, "Oh, okay..." He pulled the handle and the door opened.  
  
"Take it for a spin, boy..." The owner coaxed Calis.  
  
He nodded and put the key into the ignition and turned it, starting up the car, he smirked and glanced at Hikaru, and slammed his foot into the pedal after backing out, "Yee-HAW!"  
  
Hikaru growled, "He'll be gone awhile, you might not want to expect him back, sir."  
  
"I know." The owner urged them on, "Just find a car you like and show it to me."  
  
Lee stopped and looked at a green sports-car, and nodded checking everything out about it, before buying it, they had all gotten to use some of Calis' money, except Hikaru, who he had claimed was trying to steal it earlier, Lee decided to actually drive it before just buying and some instructor person had to go with him.  
  
"You have to go only this speed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's the speed limit!"  
  
"Well, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"  
  
"Do not drive over the---GAH!" Lee took off at an incredibly high speed, "Slow down, child, slow down!"  
  
"Pipe down, ya old fart!" He smirked and put the pedal to the medal, a police officer growled and jumped into his cars to chase him.  
  
"Kid! Stop! You got a policeman on your tail!"  
  
Lee cocked an eyebrow and glanced at the man for a moment, then realized that was a figure of speech, "Oh, him, right, let's see how fast a police car can go!" Lee sped up, when it seemed like he was at the max speed the car could go.  
  
The instructor desperately clung to the door, "They don't pay enough for this!" He was already having a near-stroke and he hadn't been in the car for three minutes yet, "Kid, you gotta stop for a police car!"  
  
"What is this, driver's-ed?" Lee smirked and swerved off-road, "We'll just lose the stupid copper guy!" He jumped the car over some trash cans, "Boo- yeah!" Lee grinned and looked at his instructor.  
  
The instructor had his eyes closed and was clinging to the side of the door, holding on with everything he had, not wanting to fall out of the car, which he probably would anyway, "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die!"  
  
Lee rolled his eyes and broke through a bunch of papers sitting next to a truck and swung, from an alley, back on to the main road but continued going at his outrageous pace, "Heh, ain't this fun?"  
  
"NO!" The instructor shook his head furiously and didn't let go.  
  
----------------------  
  
Calis, meanwhile, was tailing a pick-up truck, that was going two-miles-per- hour, "C'mon, stupid truckers! They wouldn't know speed if it came up and hit them in the face, which, if speed won't, then I just might." He growled and pressed the horn on his car. "C'mon, loser, we don't have all day!"  
  
The trucker growled and held up his middle finger, to the annoyed saiyan, "Shut up, you little brat!" He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Kids these days..."  
  
Calis growled, "Oh, now you've done it, he swerved to the side of the road and pulled back out in front of the truck and slammed on his braked, making himself skid and end up right in front of the pick-up.  
  
The trucker screamed like a girl and slammed on his brakes as fast as he could, but just as he thought everything was under control, the boy in front of him jerked out of the way and, to his unpleasant surprise, a black car was charging right at his, going the opposite direction, as he realized he had swerved into the other lane, "Oh shit!"  
  
The person driving the black car desperately tried to slam on his brakes, "OH SHIT!" He scrambled crazily, trying with every ounce of energy he possessed to stop his car, and sparks flew up from under his wheels. "Lousy trucker!"  
  
Calis smirked and glanced back, now cruising along the correct road, "Hmph! NOBODY flips me off." He jerked back just in time to see a green car fly in between them and a police car, unfortunately brake right there, "Well, would you look at these crazy sons of bitches..."  
  
The policeman jerked his head up to see two desperately trying to brake cars flying at him and they weren't going to be able to stop, "Oh...shit..."  
  
The trucker slammed into the police car and the black car slammed into the opposite side on it, the top flying off of it and slamming into the truck's window, the trucker blinked, "Hey, Earl."  
  
The police man growled and waved unhappily, "Hey..."  
  
The person in the black car stepped out, "I don't believe this...this car is brand new!"  
  
The trucker made a face, "Oh shut up!"  
  
"Stupid kids." Earl put his chin in his hands.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The owner looked at Vegeta, "This what you want?" They were both looking at a blue sports-car, it was brand new also  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
Honno, Enjeru and Bulma were all staring at the space where Calis' car had previously been, "I...don't believe..." Honno shook her head, "He's...rich..."  
  
Enjeru nodded and walked over to the space, "Cool!"  
  
Bulma shrugged, "I could have to, but I already have a car and my dad would kill me if I let anything happen to THIS one."  
  
"Oh, you couldn't help you got in an accident with that new car, Bulma, people should pay more attention while driving!"  
  
"Yeah, too bad my dad doesn't under stand that."  
  
Enjeru glanced at her, "At least your new car is pretty cool, not has hot as that one was though, he now officially has the best car in the entire school." She giggled, "Great, huh?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Yeah...great." She made a face and leaned on an old used jalopy, "but what confuses me is...where did he get all that money?"  
  
"Rich parents, of course." Enjeru giggled and looked over to Vegeta, who had just walked back over to them or more of Krystal, "Okay, do you have on yet?"  
  
"No." Krystal shook her head and kicked a car, which fell to pieces, "You?"  
  
"Yeah." Vegeta gestured to the blue car, which looked really nice.  
  
Enjeru smiled, "Oh-la-la, my opinion of Veggie-chan just went up a few MORE notches!" She walked over to Vegeta, "That's a nice car!"  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes, "We don't all need cars, I'll ride with or something, alright Vegeta?"  
  
Bulma's stomach knotted itself, why couldn't Krystal ride with one of the other boys with a car, why Vegeta, "Why don't you get a car, no money?"  
  
"No, I have the money, I just don't want to waste my time on a stupid thing such as a car." Krystal rolled her eyes and then smirked at Bulma when everyone else was looking a different direction.  
  
Bulma growled, "Oh..."  
  
Enjeru shook her head, "How can you think a car is a waste of time, that's what Honno said too! How can you say that! Cars are great."  
  
Chris had chosen a pick-up, because he was stuck on the fact that he needed it to go wild-animal hunting, it was a red pick-up and it had been used, so it was pretty dirty, and scratched up, it had a few dents in it, "Perfect!"  
  
Enjeru made a face, "Okay...well, most cars are cool..."  
  
Max was driving around the lot, causing people to run around screaming because he kept almost hitting them with a black car, it looked pretty neat, kind of like a Porsche. "Cool, huh?" He was talking to Karen, who just nodded because she was too busy laughing at Chris' weird behavior to mind Max.  
  
Max nodded and drove off, after throwing the money out the window and into the lot owner's face, "Thanks! Bye!" He put the petal(Or is it pedal?) to the metal just as Lee had, but his car was far slower and he was driving all coolly incase he ran into any girls.  
  
"Sure...no problem..." The owner messed around with the money, and managed to find a check, rolled his eyes and walked inside his little lot- controller-place.  
  
Hikaru growled, "I have to get one later, I don't have the money." She growled and started off.  
  
"Need a ride?" Max grinned at her, and skidded his car to a dramatic halt.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Calis swerved past Lee, trying desperately to beat him to a light, which they said was the finish line of a race they had started, "Ha! Beat that!" He flinched, "Uh-oh! That's bad!" He served on to the side-walk, in a desperate attempt to not his a little kid who was playing in the street. "Dumb kid, STAY OUTTA THE ROAD!" He swerved back on TO the road, to avoid a fire hydrant.  
  
Lee smirked at him, and pressed his pedal as hard as he could, "I'll beat you, Calis!" His car sped up, and he swerved onto the side-walk in time to his a barrel which he used for a ramp and jumped over a few cars before getting back on the road, "I'm having such a better day than you, how are you gonna win, now?"  
  
"Simple..." Calis jerked to the middle of the road, sending a few other cars into the side-walk, and one into a store building, the saiyan boys had also gathered an awful lot on cops on their tails, that they kept managing to get rid of, he kept driving in the middle of the road, until he came to a road block, which he swerved past yet again, "Those cops are such idiots!"  
  
Lee growled, "Dumb cops!" He then slammed on the brakes, spinning out and knocking a barrel into a police motor-cycle which fell over and onto a police car, which got shoved into another barrel, which knocked over a line of them after that, but even with all the chaos Lee found an opening and broke free of the idiot-cops. "Take that!"  
  
A cop chased desperately after them, and Calis decided to have fun with him, he motioned for Lee and they both took off down different alley-ways, Calis wan into a grocery-store truck and got a grocery sack over his face, and the cop had found him more interesting than Lee, because he went in his direction, "Oh, so you wanna maker my day, huh, gee, thanks!" He made a face under the garbage back and got out on to the main road again, but as soon as he did, he went down another alley way, running over a stupid rat that got in the way, but he was going way too fast, so the rat flung up and hit the officer's window, and he squealed.  
  
"EW, EW, IT'S A RAT, I CAN'T STAND RATS!" The car began to swerve and it his a deserted city building.  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "And they think they're going to stop anyone with cops like that on the force, you've gotta be kidding me!" He got back on the main road, and poked two holes in the bag, "Oh yeah, now I'm bag dude!"  
  
He flew down the street and met up with Lee, who had a red shirts over his head, "What's up, Calis?"  
  
"Shh! It's Bag dude!" Calis laughed, "Do you want to continue wrecking havoc?" He smirked at Lee, who nodded.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Lee glanced at a police squad, "I think we'd better hurry...and do something!" He pressed the pedal and took off, leaving sparks and smoke behind him.  
  
"There's a person in his car..." Calis shook his head, "Oh well...poor guy." He hit the road and jumped over a police car, using a barrel as a ramp.  
  
The officer made a face, "Man that person's good...but is that a bag on his head?"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
(This is for a reviewer. Now that I got a few, I NEED to keep them.)  
  
Niten glanced at Damian, "Is there anyway to go any faster?"  
  
Damian glanced at a random slave, "Well!?"  
  
The slave backed away in fright, "Uh, I...I don't think so..."  
  
Damian picked him up by the collar, "Well, you better find a way soon, before I rip your head off!" He kicked the poor boy, who looked about the age of the saiyans across the room, the boy had dark brown hair and royal blue eyes, he was wearing rags and his skin was slightly pale. He scrambled out of the room.  
  
"Y-yes sir."  
  
Niten smirked and watched him run, "Hmph! Stupid boy, and such a weakling, a waste of space is what I consider him, if you aren't going to be strong, why exist?" He glanced at his huge viewing screen, which was mostly cast in shadows, as was the rest of himself and his ship, "Just like the Earthlings..."  
  
"What about the saiyans, sir?" Damian looked into Niten's crimson eyes, "What do you think of them?"  
  
"The boy called Vegeta is very strong, he could be very useful with the use of his stones, speed and purity, but..." He clenched his fists, "I hate good-hearted people...so, we'll just have to change that."  
  
"And if he refuses?" Damian glanced at the man, still looking blankly in the corner.  
  
"Yes. And the boy has many troubles to deal with, so we can play a few mind tricks on him...before we get there."  
  
"Dream-wise, sir?" Damian glanced at Niten, knowing that was his specialty, but just asking to be sure.  
  
"Precisely, I'll do it soon enough." Niten now had on a black cape, with a symbol of a dragon in a circle, like on his arm, imprinted in silver on the back-center of the cape. He crossed his arms and his eyes glowed for a slight moment as he turned away.  
  
Damian nodded, "Mind if I check out the other ones."  
  
"Yes, as a matter a fact, I want you to, to see what they are all capable of, make sure you find everything you can about them."  
  
Damian nodded, "I will, sir." He turned and walked off.  
  
"Vegeta...we have a long time score to settle, child...you won't make it through this battle alive, I promise you..."  
  
(These are the main bad-guys, but I have to get basic steady something going, before I introduce them...*bows* Well, I needed to do that anyway, so after a reviewer asked me, I thought, why not? I'll probably have many more intermissions of them also.)  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta looked over his car, and opened it with the key, not seeing a reason to use the button right now, since he was right there, he climbed in slowly and checked everything out. "Okay...what's this do?" He pressed a button and freaked out when wind-shield wipers came on, "What tha?"  
  
Krystal jumped in the passenger seat, "Neat." She pressed a button and the lights flickered on in the front and back of the car.  
  
Vegeta, getting over his phobia of the windshield-wipers pressed another button and the blinker came on, "Odd." He put the key in the ignition and turned it, "Okay...so...this starts it." Sure enough, the car started up. Vegeta turned off the blinker, wipers, and lights, "What do these knobs do?" He turned a knob up to max and the radio blared an annoying rap song, "GAH! NOT AGAIN!" He jerked in back down to minimum.  
  
"You can change the channel, it doesn't have to be that, nor does it have to be so loud." Honno opened his door and turned the knob up reasonably and changed it to a rock station, "Better?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yes, thank-you."  
  
Honno shrugged, "Here..." She changed it to an everything station, which played rap, country, rock, metal, heavy metal, and every other type.  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Oh..."  
  
The radio was playing this lyrics:  
  
"Never made it as a wise-man."  
  
"Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'."  
  
"Tired of livin like a blind man."  
  
"I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin."  
  
"This is how you remind me of what I really am..."  
  
(Okay, end of lyrics. Incase you live under a rock and don't know that song it's "This is How You Remind Me" by Nickelback, yeah...)  
  
Honno smiled, "I like this song."  
  
Enjeru nodded and halfway sung along, "Well, since this is obviously you're first car, which is weird." She giggled and looked at Vegeta, who blinked yet again, "You can put CDs in there, so you can pick the music you listen to!"  
  
Vegeta nodded to both of the girls and smiled, "Thanks, Enjeru, Honno!"  
  
Enjeru squealed, "Veggie-chan remembered my name!" She giggled and he looked at Krystal.  
  
"Do you like this song?"  
  
Krystal cocked her head and tilted it back and forth, "It okay, I do kind of like it."  
  
Honno held out a CD, "Here you can borrow this, it's by the people who sing the song."  
  
Vegeta took it, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't listen to it that much and you can give it back to me whenever."  
  
"Thank-you, again." He slid it into the slot which looked like the place it went, "Um, I'll have to listen to that later."  
  
Enjeru winced and jerked her head, "What is that noise?" She looked over her shoulder to see Max riding by, with music blaring, it was obviously heavy metal, and Hikaru hitting her head on the dash-board, "Ugh!"  
  
Max waved, "THIS MUSIC RULES!" You could barely hear him over the noise of his booming CD player.  
  
Honno rolled her eyes, "Right, whatever."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Calis rammed his foot into his pedal and skidded past a few police officers, who all ran into each other, "Idiots!" He pressed the accelerator again and his car took off like a rocket, he was still wearing that bag on his head.  
  
"That guy's good."  
  
Calis blinked as he saw Alex, "Shit, the teacher!" He desperately slammed on the brakes, "I can't hit my own teacher!" His car skidded, sending sparks flying up from under the wheels.  
  
Alex slammed on his breaks and skidded to the side, pulling that way and Calis pulled in the opposite direction, as the unfortunate officer right behind Calis and the poor man behind Alex went full speed and rammed into each other. "Fancy meeting you here...Calis."  
  
"Ha, ha...yeah..." He smiled and made sure the bag was still there, "Sorry, I missed class today...c-ya!" Calis said his words incredibly fast, and Alex barely got the "c-ya!" Since the boy had taken off very quickly and was going incredibly fast.  
  
Alex cocked an eyebrow, "He knew what teacher I was...don't I feel special." He smirked, "Odd...kids normally don't pay attention, especially kids like him, I swear him and his friend Vegeta are sure strange." He looked around, "I better get outta the chaos zone." He pressed his accelerator and sped off also.  
  
Lee, meanwhile, was having the time of his life, making numerous people wreck and run into random objects, he look ahead of him and saw a old lady, "Um...lady!" He tried to swerve but sent the old lady flying. "Oops!"  
  
His instructor was crying, "Why me? What did I ever do to the cruel world, why does it want me to die." Suddenly the car screeched to a halt, and he heard few words that sounded like heaven.  
  
"Um, mister, here's the check, you mind getting out of the car, so I can go?" Lee opened the door, reaching over the instructor.  
  
"Thank you!" The man grabbed the check and fled, very fast, "I'm FREE!"  
  
"Something tells me, we'll never hear from him again." Lee smirked sped off, like before.  
  
------------------------  
  
Vegeta had pulled out, and was driving around, 'This is easier than driving a space ship, cool.' He went a bit faster than the normal driver, but not enough to cause complete chaos, except the fact he sent a skunk flying into a store window and everyone got all freaked out, "Oh, it just stinks kind of bad." He made a face and hit the pedal, driving off quickly actually catching on to the sent.  
  
Bulma, Enjeru, Honno and Kate were crammed in the back of his car and Krystal had shotgun, "Was that a skunk?" Enjeru looked out the window, smashed in between the car door and Honno.  
  
"Stop moving, you ditz, it's cramped enough in here without you moving around, stupid." Honno snarled at Enjeru, who just rolled her eyes.  
  
Kate glanced at Bulma, "Do they always fight like this?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
An unhappy Frieza grinned evilly, having a huge amount of him metal, "BWA! NO ONE WILL ESCAPE MY WRATH!"  
  
Zarbon glanced at him and looked away, "Whatever...OMG, my metal face is scratched!" He ran away, screaming.  
  
Frieza blinked, "Oh, this causes for some dramatic background music." He put in a random CD and awkward, lame horror movie music started.  
  
Dodoria pranced by, "We ARE the Ginyu Forces BROTHERS!"  
  
"NOOOO!" Frieza ran away screaming, "I AM NOT!"  
  
(Not main bad-guys, just an idiotic side 'problem'/nuisance they have to deal with, they going to be the first bad-guys. Sad, eh? I'd have to give the credit to my friend, Starlight the Wanderer, right? *Glances at cousin* Sorry if that's wrong! Well, he came up with the losers, so he's about as crazy as me...wait, he's CRAZIER than me, yet, not obsessive!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: You know that stuff above, you know, yeah, the stuff in parenthesis, I should have put that down here, but I didn't do continuing. {You have some explaining to do, EXPLAIN it, before one of you're old reviewers catches it, moron.} Heh...right! You noticed Yamcha was in this 'story', including the sequel, twice, well, my bad, make them into two people, they're both gonna d--{Shut up, you idiot!} Right, uh, well...c-ya! I know it was short...*Sigh* again, but I'm not going to make every chapter five trillion pages long, so enjoy! Later, people! 


	7. Vegeta's Necklace

Disclaimer: I...don't...own....DBZ! WAAHH!! BUT...I will{Yeah...on the twenty-fourth of NEVER!} Do not underestimate my power! BWA-HA-H-{Do you have ANY power.} Shut up! {You...and let's get on with the story...moron.} Gr!  
  
I'm updating, and I'm changing to schedule to every other day, since I'm too lazy to do it every day, plus I had to clean and do all that good stuff yesterday, so I didn't get it out in time, because I had to CLEAN for a party! Well, I don't think you give a CRAP about my life, so I'll stop boring you and get on with it. {Thank-you!} I wasn't talking to you. {So.} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiding the Truth  
  
Vegeta's necklace  
  
Calis yawned and sat down on the couch, it was now officially Saturday, and yesterday had been one of the most boring school days yet, so what if he'd only been there three days. "Two days of NO school! Thank gosh!"  
  
"Hey, Calis!" Naturally Calis turned at the sound of the prince's voice, even though it was coming from inside the puny house.  
  
"Come here, Kate bought something interesting..."  
  
Calis blinked and stood up, making his way back up the stairway to see what Vegeta was talking about, Kate was holding a larger version of the TV in the house, "See, Calis? This is a TV." She set it down, where the old TV had used to be.  
  
"It's bigger than the last one, but what does it do?" Calis cocked an eyebrow and sat down on the couch in the house.  
  
Kate smirked, "Watch." She plugged it into a socket and pressed the button labeled: 'Power'. Which Calis wasn't sure what to think of, but it was big and labeled 'Power'. So, it caught his interest, unfortunately it just turned on the box.  
  
The box began to talk as a background and people showed up on the screen, it was a lady and she was standing in front of where Lee and Calis had caused the ultimate havoc, "Two days ago, this was the scene of severe chaos."  
  
Calis smirked, "Something tells me we're famous, Lee."  
  
Lee nodded, "But, won't they be mad." He glanced at the screen to see if they knew who it was.  
  
"The two people seen driving were identified as..." Calis froze, he'd be in so much trouble...  
  
"No..." He sunk into the couch, wanting to be very tiny for the time being, "Shoot..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some sunglasses, placing on his face.  
  
"That's not going to help you now...you know." Hikaru smirked and started snickering at him.  
  
Lee shook his head, "Damn..."  
  
Vegeta sat down next to Calis and put his hand on his shoulder, "It's okay..." He smiled, "Keep watching..."  
  
The reporter continued, "Bag man and shirt boy, since one had a grocery sack on it's head and the other a red shirt."  
  
Calis grinned, nodded to Vegeta as a 'thank-you' sign, and smirked at Hikaru, "Ha-ha! And...it's bag DUDE, can't they get it right!"  
  
Lee was on the ground rolling in laughter, "I...don't believe it..." He gasped between all the laughter, "How...can they be so stupid?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged and nodded back at Calis, "I guess you had it on by the time they started checking, but Lee...how did you see?"  
  
Krystal sat down beside Vegeta, sighing as she did, "I'm so happy today is NOT a school day!"  
  
"How did you know, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "They've said it on the news before, I was watching it last night with Chris." He glanced at Chris, who had accidentally caught his bowl of cereal on fire,  
  
"GAH!" The saiyan flailed crazily, "It amazing how I can cook all these complicated dishes, and then....I SET MY CEREAL ON FIRE!"  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes, "You're such an idiot, Chris."  
  
Vegeta blinked, "How can you catch cereal on fire?"  
  
"We have cereal?" Max blinked and looked up from his fifth bowl of pudding, "I wasn't informed of this."  
  
"That's because you're an idiot, Max, and you're so caught up in that pudding, you probably wouldn't have heard us it we did tell you, which we wouldn't waste our breath doing." Krystal crossed her arms and looked at Max.  
  
"Are you nice to anyone, Krystal, so what if I like pudding, it isn't my fault, it's GOOD!" Max finished to bowl and filled up another one, this one being filled with chocolate pudding, to the other's vanilla.  
  
Krystal made a face, "Is there a reason to be nice to anyone?" She halfway cut herself off and glanced at Vegeta, who was still watching the news program, but he didn't seem to be paying any attention, just staring at the screen because he was bored. "Uh, well..."  
  
Vegeta glanced at her, smiled, not knowing what was going on and mumbled, "What's a gun?"  
  
"Why do you ask, it's something people on this planet use as a weapon." Kate got in that know-it-all mode, "It fires off a small bullet at a 'fast' pace, so it goes into the body, depending on where it could hit you, it might kill you." She did finger-quotes when she said fast, because to the saiyan's, a bullet's speed was average, they could catch it.  
  
Krystal yawned, "Whatever, Kate..."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Oh, because someone was killed with it earlier today, in this area, I guess people use those weapons here too, huh?"  
  
Kate rolled her eyes at Krystal and nodded to Vegeta, "That's not rare, considering the people on this planet...seem rather...weird."  
  
------------------------  
  
Enjeru flipped through her channels, bored to death, she lied back on her twin-sized green bed, her room was filled with a dark green carpet and midnight blue walls, she had a ceiling fan right above her bed and a desk to the left of it, the desk was brown and black where a computer stood on it, also a file cabinet was beside the desk with a small cordless black phone on top of the scanner, which was on the filing cabinet. The shelves on the desk, which it did have contained random computer games that she hardly ever played and under them was her printer In the corner, which was right next to the desk a few boxes were stacked up, full of who knew what, and a golden lamp with a blue shade stood barely to the right of the stuff, more to the right of the lamp was a brown dresser, with the dark brown drawers and golden handles leading up to a small space where a small chest was placed and above that to cabinets, which were lined clear and with gold squares, along with golden hinges and handles.  
  
Next to that was her bed, and her bed-stand was also dark brown and had two lights and a big mirror, placed above an area where things could be placed on display, on display were a few cheerleading, and a few random decorations, in front of her bed was a silver TV, which was on a shelf in a place with many shelves, where a big black stereo with huge speakers, a random systems for playing video games and other random stuff, including another mirror and a door to another bathroom, she pouted, "I'm bored!"  
  
"Enjeru, honey, we're going to your brother's soccer meeting, he's staying with you!"  
  
"Okay mom!" Enjeru called back, still lying down. "Great...just great," she mumbled.  
  
Her brother made his way up to her room, which meant climbing the steps, he stood in her doorway, he was about 5'2 and weighed about ninety-five pounds, he had aqua eyes and very tan skin, his hair was black, very spikey and messed up he had no shirt on, revealing a six-pack, considering he played so many damn sports and blue jean shorts, which had obviously been but, he was also wearing green finger-less gloves, "Hey." His voice was slightly high, but it was deeper than in previous years, because it had recently undergone a change.  
  
"Hi, Aitken, not go...do whatever...I'm busy."  
  
"No you aren't, you're just sitting in here being bored." He leaned on the doorway edge and crossed his arms.  
  
"Well..." She growled at the stupid 12-year-old, "I'm busy being BORED!" She sat up on her bed, "Now get outta my room!"  
  
"C'mon, can't we do something, we've been stuck in the house all day, when can go over to a friend's house or something, please?"  
  
Enjeru scowled, "Aitken, bug off!"  
  
Aitken rolled his eyes, "Fine, but when you die of boredom, don't come crying to me, because I tried." He walked off, putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
Enjeru rolled her eyes, "Hmph, little brothers are such a pain." She lied back down and shut her eyes, deciding that daydreaming sounded good right about now, and don't we all know what her mind demanded she drift to, she decided not to resist, after about fifteen minutes, her brother's voice interfered with her thinking.  
  
"Enjeru! Honno wants you to come down!"  
  
Enjeru mumbled unhappily, "Yeah, yeah..." She made her way down the steps, she was a lot different than she acted at school, because at school, boredom was nagging her, she walked down the sandy colored stairway, "Honno?"  
  
Honno looked at her, "Wanna go do something?"  
  
"Do you not have a house, Honno, you're never at home?"  
  
Honno shrugged, "As if that's any of your business, you dumb-ass!"  
  
Enjeru mocked her, "Jeez, touchy, touchy."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The saiyans found no interest in anything but shopping all weekend, Calis had found some more shirts and had bought many pairs of sunglasses, he had also gotten a new skate-board, one that was more expensive than the one he already had, it was blue and had a lightening bolt in the center, it's wheels were deep blue and they lit up red at random times during the night. Which he found cool, "School tomorrow, damn..." He muttered, dozing off on Sunday night.  
  
Vegeta had bought a few more t-shirts, awkwardly they were ALL sleeveless, he found them more comfortable when the didn't have sleeves and on account of the fact that his armor didn't have sleeves, so it felt more...normal, he hadn't gotten any new skates, but he had found an interesting skate park, where girls had sat there for three hours just staring, it actually scared him, they looked weird. He actually thought at one point they were all going to lunge at him and eat him. Basically everyone else had gone shopping, found clothes, been bored and done random unimportant stuff, and Calis had also showed off his car over and over, it still had on scratch and he insisted that Hikaru wash it, or he'd blow her head off, poor Hikaru.  
  
The next few days were boredom, boredom, boredom, and just for a little change of pace boredom, late on Monday three weeks after the last 'exciting' thing had happened (In other words, the last time I WROTE.) Calis sighed and sat back, writing a stupid paper on a wildlife preserve, "Okay...ship...any other ideas."  
  
"Yes, you are a moron."  
  
"Gee, thanks..." He moaned and continued writing, "Grr...I HAVE to finish this."  
  
"Why'd you wait 'til the last freaking minute, dumb-ass?" Krystal crossed her arms and glanced at his paper.  
  
"I...can't help it."  
  
"Stupid, it's two in the morning and you're what halfway done?"  
  
"Yeah, so what, just shut up and go away, Krystal!" Calis growled and put his head in his hands, "I'm exhausted, this school sure is a pain."  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes, "Well, if you hadn't cut class, you would have been done with it, like the rest of us that have Mr. Sanshreez."  
  
Calis banged his head on the desk, "Shut...up!"  
  
Krystal yawned, "Well, normal saiyans like to have sleep so, toodles." The girl saiyan walked out of the room, stretching and heading back down the ship's hallway to her bedroom, she unfortunately made a mistake and walked right into a certain sleeping prince's room. Her eyes widened at the sight, "Ve-geta..." She whispered, as an instinct.  
  
He turned slightly on his bed, "Leave me alone..." He turned again and muttered, "That's my cow...you can't have it!" He turned and didn't say anything else.  
  
She sighed, "Oh...Vegeta..."  
  
"Krystal..." Her face turned bloody-red, she tightened every muscle in her body.  
  
"He just...said my name." She nearly fainted from the joy she was experiencing, and nearly fainting, her stomach was so full of butterflies.  
  
The prince remained silent for the rest of the time she was listening, and she walked back to her OWN room and fell asleep, very happy, "Good...for me."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Breakfast in ready!" Chris called, setting out nine plates, "Get up here!" He shouted, making the door open and Krystal, Vegeta, Max, Lee and Hikaru walked out.  
  
Vegeta made his way up the stairs, "You didn't fix sushi again today, did you?"  
  
"No, you'll have to settle for eggs and bacon!" He smiled and motioned for Vegeta to take a seat at the table, which they had bought more chairs for, for that matter they had upgraded the table to a larger size, because Kate insisted that they eat in the HOUSE area.  
  
"Whew!" Vegeta sat down and put his chin in his hands.  
  
"You need to eat, kiddo." Krystal cocked an eyebrow at him, "Or else you'll get even scrawnier than you already are, and I'm assuming it's possible."  
  
Vegeta made a face, "Krystal..."  
  
Max sat down, "I had an intriguing dream last night." He glanced up, to see if he had anyone's attention, he didn't really.  
  
Vegeta made a face, "I had a dream I was fighting someone for a cow...and then...a...er, nevermind."  
  
Krystal smirked, "What, Vegeta..." She knew who it was about, and was deep down jumping for joy, but on the outside pushing to make it harder for him, "What'd you dream?"  
  
Vegeta blushed, "Krystal...don't be so nosy."  
  
Krystal shrugged, "You seem to be a little touchy, scrawny one."  
  
"Krystal, quit it!"  
  
Hikaru laughed, "Leave the poor kid alone, and where's the idiot, Calis."  
  
"Funny, I'm surprised you noted his absence." Lee smirked at Hikaru and Hikaru looked away.  
  
"I just realized that there's no arguments going on yet." Vegeta glanced at her for a moment, thought he noticed some red and then figured it was from his own redness, he glanced at Krystal.  
  
'Is she...blushing...but why? She didn't...no, that's impossible, how could she have...'  
  
Sure enough Krystal was teasing Vegeta, but keeping a smirk non-the-less, "What was it about?"  
  
"Krystal..." He growled and looked away, she noticed he was slightly red, and got satisfied.  
  
"Oh, okay, Mr. Mysterious." She then realized she was blushing, "Er..." 'Damn, how does he DO it?'  
  
Calis dragged himself up the stairs and was about to sit down. When Kate shoved him to the side, "Everyone!"  
  
Calis moaned and allowed himself to hit the wall, "Ugh...what?"  
  
Hikaru glanced at him, "Is something wrong, Calis?"  
  
"Stupid was up last night doing his paper, weren't ya, Calis?" Krystal smirked evilly at the tired boy.  
  
"Yes..." He grumbled and stumbled back over to another seat and fell face first into some eggs.  
  
Hikaru smirked, "I hope you haven't showered yet."  
  
Calis growled, "I...have."  
  
Kakarott jogged up the steps, "I'm up!"  
  
Kate glanced at him, "Goodie for you, but...you forgot your pants." She giggled, because Kakarott was half-dressed, he had on his shirt and everything, but he still had on his boxers.  
  
"Um...I'll go change." Kakarott laughed nervously and zipped off back downstairs, "Yeah..."  
  
Krystal made a face, "Didn't wanna see THAT!"  
  
Calis growled and sat up immediately, then brushed the egg off his face, he stuck a piece of toast in his mouth and growled yet again, "Hmph, I better get an A on that damn paper."  
  
"It seems you're more awake now, moron." Krystal glanced at him.  
  
"Yeah." He grabbed some bacon and stuffed it in his mouth also, "I'm not one to succumb to pathetic exhaustion.  
  
"Anyone shall eventually give in to that, Calis." Kate rolled her eyes at the prideful saiyan boy.  
  
"Not this easily, though, Kate!" He finished his plate and shoved it to the side, then stood up, "Let's get going, shall we?"  
  
Vegeta ate a single piece of toast and also stood up, "Yeah, good idea."  
  
Calis nodded, "I'm going to get in my car!" He smirked and walked out the door, proudly, ready to show off that nice car of his.  
  
Vegeta followed him and jumped in his own car and started it, he had also bought a few jackets, considering winter was beginning to set in, this morning was slightly foggy and he had on a blue jacket with his black shirt underneath, along with jeans and of course that necklace, "Hurry up, Krystal." He had to being Krystal to school, since Kate said now that they had them, they must use cars, since SHE had made them licenses. Vegeta was angry at this, because he liked flying better than driving, and it required more energy and was closer to fighting, so he wanted to do it...of course.  
  
Calis was wearing an open brown leather jacket, with a white shirt underneath in, he had on dark blue jeans and brown boots. (No, not cowboy boots!) He looked around, "well, I'm not taking Kate again this morning, so later, Vegeta!" Calis hit the pedal and drove off.  
  
Krystal walked out in blue jeans and a green long-sleeved shirt, and got into Vegeta's car, "Go now, before anyone else tries to hitch a ride."  
  
Vegeta nodded and drove off also, "Yeah..." It has been his worse nightmare when Max had decided not to use his wonderful car and ride with him, he had learned his lesson from THAT.  
  
Kate wound up riding with Chris and Hikaru, Lee with Kakarott and Max, thankfully by himself and his music, "This music so rocks!"  
  
Vegeta parked his car in the parking lot, next to Calis', apparently Calis had already gone in, because he was no where to be found, Krystal opened the car door and walked up to the stairway, "Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"  
  
Vegeta nodded, snatched his backpack up and ran inside in a hurry and Yamcha stopped in front of him, "Hello, Ouji."  
  
Vegeta growled, "Yamcha...move!" He growled and tried to push past him, but Yamcha remained in the way, and Vegeta not wanting to hurt anyone just growled, "Move!" The prince's voice was utterly firm.  
  
"No." Yamcha shoved Vegeta, barely making him move.  
  
"I'll make you move if you don't get out of the way." He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.  
  
Yamcha smirked and grabbed Vegeta's necklace, "What's this?"  
  
Vegeta's expression changed from anger to concern, "Give it back, Yamcha!"  
  
Yamcha smirked, "Why? I like it."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, "You gotta give it back, please?"  
  
Khan walked up and grabbed it, "Khan like this."  
  
"NO!" Vegeta snarled. The bell rang and Khan ran off.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in horror as he hit the ground in pain, "....no...." He winced, and looked up to see a smirking Yamcha walk off.  
  
"Later, Ouji."  
  
Vegeta picked himself off and struggled to his first period, "I...don't..."  
  
Mr. Thompson turned, "Vegeta...you're late."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "S-sorry....sir..." He made his way painfully to his seat.  
  
Calis jerked up, "Vegeta...?" Calis immediately realized that Vegeta's necklace was missing, "Wh-what happened?" Calis leaned over towards him, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at Calis and just gasped for air, and nodded, "I....need that....necklace....Calis..." Vegeta looked down at his desk.  
  
Calis growled, "Damn!"  
  
By the time everybody got to Algebra, Vegeta was near-faint, "Vegeta..." Krystal ran over to him, "What's wrong?!"  
  
Bulma, Enjeru and even Honno were looking at him, "What happened to you?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "N-nothing..." He continued gasping heavily.  
  
Bulma looked concerned, "Should I call a nurse?"  
  
"No...I'm okay...Bulma, I promise..."  
  
Vegeta struggled through Algebra and English, he nearly blacked-out in the middle of English, and Ms. Resinee was too stupid to notice, and Mrs. Shez didn't seem to care, she kept yelling at him for not paying attention, Calis gritted his teeth and glared at Mrs. Shez. "Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta was drenched in sweat and staring at Yamcha at lunch, Yamcha just smirked back, "My...necklace...it can't...get broken..." Vegeta muttered, gasping for air, to himself.  
  
Krystal knelt down, because Vegeta was sitting up against a wall in the cafeteria, "What happened to your necklace?"  
  
Vegeta winced, "Some...th-thing...took it..."  
  
Krystal growled and clenched her fists, "What?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "I'm n-n-to...sure...I think...it was a guy..." He winced, his mind beginning to hurt, and his head to ache horribly.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Alex turned down a hallway and saw Khan with a familiar looking necklace, "Hello, Khan..."  
  
"Khan says 'hi'." Khan grinned back played with the necklace, "Khan drop this." Khan released the necklace, from a good distance.  
  
Alex narrowed his eyes and caught it, "Isn't this Vegeta's?"  
  
Khan made a face, "K-Khan found it...Khan wanted to return it."  
  
Alex cocked an eyebrow, "Is that so, he never seems to forget this, are you sure?"  
  
Khan nodded, "Khan is very sure."  
  
Alex nodded, "Thanks, but I have him in a few periods, I'll give it to him."  
  
"Khan thinks you, Khan will go!" Khan did just that and ran off.  
  
Alex looked at the necklace, "Something tells me a certain boy is missing this."  
  
Vegeta stumbled into the gym, with Calis holding him up, "Vegeta, are you okay? Please..."  
  
Vegeta was containing his screams, "C-Calis...I-I'm fine..." His fists clenched and sweat poured down the young saiyan's face, "I can w- walk...I'll be...okay..."  
  
Krystal looked VERY concerned, "Vegeta...please...you need help."  
  
"Veggie-chan..." Enjeru was looking at him, "Honno, what's wrong?"  
  
Honno even looked slightly concerned, "I'm not sure, but he's obviously in a lot of pain."  
  
Enjeru shut her eyes and looked away, "He looks miserable..." She was near tears, "He looks pained."  
  
"He is." Honno had a very serious expression on her face, "Something's wrong, and it's much more serious than a broken leg or anything of the sort."  
  
Enjeru nodded, "Poor Veggie-chan!"  
  
Mr. Baird was too wrapped up in sports to notice, Krystal shook her head and walked over to Mr. Baird, "Excuse me, sir, Vegeta's hurt, may he sit out, he looks really bad."  
  
Mr. Baird made a face and looked at Vegeta, who shook his head weakly, "I-I can do it...h-honestly..."  
  
Mr. Baird nodded, "Good then..."  
  
After Mr. Baird let everyone out of gym, since they had all played kickball, and Mr. Baird had given the boys, who made it, a break from football. Yamcha smirked and shoved Vegeta, knocking him over, Vegeta moaned, "Y-you..."  
  
Calis grabbed him by the shirt, "Burn in hell!"  
  
Yamcha growled, "HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
"Fuck you!" Calis' anger reached where it shouldn't reach and slammed Yamcha into the bleachers, hurting him severely.  
  
Yamcha groaned, "A-ah-owwww..."  
  
Vegeta lifted himself up from the back on his left arm, but then shortly collapsed on to the ground, he growled, 'Everyone's so worried, I have to make them stop worrying!' He swallowed all tha pain he could take and stood up, "Look, I swear...I'm alright." He stopped himself from showing ANYTHING.  
  
Calis glanced at him, "You are?"  
  
"Yeah, look." Vegeta spread out his arms and didn't flinch a bit, "See?"  
  
Calis nodded, "Okay good..." He nodded, "What about your necklace?"  
  
Vegeta so wished he was telling the truth right now, "I'm fine, my body got used to it, I'll just get it after school."  
  
The bell then rang, Krystal glanced at Vegeta one last time, "Promise...?"  
  
"Uhh..." Vegeta's hesitation worried her, "Yeah!"  
  
"Vegeta, tell me the truth..."  
  
Vegeta felt his stomach knot, "Yeah!"  
  
Krystal shook her head and slowly walked off, "Vegeta..."  
  
Honno shook her head, "I can feel it, I can see it in his eyes, he's still suffering." Deep down everyone there could.  
  
Bulma also was looking at him, she guessed she had no reason to think he was lying, so she sighed and walked off, with her stomach all in a knot. "I...hope he's...okay."  
  
Enjeru believed him, but her conscious was going crazy, "He has no reason to lie to us, I'm sure he's fine."  
  
After everyone left, Vegeta collapsed on the ground, and actually let out a scream, "A-ah...it hurts..." He whimpered. "I-I...need...t-to get...to class..." He stood up, using the wall for support, he was barely halfway there by the time the bell rang, "I-I-m in so mu-ch tr-trouble..."  
  
Calis eyes widened, "Vegeta...where's Vegeta?!"  
  
Krystal shook her head, "No! I knew it!"  
  
Mr. Sanshreez briefly stood up, hearing Calis' few words, "Please excuse me, class." He pulled the necklace out and put it in his pocket, and walked out into the hall. "Let's find the boy."  
  
Alex stopped abruptly in the hall at the sight of the young prince, knelt over, whimpering and muttering something incoherently, "Hello, Vegeta, I think I have something that belongs to you."  
  
Vegeta glanced up, "Uh...y-you do?"  
  
Alex nodded, "Yes, are you okay?" He picked Vegeta up off the floor and held out his necklace, "Keep up with this, okay?"  
  
Vegeta grabbed it and slipped it on, then backed away, "Thanks, sorry I'm late."  
  
"That's quite alright, but you seem to have made a quick recovery." Alex eyed him, "I was going to send you to the nurse, but you seem to be fine."  
  
Vegeta smiled, "No, that's okay...I'm okay now, thank you very much, mister." The small boy walked off down the hall.  
  
Alex cocked an eyebrow, "Yes, yes you are." He followed him down the hall.  
  
Vegeta got into the classroom, and sat next to Krystal, "Sorry...I lied, but everyone was so worried..."  
  
Krystal smiled, "That's okay, just glad you got that thing back, who took it?"  
  
"Khan and Yamcha."  
  
Calis clenched his fists, "Someone's gonna die today."  
  
Lee nodded, "Big time." He punched one fist into the other hand, "Hmph!"  
  
Vegeta smiled, "Um, thanks."  
  
Calis smirked, "No problem." He growled, "That little bitch needs to pay seriously anyway."  
  
"And I owe that lummox a beating!" Lee crossed his arms.  
  
Vegeta made a face, "Calis...Lee...I kind of have a score to settle too." Vegeta's necklace glowed extremely brightly for a moment, then went back to normal.  
  
Calis grinned from ear to ear, and Lee smiled and at the same time, "Sure."  
  
Mr. Sanshreez began the lesson and everyone quieted down, out of boredom, though the teacher did TRY to make it fun, "I can't wait..." Krystal smirked and stretched slightly, yawning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ A/N; Yay, did ja like it? {No.} I didn't mean you, you idiot... {Man, DBZ Fanfiction Queen is a lot like you...} Yeah...I noticed...we both like to see our favorite characters get hurt...weird...{That's why you HURT poor Vegeta!} Yup! Heh... {Argh...} Also, Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria didn't 'die', their bodies were 'destroyed', it's complicated, but Dodoria's and Zarbon's consciousness were transferred to a cyborg body, as was Frieza's, so it's Metal Zarbon, Mecha Frieza and Mecha Dodoria, be afraid...be very afraid...off to do STUFF! {Whatever...} 


	8. School Shooting

Disclaimer: {Still don't own DBZ, huh?} I will one day! I WILL! {Whatever...new plan, I take it...?} That's right! We are going to shut off the power and sneak in there...{R-iii-ght, *Puts on a pair of sunglasses*} What...are you doing? {Preparing...} Grr! It won't happen like THAT! {Whatever you say...}  
  
Hey, I did good this time, GO ME! I go to Pensacola Wednesday of next week, so FORGIVE me, I'll be back on uh...{Monday of the next week, stupid!} Yeah! So, I'll make SURE to get a chapter out as SOON as I return and directly before I go, okay? {Yeah...don't wanna lose your reviewers again, huh? ...since last time you lost them due to laziness...} I DID NOT! Well, just keep that in mind, and don't think I abandoned the story...{Yeah, and we'll leave it on a cliffhanger, just for the reviewer...} *Maniacal laughter* PRECISELY! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiding the Truth  
  
School Shooting  
  
Vegeta slipped into a white, as usual, sleeveless shirt and jeans, he hurried around his room, since it was Friday and he was almost late again, he slipped into his shoes, which were Nike's, because Kate had bought them all new shoes and ran up the stairs to eat something before he left, when he got up there, Calis, whose leather jacket was hung over his chair and his white shirt was on also, had his feet propped up on the table and was clearly done eating, "Morning, Vegeta!"  
  
"Good morning, Calis...what time is it?"  
  
Calis made a face, "Um..." He glanced at a clock on the far wall, "Seven thirty..."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Oh, okay..." He took a seat next to Calis and glanced at Chris, who was cleaning up some spilt orange juice.  
  
"Calis, be more careful." He swiped the rag across the floor one last time, and squeezed in clean, "I'm not you're servant!"  
  
"You aren't?" Calis smirked and put his hands behind his head.  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Is Krystal up? We need to get to school..." He grabbed a pop-tart and put it in his mouth.  
  
Krystal walked into the room, "Yeah, yeah, I'm up!"  
  
The prince nodded, "Good, then lets go, we're gonna be late...again."  
  
Calis smirked and jumped up, putting on his leather jacket, "Yeah, we'd better get going." He walked out the door, grabbing and putting on that nice pair of shades he now possessed.  
  
Vegeta walked outside in to the foggy morning, he opened the door for Krystal, letting her in, then went around the side and jumped in himself, he drove off, "I have the strangest feeling today isn't going to be a good day..."  
  
Krystal glanced at him and cocked an eyebrow, "What makes you say that, Vegeta? Bad dream?"  
  
"No, I didn't have a bad dream or anything, I just have a knot in my stomach, which usually means something is going to happen, it's like a sixth sense or something." He looked out the window of his car, and yawned, "Plus, I'm tired."  
  
Krystal smiled, "Well, as long as it's nothing too serious." She was now a bit alert, was something really going to happen? Vegeta had always known these things in the past, she glanced ahead, 'I'll just have to keep my eyes open, that's all.' She growled, remembering what Yamcha and Khan had done to Vegeta.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Calis lifted his sunglasses up on his head, he made a face, "Something's gonna happen, I don't know what, but I know something is...I can feel it." He smirked, "But fortunately, it isn't bothering me, probably some STUPID thing those 'BBs' are planning." He muttered, and rolled his eyes, they had truly been beaten the previous Monday.  
  
He finally got to school and parked his car next to Lee's, who had already been there for sometime, he walked up and the students buzzed around, most of them gossiping about stupid, trivial matters, "Hey, Calis!" Juu walked over to the saiyan, "Good Morning."  
  
"Hey..." He just rolled his eyes and looked away, "Excuse me..." He pushed past her and then turned back to look through the parking lot to see if Vegeta was there yet, awkwardly, he chose the perfect time because Vegeta's car pulled up and parked, then Krystal stepped out.  
  
Krystal looked around and noticed Calis, she just nodded at him and looked at Vegeta, "Come on, you don't wanna be late."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Vegeta smirked and jumped briskly out of his car and shut the doors, locking them both.  
  
She rolled her eyes and shoved Vegeta aside, "Let's just go." She walked in, and was greeted by numerous people, of which her temptation to blast was high, "Go away, morons." She shoved Daisuke aside and knocked him into the near-by bike rack, which seemed to get hit a lot.  
  
"Hiya, Krystal!" He felt good because he had been noticed, even if it wasn't in the best way physically possible.  
  
"Hmph!" She continued walking, not paying him any mind.  
  
Daisuke shrugged and Taka, who rolled his eyes, "You people think you can get a girl by acting like a bunch of idiots."  
  
"Yeah!" Matt grinned at him.  
  
Taka rolled his eyes, "Well, no wonder you're all a bunch of rejects."  
  
"Hey!" Arison crossed his arms, "Don't say that, Taka, you like her too!"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't sit there drooling over her, letting her do whatever she wants to me! Considering her attitude, she probably thinks that's the dumbest thing a boy could possibly do!" Taka was very right, that's exactly how Krystal saw everybody, but then again, she basically saw everyone has a waste of time other than a certain saiyan prince.  
  
Arison growled, "Oh, shut up, you think you know everything!" He crossed his arms, "Well, news-flash, smarty pants, you don't, how come you don't have a girlfriend, huh?"  
  
Taka shoved him to the side, "Because I don't have time for one right now...other than Krystal, all the girls are basically ugly!"  
  
Kate walked over to him, "That's the way you feel, eh?" She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
Taka rolled his own eyes, "Yeah, why? You don't have an interest in anyone, do you?"  
  
Kate looked away, "Of course not, but Krystal's not the only pretty girl in the world you know!"  
  
Taka smirked, "She's the only pretty girl I know, she makes all you other girls look pathetic."  
  
Kate knew he was aggravating, but unfortunately, it was working very well, "She does not, she isn't THAT pretty!"  
  
Taka nodded, "Oh yes she is! You notice how all the boys STARE at HER?!"  
  
"Yeah...but..." Kate growled, "Taka! You really bug me sometimes!"  
  
Taka smirked and started off, Raiko walked over to him, "Hey!"  
  
"Hey, Raiko, you finish that paper for Mr. Thompson?" Taka took one last glance and Kate, who was still snarling at him.  
  
Raiko shook his head, "No, it was too boring, I didn't even get halfway finished!"  
  
Taka grinned, "That's your second paper this year! It's only been what, four weeks?!"  
  
The other boy shrugged, "Um, yeah...so what?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and glanced at Calis, "Hey..."  
  
Calis glanced at Taka and Raiko, "Well, if it isn't Dumb and Dumber!"  
  
Taka rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we're lacking Dumbest, why don't you come over here?"  
  
Calis smirked, "Hmph!" 'Good one...' He walked over to the two boys, whom which he had made friends with.  
  
Hikaru walked past them all, "Hey..."  
  
Raiko smirked, "Hey, Smarty Pants."  
  
Hikaru threw him a hateful glance, she had grown up very much since being with Frieza, she had long black hair, pulled back, it reached down to about Honno's length and she had hazel eyes, wearing a skirt and a white shirt, she was very tall, about half a head taller than Calis, who was pretty tall to begin with, "Shut up, Raiko!"  
  
The saiyans had done well in making friends and keeping their secret hidden for about four weeks, none of them had shown their tails and no one had asked about their 'parents' or to come over to their 'house', they had also done pretty well in making enemies, "Make me."  
  
She just ignored him and continued walking, "Stupid boy..." She walked over and greeted Krystal and Vegeta, "Hey!"  
  
"Hey!" Vegeta shoved her to the side, "Sorry, but I have to get to history!" He ran off, with his backpack slung over one shoulder, he ran up to the actual school and Enjeru greeted him.  
  
"Hi, Veggie-chan!"  
  
"Hey, Enjeru!" He smiled at her, but really wanted to go on in.  
  
"How are you this morning?" She smiled and giggled.  
  
"Fine...you?" He forced himself to be polite, no matter how much he needed to get on to class.  
  
"Fine, thanks..." But, luckily, she wasn't a total moron because she then said, "Well, you look like you're in a hurry, can you walk me to class, since we are in the same class."  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Yeah...sure."  
  
Honno walked over to Calis, who turned around, "Hey..." He was beginning to feel crowded with all these E-arthlings around. "I better get to class."  
  
"Hey..." She obviously didn't care about his discomfort, and followed him to class, out of total boredom, "Did you finish your paper?"  
  
"Yeah..." He pulled it out of his pocket, "See?" He knew she followed him out of her own boredom, so thought nothing of an annoyance out of it, "Did you?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, I managed to find myself being bored enough to where I actually did it, it was pretty easy actually."  
  
Calis nodded, "You can say that again, I guess that's why he only gave us one day." (No, this isn't the paper he was working on previously, that was for biology.)  
  
Honno nodded, "Yeah, but most of the time, I don't understand how teachers think."  
  
Calis agreed, "You can say that again!"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Bulma walked up to Enjeru and Vegeta, who were about halfway to Mr. Thompson's room, "Hi Vegeta! Hi Enjeru!"  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Hi Bulma!" Enjeru grinned, "Ready for history?"  
  
Bulma nodded, "Yeah, I have Mrs. Costic." She sighed, wishing she could go with Vegeta...and Enjeru to Mr. Thompson's class, since she couldn't keep her mind off the young saiyan last night.  
  
Vegeta just nodded and continued on, he glanced back to see if anyone ELSE was coming and there was, Krystal, she had noticed Bulma and figured she was going to find Vegeta, and right she was, "Hey."  
  
"Hey Krystal!" Bulma moaned hearing Vegeta say her name, she turned and gave Krystal a death glare, who returned to favor.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Krystal was thrilled about making Bulma jealous and having the prince's attention.  
  
Krystal caught up to them all, making Bulma furious, but Enjeru was happy for the company, "Hiya, Krystal! Have you seen Honno this morning?"  
  
"Yeah, her and Calis were coming to class together I think."  
  
"Why didn't you go with THEM?!" Bulma hissed at Krystal, who smirked right back at her.  
  
"Because, I didn't feel like it, what's the harm in that, little miss prep!"  
  
"You're starting to piss me off!" Bulma stomped her foot on the ground, "You can't call me that!"  
  
"Oh really? Well, I just did, what are you going to do about it, go back in time and stop me from saying it, bitch?" She growled, getting very sick of Bulma's attitude, she was such a jealous person, why couldn't she get the fact that Vegeta liked her more.  
  
Bulma snarled, she was actually convinced Vegeta might like her a little more right now, so she continued the war with Krystal, nobody knowing who was right and who was wrong, except Vegeta, "How dare you!"  
  
"Hmph!" Krystal smirked again.  
  
Vegeta stepped in between them, "Um, I don't know why you're both mad." He sounded a little timid and desperate in the middle of the fighting girls, "But, we need to get to class, there's no reason to fight."  
  
"Yes...there is...but, I guess I won't argue with you." Bulma smiled and Vegeta, who smiled nervously back at her.  
  
Krystal nodded, "Yeah, no point in dragging you into this big ordeal." She looked him in the eyes, 'Though, frankly, you already ARE a BIG part in this ordeal.'  
  
Vegeta smiled at her, nervously also, "Thank-you."  
  
Krystal assumed he was talking to her, and Bulma assumed he was talking to her, he was talking to both actually, probably Krystal a little more for the time being, since he was looking at her, and she was more dangerous, "No problem." They both said at the same time, then looked at each other and growled furiously.  
  
Enjeru blinked, "Um, let's go to class." She shook her head, 'Poor Veggie- chan doesn't even understand that they're fighting viciously over him.' She giggled, "Not that it's a bad cause or anything."  
  
"What?" Vegeta looked at her.  
  
"Nothing." She giggled again.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Max made his way down the hall with May, "So, what did you do last night?" He grinned and continued walking with her.  
  
"Nothing." She smiled and looked at him, "Did you do anything important last night, Max?" She blinked and tilted her head.  
  
He thought for a moment, "Nope, nothing worth discussing, unless you want to count sleeping and all that good stuff!"  
  
May shook her head, "Oh, Max..." She smiled at him, "Where are all of your friends?"  
  
"They have spread out throughout the school!"  
  
"Veggie-chan is extremely popular with the girls you know." It seemed Enjeru's name was quite popular amongst all the girls.  
  
Max resorted to sulking, "I know..."  
  
She shook her head, "Don't be mad, I think you're cute too!"  
  
The 'too' he could have done without, but at least she said he was cute, "Thanks, May!"  
  
"Your Welcome!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Kakarott moaned unhappily as ChiChi remained hanging off his arm, "Please, go away!" He made a face, "Let...go of me." He tried desperately to get his arm out of her strong grip, but she refused.  
  
"But, Goku...you're so warm and cuddly."  
  
He made a disgusted face, "Ew! And it's Kakarott! Not Goku!" He hated that name with a serious passion, why did she insist on calling him THAT, it was stupid!  
  
"Goku...please, I just wanna hold on to you, you're just so cute, I can't let go." She giggled, "And Goku sounds much cuter than Kakarott."  
  
Kakarott scowled, "I don't even like that name, it's so stupid!"  
  
ChiChi just hugged his arm tighter, "But, I like it, doesn't that mean enough to you."  
  
Kakarott just made a 'You've-got-to-be-kidding' face, "You've got to be kidding, I don't give a shit about what you think."  
  
The ditz didn't seem to notice, "Goku, don't use such bad language, now, let's go to history...together!" She smiled happily.  
  
Kakarott moaned, "Together, take off the together and sure, that'd be great!" He shook his head, "How did I get stuck with this thing?" He whined and tried to pull away again.  
  
She just held on tight, "You're so sweet, Goku."  
  
Kakarott had a flashback of himself hitting some child of a different planet, while he was out on his own, he had said, "Don't bother me, you pathetic excuse for a creature!" He had then killed it, he also remembered stepping on a bunny's head as he was coming to school, "Um...no, I'm really not." He made another face, "Heh...definitely not..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chris was seated in history, talking to Karen, "So, how are you on this wonderful morning." He smiled at her.  
  
She smiled back, "I'm fine, and you?"  
  
"Same here, nothing much has happened, has it?"  
  
"No, not really." She glanced at Mr. Thompson, who was scanning over his lesson plans, "Why weren't you in this class yesterday? Did you skip again."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry, but I get so bored with this sometimes, I have to get away, so I don't go half-crazy!"  
  
Karen looked over at Jade, who was writing a poem, "Yeah, definitely wouldn't want that to happen!" She made a face, and forced the thought out of her head of Chris acting as demented as Jade did.  
  
He also shot a quick glance in the girl's direction, "Agreed, that would be quite disturbing, don't you think?"  
  
She nodded, "No, I KNOW that would be very disturbing!" She stared into his blue eyes, "It wouldn't make sense for you to be demented, you're so nice and carefree."  
  
Chris smiled, "Why thank you." He was glad she didn't use the term 'sweet', since that was what that weird ChiChi person always called Kakarott, along with calling him by some stupid, improper name that she had come up with, talk about demented!  
  
"You're very welcome!" She smiled at him, "You know..." She just stopped and trailed off, "Nevermind..."  
  
He glanced at her, "What?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking."  
  
He nodded and decided not to be nosy, "Okay..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Lee glanced around Mr. Thompson's room, everyone had gotten situated and M. Thompson had begun teaching, school had officially started, "Oh well, at least tomorrow we don't have to come to this wretched place." He sat back in his seat and glanced at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was writing something on a sheet of paper, that he proceeded to crumple up and throw like a basketball into the trash can, making it, without Mr. Thompson even seeing him, he looked over at Lee, he shook his head, "Boy, have I got a story to tell them after school..." He was still thinking of that fight between Bulma and Krystal, what were they arguing over. (Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta...you are utterly dense.)  
  
"Since it is the end of the week, you all know we have a test, and after the test I will take up your papers, which I hope you all did this time." He eyed Raiko, who rolled his eyes and looked away from the teacher.  
  
"Baka teacher..." He muttered, and made a face when Mr. Thompson turned his back to him, then continued looking all innocent when he turned back around, "What?"  
  
Mr. Thompson snarled at him and turned back to the class, "As you know, today's test is on, the Aztec Empire."  
  
Calis rolled his eyes and mouthed the words in a mocking way, also using hand gestures, "The Stupid Empire." He didn't want to take the stupid test today.  
  
Vegeta had a bad feeling he was going to fail this test, he hadn't been able to study last night, because he had someone on his mind, which the person happened to be a girl, "I'm not going to do well, I can already tell." This was the one class in which the saiyan's struggled, because they didn't bother to look up the history of E-arth with the ship, because it was such a stupid piece of junk, as Calis said.  
  
After taking the test, and passing in their papers and doing random stupid stuff for the teacher, the bell rang, "Time for Algebra!" Calis stood up and hurried out of the classroom, before he died of boredom.  
  
Vegeta also made his way down the hall, lucky for them, Mrs. Shez's room was right near Mr. Thompson's, but a good ways away from Mrs. Costic's, "I hope Bulma and Krystal didn't get into a fight again."  
  
Calis stopped and allowed him to catch up, "Oh, they got into another one of their little squabbles, were you there?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Poor, poor you..." Calis smiled and put his hand on his shoulder, "But no one knows what they're squabbling over, huh?" He glanced at Vegeta and smiled wider, 'Nope, no one! Heh...' Even Calis had caught on.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Halfway through Algebra, Calis was working on some stupid problems, Yamcha was absent yet again, after that beating in the parking lot on Monday, he hadn't been at school. "How boring..."  
  
Vegeta continued to work on his problems also, it was very quiet in the room, you could have heard a pen drop, Vegeta didn't say anything, but he was desperately trying to finish this work before the bell, so he didn't have to do it later. "Gotta hurry..." He whispered below his breath.  
  
Suddenly a loud noise was heard from outside the classroom, it was loud, ear-shattering even, Mrs. Shez glanced up, "What was that?"  
  
Arison jerked around, "Was that a gunshot?"  
  
Calis glanced up, that had never happened before, he turned his head and leapt out of his seat, his first instinct was to look at Vegeta, who was looking around, very alert, "What happened?" He opened the door, to see a blood-stained student's body lying on the floor.  
  
Vegeta ran to the door also, "Um, there's a person out here." He walked out, to see a gun pointed at him, from across the hall, Ron was holding it.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Calis ran out, "Ron, have you lost your mind, what are you doing?"  
  
Ron smirked, "NO! I just found it!" He fired at Vegeta, who just ducked. Ron was very surprised, "How? Oh well..."  
  
The body was a boy's, no one they had come in contact with, but a student, "That was rude, do you know that?" Vegeta made a face.  
  
Calis clenched his fists, "Fighting is one thing, but killing is another, you have apparently got too large of a temper to control!"  
  
"Shut up!" Ron fired the gun at Calis, who jumped to the side,.  
  
"You're gonna have to do better than that!" He did a flip and bounced off the wall, landing in a kneeling position, "Hmph!"  
  
Ron's eyes widened, "You...how?" He shook his head, "No! No one can move so fast!"  
  
Calis narrowed his own eyes, "I just did."  
  
Juu ran out into the hallway, "What?" She froze in horror, "Ron, what are you doing?"  
  
Ron growled and fired a shot, which went straight through Juu's chest, throwing her to the ground, but she somehow remained living. "Hmph, and that's what's going to happen to you two!" He growled.  
  
Vegeta glanced at Juu and his eyes widened, "What did she ever do to you, you freak?!"  
  
Kakarott, Max, Kate, Krystal, Chris, Hikaru, and Lee eventually made their way to the scene, "What happened?!"  
  
Vegeta moved his head slightly towards Juu, and continued staring at Ron, then the other BBs showed up, except Yamcha and Khan, considering he's not a BB, all holding guns, "Great, the gang's all here!" Vegeta growled and clenched his fists.  
  
After about only 10 minutes everyone was out in the halls, Alex tried desperately to calm everyone down, "Please, remain calm!" It didn't work.  
  
Paul blinked, then fired his gun off, Chris ducked under the bullet and Marron was hit with it, "Damn!" Chris growled and avoided another flurry of bullets.  
  
Davis shot off his gun, Honno glanced at Enjeru, "Well, isn't this just great!"  
  
Enjeru nodded and looked angry, "Did your crazy boyfriend organize this, Bulma?" She narrowed her eyes and glared angrily at Bulma.  
  
Bulma's eyes widened, "I-I don't know, if he did he didn't mention anything to me about it!" She was on the verge of tears, "I don't believe they would do this."  
  
"I do." Honno growled and ran away from the two of them, avoiding making a big group for the crazy morons to shoot at, "Let's stay on the move."  
  
Enjeru nodded, she looked around desperately for a place to hide, "Shoot!" She also ran away from Bulma.  
  
Bulma stood there and sunk to her knees, "How could they..." She started crying, "This is so embarrassing, I just know Yamcha's behind this." Tears were rolling down her face, even if Yamcha was absent, it was glaringly obvious he had done it.  
  
Jade looked into Davis' eyes, he had the gun pointed at her stomach, "Say goodnight, oh demented one!" He pulled the trigger and blood emitted from Jade's body as she hit the floor.  
  
Calis grabbed the gun from Ron, after sliding under him and jumping up from behind him, Ron pulled out another gun, "Shit, they are really here to do some damage!" He jumped away from Ron.  
  
Lee clenched his fists, "How dare you, you bunch of freaks!" He kicked Swoto in the side of the head and he dropped his gun and went sprawling across the hall.  
  
Alex glanced up and noticed a bullet headed straight for him, he looked around to see in anyone was looking, then snatched the bullet right out of the air, he looked around and shoved it into his pocket, hoping no one had seen, "I hate students like this."  
  
Mr. Kiysoto glanced at him, "Yeah, I agree, dumb kids! This teaching business really sucks sometimes!"  
  
Alex smirked, "We all know you think so, Jason!"  
  
Jason smirked, "But of course..." He ducked under a few bullets, "Gosh these people have succeeded in creating total chaos, that's for sure!"  
  
Vegeta growled and glared at Ron, "If you won't stop willingly, I'll make you stop!" He jumped at Ron and slammed his fist into his jaw, breaking it and sending Ron flying across the room.  
  
Ron made a face, "Damn, I JUST GOT THAT FIXED!" Calis had broken his jaw on Monday, "I'll never have a normal face again."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "It was never normal to begin with." Vegeta crossed his arms and turned away.  
  
Ron just growled, "You'll pay dearly, Ouji..." Ron fell unconscious.  
  
Kakarott gave Vegeta a thumbs up sign, "Way to go!" He had actually gotten free from ChiChi, he glanced over at her, to see her fall to the ground after being shot, "Oh...man..." He turned to Swoto, "Oh well, you're goin down!" He jumped and kicked him.  
  
Calis glanced at Vegeta, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Good, but...I wanted to pleasure of knocking that bitch out!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Sorry, it felt good though..."  
  
Calis nodded, "Well I guess if you enjoyed it!" He smirked.  
  
Lee jumped desperately to the side of a bullet, "Damn you!"  
  
Calis jerked around, "Vegeta, BEHIND YOU!"  
  
Alex heard Calis' voice and jerked to see what happened, "What?"  
  
Vegeta whirled around, and his eyes widened he found no other choice, but to do what he had to, he snatched the flying bullet out of the air, right before it hit his face, he then freaked out, realizing he had caught it, "Uh, oops." Out of 'freaking out'-ness the threw the bullet backwards, and it knocked Haruka out. "OOPS!"  
  
Calis smiled in relief, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Calis."  
  
Calis nodded, "That's what I'm here for!"  
  
Alex cocked an eyebrow, "Extraordinary..." He watched Haruka fall to the floor, "Very...intriguing..." He made a face, "Very strong...for an Earthling...such incredible speed..."  
  
Lee knocked Davis into a wall, and watched Sadako fall to the floor, "Damn ,there's way too many lives to risk here!" He growled, and knocked Davis out completely.  
  
Vegeta jerked around, "Shoot, girl, MOVE!" He jumped and knocked Bulma out of the way of the bullet, and unfortunately enough, got shot the arm, he winced, "Damn..."  
  
Bulma stared at the young saiyan prince, who was now holding his arm, she turned to Swoto, "I hate you!"  
  
Swoto made a face, "Shit, that was...Yamcha's girl." He got hit in the side of the head by a furious Krystal, and Calis was standing at the wall he would have run into and knocking him into some lockers, which promptly fell on top of him.  
  
"Rot in hell!" Calis growled and clenched his fists, furiously, "Fuck you, you worthless pieces of shit." He glanced at Vegeta, who stood up and rubbed his bleeding arm.  
  
Krystal walked over to him, "Are you alright, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta nodded and made a face, "Yeah, it didn't hurt that bad...just a little."  
  
All the chaos had stopped, since the shooters were subdued, Enjeru and Honno ran over to Vegeta, "Are you okay, Veggie-chan?" Enjeru tilted her head, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." He picked up the bullet, which had fallen on the floor, "You are evil."  
  
Enjeru giggled, "Veggie-chan's okay!" She threw her arms around him.  
  
Vegeta smiled, "Heh, yeah, I'm fine, it's just a little mark."  
  
Krystal growled, "And for that stupid girl?! Why?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "I don't like seeing people get killed, and enough were killed already..."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Calis growled at Bulma, "Hey, Onna, why don't you apologize?"  
  
Bulma nodded and walked over to Vegeta, still crying, "I'm sorry!" She then threw her arms around him.  
  
Vegeta smiled nervously, "It's...okay...really..."  
  
Calis growled, "You're too careless, Onna, you should have paid more attention!" He growled at Bulma, making her feel worse, somehow.  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Yeah, but I'm okay..."  
  
Calis nodded, "Yeah...there is that..."  
  
Chris glanced at Karen, "Are you okay?"  
  
Karen nodded, "Yeah, thanks...that was a little rough, huh?" She made a face.  
  
Chris nodded, "Very."  
  
Kate typed something on her laptop, "Well, that was accelerating!" She crossed her arms.  
  
"Chaotic, yet educational." Alex eyed Vegeta, who was acting like the wound was only a scratch.  
  
Jason nodded, "Educational?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Kakarott looked around, "Looks like we better call the ambulance."  
  
Max blinked, and looked over at him, "Already taken care of, whew, I'm good!" He then proceeded to start acting all cocky and such.  
  
Hikaru made a face, "Whatever, Max..."  
  
May threw her arms around Max, "You were so brave."  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "We'll never hear the end of this!"  
  
Vegeta held on to his right arm, which was the one that had been shot, "I hope they get here soon, these people might die if they don't."  
  
Raiko glanced at them, "You guys sure are good fighters."  
  
Calis nodded, "Heh, yeah, thanks..."  
  
Taka blinked, "Oh man, is Vegeta alright?"  
  
"Yeah, he's fine." Calis walked over to the saiyan prince, "Right?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yeah, it didn't hurt very much at all."  
  
"Well, that's amazing." Alex muttered to himself and turned away.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Niten growled, "What happened?"  
  
"We crashed...landed." Damian made a face, "And we only have one space pod intact!"  
  
"You know what, that's just great!" Niten growled sarcastically and looked away, "I don't believe this!"  
  
Damian grinned, "I guess we could scrunch up, if you wanted to."  
  
Niten growled, "NO WAY! When will the ship be prepared?"  
  
"Sometime in the next 12 months." (I'm not saying year, since their years are different.)  
  
Niten growled, "Damn!" He smirked, "But, I can still torment the boys with visions of what I'm going to do to him."  
  
Damian nodded, "Yeah, and we could send someone to get information on the saiyans!"  
  
"Yeah, true, true...but, information, what slave do we use for that."  
  
Damian shrugged, "I don't know, they're all just a bunch of worthless losers to me!"  
  
Niten smirked, "Heh, they ARE worthless losers, hm, bring me the red-haired Trisantian." (Tri-saunt-ian) Niten smirked, "And make it quick."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Damian ran off, down the hall of the shadowed ship.  
  
Niten turned his back to the only light there was, "Vegeta Ouji...I'll never forget that name...I have been waiting to torture you for so long, when I get a-hold of you...hmph..." He clenched his fists.  
  
"I've brought the slave, sir and it turns out she is one fourth saiyan and three fourths Trisantian, guess she'll do good." He pushed the slave into the room, shackles were on her feet and handcuffs on her hand, she was covered in bruises and cuts and whip marks lined her back and front side, she was dressed in dirty rags and her face was covered in dirt, soot, and other nasty substances, her eyes were green and her hair was strait, down, not in a pony-tail or anything, it went to her upper back, it was also dark red with black highlights lining it slightly. She looked about sixteen, and about 5'4, she had a tail, covered in dark red fur, like her hair and a deep purple star imprinted on her forehead, which had been there since birth, it was the Trisantian symbol. She was scrawny looking, since she was a slave, she bowed before Niten, who smirked evilly.  
  
"Master, what do you request of me?"  
  
"I request that you infiltrate Earth, you must fit into their society, and find out all the information you can on a boy named Vegeta Ouji, and any other saiyans you encounter, you will go in a space pod and be very secretive, you mustn't let anyone know, Damian and I will arrive in approximately 11 months. And track you down."  
  
"Yes, master?" He stood up, and was grabbed forcefully by the hair, by Damian.  
  
"Go slave!" He pushed her down the hall.  
  
"Yes, my lord." She walked off, and found the docking bay, she got into the space pod, "I will obey my master's orders." The space pod took off.  
  
"How will we find her, sir?"  
  
Niten smirked, "She has a detector on her right shoulder, which sends a signal to my radar."  
  
Damian nodded, "Clever..."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
It was Saturday morning, Vegeta felt himself slammed into the wall and a beam burnt his entire body, he had a bandage surrounding his wound from yesterday, the gravity meter read: 500, Vegeta clenched his fists as blood and sweat both drenched his face, "Gah, five hundred times gravity is nothing easy."  
  
Calis yawned and smiled, "Training as usual I see."  
  
Max was in the bathroom fixing his hair, "Hm, hm, hm!"  
  
Vegeta deflected two blasts and got knocked down with another, then flipped out of the way of numerous, he drew his katana, "Ha!" He slashed a blast in half, and began doing interesting maneuvers, doing better now, but he had been up since one, so he was very exhausted.  
  
"He's got to learn to sleep." Krystal smiled as she watched the young prince, do his stuff in the training room.  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "I guess sleeping gets boring."  
  
Krystal laughed, "Guess so..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: How did ja like it? I worked a good bit on it, so be happy! I'm extremely bored, so I'm lacking stuff to write. {Then forget the stupid author's notes!} Remember, I'm going to Pensacola, so, DON'T LEAVE ME! Or...I will leave you on a cliffhanger...*Laughs evilly* {*Hits her over the head with a frying pan* Shut up!} Sorry, well, let's see...I didn't get many reviews last chapter, but I'll just have to chalk that up to the fact that, um...I don't know...I'm assuming you're all still out there...{*Rolls eyes* Idiot...} *Grin* Review, wonderful PEOPLE! 


	9. A Broken Leg A Suffering Mind

Disclaimer: *Singing* I do not own DBZ! But, I will in the future...Bwa-ha- ha-ha-ha! {No, you won't...} Shut up, I'm plotting my evil scheme, HA! {You mean your plotting your stupid scheme that's going fail utterly before it even begins...} Ye--HEY! {Heh...get on with the story...} Right...grr...  
  
I'm updating yet again, I'm trying to get a certain chapter out before I leave for Pensacola, I've got to leave you on a cliffhanger, aren't I nice? You know I am, yep, sure am! {How do you expect to keep reviewers if you keep blabbing on about cliffhangers, you imbecile!} Uhh...*Grin* {You really are an idiot...} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiding the Truth  
  
A Broken Leg; A Suffering Mind  
  
It was three o'clock in the morning, Krystal was staring at the ceiling, she couldn't get to sleep, "I wish something exciting would happen..." She shut her eyes, but did not go to sleep, "I need to fight, it's getting old, this constant school, school and more school!" She didn't bother keeping her voice down, since her roomed was sealed off.  
  
One of her eyes opened, as she heard something from the room beside her, the training room, she sighed and shook her head, "Vegeta has got to learn to sleep, how come he doesn't just collapse from exhaustion, tomorrow's Monday!"  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was training as hard as he could possibly without just giving in entirely, "If I quit training, I might get out of the habit!" He growled and deflected a blast, "Which would not be good."  
  
He got slung into the ground, skidding a few feet after a blast hit him from behind, "Dang it!" He jumped up and kicked the thing that fired the blast and knocked it to the ground, malfunctioning.  
  
"Oops!" He made a face and turned to deflect another blast that another one of the stupid things had fired, the room was lit up in red, and the gravity now read five fifty, Vegeta shook his head and walked over to the control panel and pressed a button, he then jerked around to see a holograph of himself, which had twice the power-level he did, "Now!" He jumped at it.  
  
It dodged and kicked him in the jaw, then fired a blast at him and knocked him down, creating a small crater, which seemed to repair itself, meanwhile, he dodged random blasts fired by the four remaining freaky things, "Damn!" He stood up and kicked the holograph across the room.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Calis shut his eyes and opened them again, and repeated the process, he climbed out of bed and glanced at the clock, it read three thirty, "Damn, I woke up early again." He lied back down in bed, "I've got to get back to sleep..." He muttered to himself and shut his eyes.  
  
He twisted and turned in his bed, unhappily, he couldn't get back to sleep, he then gave up and sat up, "I need something to drink."  
  
Calis made his way down the hall and walked into the large kitchen area, where he found a sleeping Chris, he had his head down on the table and had some different foods laid out, the saiyan smirked, "Guess getting something to eat really works." He walked over to the refrigerator.  
  
Chris jerked his head up, "Gah!" He looked over at Calis, "Oh, it's just you, I had a peculiar, Calis turned to him.  
  
"That's odd, so did I..." He pulled out some bread, peanut butter and jelly, "What was yours about?"  
  
"Uh, Vegeta, I'd rather not discuss it, yours?"  
  
Calis got a serious expression on his face, but was turned away from Chris, "Same..." He blinked, 'Could it be just a coincidence? I hope so...'  
  
Chris nodded, "It was the freakiest dream I've ever had..."  
  
The other saiyan boy looked away, "Chris...remember before...when that ugly guy hurt Vegeta, really bad, he was out to kill him..."  
  
"Yeah, of course, how could I forget..." Chris glanced at him, "Why did you bring that up all of a sudden?"  
  
"Because, Vegeta had dreams about him before he showed up..."  
  
"Oh, well..."  
  
Calis shook his head, "Well, that doesn't mean anything, Vegeta hasn't had a dream and it probably isn't about the same person anyway." Calis remembered the man in his own dream, he was in the shadows and laughing, Calis closed his eyes, "Heh..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Speaking of which, the saiyan prince felt the stronger version of himself's laced hands collide with the back of his neck, Vegeta spat out blood and hit the ground, blacking out, "Damn..."  
  
He growled slightly in his sleep, but remained unconscious.  
  
Vegeta blinked and stood up, he looked around, it was raining, he remembered this place well, "Wh-WHAT?!" He looked around, "How?"  
  
Niten appeared in front of him, smirking, "Hello Vegeta, it's been awhile, child..."  
  
Vegeta stepped backwards, "It's you, but why?" He shook his head and growled, "Don't you ever learn?!"  
  
Niten smirked, "Boy, you are the only person who ever had the guts to challenge in battle, and then DEFEAT me, it was disgracing!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Because you are an incompetent, overly cocky, worthless fighter, you're stupid ego was your downfall, and what do you want?" He growled.  
  
"Vegeta, I know you know what revenge is, right?"  
  
"Freak! It's one thing to lose gracefully, but to come back, WHY?! Don't..." The young boy could sense his power-level and he knew he was keeping it low. 'He's gotten so much stronger.'  
  
Niten smirked, "Here, Vegeta!" He kicked the saiyan back into a wall.  
  
Vegeta hit the wall and wiped off his mouth, which blood had run down, "You creep!" He charged at Niten, who jumped to the side and kicked at him, Vegeta ducked under it and punched at him, but it went right through him, "Shoot."  
  
Niten nailed Vegeta in the ribs, "You can't hit me, you pathetic child..."  
  
Vegeta got up and punched at him again, he couldn't seem to go to full power, "You....creep!"  
  
"You are such a fool, I admire your determination though." He chuckled, and knocked Vegeta on to the ground, kicking him farther down, making a crater.  
  
Vegeta growled and jumped up, yet again, "Here I come...you creep!" He charged at Niten, and punched as hard as he possibly could.  
  
Niten actually stumbled, "Wow...you're not as much as a runt as I thought..."  
  
Vegeta fell on to the ground, he hadn't realized he had put energy into that, "Why...am I so...tired."  
  
Niten grabbed him by the arm, "Do you feel your body getting any weaker, little one?"  
  
Vegeta collapsed on to his knees, "I..." He just spat out blood and panted. He realized he had many more cuts and bruises on him than he had thought, "What...why?!" He growled and looked up at his opponent.  
  
"My touch..." He squeezed Vegeta's wrist and lightening gathered and struck the poor saiyan prince, "Is lethal." He smirked, "I've been waiting to torture you for a long time, and this is only the beginning."  
  
Vegeta cracked an eye open, "It-it...not only drained my energy and electrocuted me, it...hurt me with injuries?" His eyes widened, "How?" He was already stammering, it had only been five minutes tops.  
  
"That's right, isn't it neat." He snapped the prince's wrist, "How does it feel." He outstretched his left hand and Vegeta grabbed his ribs, "I just ground your ribs into a fine powder..."  
  
Vegeta screamed, "How?!" Blood emitted from hid mouth, "That's impossible."  
  
"I'm psychic, have you forgotten already?" He smirked and a black aura formed around Vegeta, picking him up.  
  
Vegeta growled, "Shoot..." He wanted desperately to grab his ribcage, but was being prevented psychically. "Cr-eep..."  
  
Niten laughed, and clenched his fists, causing the young saiyan to be psychically crushed, "Vegeta, give up and I'll let you done, plead for your pathetic life."  
  
Vegeta winced and growled at him, "Not on your life!"  
  
"What about your own?" He squeezed the saiyan tighter, and Vegeta felt and heard his right arm snap.  
  
"N-never!" He growled, and moaned in agony, "I'd never beg you...for anything?!"  
  
"Yeah, your life is far too worthless for that, eh?" He did it tighter, "If not begging, then say you'll join me, or suffer serious consequences."  
  
"NO!" Vegeta screamed, fighting the pain, "I wouldn't join you...if-if you were the last person...or whatever you are in the universe!"  
  
Niten smirked, "I figured you'd refuse!" Lightening struck Vegeta again, and Niten flew up and got to his level, then lifted his chin, se he could meet his furious eyes, "But, I'll give you one last chance." He drew his saber, which he had attached to his back, in a scabbard and held it to Vegeta's throat.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, then narrowed, "No!" He growled.  
  
Niten slashed him across the throat, causing him to spit up blood, "I'll make you!"  
  
Vegeta glared at Niten, "You can't!" He began panting heavily, "I...won't do it." He began stammering along his words.  
  
Niten smirked, "I have been waiting so long to watch you be in this much pain."  
  
Vegeta just spat out blood and growled, still panting, "You..." He stammered quite a bit, coughing up some blood, after having his throat's slit deepened, he was completely immobilized, "Demented...freak."  
  
Niten grinned evilly, and slashed him across the chest, Vegeta looked around, everything had begun to black out, Niten leaned over and whispered into his ears, "I'll kill you, Vegeta Ouji...and all of your friends as well."  
  
Vegeta screamed and woke up in a cold sweat, with a throbbing headache, "NO!" He noticed he was still in the training room, he sat up and moaned, "What a nightmare..." He blinked, "But...did it mean something, he didn't really..." Vegeta cut himself off and realized that he still had wounds from earlier.  
  
Krystal walked into the room, "Well, I'm not even going to ask did you sleep well, since I was up at three and could hear you in here?" She looked at his injuries, "You're lucky that machine automatically shut down, or you might have been seriously hurt." She glanced at a cut in his throat, "Guess it didn't shut down completely, eh?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, and he ran in hand along the slit, "Uh...guess not..." He felt some sweat roll down his face, accompanied by some blood, "Heh..."  
  
Krystal nodded, "You better go wash up, and how are you going to explain that slit, huh?" She made a face and handed him a clear bandage, "That way it won't be as noticeable!"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Thanks, Krystal."  
  
Krystal shrugged, "Avoid people today...you're a little messed up, you think you can handle that request?"  
  
"Yeah, what time is it." Vegeta rubbed his head.  
  
"Six forty."  
  
Vegeta stood up, "I better get ready." He slipped off his armor and the top half of his jumpsuit, "Thanks, Krystal..."  
  
Krystal smiled and nodded, but she caught on to the fact that something was bugging him, "Right, Vegeta..." She shook her head, 'Better not be nosy, I'll just go get ready...' She turned and walked off.  
  
Calis greeted her, "Hey, was Vegeta alright?"  
  
Krystal nodded, "He was fine..." She shrugged, "He had a slit on his throat, it was weird because..." She trailed off and looked away, "I better go get ready."  
  
Calis eye her carefully, watching her walk off, "Hm...that's weird." He walked into the training room, where Vegeta had gone into his room from, he walked into Vegeta's room, "Hey, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta looked up at him, he already had on his jeans, but was shirtless, "Oh, hey, Calis."  
  
Calis nodded, "I take it you didn't sleep too well?" He cocked an eyebrow, and glanced at the necklace around his neck, "You train more than me..." He made a face, "It isn't fair."  
  
Vegeta laughed, "Very funny, Calis." He slipped on a light blue, as usual, sleeveless shirt on. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"No, not really, I had some stupid dreams, it was weird." He watched Vegeta, intently, waiting for a response.  
  
"Oh...you did...so did I..." He noticed Vegeta immediately looked for serious than he had.  
  
'Damn it, I don't think it was just me.' He growled and clenched his fists, 'I hope it is, I can't have another thing like that going on again.'  
  
Vegeta glanced at him, noticing an awkward response, "Calis?" He cocked an eyebrow at the older saiyan.  
  
"Oh, sorry, guess I started daydreaming...huh?" He smiled at Vegeta and dismissed his thoughts for the time.  
  
Vegeta smiled, "Okay." He slipped on his tennis shoes and walked out.  
  
Calis nodded and followed him, he was wearing an orange shirt, and that same old leather jacket over it, he had on jeans, tennis shoes and sunglasses, with silver out-lining so he looked all cool and everything, "Right!"  
  
Lee greeted them in the hallway, dressed in a collared red T-shirt and jeans, wearing brown boots and finger-less gloves, which were red, with yellow out-lining, "What's up?" Lee had forced himself not to think about his own dream, which, all the saiyans had had, Vegeta's being the worst.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
On their way to school, Krystal found it nearly impossible to talk with the cute prince, she kept searching for conversation, but thinking only about that stupid dream, she was wearing a yellow shirt, with green jeans, that were cut at the bottom, and lime green sandals, "So, uh..."  
  
Vegeta glanced at her, "Um..." He was also lacking anything to talk about, "Anyway..."  
  
Krystal sighed, "How's your neck?" As much as she didn't want to bring that up, she had to talk to him, she was desperate.  
  
"It's fine, it doesn't really hurt, but my head does!" He made a face, and realized that the school was basically right in front of him, "I can hardly see straight..."  
  
Krystal nodded, "Oh, I could have given to an aspirin, Vegeta!" She rolled her eyes at him, "You need to tell people these things."  
  
Vegeta just shrugged, "Oh, you're just being curious."  
  
"So..." She smirked at him, and he just grinned.  
  
"So...what if I didn't want to use medicine? Last time Kate used it, she started saying freaky things!"  
  
Krystal smiled, "That's because Calis replaced the aspirin with hallucination crap!" She rolled her eyes, "He's so revengeful."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Not quite as bad as Max, though."  
  
Krystal smirked, "Now, there's who you hire for the ultimate revenge."  
  
"Revenge..." Vegeta muttered and looked out the window, "I had a dream about 'revenge', it was 'interesting'..." He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"So, did I..." Krystal glanced at him, "Weird, huh?" She didn't want to talk about this, but was there a point in hiding it?  
  
"Oh." Vegeta clearly didn't want to talk about it, he could feel the pain, as if it was really happening, right now.  
  
Krystal nodded, "Well, looks like we're here!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Well, another boring day of school starts now!" He was happy to be off the subject, "Let's go see how bored we can be."  
  
Krystal smirked, "Yep! Don't M-Monday's rule?" She stuttered on the name, trying to remember what it was called.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "That's it!" He smiled and stepped out of the car, opening the door for Krystal after walking around to the other side, "There you go."  
  
She smiled at him, then pushed him slightly, "Thanks!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Some thank you." He walked over to Calis, who was just stepping out of his car, "You are early?"  
  
"Yeah, you too, guess it's an early morning for us, huh?" Calis smirked, "More time to annoy people, huh Hikaru?"  
  
Hikaru growled and sulked in Max's car, "Hmph!"  
  
Max growled, "GET OUT OF MY CAR! We've been here for five minutes now!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Fine.." Hikaru knew not to upset Max, or she would pay ever so dearly, she then shot a hot glance towards Calis.  
  
Calis smirked, "Hey...you're early, huh? What a surprise, you're always so slow getting ready in the morning." He turned away, "But...oh, you stick!"  
  
Earlier this morning, Calis had first, used all the hot water, since he was the second last one to take a shower, excluding Hikaru, then flushed the toilet while she was in there, preventing her from taking one, "Shut up!"  
  
Calis grinned, "It's called revenge, that's what you get for taking two of MY dollars!" He crossed his arms, satisfied.  
  
Hikaru snarled, "Two, you idiot!" She rolled her eyes, "Is that worth a whole day of my humiliation."  
  
"Oh yes!" Calis rubbed his hands together maliciously.  
  
Krystal glanced at Calis, "Go you, you actually DID get her back, I thought you were playing around."  
  
Chris, once again, was talking to Karen, "How was your weekend?"  
  
"Fine!" She smiled, "Thank you for asking, and how was yours?"  
  
"Boring as ever!"  
  
Calis glanced at Chris and narrowed his eyes, "He sure does hang out with her a lot, it's weird..." He looked away.  
  
"Veggie-chan's early!"  
  
"Enjeru..." Vegeta made a face and turned around to see her standing there.  
  
"Hiya! I see you know my intro by now, huh?" She hugged him, "How are you, or how was your great weekend."  
  
"Uh, same as always, I guess..." Vegeta made a face and smiled nervously at her.  
  
She giggled, "You're funny, you get so nervous when people hug you, normally boys will hang all over me if I did that, you're so cute, and not stupid!"  
  
"It's amazing." Honno walked up to them all.  
  
Enjeru laughed, "you can say that again, Honno!" She glanced into Vegeta's eyes, and randomly said, "You're eyes are pretty!"  
  
Vegeta made a face, "Was that random, or do you always say stuff like that?"  
  
Honno looked into his eyes, 'They really are, I've never seen anyone with that eye color before, and it goes so well with that necklace.'  
  
Enjeru shrugged, "That was pretty random, they just seem to stand out!"  
  
Krystal smiled, "Heh...typical..."  
  
Vegeta stood on the sidewalk, near the school, "Guess I shouldn't go in right away now, huh?"  
  
"Nope, now you guys can socialize."  
  
Lee rolled his eyes, "Great!"  
  
Calis nodded, "you can say that again."  
  
Kakarott groaned unhappily, "Get it off! How did you recover so FAST?!" He made a face, "And why YOU, why couldn't have someone else made a miraculous recovery, why YOU?!"  
  
"My love for you kept me going, I had to see you again." She went into this sappy love stuff and other crap.  
  
Kakarott growled, "Yuk, do you ever SHUT UP?!" He tried to sling her off.  
  
He failed, "Oh, Goku..."  
  
"Oh, cut it with the sappy shit!" He growled, was she so stupid she didn't realize WHAT he was saying?  
  
"Oh...I missed you."  
  
"GO AWAY!" He moaned, unhappily.  
  
Krystal noticed a freakin trunk, driving completely crazily and heading right at Vegeta, "Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta jerked his head to see what she meant and saw the truck, with Yamcha driving in the window, he stepped back with his right leg, and blinked, leaving his left leg in front, "Uh..." He tried desperately to move, but freaked out when Bulma started yelling, and tried to move at the last second and the truck slammed into him, right when he was in a position, with his right left in an easy breaking position and sent him backwards.  
  
Alex ran outside, to see what had happened, hearing Bulma's scream, the glanced at Vegeta, who's tail had come unraveled in mid-flight, "Huh?" Alex narrowed his eyes and watch Vegeta hit the ground.  
  
Vegeta skidded him along the concrete, where he flipped, another car skidded to a stop, he landed flat on his face, and different car hit Yamcha from behind and got all up under the truck, "Ow," Vegeta muttered, with his face driven into the concrete.  
  
"Vegeta!" Calis growled and ran over to him.  
  
Krystal also ran over to him, "Are you okay?"  
  
Alex's eyes widened, he then glared at Yamcha, "You stupid jock!" He growled, "You just hit caused complete chaos, and also hit a boy...who has...a tail." Alex said the last part quietly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..."  
  
Vegeta growled and got up, "Stupid leg..." He stood up and wiped some blood off his busted lip.  
  
Alex growled and KNOCKED Yamcha out of the car, "Dumb kid!" He kept a close eye on Vegeta, who stood up, "There it is again..." His tail was now in plain sight.  
  
Vegeta growled, he put his tail under his shirt, trying not to move it, hoping no one saw, (It's not coiled, just straight up in his shirt.) "Uh..."  
  
He didn't notice Alex, "Uh..." He looked around, he needed to divert the attention away from himself, so he could fix his leg without any suspicions.  
  
He was being mobbed right now, he pushed a few people aside, looked back and ran in, very quickly, being followed more slowly, "Oh, right." Krystal glanced at Calis, who got the point, too.  
  
Lee shrugged, "He better hurry, his followers are going to see him..." He muttered this under his breath.  
  
Alex followed him quickly and saw him turn a corner, he stayed well hidden, "What now?"  
  
The saiyan looked around, then his tail reappeared and he coiled it around his waist, he then glanced down at his leg, checked for people on last time, and placed his hands on his lower leg area, "And now..."  
  
Alex continued to watch him, :what can he do about it?"  
  
Vegeta jerked his hands, moaning slightly and his leg snapped back into place, "There, it'll hurt for awhile, but it'll have to do!"  
  
Alex just stared at him, "He's not an Earthling...right, I can't ASSUME just yet, but, so far...no Earthlings...have..." He decided to see, he stepped out, "Well, hello there."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, "M-Mr. Sanshreez, h-how long have you been there?"  
  
"Just got here, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I-I'm fine, thank you."  
  
Alex nodded, "Okay, well, you know, most people wouldn't have survived, much less be standing, you seem like a tough kid, though."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Heh...yeah..." The saiyan was petrified, he hadn't seen, right?  
  
Alex nodded, "Okay..." He walked off.  
  
Vegeta sighed in relief, 'He didn't notice, RIGHT?'  
  
Right before he turned the corner, he said, "Oh, and you might want to get that tail of yours looked at."  
  
Vegeta's heart sank, 'No!' He put his face in his hands, how could he have let this happen.  
  
Alex stopped and felt utterly sorry for doing this to the poor kid, he glanced back to see what he was doing, Vegeta was shaking his head in anguish, looking utterly mad at himself, "Poor thing, I need to make him feel better..." He shrugged, "I might as well not mention it, pretend to think it's something different, meanwhile I'll investigate..."  
  
Vegeta dropped his head, "How could I?"  
  
Alex was going to say something, then decided against it, then numerous people mobbed the poor boy, who nearly freaked out, "Gah, popular, isn't he?"  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Oh well, maybe it didn't give it away completely." He found no comfort in pitying himself for anything.  
  
Enjeru looked at him, "Wow, you're really tough, aren't you? You shook that off quick!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Honno sat quietly outside, "A tail, eh?" She had seen Vegeta's tail also, she also saw that Alex had seen, "It's weird..."  
  
Kate was watching her, figuring Vegeta had plenty of helpers to help him recover, "Hm, it looks like someone might have noticed his tail, well that's not that big of a deal, we can come up with a clever excuse for it, I suppose."  
  
Honno crossed her arms, "I knew he was weird, no boy is so polite and kind yet still strong and smart, no Earthling boy, that is!" Honno looked slightly curious, "Well, I guess he could be a really weird Earthling, I shouldn't jump to conclusions like this!"  
  
Kate sighed in relief, "Everyone likes him, it's hard to make them think he's not safe to be around, but, actually...he is, he's plenty safe, but it's hard to make people think he's different, she might be a problem, since she reminds me of Krystal, but, I'm sick of worrying, that stupid dream was enough worrying for one session."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Calis knelt down next to Vegeta, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine..." He glanced at Calis and nodded, for some reason, he didn't feel nervous or anything about what had happened, probably because even his own mind drifted back to his peculiar dream, that everyone had seemed to have.  
  
"Good!" Krystal put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Bulma tried her best to reach him, she managed to get next to him, "You okay?"  
  
He nodded, "Fine."  
  
Krystal looked him in the eyes, "It seems like everywhere he turns, someone's out to get him, how can anyone not enjoy being around him?" She smiled.  
  
He smiled back at her, "Heh..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ A/N: I'm done, sorry it was short, I needed to get chapter out before Pensacola! {Idiot, did you do what you needed to in this chapter?} Yup, sure did, it's cool, huh? {No, you're just stupid.} Am not! Well, anyway, please review, reviewers! You are all so wonderful! {Shut up, you're going to scare them!} *Smiles* Yeah, Queen, that's your name, right? Beating up Vegety is FUN! Hooray! {You are crazy, poor Vegeta!} Heh, heh...everyone, I know I'm putting out chapters left and right, but I'm trying to be a good author...{Well, you're a good moron, does that count?} Shut up! Anyway, please review! 


	10. Enter Katt

Disclaimer: Do the disclaimer...I am plotting! {You're plotting you're already doomed plot?} Quiet! I must take over DBZ! {You are the biggest idiot...} Must plot! {Imbecile, well, she doesn't own DBZ.} WAH! {Shut up!}  
  
Hey! I'm back with another great, terrific, awesome chapter, I'll try to have one out tomorrow also, but don't get your hopes up, I can only do so much! Well, hope you enjoy this--{Just get on with it, you moron!} Aw, you always gotta ruin my mood, don't you? {Yeah, that's basically what I live for.} Grr! Well, enjoy the chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiding the Truth  
  
Enter Katt  
  
Vegeta sat at his desk, staring out the window, he glanced down at his broken leg again, "Stupid leg..." He growled and glanced at Mrs. Shez, who was blabbing on about Algebra. Yesterday, he had been excused from school to get his leg looked at, which agitated him, since he had popped it back into place.  
  
Calis drew a picture, when Mrs. Shez thought he was writing, it was of himself brutally ripping her and Yamcha's head off, "Ha! Perfect!" He muttered quietly and grinned at the picture.  
  
Mrs. Shez mumbled something about pie, and Max made a face, "I'm hungry..." He glanced at the clock, Algebra had been going on for what seemed like hours, and yet, it was not even halfway through.  
  
Honno glanced at Calis' drawing, still intrigued about them, now that she had seen the youngest one's tail, she was wondering if they all has one, but she couldn't help but laugh at the picture, "Calis, don't let Mrs. Shez see that!"  
  
Calis smirked, "Aw, I was going to give it to her for her birthday or something!" He folded up the sheet of paper and stuck it in his pocket.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes, "Calis, sometimes you scare me!" She looked back at Mrs. Shez, and tried to comprehend that nasal voice, but failed utterly.  
  
Calis made a face, "You mean there are times you aren't afraid of me?" He cocked an eyebrow, "Weird, how can you not be afraid of me twenty-four seven!" He had picked up that phrase from Taka, who said it a lot.  
  
Honno shrugged, "You're not scary, just mean!"  
  
"Oh, whatever you say..."  
  
Enjeru looked at Vegeta's paper, "You haven't written many notes down." She giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I don't feel like it, plus I can't understand that dumb voice!" He growled and crossed his arms, rather unhappily.  
  
Enjeru nodded and held up her 'notes' which were blank sheets of paper, "I hear you..." She made a face, "But I'm not as smart as you, I might fail this stupid class, and if I have to stay in this class another year..."  
  
Vegeta grinned and nodded, "Yeah, that would be really annoying, wouldn't it?"  
  
Enjeru giggled, "Yep!" She looked at his necklace again, then glanced back into his icy blue eyes.  
  
Vegeta looked over to Krystal, to see if she had copied anything, "You're being awfully quiet, is something wrong?"  
  
Krystal blushed and snatched her 'notes' away from Vegeta's eyes, "No, sorry, I was just about to fall asleep, I haven't written anything."  
  
Bulma made a face, she was already unhappy with her boyfriend and planned to break up with him, once he got unsuspended, which would probably be awhile, "What did she write?" She asked herself a few other questions, and tried to see what Krystal had written on her paper, she unfortunately made out the name, 'Vegeta'.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "I can see why!" He looked over at Calis, who was drawing yet another picture.  
  
Calis glanced up at him, and smirked, he then held up his newest picture, which was of Yamcha's pieces strewn out across the page, and penciled blood everywhere, Calis was obviously an excellent artist. "See?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, but smiled, "Sometimes I think he's just going to blow the whole school up."  
  
"I'm sure he will eventually." Krystal smirked at Vegeta, "You know Calis..."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta, he looked back at her, "What are you looking at?" Vegeta didn't say it mean, he said id halfway concerned like, which made Bulma blush.  
  
"Nothing, sorry..." She was happy, the boy had actually noticed and spoken to her, she was one of the few of the people Vegeta would talk to at this school, other than, Honno, Enjeru, his friends that he came with, and herself, Vegeta just smiled nervously at everyone and nodded.  
  
"It's okay..." He looked away from her, and over to Raiko who was setting a frog gently in Hikaru's hair, "Um...Hikaru..." He whispered, but she didn't hear him.  
  
Raiko held his finger up to his mouth and shook his head, glancing at Vegeta, he then grinned and finally turned back to Hikaru, leaving the frog in there and backing off, "Hikaru, I think there's something in your hair."  
  
Calis turned and almost died out laughing, seeing it, but just had a smile on his face, and snickered quietly, having to cover up his mouth to contain his laughter, "Yeah..."  
  
Hikaru made a face, and felt her hair, "What tha?" She felt a solid object, which hopped, "AH!" She screamed, really loud and high-pitched, "Get it OUT!" She rubbed her hair, making it really messy.  
  
Calis then busted out laughing, as did a lot of the class, Mrs. Shez glanced up, "Miss Hikaru, is something the matter?!"  
  
Hikaru ran around the room crazily, "What is it, GET IT OUT!!" She didn't both answering Mrs. Shez, "GET IT OUT!" She repeated.  
  
Raiko grinned from ear to ear and nodded at Calis, "Heh, heh..."  
  
Vegeta made a face, "Poor Hikaru..."  
  
Krystal smirked, "I almost feel sorry for her..." She shook her head, "A little crazy, isn't she?" Hikaru continued to run around, jumping on desks.  
  
The frog jumped out and landed on Sadako's desk, who fell backwards in her chair, and she screamed, "AH! IT'S A FROG!"  
  
"Told you your hair stank, Hikaru!" Calis gave off his trademark smirk once more.  
  
Hikaru growled and looked at Raiko and Calis, "I hate you!"  
  
"Sit down!" Mrs. Shez stood up and commanded all the students to calm down.  
  
The young prince shook his head and grabbed the frog as it bounced on to his own desk, "Gotcha!"  
  
Enjeru grinned, and giggled, "Go, Veggie-chan!"  
  
Bulma smiled at him, "Thank gosh! At least someone can handle reptiles." She didn't mean herself, because she had freaked out just about as bad as Hikaru, and it wasn't even in her hair.  
  
Max snickered, "Hikaru, you really ought to be more careful!" He shook his head and glanced at Calis, "Did you do that?"  
  
"I helped, it was basically Raiko's idea, though!"  
  
Raiko grinned and nodded and Max, who smirked back at him, "Good prank, guys! Next time, make it a snake."  
  
Raiko nodded., "Good idea, we'll have to do that later on, huh?"  
  
------------------------  
  
Kakarott watched Mrs. Sizeen prance across the room, sing SONGS about Algebra, "I can't believe this is happening to me..."  
  
Lee moaned and put his face in his hands, "I'm gonna die!" He growled and Mrs. Sizeen continued to play the record, talking about random algebraic equations, "I really am!"  
  
Chris glanced at him, "I know what you mean, she's going to kill us all!"  
  
Lee nodded slightly, still looking miserable, "Why couldn't we have been in the other classroom, this one is filled with SONGS!"  
  
"Bad songs at that!" Kakarott growled and sulked.  
  
ChiChi clung to him, and what was worse, she was singing along, "Don't you like the song, Goku?"  
  
Kakarott growled furiously again, "NO! I HATE IT ALMOST AS MUCH AS I HATE YOU! AND IT'S KAKAROTT FOR THE LAST TIME!"  
  
She still didn't get the message, and snuggled up closer to him, how could she BE so dense, that wasn't even logical! "I wuv you, Goku!"  
  
Kakarott clenched his fists and tried his best to jerk away, "I HATE YOU, STUPID!"  
  
Lee smirked, "Poor Kakarott, the only girl that likes you is a BIGGER idiot than you are! Doesn't even understand the meaning of HATE!"  
  
Chris made a face and glanced at Karen, "Is she always this dumb?"  
  
Karen nodded, "Unfortunately yes, she is a total idiot!"  
  
"You can say that again!" Chris rolled his eyes at ChiChi, "I don't think idiot even describes it, it's more like a creature unknown or something."  
  
"LAAAAAAA!"  
  
Chris made a face, and fell out of his chair from Mrs. Sizeen's outburst, and slammed his head into the ground, "Chris, are you okay?"  
  
Chris shook his head, "CRIKEY! That hurt!"  
  
"Uh-oh, Chris is acting stupid again." Lee rolled his eyes.  
  
Karen giggled, "Oh...Chris!"  
  
He glanced at Mrs. Sizeen, "Crikey, it's some strange creature tormenting us with strange noises, I better check it out."  
  
Lee made a face, "Well, that part he's right about."  
  
ChiChi continued to cling to Kakarott and sing along, "Goku, I love you!"  
  
Kakarott rolled his eyes, "Don't make me sling you, because I so have the power to do so!"  
  
Chris glanced at ChiChi, "It's some strange, moronic, clingy creature, what could it mean?"  
  
Kakarott nodded, "He's right about that too!" He glanced at Lee, and smirked, "Maybe this form's not as 'stupid' as we thought, huh?"  
  
"Yeah!" Lee glanced at Karen, who was utterly amused by Chris' stupidity, they seemed to really like each other a lot, he was trying to figure out if they liked each other THAT much.  
  
Mrs. Sizeen continued to bound around, "Everybody sing!"  
  
Nobody sang but ChiChi and a few other random nerd and idiots, the song made NO sense what so ever, everyone thought she just wanted to sing because she felt like it, not to educate people, because it certainly wasn't educating Lee or Kakarott, "Stupid teacher!" Lee growled and looked away.  
  
"You can say that again..."  
  
"I would say it again, Kakarott, but I'm not a total moron like that thing on your arm." Lee cocked an eyebrow, "Kill it."  
  
"No, I can't...because, you know..."  
  
ChiChi grinned and hugged tighter, she giggled, Kakarott moaned, "Couldn't you make an exception."  
  
Karen watch Chris make random comments, like an crocodile hunter on random things, she found this very amusing, "Oh, Chris..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Everyone finally got to English and got situated and everything, then Ms. Resinee stood up, happily, "Class, class, settle down now."  
  
Kakarott was growled at the clingy person attached to him, "Go away!"  
  
Max was staring at May, "You know, school is really boring."  
  
May giggled, "Yep!"  
  
Chris was acting stupid, saying Australian lines, making Karen laugh, "Crikey, this pencil seems to have broken, what could be the source?"  
  
Vegeta was sitting in between Krystal and Bulma, trying to keep them from ripping each other's throats out, "Um, girls..."  
  
Max had already, turned on his CD player, and to his favorite song, and everyone could here it was the bad part, it said:  
  
"I want to take his eyes out, just for looking at you, yes I do."  
  
"I want to take his hands off, just for touching you, yes I do!"  
  
"Oh, and I want, to rip his heart out, just for hurting you!"  
  
"And I want to break his mid down!"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
(End lyrics.)  
  
Vegeta jerked around, "Max, turn that off!"  
  
Bulma and Krystal gave each other death glares, "Oh, right..." Max did so, "Will do!"  
  
Calis blinked, "Max! That was...EXACTLY how I feel sometimes!"  
  
Vegeta made a face, "That's...very...nice, Calis!"  
  
Calis smiled at him, "Heh, isn't it?"  
  
Krystal growled and looked away from Bulma, "She's such an idiot!"  
  
Bulma eyed her, "What was THAT?"  
  
"Nothing..." Krystal smirked at her.  
  
Vegeta made a face, "Please..."  
  
Krystal immediately softened up, she couldn't help it, when Vegeta said 'please' that was it, "Fine..." She turned away, after smiling at the saiyan prince.  
  
Vegeta smiled gratefully at her, "Thank you..." He looked at Bulma, to see if she would stop.  
  
She smiled and also nodded, "Fine..."  
  
Vegeta's 'please' was a lethal weapon to ANY girl, especially Krystal, "Thanks!"  
  
Enjeru squealed after hearing him say please, "That was so CUTE!"  
  
Vegeta winced from the squeal, "Um..."  
  
Ms. Resinee nodded, "Okay, we have a new student..."  
  
Krystal cocked an eyebrow, "Is she invisible?"  
  
Honno made a face, "Well ,where is she?"  
  
A girl with dark red hair, which was down, and came to her upper back, she looked to be about 5'4, with green eyes, a purple head-band on her forehead, she was wearing a peach shirt and navy blue-jeans, "Everyone say hello to Katt Rikaten."  
  
The whole class, except Vegeta, Honno and Chris said, "Hello to Katt Rikaten." They all made stupid waving hand gestures, so it made her feel equally uncomfortable.  
  
Vegeta eyed her wearily, 'I don't like her...'  
  
Honno stared into her eyes, 'Something about her isn't right, I'm picking up a weird vibe right about now...'  
  
Chris blinked, 'Crikey, a new person, with a PURPLE head band.'  
  
Calis rolled his eyes at her, dismissing her power to his own hallucination, "Hmph!" He still didn't like her a whole lot, she didn't seem like one of these E-arthlings.  
  
Katt looked around the room, 'Where is he?' She found the small young prince , eyeing her awkwardly, his eyes were an icy blue color along with the necklace around his neck, his skin was kind of tan and he was about 5'3, she noticed his tail, twitching slightly, probably out of curiosity, it was brown and he was wearing a light blue shirt, "Hello." She muttered, she actually was referring to the fact like saying, 'Well, there he IS.'  
  
"You may sit down now, Katt."  
  
Katt nodded, "Yes ma'am." She chose a seat directly behind Vegeta, who watched her closely the whole way.  
  
She then realized she was right next to Calis, he didn't look very nice, he practically hissed at her, when she got near him, Calis had felt that it was NOT a hallucination, she stared at him, "Uh..."  
  
He looked away, "Hmph!"  
  
She tilted her head to the side, she figured out immediately that Calis was not someone she should try and hang around, she glanced over to another girl and she waved cheerfully, apparently it was not just the people, it was him, she waved back. The girl smiled, "Hi, I'm Kaguya, you're Katt, right?"  
  
Katt nodded, "Yes."  
  
Honno cocked an eyebrow at her, "Where are you from?"  
  
Katt was trained for this, "Not too far from here, I just moved."  
  
"Oh..." Honno eyed her, then looked away.  
  
Enjeru nodded, "I'm Enjeru!"  
  
Katt nodded, "Hi, I'm Katt."  
  
Vegeta twitched slightly, "Hmm..."  
  
She had to do it, and turned to Vegeta, she needed to figure it all out, "What's your name?"  
  
"Vegeta..." He looked away from her, distressed.  
  
She smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Katt."  
  
"Uh-huh..." He looked away.  
  
Krystal glanced at Vegeta, apparently he didn't like her at all, "Well, um..."  
  
Katt turned back in her seat, realizing she had attracted WAY too much attention for her liking, she turned away and paid attention, "Right."  
  
Vegeta just looked away, trying to ignore her presence, "Uh-huh..."  
  
Ms. Resinee went on teaching and Katt tried to get her goal back in order, 'I have to drive his suspicions of me away, I seem to have bad energy sense...' She made a face, 'I Have to earn some trust.'  
  
Kakarott glanced at Katt, then at Lee, "Who's the new girl?"  
  
Lee made a face at him, "I don't know, I saw her only as much as you did!"  
  
Kakarott blinked, "Katt, weird name...Vegeta seems to dislike her..."  
  
Lee nodded, "I agree, why, I'm not exactly sure, I'm not getting too bad of a reading there."  
  
Enjeru glanced over at Vegeta, who looked too tense for her, "Veggie-chan, is something wrong?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "No, I'm fine!"  
  
Calis glanced at Vegeta, 'Why is he so tense, it's not that bad, oh well, probably from his dream, but anyone who he doesn't like, I don't.' He crossed his arms and looked away from her.  
  
Katt made a face, "What did I do?" she looked at the two boys, getting a slight idea to redeem herself.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "Nothing..." He looked away, "It's just..."  
  
"Just what?" She sighed, "Oh, it okay, I get this a lot, I don't know what it is, but people don't seem to like something about me." She shrugged and looked away.  
  
Vegeta glanced at her, "I don't dislike you, I just...feel a slight discomfort, that's all."  
  
'Good...he's talking...' She smiled, "Oh, well...sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable..." She looked him over, intently, 'What do I need to find out, how can I?'  
  
Vegeta nodded, "That's okay, I guess I'm a little paranoid..." He wasn't completely convinced but she didn't seem so bad.  
  
Honno continued to send her death glares, miserably, 'No, something weird about her...I can feel it!'  
  
Enjeru smiled at Vegeta, You seem to be feeling a little better." She slid slightly closer to him, "How's your leg?"  
  
"Fine..." Vegeta sighed, that leg was the subject of a lot of conversation, yet it didn't even hurt, "It actually feels much better, I'm just a fast healer I guess..."  
  
Enjeru giggled and leaned on his shoulder, "You're so sweet..." She smiled at him.  
  
Vegeta made another face, "Uh, right...thank...you..."  
  
She shook her head, "We gotta work on how you take a compliment, Veggie- chan, you seem like you've been mistreated your whole life."  
  
Vegeta froze, and remembered Frieza, then his dream, "Heh...no...I-I...hav-- en't..." His voice started to tremble, and his body to shake.  
  
Honno noticed, "Sure seems like it."  
  
Vegeta made a face, he had to shake it off, he was still trembling, "N- no...I j-just h-had a night-mare...like th-that...that's a-all..." He was struggling, that was strictly by coincidence, or was SHE catching on to?  
  
Enjeru blinked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry..." Vegeta forced himself to stop, "It was just a scary dream."  
  
Calis eyed Vegeta intently, 'Scary dream?'  
  
'It must be my master's doing...' She kept her eyes away from Vegeta, 'Perhaps that was why he was so paranoid about me, but what about her, isn't she an Earthling?' Katt's eyes met Honno's and she felt a chill run down her spine from the glare she got.  
  
Krystal looked at Vegeta, she just sighed, "Oh...Vegeta..." Nobody heard her, she could barely hear herself, she felt so sorry for Vegeta, he was the prince of their race and he was the one put through torture, that wasn't right!  
  
Vegeta sighed and sat back, his mind drifting from Katt, and she took that opportunity to try and purify her spirit to his senses, it might work for the prince, but not for Honno, she continued to stare at her, "Um, is something wrong?" Katt cocked her head slightly.  
  
"No..." Honno narrowed her eyes and looked away, not letting her guard down.  
  
Enjeru growled, 'Honno's acting paranoid again!' She rolled her eyes, 'My gosh!' She then glanced back at Vegeta, "you had a scary dream, huh, I guess you don't wanna talk about it then, huh?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "No, I don't..." He halfway smiled at her, "Thanks for considering..."  
  
Enjeru laughed, "That's my job, I'm supposed to be considerate about cute boys like Veggie-chan!" She was absolutely flattered by the prince's compliment.  
  
Krystal smiled, "Isn't it nice to be cute, Vegeta?" She slapped her hand on his shoulder, and he blushed.  
  
Bulma noticed, "Why did he blush when she said it?"  
  
Enjeru giggled, "Oh, Veggie-chan is blushing!" She smiled at him, he blushed worse.  
  
"I...am not." His cheeks were blood red.  
  
Krystal blushed, very happy in what she had succeeded in doing, "Yes you are..."  
  
Enjeru glanced at Krystal and winked, noticing her blushing as well, "Heh..."  
  
Katt made a face, "It seems the prince called Vegeta is quite popular with girls," she muttered softly to herself.  
  
"What?" She forgot Honno was still listening to what she had to say.  
  
"Nothing...just talking to myself." She leaned back, "you sure have an oblivious teacher, did you know that?" She easily redeemed herself and cocked an eyebrow at Honno, placing her hands behind her head.  
  
Honno growled, "Yeah, I know..."  
  
Katt smirked, "Are you paranoid, or is it just me?"  
  
"Paranoid..." Honno looked away from her, "Too bad for you, huh?"  
  
Katt rolled her eyes, "I guess so..."  
  
Vegeta looked at Ms. Resinee, "Did she go deaf?"  
  
"Maybe she doesn't have her hearing aid in..." Max blinked and looked at Ms. Resinee as well.  
  
"She's what, thirty? She doesn't need on of those yet!" May smiled and looked Max in the eyes.  
  
'Caterpillars tickle...but, I don't remember eating any, hm...' He shook his head, 'I'm not embarrassed, am I?' He grinned, 'Oh...this is so cool!'  
  
Chris glanced at Ms. Resinee, "Crikey! I have never seen anything so oblivious to the world, it's amazing..." He was using the same old eraser.  
  
Katt blinked, "Do you always act like this?"  
  
"Crikey! The newcomer speaks!" Chris jumped back, "I must try to communicate with it!"  
  
Katt made a face, "Uh...right...I'm speaking your language here..."  
  
"Crikey! It is speaking in my language, it's amazing..." Chris poked her, "I have just touched it, it feels odd."  
  
"I feel just like you..." Katt cocked an eyebrow, "Uh, you're weird."  
  
Lee started laughing, "Don't mind him, he's in an awkward mood."  
  
"Good...because he is beginning to frighten me..." Katt halfway smiled.  
  
Lee nodded, "Right..."  
  
Kakarott growled, "Stupid onna!" He tried to get ChiChi off again.  
  
'It's gonna be hard fitting in with ALL these saiyans, they're all so different, but I must do so, it is my master's wish.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Done, another great chapter that didn't end in a cliffhanger, isn't it wonderful? {The next chapter is scary...x.X;} Shut up! It is not. {It ends in a cliffhanger, right?} Yup! {It's hard to believe, considering what it's about...} *Hits over head* Shut up! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and I'm low on things to say, except, will be in Pensacola on Wednesday night, good- bye until the next chapter, which I hope and pray will be out tomorrow, you know, if I can manage to stay up late and post it late/early. Get it? {That hurt, and just finish up!} Right! Well, hope you liked the chapter! *Grin* {Weirdo...} 


	11. Enjeru's Party: Spin the Bottle

Disclaimer: {She doesn't own DBZ, but...she is 'plotting'...right now...} Yep, that I most certainly am! {Idiot!} I am not! {Shut up, plot and get on with the story...you're gonna bore your reviewers...} NOOO!! Can't bore reviewers! I don't own DBZ...so, BLAH! {Ugh...}  
  
Hey, I'm probably at Pensacola while you're reading this so...be so sad! Anyway, I managed to get this chapter out, heh...did it catch your eye? Yeah, well, that's what it's about, this should be fun to write for me and read to you! {Right, just get on with it!} You always gotta screw up my moment, don't you? {Yeah, haven't we gone over this before?} Grr! I hate you! {Feeling's mutual!} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiding the Truth  
  
Enjeru's Party: Spin the Bottle  
  
Vegeta messed with his corn, which he wasn't about to try, "Ugh, this is nasty..."  
  
Krystal nodded and looked away from it in disgust, "And it stinks!"  
  
Calis kept shoveling his on to Hikaru's tray when she wasn't looking, Hikaru snapped in his direction, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh, me, nothing?" Calis grinned and looked away.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "Calis..." He glanced over at Bulma, who was staring at a sheet of paper, "What are you doing?" He looked back at Calis.  
  
Calis shrugged, "Nothing, really..." He smirked at Vegeta, "Heh, heh..."  
  
Hikaru made a face, "Hmph!"  
  
Calis mocked her, "Hmph!" He smirked at her.  
  
Honno glanced at Calis, "You're really mean to her, aren't you?"  
  
Hikaru jerked towards Honno, "No, he's just a total jerk!"  
  
Calis looked away from her, with a big grin on his face, "I'm not a jerk, Hikaru?" He made himself sound all innocent.  
  
Honno laughed at him, "Calis...you are too much sometimes!"  
  
"I know, I'm cool." He pointed to himself all fake proudly, "Yeah, that's me, I so rule!"  
  
Honno rolled her eyes, but a smile remained on her face, "Well, you are good at entertaining, I'll give you that much."  
  
Calis nodded, "Oh, yeah!" He continued to be mockingly proud.  
  
Hikaru growled, "Shut up!"  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "You're too serious, lighten up, would you?" He made a face, "You act like I'm the scum of the universe..."  
  
"No...he's definitely not that..." Everyone turned and looked at Vegeta, who didn't bother to look up.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Kate looked slightly concerned with his attitude.  
  
Calis clenched his fists, "What's wrong, Vegeta? You seem preoccupied, is something on your mind?"  
  
Honno glanced at Vegeta, "Hmm..."  
  
Vegeta looked up, realizing how much attention that had he had so easily attracted, "Gah, no, I'm just fine..."  
  
Calis nodded, "Okay, if you're sure."  
  
Enjeru walked over to them all, "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, why?" Max blinked, "You need something?"  
  
Enjeru nodded, "Kind of..." She smiled and passed out sheets of paper to them all, like the one Bulma had been looking at.  
  
Vegeta looked at it, "What's this?"  
  
"An invitation?"  
  
Calis made a face, "An invitation? To what?"  
  
"My party!" Enjeru smiled really wide, "Do you think you can come, directions are on the sheet..."  
  
"Why would we need directions when we can se--GAH!" He was pushed right off of his chair, "Owie...sorry..."  
  
Lee glared at him, "Grr, shut up!"  
  
"Right...sorry..." Calis remained on the ground, looking slightly dizzy from being knocked off his chair and to the ground, "Directions...are...great..."  
  
Vegeta winced, "Calis, are you okay?"  
  
Calis sounded rather dazed, "Um...yah...thank-you for asking...pr--ow." Lee's foot came down square on his face.  
  
Hikaru laughed, "Heh, heh..." She smirked, "Something you have been asking for, for a long time."  
  
Vegeta glared at Hikaru, "Oh, shut up, leave Calis alone!"  
  
Hikaru was slightly shocked, "Uh...sorry..."  
  
Calis smirked, "Its pays off to be friends with the prince..." He sat up, rubbing his face, "But, uh, we'll come to your...party..."  
  
Enjeru smiled, "Will you, Veggie-chan?" She winked at him.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Uh...sure, I guess there's no harm in that..."  
  
Enjeru grinned really wide, "YES!" She ran off, jumping up and down, to pass out more of her invitations.  
  
Vegeta glanced at Calis and smiled, "You DID want to go, right?"  
  
Calis shrugged, "I see no harm in it, do you?" He cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Vegeta, then the rest of them, "Hm?"  
  
Lee shook his head, "No, not really, unless they're passing out that disgusting drug crap people constantly try to give me..."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "I don't like the way that stuff looks, it grosses me out!"  
  
Krystal shrugged, "Whatever you guys do, I'll do..." She played with her food a little more, "I don't really mind..."  
  
"That Bulma person might be there, you know, the one you don't like..." Kate kept having gruesome images of Krystal ripping Bulma's eyes out and then knocking her head off, she couldn't seem to get that out of her head.  
  
Krystal glanced at Vegeta, "Well, if you guys GO, I'll GO!" She sounded slightly stricter.  
  
Hikaru winced, "Okay, Krystal...we'll all go..."  
  
Kakarott moaned, "Right..." He tried to get out of ChiChi's evil grip, but failed once again.  
  
"Sometimes even I pity you, Kakarott." Calis shook his head at Kakarott's predicament, then turned to Max and Chris, "Will you go?"  
  
Max nodded, "Sure, I'll go...sounds fun!"  
  
"You would think so..." Calis looked rather flat, "Uh..." He glanced at May, who seemed attached to Max now, but not as bad as ChiChi.  
  
Chris nodded and glanced at Karen, "You get an invitation?"  
  
Karen nodded, "Yeah, and I guess I'll go, like Calis said, no harm in it..."  
  
Calis smirked and pointed at himself again, liking making people laugh, "Yeah, everybody like to quote me, I so rule!"  
  
Honno smirked, "Do you now?"  
  
"I know you got an invitation, right?" Calis glanced at Honno.  
  
"Correct..." Honno smirked, "I was the first one she gave it to, I'm the most important..." She also decided to pretend to be stupidly boastful.  
  
"Actually, you were probably just the first person she saw, am I right?"  
  
Honno made a face, "Krystal, you're ruining my moment here..." She just smirked, "Okay, I'm not good at be boastful like you, Mr. Ego."  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "I'm not Mr. Ego..." He smirked, "Well, sometimes I suppose..."  
  
Lee leaned over to Kakarott, "Is it just me...or is Calis...flirting?"  
  
"It's probably just you, but I can't tell..." Kakarott shrugged, "That just strikes me as awkward, Calis is so noble, he'd never flirt with an E- arthling." They were muttering where no one could hear them.  
  
Lee nodded, "You may be right, but it sure seems like it." He shrugged, "Yeah, he is too noble to do that, but who knows..."  
  
Kate listened to their conversation, she blinked, "No way..."  
  
Kakarott rolled his eyes at ChiChi, "Get off!" He tried pulling away one last time, "One day, I'm going to miss lunch, just because I don't like you."  
  
She paid him no mind, "She is a total idiot, huh, Kakarott?" Lee smiled at Kakarott, meaning to be kind of 'rubbing in-like'.  
  
---------------------------  
  
At around six o'clock, Calis glanced at the map Enjeru had drawn, irritated that he was stuck in a neighborhood with a whole lot of people, "Where is the stupid place! Damn!"  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes and took the map, "Look at the address, you idiot!" She pointed to the address on the invitation. "See, so stop complaining and get us going, okay, we're almost there, you imbecile..."  
  
Calis growled, "I noticed, dumb-ass!" He continued to walk forward, coming up to a stop in front of a drown brick house, with a deep blue roof, "This should be it."  
  
Vegeta walked up a small pathway and knocked on the brown door, which had a window in it and a peephole-type thing, "Hello?"  
  
Enjeru opened the door and Vegeta looked into the room, there was several people in there, including Karen, May, Honno, Raiko and plenty more, "Hi!!" She waved to the people behind Vegeta, then winked at Vegeta, "By all means, come in!"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Uh...thanks..." Enjeru stepped aside as Vegeta walked in, and was mobbed by a pack of girls, he wondered if they had been looming by the door, waiting for him.  
  
Calis also walked in, "Wow...lots of people." He made a face, "LOTS of people."  
  
Lee walked in also, he met up with Haruka, "Hey there!" She smiled at him.  
  
Vegeta saw Yamcha and looked away, "It's...him..."  
  
Yamcha smirked evilly at him, "Hi there..."  
  
Vegeta growled, unhappily, "Go away, I don't like you..." He started to walk away and felt Yamcha's hand on his shoulder, he growled, "Let go!"  
  
Yamcha smirked more, "Why?" He squeezed Vegeta's arm., pretty tightly he growled.  
  
"Just do it." He growled.  
  
"No..."  
  
Vegeta growled and backhanded Yamcha, right into one of the many cakes, "Hmph, get lost..."  
  
Honno blinked, as Yamcha smashed into the cake she was looking at, "Hello...Yamcha..."  
  
Calis smirked, "I guess you're not strong enough to handle the runt, eh?"  
  
Yamcha growled and wiped some cake off his face, "Gr, freak!"  
  
Calis smirked and rolled his eyes at Yamcha, "Moron."  
  
Lee poured his cup of punch all over Yamcha, "Oops!"  
  
Enjeru giggled, "You guys, leave the stupid idiot alone." Even Enjeru thought Yamcha was a total moron.  
  
Bulma blinked and made a face, she really needed to break up with him, it was humiliating, after what he had done to the cutest boy in the whole freakin school, "Yamcha, you're such an embarrassment!"  
  
Yamcha growled, "Damn you, Ouji!"  
  
Vegeta growled, "Stop messing with me then, you freak!" He snarled at Yamcha, "You're the one who hit me with the trunk, you know!"  
  
Yamcha growled and stomped off, furiously, he grabbed a beer out of a cooler and started drinking it, Kaguya sat down next to him, "What did Vegeta ever do to you?"  
  
"Hmph! Go away, girl!"  
  
Kaguya rolled her eyes and did just that, "Fine!"  
  
Raiko and Taka met up with Calis, "Hey! Is Hikaru here?" Raiko cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, she's hanging out with that Daisuke person, she's avoiding me." Calis shrugged and looked at them, "Anything interesting happened yet?"  
  
"No, it basically just started." Taka stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Good, we can make things happen!"  
  
Skyla sat next to Navik and he was rolling his eyes as she continued to boast about being on the cheer team, "Idiot..."  
  
Krystal was surrounded by freaky boys, Matt being on of them, "Bug off!" She growled and stomped off, leaving them all drooling, then they started to follow, like zombies.  
  
Vegeta blinked, "I pity you, Krystal..." A few girls ran up and hugged him, then started talking, talking and talking about how wonderful they were and how cute he was.  
  
"I pity you, too, Vegeta..."  
  
"Thanks, that means a ton..." Vegeta tried desperately to free himself, "Uh, thanks girls...but...please excuse me, while I go get a coke!"  
  
Bulma greeted Vegeta halfway to the table, "Hey there, how are you?"  
  
"Fine." He looked over her shoulder, at a coke he had his eye on.  
  
She smiled at stepped aside, allowing him, but following him also, "Sorry about the truck incident, Yamcha's just a total idiot."  
  
Vegeta picked up the coke and started drinking it, "You can say that again..."  
  
She could tell he hated Yamcha from the way his eyes changed from carelessness to anger in point five seconds flat, "Yeah..."  
  
After a while had passed at the party, Enjeru grinned really wide, "Hey!" She tried her best to get everyone's attention.  
  
A few people looked at her, but most of them remained engrossed in their own activities, "That isn't working." Max eyed Enjeru, "What did you want anyway?"  
  
"You'll see, can you get their attention?"  
  
"Sure..." Max took a deep breath, "EVERYBODY LOOK AT ENJERU RIGHT NOW, SHE HAS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!!!"  
  
Everybody became silent and they all looked at Max for a second, then Enjeru, "What is it?" Chris cocked his eyebrow, a bit curious.  
  
"We're all going to play a game!"  
  
"A game sounds fun!" Bulma smiled, she knew what Enjeru was talking about already.  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked at her, "What kind of a game?"  
  
"It's called, 'Spin the Bottle', it's a really fun game!"  
  
"I somehow take it you spin a bottle?" Calis cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
  
"Well, duh, of course! But, there's MUCH more to it!"  
  
Kate made a face, "Shoot...not that..."  
  
Enjeru held out a bottle, "Now, everyone get in a circle...except you Yamcha, I may have invited you by mistake, but you aren't playing this game!"  
  
Yamcha growled and continued drinking beer, "Hmph, like I'd want to?"  
  
Everybody sat down in a circle, "Okay, now, who wants to go first..."  
  
Kate just kept making faces, but remained in the circle, "Ugh."  
  
"I will!" Kaguya stuck up her hand and smiled.  
  
"Okay..." Enjeru handed the bottle to Kaguya, "Here you go..."  
  
She spun the bottle and it landed on Khan, who grinned, "Yay!"  
  
"Yuk!" Kaguya looked away, "Who invited this freak?"  
  
"Uh, Khan, what are you doing here?" Enjeru blinked and looked at Khan, "I don't remember inviting you..."  
  
"Khan come, because Khan want free food!"  
  
Vegeta made a face, "But, don't you have to be invited?"  
  
"Yes, but Khan no care!"  
  
Enjeru growled and stood up, "Khan, get out!"  
  
Khan grinned and scampered out, "Khan go bye-bye, BYE-BYE!" He slammed the door behind him, knocking a vase off the shelf.  
  
Enjeru made a face, "Darn..." She turned back to Kaguya, "Wanna go again?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kaguya thankfully nodded and spun the bottle again, it landed on Arison, who made a face.  
  
"Oh, okay, do it, Kaguya!"  
  
Kaguya winced, "Right..." She leaned forward and kissed Arison right on the lips, then sat back where she was, "Whew..."  
  
Chris made a face, "Shit..."  
  
Calis shook his head, "Damn...no!" He growled, 'I can't run away, that would be considered cowardice, I'm no coward!'  
  
"Who's next?" Enjeru looked around.  
  
Bulma's heart was beating faster than it ever had before, she had to get Vegeta, she knew the odds were stacked against her, but she could at least hope, "When should I go?" She muttered quietly to herself.  
  
Katt blinked and raised her hand, 'Better get this outta the way...', "I'll go..."  
  
Enjeru handed her the bottle, "Sure, here you go..."  
  
Vegeta blinked, his face was now officially turning blue, he had to get somebody, but who would it be, he looked around the room, "Oh...man..."  
  
Katt held her breath as she spun the bottle, she stared at it, watching it go around and around, 'Who will it land on?' She looked around, "Well, here it goes...let's see..."  
  
The bottle started to slow up, it gradually slowed down and pointed to one of the boy saiyans in the room, "Who?" Enjeru glanced up, seeing who it had landed on.  
  
Calis sighed, 'Thank God...'  
  
"Whew..." Vegeta sighed with relief.  
  
Max looked a little sad, "Aw..."  
  
Lee stared at the bottle, which was pointed right at him, "Aw, shit..."  
  
Enjeru smiled, "And the rule is, you have to kiss them on the lips!"  
  
Katt swallowed, "Oh...boy..." She leaned over, to a cowering Lee.  
  
"I'm gonna die!" Lee tried desperately to back away, but Katt just growled at him, and he stopped, "What?"  
  
"We gotta do it, let's just get it over with." She leaned in farther again.  
  
Their lips met, and Lee's eyes widened, then Katt pulled away, "UGH! That was disgusting!"  
  
Katt jumped back also, "You can say that again!"  
  
Lee gagged and rolled around on the floor, "I...I'm gonna DIE!"  
  
Calis shrugged, "Poor Lee..."  
  
Katt made a face, "Oh, no you're not, get up!"  
  
Lee groaned and held his stomach, "You wanna bet?"  
  
Enjeru just giggled, "Who goes next?" She looked around.  
  
"I will!" ChiChi jumped and grabbed the bottle.  
  
Kakarott's eyes widened, "Don't let it land on me, don't let it land on me!"  
  
ChiChi spun it all happily, "I hope it lands on Goku!"  
  
"Damn you, it's Kakarott!"  
  
The bottle spun and landed on Misento, who moaned in anguish, "How unlucky can I be?"  
  
Every boy in the room was drooling, staring at Krystal, except the saiyans, Taka and Raiko, Taka was secretly hoping and Raiko hoped deep down in his heart that he would, "All these boys are starting to unnerve me..." Krystal snarled at Matt.  
  
Matt looked away, but happy with the attention he had received, "I was noticed!" All the other guys shot evil glares at him, but he didn't even notice.  
  
"Krystal, you can do no wrong..." Calis rolled his eyes, "Well in their eyes you can't."  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Yeah, sometimes I feel sorry for you." Girls loomed over him and they were all staring, "And sometimes I feel sorry for myself!"  
  
Calis cocked an eyebrow, "Sometimes?"  
  
ChiChi made a sad doggy face, then leaned in and kissed Misento, after chasing him around the room for about five minutes. "There you are, but I wish it had been Goku."  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
Enjeru smiled, "I'll go next!" She smiled and spun the bottle.  
  
"With her luck, it'll land on Veggie-chan!" Marron giggled and watched it swirl in a circle, beginning to slow up once again.  
  
"Doesn't this game get repetitive?" Chris looked at them all, confused.  
  
"No, because the kissing part is the best." Enjeru watched the bottle come to a halt right in front of Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smiled nervously, and Calis shook his head, "Oh...heh..."  
  
Honno nodded, "I figured."  
  
Enjeru squealed in absolute delight, and got jealous glances from all except a few girls, "Cool, Veggie-chan, not I have to kiss you!"  
  
"Right, 'have to', huh?" Taka rolled his eyes.  
  
Enjeru smirked at Taka, "That's right."  
  
Vegeta swallowed, "Okay..."  
  
Enjeru leaned in and kissed Vegeta, drawing it out pretty long, "There you go..." She pulled back, looking even happier than before.  
  
Vegeta didn't want to be mean, but he desperately wanted to throw up, Krystal kissed a lot better than that, "Right..." He didn't know why, but hers had felt so much better, 'I hope Krystal gets me...I don't want her to kiss anyone else for some reason...' He blinked, wondering why he had thought that.  
  
Enjeru was so utterly happy now, "Who's next?" She giggled, 'Veggie-chan is a really good kisser.' Even if he hadn't kissed back, she could feel the way her lips tingled and knew that for a fact.  
  
Honno raised her hand, "I gotta get this outta they way sooner or later." She grabbed the bottle from Enjeru and spun.  
  
Calis watched the bottle, and felt like he was going to get sick, "Man, this game is starting to make me all dizzy!"  
  
The bottle spun slower and slower and pointed to a very surprised Calis, "Calis, well, isn't that interesting?" Lee glanced at Kakarott, who was still throwing a party of his own.  
  
"I didn't have to kiss her!"  
  
"Great, just great..." Calis made a face, "That's just what I wanted." He muttered a few other things sarcastically.  
  
Honno rolled her eyes, "Let's just get it over with."  
  
Oddly, Calis didn't really resist, he just let a flinching Honno kiss him eventually, he made a face when she pulled back, which was after about five seconds, "Well ,that could have been worse."  
  
"I'm inclined to agree!" Honno nodded at Calis, "But, still not good."  
  
"No, not good, NOT good!" He stuck his tongue out, "I'm gonna have to use extra mouthwash tonight!"  
  
Enjeru nodded, "Okay...hm, I'll choose next, Bulma, why don't you go?" She handed to bottle to a nervous Bulma.  
  
"Um, sure..." She took it and laid it on the floor, when she did gave it a little twist, making it spin.  
  
Vegeta winced slightly watching the bottle pass him every time, Raiko glanced at Calis, who was staring at Vegeta, praying it didn't land on him nor the prince, "Stupid Onna, I hope she gets an idiot!"  
  
The bottle continued to go, it landed right on Marron, and Bulma blinked, "Um...what now, Enjeru?"  
  
"Since none of us are gay here..."  
  
Vegeta nearly died from gagging, "Ugh...nasty..."  
  
"...I don't think..." She glanced at Kyslo, who was batting his eyelashes at Navik, who was backing up, "Go again..."  
  
Bulma did just that and the bottle didn't spin much before it landed smack on Taka, who fell over backwards, making gagging sound, "Ugh! How disgusting!"  
  
Bulma sighed and glanced at Vegeta, who showed no signs of emotions, but actually he was hiding them, "Okay..."  
  
Taka twitched unhappily, "Okay...get it over with, but make it quick!"  
  
Bulma leaned over and kissed him, pulling back as soon as she met his lips, "Ew, disgusting, I'm gonna be sick!"  
  
"You're gonna be sick, huh?" Taka made a face, "Uh, yeah...I'll be back!" He darted into the bathroom.  
  
Calis shook his head, "Poor Taka, I feel so sorry for him." He was leaning back in the circle, not wanting to be noticed.  
  
Hikaru grabbed the bottle, "I'll go next!" She grabbed the bottle and spun it, making it go incredibly fast, after about 5 minutes it began to slow up.  
  
Calis glared at her, and her right back at him, "Hmph!" Calis crossed his arms and looked away, as did she.  
  
The bottle stopped right on Daisuke and Hikaru smiled and nodded, "Good, that's probably the best it could have been, aren't I lucky...wow, that's a switch." She made a face and leaned over and kissed him, still gagging a little bit.  
  
Daisuke had on problem with it, since he was a little overly-girl-thirsty, so he just grinned when she quit, "Heh, cool!"  
  
Enjeru looked at Vegeta, "You go next!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Right..." He grabbed the bottle and pleaded that it land on Krystal, or at least another saiyan girl, like Kate...and MAYBE Hikaru. He barely twisted it, and it took off quicker than Hikaru's, "Oops..."  
  
Krystal laughed, but was as tense as she had ever been in her entire life, the bottle continued to spin for over five minutes before it started to slow down, eventually, it made a few more rounds, "C'mon, please, bottle...stop!"  
  
Calis glared at the bottle, "C'mon..." He twitched slightly, 'The prince cannot kiss more than one stupid E-arthling in one day, one was too many!'  
  
The bottle stopped right smack dab on Krystal, "YES!"  
  
"YES!" Vegeta and Krystal both glanced at each other, then blushed.  
  
"Alright!" Calis grinned really wide, then shut himself up, "Er ehm...nobody heard that...nobody...heh, heh..."  
  
Lee smirked, "This I WANT to see, I missed the...last one..."  
  
Bulma growled with envy, how lucky could she have possibly gotten, then Vegeta said yes, why, why did he say that, "Damn...her..."  
  
Enjeru giggled, "Oh, that IS perfect..." Even Enjeru knew the fact that the two liked each other, they might have TRIED to hide it, but it didn't work.  
  
Bulma hissed at Enjeru, who shrugged, "Shut up!"  
  
Vegeta leaned over and took a deep breath, Krystal actually gave a little, or a lot back, kissing him and him kissing her, Bulma looked away, furious, after about ten second Vegeta broke the kiss, "Uh...wow..."  
  
Enjeru grinned, "Who's next?"  
  
Krystal was extremely red, "Um, well...that wasn't...so bad..."  
  
Calis leaned over, "Yeah right, you loved it, it's written all over your face!"  
  
Krystal shrugged, "Oh, so what?"  
  
A few others spun and got random people, including Calis, who got Hikaru, Hikaru growled, but actually didn't mind it too bad, and Calis didn't complain since it was a saiyan, and much to Vegeta and Krystal's surprise, Krystal got Vegeta AGAIN, "This game...is sure...interesting..." Calis was still scowling, not wanting to participate nay more.  
  
Chris spun and got Karen, "Well, what do you know?"  
  
Max spun and got May, "These are SRANGE and freaky coincidences, ROCK ON!"  
  
Everyone else went eventually and they all began mingling again, Yamcha, unfortunately had taken the game time to drug the punch, "Hmph!"  
  
Kate decided to drink some punch and drank two full cups, then started to feel slightly dizzy and left it, "Well, that's...odd..."  
  
Hikaru drank several, about four, cups of punch before quitting, so now she, Kate and a few others were walking around a little tipsy-like, "Heya, cutie!" She grinned at Calis.  
  
Calis stared at her, "Hikaru, are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I'm fine and so are you!"  
  
"GAH!" Calis ran and hid behind a table, "Something's VERY wrong!"  
  
After eleven o'clock Enjeru finally told everyone to leave, but...needless to say, many 'interesting' things had happened during that time span, "You had this on a school night?" Honno tilted her head at Enjeru.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking what the hell, and I got to kiss Veggie-chan!"  
  
"Right."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Calis walked to his room, avoiding Hikaru and Kate, who were acting very strangely, "Night all!"  
  
"Night!" Vegeta was still red, as was Krystal and they both made they're way to bed, "I'm a little tired..." He laid on his bed, after changing into boxers and a white t-shirt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Sorry this was cut a little short, but I gotta get packed! Heh...well, I hope you enjoyed my last chapter...{You'll be back by Monday, dimwit!} Oh...yeah! Duh! {Moron!} Well, I'm off to Pensacola, and I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger...*Hangs head* {You can do that later...idiot!} Yay! Hey, wait, that isn't nice! {You are so stupid!} Shut up! Let's go to Pensacola! {Right...} Well, expect a chapter on Monday, and good-bye for now, great, wonderful reviewers and readers! {Shut up!} 


	12. Prom Night

Disclaimer: I have devised an evil plot, while I was away, so their guard will be down! {You idiot, their guard was never up, because they don't even know who you are! Because you always cause your own fate!} Oh, shut up! This time is different, this time I have worked out all the bugs! Ha-ha! {Don't you ever quit?} Never give up! {Moron!} Bwa!  
  
Hey, I'm back! Pensacola was pretty boring, but I tried to get right on writing this story, I've been thinking about you great reviewers! Heh, be happy! I thought of a few good things to do, great, huh? {Just get on with it!} Oh, fine! {They've been waiting all weekend, now that you have some reviewers and least write for them!} Oh shut up! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiding the Truth  
  
Prom Night  
  
Vegeta tapped his foot and waited on Hikaru to walk out of a make-up store, she had gone in there to see what it was, but had been in there longer than he had expected, "Hikaru, where are you?" He crossed his arms, 'How did I get stuck here?'  
  
Hikaru looked around the shop, looking at some 'lipstick', "So..." She looked in a mirror and rubbed some along her lips, "This makes my lips really red?"  
  
"Yep!" Some stupid lady nodded.  
  
Enjeru walked up to Vegeta, "Veggie-chan!"  
  
Vegeta turned to see who had said his 'name', "Enjeru?"  
  
"Hey, what's up?" It had been two weeks since her party, everyone had gotten over it, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting on Hikaru, you?"  
  
"I was here to buy some make-up."  
  
"Oh." Vegeta made a face, 'Make-up?'  
  
Enjeru smiled and shook her head, seeming to know what he had just thought, "Anyway, what are you up to, besides probably being annoyed with Hikaru?" She giggled.  
  
"Nothing, we were just around town, Krystal and Calis went to go shopping in another part of town, what are YOU up to?"  
  
"Nothing, I was here with Bulma, Honno didn't wanna come!"  
  
"Oh, where is she?" Vegeta looked around for the blue-haired girl.  
  
"She's in that store over there!" Enjeru smiled and pointed at a clothes store, "She said she needed a few new things to wear."  
  
"Okay." Vegeta, who was in his famous black sleeveless t-shirt, put his ands in his pockets and walked into the store, searching for the girl, "Bulma?"  
  
Bulma turned and noticed Vegeta, "Vegeta!" She squealed, "What are you doing here?" She was holding up a silky pink dress.  
  
"That for the dance?" Vegeta cocked his head.  
  
Bulma blushed, flattered by his interest, "Yeah." She could feel her insides tighten up, 'Oh my gosh! He actually asked me why I was holding a dress.'  
  
"Cool, I bet you'd look nice in that." The saiyan prince had come to realize Bulma as a girl he didn't mind hanging out with, she was one of the few.  
  
Bulma was getting dizzy, "Oh, thank you!" She smiled really wide, "You really think so?"  
  
"Yeah." Vegeta nodded and leaned back on a wall.  
  
'Krystal would so flip out...' Bulma nodded, there was no doubt what dress she was wearing, "Okay, I guess I'll wear this then!"  
  
"Alright! Well, I'll talk to you later, okay?" He walked off, putting his hands in his pockets again, Vegeta felt utterly social today, he had actually slept last night because Krystal had demanded that he sleep on Friday, because they were planning to all go out tomorrow.  
  
Calis boarded up to Enjeru, unhappily stopping, "Hey."  
  
Enjeru turned, "Hi! Veggie-chan was just here?"  
  
Calis flipped the board up and caught it, "Oh really? Where'd he go?" Calis was in a black leather jacket, with navy blue jeans, he had on brown shoes and he had on black gloves, with a black shirt underneath it.  
  
"To go find Bulma."  
  
Calis nodded, noticing Vegeta walk out of a clothes store, "Where's Honno?"  
  
"You would ask!" Enjeru grinned and giggled.  
  
Calis twitched slightly, "Nevermind!" He growled, he couldn't ask about Honno without Enjeru thinking he liked her, "Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta looked up, "Hey Calis! Where's Krystal?"  
  
Calis shrugged, "I don't know, she just walked off!" He looked agitated, "Didn't even mention where she was going, but anyway, I wanted to find you, because there was this interesting shop of 'bikes', but they weren't normal bikes!"  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta blinked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Kaguya walked up to the two boys, which both looked at her, "Uh...um...is it...Marron?" Calis blinked and scratched his head.  
  
"Skyla?" Vegeta cocked his head to the side, "I don't remember your name..."  
  
Kaguya shook her head, "You don't even remember my name, I'm Kaguya! And this..." She looked down at a small blonde-haired with pretty green eyes, she looked about seven, she had short hair which flipped out around her neck, she was wearing a red skirt and yellow sweater, "...is Hisui, this is Vegeta and Calis, Hisui, say hello."  
  
"Hi." Hisui smiled, "I'm Hisui."  
  
Enjeru grinned and hugged Vegeta, "You're so cute, I'm just happy you remember MY name."  
  
Vegeta made a face, "Uh...thanks...I think..."  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "Well it's nice to meet you...uh...Hisui, it's nice to remember you, Kaguya!"  
  
Kaguya hissed at Enjeru, "You don't have to rub it in, just because a cute guy remembers your name!"  
  
"An EXTREMELY cute boy," Enjeru squealed.  
  
Kaguya growled, "Oh shut up!"  
  
Vegeta blinked and just cocked his head again, "Uh...thank you?"  
  
"Same old Veggie-chan! You haven't changed a bit since the first day I met you!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Is...that good?"  
  
Krystal walked up, holding something, growling at a few boys which were hanging off her.  
  
"Yes, silly!" Enjeru giggled.  
  
Vegeta just blinked again, "Oh..." He looked at the saiyan girl in the distance, "Hey Krystal!"  
  
"Hey..." She realized it was Vegeta and put what she was carrying behind her back.  
  
"What's in the bag?" Vegeta walked over to her.  
  
Calis followed him, "Vegeta, do you want to go look at them?"  
  
"Yeah!" He looked back at Krystal, "But what's in there?"  
  
"Nothing!" She crossed her arms and looked away.  
  
Vegeta snatched, "Aw, I wanna see." He opened the bag, and stared at what was inside, "Wow...Krystal."  
  
Krystal blushed, "Vegeta! Did you have to look at that!" She grabbed it back, "Give that back!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Was that a...dress?"  
  
Calis also looked at it, "Oh..."  
  
Krystal sighed, "Yes, it was...I knew I needed to get one..."  
  
Enjeru smiled, "Oh, can I see it?"  
  
Krystal shrugged, and hit a couple of guys, "Fine, but...don't laugh!" She held up a pretty blue dress, it had a bow on the hanger, it was a long silky dress, with spaghetti straps, and the box and some shiny blue sandals/high-heels, then she snatched it away, "There! You saw it!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes were wide, he was pretty much speechless, "Wow, Krystal...I can't wait to see you in that..."  
  
Krystal smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Hikaru walked of the store, "Hey!"  
  
Calis leapt back, "OH MY GOSH! Hikaru, what is on your lips?!"  
  
Vegeta blinked also, "Really!"  
  
"It called lipstick you morons!"  
  
"How dare you call the pr-uh, Vegeta a moron, and anyway, it looks stupid!" Calis rolled his eyes, "You would find something so ridiculous!"  
  
Hikaru clenched her fists, "Just who do you think you are, how dare you insult me!"  
  
Calis smirked, "You are such an idiot, do you know that?"  
  
"I'd suggest you shut up, Calis!" Hikaru growled in anger.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"C'mon, Vegeta..." He waved for Vegeta to follow as he walked off.  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Um, okay...bye...that's really pretty Krystal..." He ran off, following Calis.  
  
"Thank-you..." Something finally hit Krystal, who was Vegeta going to go to the prom with, their teacher had mentioned it on Wednesday and it was now Saturday, the prom was next Friday night, but who was Vegeta going to go with?  
  
Bulma walked out of the store holding a small bag, "Hello..." She seemed awkwardly giddy today.  
  
"What happened to you, did you find out that you're face was gonna fall off?"  
  
"Shut up, and no you idiot, that's not what happened!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Enjeru giggled, "Must you two always fight, can't you ever get along?"  
  
"I won't even try to get along with that moron!"  
  
"All you're both doing is fighting over Veggie-chan!"  
  
"I don't even like him!" Bulma growled and clenched her fists, "You just automatically thought I had a crush on him, I've already got a boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah, you have a lazy-ass jerk for a boyfriend, good for you, but then again, that's probably all you could get." Krystal smirked at the angry girl.  
  
"Hmph, you know, you're no beauty contestant."  
  
"Ha! That's a laugh, I have boys hanging off me!" Krystal smirked wider and put her hands on her hips, "So what now?"  
  
"Man, you think you're so great, you're not!"  
  
"Oh, shut up! Why don't you go do something you're good at, like dying your hair unnatural colors!" (I got that quote of YYH, so, don't say I stole it!)  
  
"For your information Ms. Know-it-all, this IS my natural color!"  
  
"Oh, what happened, did your mother drink radioactive waste while she was pregnant?"  
  
"How dare you..."  
  
Enjeru looked back and forth at the fighting girls, "Gosh you two, you think you could exchange one kind word?"  
  
"No!" Both of the girls shouted at once.  
  
"Okay, okay..." Enjeru winced and backed off, glancing at a staring Hikaru.  
  
"Wow, you two can really go at it."  
  
Max walked up, with May at his side, "Hey, girls!" He grinned and held up his hand, as if waving.  
  
"Hi, Max!" Hikaru glanced up, glad to see him, hoping he could break the girls up.  
  
Max nodded to her, and May grinned, "I was looking for a prom dress, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Nothing, Krystal and Bulma are just arguing as usual." Enjeru sighed and started to walk off, sick of the bickering.  
  
"Actually, I was looking for a prom dress too!" Bulma growled and gritted her teeth, "Until little miss show-off showed up."  
  
"What? I'm not showing off anything I don't have!"  
  
Max blinked and shook his head, getting images of what Krystal was probably wanting to do, "Uh, well, why do you waste your time fighting over Vegeta, he's not that cute."  
  
"Veggie-chan is so cute!" Enjeru glared at Max, turning around completely.  
  
"He's not THAT cute!"  
  
"He's a hell of a lot cuter than you!" Krystal growled, finding herself at Vegeta's defense quicker than she thought she'd get there.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
May crossed her arms, "He's cute, that's true, but you don't have to fight over him!"  
  
"I'm not fighting over him, I just don't like Krystal here thinking she's just so great and that she can get any boy she wants!"  
  
"Oh, yeah right, that's the biggest lie I've ever heard!" Krystal stomped her foot on the ground.  
  
"It is not!" Bulma growled, feeling her cheeks nearly catch on fire.  
  
"You know you like Veggie-chan, Bulma, why deny it?" Kaguya decided to finally interfere with the arguing, feeling left out.  
  
Enjeru nodded, "I have to agree with Kaguya on that one, Bulma, come on, he's only the hottest boy in the entire school! There's no shame in liking him, we all do!"  
  
Lee just stared at the bickering people, "Wow, they sure find weird things to argue about, but I don't think I wanna go over there."  
  
Chris nodded, "I agree, I don't think anybody's really 'getting along' over there, Enjeru trying to make peace, but it looks like she's almost getting into the argument, which is kind of scary."  
  
Lee glanced at him, "Where's Karen?"  
  
"She's looking for a dress, just like everyone else."  
  
"A better way to put that would be to say: Just like all the other girls, I don't enjoy wearing dresses, Chris, I don't bend that way."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes, but looked slightly disgusted, "Everyone's a critic."  
  
Kakarott walked up to the bickering crew, "Hey!" He was excited, because ChiChi was stuck looking for a dress, and he had taken that opportunity to escape.  
  
"Hi, Kakarott!"  
  
"Where's your attachment?" Max cocked his eyebrow, the sight almost looking odd of Kakarott without ChiChi hanging off him.  
  
"Looking for a dress, I finally escaped, and I'm starting to get the feeling back in my left arm!" He looked at Krystal and Bulma, "You two again, you're not fighting, are you?"  
  
"Stupid question, I couldn't get along with this idiot if my life depended on it!" Krystal scowled and crossed her arms, glaring at Bulma.  
  
"Then I wish it did, so you could die and the world could be at peace once more."  
  
"When you die I'll be sure to declare a national holiday!" Krystal snapped back at the angry girl, the anger feeling being mutual.  
  
May growled, "Will you two shut up!"  
  
"You can't tell us what to do!" They said at the same time once again.  
  
"Don't yell at her!" Max stepped in front of May.  
  
Enjeru sighed, "Bye, guys! I still gotta find a dress!" She was beginning to walk off, when Honno walked right in her path.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I thought you didn't wanna come."  
  
"I got bored..."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Calis browsed through the motorcycle selection, "These things are nice!" He glanced at a confused Vegeta.  
  
"They just look like big bikes to me."  
  
"They have motors..." Calis noticed a red one, "They're kind of like cars, except...not."  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Yeah, some of them are nice."  
  
Raiko walked up to Calis, "Hey! What are you doing here, you gonna buy one of these?"  
  
"Maybe, I'm not sure, probably not now." Calis put his hands in his pockets, "It's getting late, I'm ready to go home."  
  
"It's only six, you've got awhile, you really need to get a watch Calis, anyone with you?"  
  
"Vegeta is, he's looking at them too." Calis glanced at Raiko's watch, taking his suggestion into consideration.  
  
"Oh, so, who's he going to the prom with, everyone knows he can get who he pleases?"  
  
"Good question, but an even better one would be, does he please anybody?"  
  
"True, but who are you going with?" Raiko stuck his hands in his pockets, "I'm going with Haruka."  
  
Calis blinked, "I don't know, and I don't really care, I think all the girls are just idiots in my opinion."  
  
Raiko shook his head, "Yeah, I guess they are, huh?" He shrugged, "I'm sure you could get one."  
  
Vegeta walked over to them, "Calis, I'm ready to go, I might buy one of these later, but not now." He proceeded to start walking off.  
  
"I agree Vegeta, let's go, see you around, Raiko!" Calis shoved his hands into his pockets once more and followed the young prince.  
  
"Bye!" Raiko walked off, watching the two for a minute or so.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Kate stretched back in a chair and glanced out the window, "Do you guys have dates for the prom?"  
  
Calis sulked, sitting Indian style on the floor, "Hmph! You don't have one, why do I have to get one?"  
  
"Because I'm the observer, I'm going, aren't I?"  
  
"I have to go with a freak of nature! What are YOU complaining about?" Kakarott growled and stomped his foot.  
  
"You ARE a freak of human nature, Kakarott."  
  
Kakarott clenched his fists, "Oh shut up, Calis!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Who am I supposed to go with?"  
  
"Take your pick, you've got a choice of everyone." Lee yawned and leaned on the wall, "Anyone will go with you."  
  
Krystal smirked, "Yeah, cutie, just pick."  
  
Vegeta made a face, "Oh...right..." He glanced at Krystal, "Does that mean that I have the choice of you too?"  
  
Krystal turned slightly red and looked away, "I...guess..."  
  
Hikaru smirked and looked to the side, "Well, isn't this so cute?"  
  
Calis nailed her in the ribs with his elbow, "Oh shut up, Hikaru, at least they CAN go with someone!"  
  
"I can SO get a guy."  
  
"Right, whatever you say..."  
  
Kate rolled her eyes, "Argue, argue, argue!" Suddenly the phone in the house rang, "Who has our number, did someone give out our number?"  
  
"Do we HAVE a number?" Calis cocked an eyebrow, slightly confused.  
  
"Yeah, I decided to get telephone service, to fit in, but I didn't think anyone had our number."  
  
Vegeta shrugged and picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi!" It was Enjeru's voice.  
  
"Enjeru, how did you get this number?"  
  
"I looked it up?"  
  
"Oh really?" Vegeta glanced at Kate, cocked an eyebrow, "Anyway, what did you want?"  
  
"Nothing really..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Vegeta sighed, wondering who invented such an awkward device, "Okay, well, I can see you want to go, so I'll let you go, okay?"  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Vegeta hung up the phone, "Well, that was weird...is our number even in the books yet, didn't we just get it?"  
  
"That's an excellent question, Vegeta..."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Calis walked up to Honno, it was finally Thursday and he had been planning on doing this, "Hey."  
  
"Hey, you need something?"  
  
"Actually...I do..."  
  
Honno stared into his blue eyes, 'Is he going to?'  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you..." He put his hand behind his head, "Well, you might think I'm crazy but..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He took a deep breath, "Will you go to the prom with me?"  
  
"Seriously?" She smiled, "Okay, I've got no one else to go with, and yours and my personalities are a lot alike."  
  
Calis nodded, 'Glad that's over.' He started to walk off, waving, "Okay, see you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Vegeta waited for Calis, outside Mr. Sanshreez's room, "What'd she say?"  
  
"She said yeah."  
  
"Goodie for you..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just glad that's over with, and I don't have to ask some weird girl."  
  
Matt walked up to Krystal and was about to say something, "No, I won't go to the prom with you!"  
  
He walked off, "Aw, damn!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Are you going to go to the prom with anyone?" Hikaru cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not!"  
  
Hikaru nodded, "I know who you're waiting on, well, good luck!"  
  
Arison ran up, "No!" Krystal growled, "Persistent, aren't they?"  
  
He walked off, "Darn!"  
  
Kate nodded, "At least a surfer guy didn't ask you!" She growled, "I swear he has been stalking me, a freakin surfer weirdo!"  
  
"He asked me too, Kate, don't think I avoided the evil surfer."  
  
"You can say that again!" Kate stomped off, growling under her breath.  
  
Vegeta walked up to Krystal, "Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Sadako walked up and grinned, talking to Kate, "So, who's cutie going to the prom with?"  
  
"Vegeta, you mean?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know!" She continued to stomp off.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "I take it...you're not going to the prom with anyone yet, are you?"  
  
Krystal heart hit her throat, and proceeded to continue upwards, "No..." She felt her cheeks get hot, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just wondering..." He started to twitch, and looked a little nervous.  
  
Krystal felt her own body start to twitch, and she grabbed on to her arm, "Oh, okay...Vegeta..."  
  
"Krystal, I wanted to ask you...will you...I mean...if you aren't...what I mean is...I-are you...can you...I wanted to ask you...if you...or...well...I mean..."  
  
"Vegeta...are you trying to ask me to the prom?"  
  
"I-I don't...y-yeah, you know what, I think I am..." His cheeks got redder than she had ever seen them.  
  
Krystal wrapped her arms around him, "Yes!"  
  
"Wow...cool!" Vegeta blinked and just sort of stood there for a minute.  
  
Krystal let go of him, "I think we'd better get to class."  
  
"Wow..." Vegeta shook his head, "Wow..."  
  
Krystal laughed slightly, "Oh Vegeta..." She smiled, "How dare you think I wouldn't go to the prom with you, who wouldn't?"  
  
Vegeta smiled really wide, "Thank you!" He shook his head, "Wow, I didn't think you would say yes for some reason, I don't know..."  
  
Krystal smiled, "Well, I'm glad you decided to ask..."  
  
Kate smirked, "I knew that would end up happening, am I good or what?"  
  
"At least they can both stop being harassed..." Honno shook her head, "Both of them needed to get dates, I'm pretty sure they've both been asked by every boy or girl in the entire school!"  
  
Enjeru grinned, "Yeah, but Bulma's not gonna like this."  
  
"Oh, who cares, he said she would look nice in her dress, hopefully that'll hold her over, and I REALLY don't think she could do anything to Krystal, Krystal just has a weird feeling about her..."  
  
Enjeru nodded, "I have to agree with you on that one, but I see you're going with the mean one, eh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What can I say, I think it's a good fit." She giggled, "Oh, and Veggie- chan looks so cute when he's blushing!"  
  
"Doesn't 'Veggie-chan' always look cute in your eyes?"  
  
"Yeah, but he especially looks even cuter now!"  
  
"We gotta get to class!"  
  
"True!"  
  
----------------------  
  
Calis growled, :KATE! I AM NOT WEARING A STUPID TUXEDO!"  
  
"Yes you are, but it on."  
  
Calis was in a green collared shirt and khakis, "Nope! I refuse!"  
  
"Fine! Don't!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Vegeta was in the same thing, but his shirt was blue, "I'm ready to go whenever everyone else is!"  
  
"This night outta be interesting." Kate smirked and glanced at Calis, "You will be with he love of your life, be happy?"  
  
"Shut up! Moron, we just happen to have attitudes that resemble each other, I don't like her..."  
  
Kate rolled her eyes, "I know, I know..."  
  
Krystal walked out in that dress she had before, "I'm ready, and nobody say anything..."  
  
"Wow, Krystal...that's looks nice!" Max grinned.  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Wow...you look better in that than I thought you would!"  
  
Krystal smirked, "Well, that's good...you don't look bad yourself, but I just hope you I can keep you as MY date, and not have girls attacking you, but then again, we'll both have that problem, huh?"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
Calis yawned, "I'm going to leave now, BYE!" He walked out and jumped in his car, "Alright! Here we go!"  
  
Krystal put her hands on her hips, "Well, let's go, Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta nodded and walked out to his car and opened the door for Krystal, "Here."  
  
"Thank you." Krystal climbed in and sat down, "Okay, come on, I'm ready to roll!"  
  
"Me too!" Vegeta closed the door and got inside of the car on his side, turning the key, which started the engine.  
  
Lee growled, unhappily, "I have to go pick up that girl...I hate being the guy, it's annoying."  
  
"We all have to, you know..." Chris was in his truck, "It's not just you!"  
  
"Not Vegeta!"  
  
"Well, still...most of us..."  
  
"How dare you compare yourself to the prince of our entire race, Lee!" Calis glared at Lee, riding by him, "Well, I gotta go pick up that girl, later!" Calis pressed the gas and took off.  
  
Lee growled, "Bye!" He also hit the gas and his car flew off, not giving anyone the chance to catch a ride with either of them.  
  
Vegeta followed the two boys, "Chris, you can have them tonight, okay?" He waved to Chris, not giving anyone the chance to respond.  
  
"Hmph! Sometimes I hate them all..."  
  
------------------------  
  
Lee pulled into the parking lot, "Get out!" He glanced at Katt, who blinked, "I said, get out!"  
  
"I'm getting out, good lord!" She opened the door and hopped out, she was in a red dress, which basically was sparkly and sequined, it was pretty thin and strapless.  
  
"Hmph!" Lee got out also, "Let's go in!" He was wearing what Calis had on pretty much. He walked in, not bothering to see if Katt was following.  
  
"Gah, he's pretty mean." She followed the saiyan inside.  
  
It as playing a fast song and Calis was sulking, not wanting to be there, "Hiya!" Marron walked up to him, smiling.  
  
He growled and flung punch on her "Hmph!"  
  
She blinked, "Uh!" She ran off, crying.  
  
"Stupid girl!"  
  
Hikaru walked up to him, "You are being a jerk, do you know that?"  
  
Calis jumped back, "Ew! You look positively horrible! I've never seen anything so ugly in my entire life!"  
  
Hikaru growled and turned barely red at all, then slapped Calis right across the face, "Just who do you think YOU are?"  
  
Calis moved his jaw some, "Gah! Jaw...numb...ugh..."  
  
Lee looked at Katt, I don't want to dance with you, so go do other stuff!" He crossed his arms and walked away from her, "I hate girls!"  
  
Katt blinked, "What did I do?"  
  
"Shut up!" He rolled his eyes and walked over to the punch bowl, where Calis was, "Hey."  
  
"Hey..." Calis rolled his eyes, "This is boring, I'm ready to go, yet I just got here."  
  
"Where's your date?"  
  
"Doing whatever..."  
  
"Same here..." Lee blinked, "We're required to dance once you know?"  
  
"Yeah, and on a slow song?" Calis' sulking got worse, "Hmph! Can you believe it?"  
  
Vegeta tilted his head, "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Kakarott sighed, "ChiChi, let me go!"  
  
"No, honey!"  
  
"NO! THAT'S GOING TOO FAR, BETTER GOKU THAN HONEY, AND THAT'S REALLY SAD!" He growled and tried to jerk away yet again, "Let go!"  
  
Chris blinked, "Can you dance?"  
  
"I guess..." Karen just shrugged and continued to look at all the people dancing.  
  
Yamcha was grinning at Marron, "Come on, sweetie, let's dance!"  
  
Marron smiled, "Okay!" She started to dance with him, and Skyla walked up.  
  
"Yamcha, what are you doing, you're MY date!"  
  
"Uh, honey, I know I'm your date!"  
  
"You are?" Marron pulled away, "How dare you!"  
  
Yamcha shook his head, "Come on, babes! I gotta have all the peeps I can afford, after all, I'm so HOT!"  
  
"You aren't hot, you bitch!" Marron turned up her nose and looked away, "You know what, Damn you!" She walked off, with her hands on her hips.  
  
Skyla growled, "You should be ashamed, I'll never do anything with you again!" She stomped off, furiously.  
  
"Girls, come on..."  
  
Calis looked at him, flatly, "He's a weak, moronic, idiotic, jerk, who's also a lecher." He shook his head, "It's utterly sad, really."  
  
Bulma marched up to him, "Yamcha! I'm breaking up with you, as of NOW!" She turned away and stomped off, "I hate you, BITCH!"  
  
Alex glanced at Jason, "Enjoying yourself?"  
  
"How did you ever talk me into this?"  
  
"I--uhh...Jason?"  
  
"Oh, punch!" Jason shoved Alex aside, while he was still talking and made his way over to the punch bowl, "Everybody loves punch!"  
  
Raiko crossed his arms, "I'm so bored, you're boring..." He looked at Haruka.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you, you're so mean!"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Taka yawned and kept staring and Krystal, then looking away, he was actually there with Enjeru, but neither of them really even noticed, "This is starting to get boring, you think something could happen, something interesting."  
  
Enjeru walked over to Vegeta and squealed, "Oh, Veggie-chan, you look so cute in that!" She giggled, "It's amazing how one boy could be so cute!"  
  
Honno finally decided to socialize with her 'date', "When do you plan on dancing?"  
  
"When I feel like it..."  
  
"Aren't you greedy?"  
  
"Yeah, I am, you have a problem?"  
  
"If I did you'd hear about it."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "You think you could do anything to me? Ha, that's a laugh!"  
  
She smirked at him, "Don't push me..."  
  
------------------------  
  
After about an hour of nothing happening, a good slow song came on over the loud speakers, "I love this song..." Bulma smiled and glanced at Vegeta, "Krystal is so lucky, why didn't you ask me?" She smiled, "But just looking at him is enough for me..."  
  
Calis stood up, "Finally..." He glanced at Honno and outstretched his hand, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"  
  
Honno took it, "Yeah, I suppose we shall."  
  
Vegeta glanced at Krystal, "Wanna dance?"  
  
"Sure." She stood up and took his hand, as he lead her out onto the dance floor, beginning that dance.  
  
Kakarott had been dancing all night, so he was very tired of dancing, "Ugh, I can't take anymore of this!"  
  
Lee rolled his eyes and grabbed Katt, and began dancing with her, "I hate dancing!"  
  
"You just hate everything, don't you?"  
  
"Basically, yeah, I do!"  
  
Chris sighed, "Come on, Karen, I warn you, I'm not a good dancer, but you'll have to deal with me, okay?"  
  
Karen nodded, "Oh, I think I'll manage..."  
  
Max shrugged, "Come on, May..." He lifted his date up and twirled her onto the dance floor, "Sorry if my dancing skills are slightly rusty."  
  
Daisuke lead Hikaru out on to the floor and yawned, "Having fun?"  
  
"I suppose, if that's what you want to call it..."  
  
Krystal smiled at Vegeta, "You're good, I didn't know you knew how to dance..." She twirled and smiled at the prince.  
  
Vegeta blushed, "So are you, and I'm not very good..."  
  
"Speak for yourself..." She smiled at him, and the urge to k-i-s-s, increased, especially when he brought her closer, just doing the dance steps.  
  
Lee sighed, "This isn't THAT bad."  
  
"You're a good dancer, Lee..." Katt smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks...whatever..."  
  
Honno leaned on Calis' shoulder, who was a good dancer also, "Where'd YOU learn to dance?" She cocked an eyebrow, halfway lifting her head, "From your attitude I thought you were gonna suck."  
  
Calis shrugged, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself..."  
  
Kakarott moaned, "ChiChi, stop stepping my feet..." He was so tired of dancing, "Can we sit down?"  
  
"Nope, we can't miss a single dance, I love you Goku..."  
  
"It's Kakarott...and OW!" He yelped as her foot slammed on his again, "You suck at dancing!"  
  
May yawned, "Wow, Max...you sure don't seem rusty!" She smiled and pressed her lips to his own.  
  
Max blinked, "Uh!"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and felt Krystal's lips meet his own, "Whoa..."  
  
Krystal felt her heart enter her throat, and she nearly choked, her cheeks her as red as they could be and she felt him twirl her yet again, "Vegeta..."  
  
She repeated the process, this time, the kiss didn't break very quickly at all, it seemed to take forever, about ten seconds at the least, "Hm..."  
  
Vegeta felt slightly dizzy, and thought he heard the music come to an end, but he twirled Krystal again, not wanting to stop, "Heh..." Krystal felt hot, and so did he.  
  
Calis spun Honno around again, actually starting to not mind really at all, but as he twirled her, he realized that when she got back around he wasn't even a centimeter away from her face, "Um..."  
  
Honno didn't know if she pushed herself or if something else did but her lips ran smack into Calis', then she pulled away, "Uh...I..."  
  
Calis' eye twitched slightly, realizing ow much he did NOT hate that, and that he hadn't been forced to do it, "Heh...well..."  
  
Lee yawned, "I'm getting tired."  
  
"What do you say we go home after this?"  
  
"I say yes, we do."  
  
He twirled Katt around, "Was this so bad?" Katt smiled at him.  
  
"No, it really wasn't..."  
  
Karen grinned and grabbed Chris and kissed him square on the lips, thoroughly enjoying herself, "How was that?"  
  
Chris looked slightly dizzy, "Okay..." He grinned at her, and twirled her yet again.  
  
"Right now...if all the nuclear war heads in the universe exploded at once, at the same time the sun exploded..." Krystal was staring into Vegeta's apparently taken eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would be like a firecracker...a small one..."  
  
"I'm going to have to definitely agree with you on that one..."  
  
Bulma was too busy daydreaming about Vegeta to notice what him and Krystal were both doing and how much they were both liking it, she noticed, but she knew she would have to deal with it, what could she do, "Wow...I would kill to be her right now..."  
  
Kate blinked at all of her comrades, "I can't wait to talk to them about tonight, it shall make for an interesting conversation!"  
  
Enjeru giggled, "Oh! Honno is enjoying herself, and so in Krystal!" She smiled, "I wish I was Krystal, Veggie-chan is a really good kisser, I would know."  
  
Kate nodded, "Yes you would..."  
  
Taka yawned, "Gah, don't they look happy...maybe I outta dance with Enjeru...no!"  
  
Kaguya grinned at Arison, "So, how do you like my dancing?"  
  
"It's alright, I guess..." Arison actually wanted to run away from her, she wasn't very good at dancing.  
  
The song finally did end, and everyone basically quit dancing, Krystal laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder, "Shoot..."  
  
Honno found an urge that hadn't been in her body before now present, she kept her hold on Calis, and just stood there looking at him, "Anyway..."  
  
Calis blinked, "Uh..." He just stared back at her, 'I...don't want to...I don't want to push her away...why? Am I actually enjoying this?'  
  
Lee let go of Katt and sat down at a table, "Well, glad that's over." He glanced at Katt, "But, it wasn't so bad, huh?"  
  
"No, it really wasn't." Katt smiled and sat down next to him.  
  
Kakarott moaned, "The music stopped, can I sit down?" He limped over to a seat and sat down.  
  
Kate shook her head, "Poor Kakarott..."  
  
Chris let go of Karen after a minute, "Wow, you can sure kiss..."  
  
Karen nodded, "Yeah, and to think I've never wanted to do that before, not even once!"  
  
---------------------  
  
Krystal leaned her head on Vegeta's shoulder, as they watched the other dances continue, with poor Kakarott out on the floor again, "That was fun..."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yes, it definitely was..." He smiled at her.  
  
She smiled back, "Huh...that was sure a hell of a good time..." She yawned, "But I'm getting sleepy!" She sighed, "Let's go home..."  
  
Calis glanced at Honno, "Uh...you ready to go?" His voice sounded softer than usual.  
  
"Uh...yeah..." So did hers.  
  
(Ah, yeah, that was a little pointless, oh who cares!)  
  
-------------------------  
  
Calis glared at Kate, "Shut up, I didn't even mean to kiss her!"  
  
Kate grinned evilly, "You know you loved tht, I could see it in your eyes, you really like her, don't you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Kate turned, "And you two...you two had a good time, didn't you?"  
  
Vegeta blushed, "Er, yeah, it was pretty okay...but, I'm going to go to be now, okay?" He smiled at Krystal as he walked by her.  
  
Krystal smiled back, "I think I will to..." She had a smile so wide on her face, it didn't look like it would ever come off, "Night!" She walked down the steps, following Vegeta.  
  
"Hmph! Me too!" Calis growled and crossed his arms, "Thinking I could like an E-arthling, how ridiculous..."  
  
Hikaru felt a pulse of anger rise and fall, and she then followed Calis, to go get some rest, "Yeah, sleeping sounds good."  
  
Kakarott limped after them, "Guys-ow-wait-ow-for-ow-me-ow!"  
  
"Kakarott, I feel so sorry for you!" Kate followed him, and put his arm over her shoulder, "Here, let me help, that ditz really wore you down, huh?"  
  
Kakarott nodded, "Yeah, and thanks, Kate..."  
  
Lee rolled his eyes, "Hmph!" He also followed the two, "Tonight was okay, I guess, it could have been worse."  
  
"Speak for yourself..." Kakarott moaned.  
  
Chris walked into the bedroom of the house, "Tonight was exciting, yeah, it was definitely exciting..." He turned out the light.  
  
Max blinked, "Guys, wait up!" He chased after them all. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ A/N: Rather romantic chapter, neh? {I'll say, you switched every five seconds, how many couples were in it?} Bwa-ha-ha! A LOT! Isn't it great? {I am convinced that you are a bigger idiot than I thought!} Well, I hope these people like romance, but I would have preferred to beat up Vegeta! {Ugh...} Anyway, I know, I know you people would prefer a V/B story, but there's just so many! Plus, I have a history of romance between Krystal and Vegeta, but I actually am considering it...hmm...well sorta...{Whatever, I don't think this is gonna end as V/B, but you're reviewers will live, there are plenty of those!} Thank you! {Hmph, shut up, I wasn't comforting YOU, I just didn't want you to make it a V/B!} Which I might! {And pigs fly!} I hate you! {I know...you really shouldn't repeat yourself! But, I despise you!} Grr! 


	13. The Mecha Squad

Disclaimer: {*Smirks* Plotting, hm?} Zzz...huh, wha? Oh, right, yes, um, er ehm, I must have...fallen asleep...yes! Well, I will continue plotting, now leave me be! {Why, so you can fall asleep again?} No! So I can plot! Bwa! I must take over DBZ! I MUST! {.; Well, good luck with your doomed to failure plan, meanwhile...I'm gonna go get a sandwich!} Thank-y-HEY! It's not doomed to failure! {Right!} Grr!  
  
*Swatting at writer's block* Hello, readers...if you're still there! I'm not expecting any reviews this chapter, heck, I could never get a review again...must think optimistic though! Die, writer's block! {*Sprays writer's block with a fire hose* There, you happy?} Now, I will continue the story! THANK-YOU! {Mm...hmm...} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ Hiding the Truth  
  
The Mecha Squad  
  
Honno leaned back against a rock and looked into the night sky, "This planet sure is odd..."  
  
Enjeru smiled and walked over to her, "What's up?"  
  
"Uhh, nothing, when did you get here, Enjeru?"  
  
"Just a second ago, I decided to take a walk, you?"  
  
"Stupid question..."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Enjeru looked up into the sky, "So, what're you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"Being extremely bored!" Honno made a face, "I was just...thinking..."  
  
"About last night, at the prom, hm?"  
  
Honno's eyes widened and her cheeks got slightly red, "No, why would I waste my time thinking about that, it means nothing to me!"  
  
Enjeru made a face, "Yeah...right..." She stuck her hands in her blue jean pockets, she was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt and tennis shoes.  
  
"So, what did you do?"  
  
"I went with Taka...or was that Raiko...oh who cares, I forget!"  
  
Honno made a face, "I see you enjoyed it about as much as I did."  
  
"You know you liked it, and I did so enjoy it, Veggie-chan looked really cute, even if I wasn't dancing with him!"  
  
Honno made a face, "Right, you were watching Vegeta all night?" She rolled her eyes, "He gets so much attention, and he never really DID anything..."  
  
"I may have watched him, but I saw you with Calis-sama too!" Enjeru smirked at her, "And to say that you didn't enjoy every waking moment of that would be like saying Veggie-chan was ugly...on MY terms!"  
  
Honno gritted her teeth, "You don't know what you're talking about, I have no interest in that boy what-so-ever."  
  
"Oh really, and since when do purple hippopotamuses soar through the skies on little fly-like wings, with big sparkling eyes?"  
  
Honno growled, "Enjeru, you're so stupid, why would I have any interest in boys at all, hm?"  
  
Enjeru smirked, "I may be somewhat of a ditz, but I know when a girl's enjoying a boy's company, and I mean REALLY enjoying it."  
  
Aitken walked up to them, "What are you two idiots talking about?"  
  
Enjeru snarled at him, "None of your business, brat!"  
  
Aitken looked at her, bored, "Who says I wanted to know, and mom says she wants you home in five!"  
  
Enjeru growled, "Thanks, now scram, you little pest."  
  
Aitken put his hands in his pockets and walked off, pulling on a blue shirt, still looking as bored as ever, "Aren't you sweet..."  
  
Honno smirked, "Interesting brother you have."  
  
"Yeah, but you know we aren't blood related, we were both adopted!"  
  
"I know, but he's still the perfect brother for you, it was like fate or something." She said in a mockingly dramatic tone.  
  
Enjeru sighed, "Yeah...yeah...whatever you say..." She smiled, "But, I can't wait to talk to Veggie-chan about the prom! He looked like he was having fun."  
  
"Doesn't sound too good for Bulma, huh?"  
  
"No, it doesn't, I wonder if he'll eventually start to like her, most boys do." She glanced up at the sky, "But then again...Veggie-chan isn't most boys, is he?"  
  
Honno nodded, "No..." She thought of his tail, "He's most definitely NOT!" She decided not to say anything to Enjeru, because she would just say she was paranoid.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Calis had on the hose and was spraying down his car, "Alright! I'm almost done!"  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes, "And when did you start and three this morning?"  
  
"Nope, four!" Calis smirked at her, "But...if you'd like me to drag it out an hour, I will, your highness."  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes, "Precisely, that's what you OUGHT to have to call me, unfortunately, you don't know who can kick your butt and who can't."  
  
"Well, that's because I don't have to, considering the fact that no one can." He turned off the hose, "So, why would I waste my time."  
  
Krystal rolled his eyes, "I'd love to see you get your face pounded in."  
  
"Dream on..." Calis grabbed the rag he had laid down and started drying his car, being all careful.  
  
"I don't have to imagine, because your computer's got some great images, Calis, you should see them." Krystal smirked, widely.  
  
Calis made a face, "I can't stand digital re-editing!" He continued to dry his car, "I need to make someone else do this for me!"  
  
Krystal moaned, "Now you're above doing work?"  
  
"I was always above doing work, I am a saiyan elite you know, I just decided to be nice and not complain about it, but I've not complained long enough, I need someone to do it."  
  
"You elite's think you're so tough, someone outta give you a lesson in fighting for real!" Krystal crossed her arms, "The only thing that's really strong about you is your mouth."  
  
Calis smirked, "That may be strong, but other things are strong as well, unlike a first class such as yourself, who really does only have her mouth!"  
  
Kate walked outside and looked at the two of them, "What are you two arguing about now?"  
  
Krystal growled, "He thinks he's better than everyone..."  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "Basically because...I am."  
  
Lee cocked an eyebrow at Krystal, "Well, he is the only Elite here, excluding Vegeta, who's really the prince, so..."  
  
Krystal sighed, "He is in a higher class, I can't take that away from him, but he's still too cocky, that's going to wind up being his downfall."  
  
Calis shook his head, smirking, "I will have no downfall, well, unless I just die of old age or something."  
  
Krystal put her hands on her hips, "I'm going to be your downfall, if you don't stop deflate that ego of yours, right now!"  
  
Calis mocked her, and turned back to Kate, "YOU can finish washing my car, just dry it, okay, thanks!" He opened the door to the house.  
  
"But-why do I have to do it."  
  
"Because Lee and Krystal are first class, and you're a second, so you're the best choice, toodles!" He walked in and slammed the door.  
  
"He's on a roll with the classes, isn't he?" Krystal smirked at Kate, "Well, get a move on, slave-girl."  
  
Kate growled, "You can't make me."  
  
"He went in, but I do think he could make you." Lee rolled his eyes and also opened the door, "So be nice and do it!"  
  
"Fine!" She clenched her fists, and started, "But only this once, because he's so far along in it."  
  
Calis glanced at Kakarott, who was flipping through channels on the 'idiot- box', had Calis referred to it, "What are you doing, baka?"  
  
Kakarott had come to ignore the stupid insult, since hew called him that as if it was his name or something, besides, it was a hell of a lot better than 'Goku', "I'm seeing what's gonna come up on the screen." He flipped it again and Superman came on.  
  
Calis made a face, "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, I just saw what you did, stupid."  
  
Calis made a face, ignoring Kakarott and watching Superman save a bunch of people and it play that ridiculous theme, "I think...this is stupider than you are."  
  
Kakarott growled, "Much, now you, well that's yet to be determined."  
  
Calis blinked, "Oh, I see you've gotten us confused, baka..." He sat there for a moment, then an unhappy expression overtook his face, "HOW DARE YOU!" He punched him in the face.  
  
"Ow..." Kakarott hit the wall, knocking a few things over.  
  
Chris cocked an eyebrow at Calis, as he looked in to the room, from the kitchen, "Damn you, Calis, control that temper."  
  
"Oh, shut up!" He flipped Chris off, and crossed his arms.  
  
Chris sighed, and looked at Kakarott, "Kakarott, you're tired, you didn't sleep last night because of your feet, it's already seven, go to bed."  
  
Kakarott crossed his arms, "I'm can't sleep, I'm too tired to sleep!"  
  
Chris made a face, "Right, whatever you say, Kakarott."  
  
Hikaru walked out, "Speaking of last night, Calis...it seems you enjoyed yourself."  
  
"No, I was just...trying to fit in, like Kate asked."  
  
She smirked, "It sure didn't seem that way, you didn't have to kiss her, you know..."  
  
"Uh!" Calis looked away, "Hmph! If you're suggesting that I'm in love with an E-arthling, you're sadly mistaken!" He growled and walked down to the ship area.  
  
Hikaru smirked, satisfied that she had embarrassed him, "Oh really?"  
  
As he reached the ship area, he cocked an eyebrow, "I wonder if Vegeta's in the training room, I haven't seen him much today." He sighed and walked down the hallways until he found the training room, he knocked on the metal door, "Vegeta, you in there?"  
  
Vegeta looked at the door, and deactivated the gravity, "Yeah, I'm in here, hold on, I'll be right out."  
  
Calis nodded, "Okay..."  
  
The door opened after a couple of minutes and revealed Vegeta, who was sweating and slightly bruised, "Hey, what time is it?"  
  
"Seven, seven thirty, something like that."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Oh okay, did you need something?"  
  
"Just to get away from everyone, I was going to go train, but I was doing that earlier, but even I can't see how you train for so long..."  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "And I can't see why Max works on his hair for so long, he went in there at five, is he out yet?"  
  
Calis made a face, "Nope! And can anyone see how?"  
  
"Probably some girls, which is a little scary, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Calis held out a towel that he had picked up, "Here, you look tired."  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath and took the towel, "Oh, thanks..." He wiped some sweat off of his face, "I wanted to train a lot today, since I didn't get to much yesterday, with that dance and everything."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Calis stuck his hands in his pockets and sat down in a small blue chair, that was outside the training room, for waiting.  
  
"Who did you go with again?"  
  
Calis was happy that Vegeta hadn't noticed, but he had slightly noticed that he was VERY wrapped up in Krystal, "Honno."  
  
"Oh yeah, I noticed you dancing...sorta...you didn't seem to be having that bad of a time."  
  
"No, it wasn't so bad." Yet, he would never admit this to anyone but the prince of his race.  
  
He nodded, "Okay, well...I think I'm going to go out."  
  
"At seven?"  
  
"Just to take a walk...I'm sick of this house..." Vegeta cocked his head, "You wanna come?"  
  
"YES!" Calis nodded and ran up the stairs, "By all means!!"  
  
---------------------  
  
In the morning, Calis woke up to the soft gentle sounds of Hikaru screaming at Max because he was hogging the bathroom, "Ugh, good morning life, I hate you!"  
  
His computer responded, "Good morning Calis! I have your breakfast ready, in consists of poisonous mushrooms, a dead cobra, rat and skunk, and snake venom."  
  
Calis made a face, "Yeah, I'm sensing all of my health needs in that one, and it sounds so delicious, but I think I'll pass!"  
  
"Damn!" Then suddenly an alarm went off, "Well then! Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey!"  
  
Calis snarled, "Wasn't that a little late?"  
  
"I forgot to set it off, my apologies, and since I'm so sorry, I'll make in louder for you, and I'll even add in the spotlights!" A spotlight hit Calis and the alarm got louder.  
  
"SHUT IT UP!" Calis grabbed his ears.  
  
----------------------  
  
Dodoria bounced up and down, making the ship shake, "We're almost there, we're almost there!"  
  
Frieza growled under his breath, "And I can finally have my revenge!"  
  
"And I can finally get a pedicure."  
  
Frieza cocked an eyebrow at him, "Zarbon, you got a pedicure five minutes ago..." He shook his head, "My hench-things are such idiots."  
  
Dodoria grinned really wide, "Nonsense! I'm not an idiot, I'm stupid!"  
  
Zarbon made a face, "Dodoria, moron, they mean the same thing!"  
  
"What? They do?" Dodoria shook his head, and started to 'cry', "All these years, I was DUPED!"  
  
Frieza locked on to Earth, "Now, let's see what our little friends are up to." He tapped a few buttons on the controls of his slightly smaller ship.  
  
The screen flashed a few times, seeming to target something, then Kakarott, who was in the city at the time, flashed across Frieza screen, "It's Kakarott!" Zarbon blinked and looked at the saiyan, "That means that runt is around!"  
  
"Yeah, that is true..." Frieza glared at Dodoria, "Land already!"  
  
Dodoria smiled and marched over to the controls, where he activated the boosters, which sent them crashing into the atmosphere, and Frieza managed to stop before they crashed into the ground, breaking their fall, "Zarbon...you do that from now on!"  
  
"Yes, sire!"  
  
Dodoria pranced out, knocking over the smashed door, "We have arrived! Let's go greet the citizens of this spectacular world!"  
  
Zarbon cocked an eyebrow, "Let's not."  
  
Frieza made his way out and sat down, "We'll see if they come our way first, besides, I'm tired of looking for them, it's their turn."  
  
Dodoria grinned and started meditating, while making funny noises, "Yay, hooray!"  
  
Zarbon tapped his foot, "I don't want to wait on them, I'm ready to kill them." Zarbon had two metal legs, lined with blue wiring and have a metal face, with a silver eye in the middle, his hair was also silver and metal, his right arm looked like his legs, except with red wiring, and his left hand was robotic.  
  
Dodoria grinned, "I want to play tag with them and frolic through meadows, throwing pretty pink flowers around!" Dodoria was just metal with pink wiring all along his body, and his eyes were also pink.  
  
"You really need to get off that crack you're smoking Dodoria." We all know what Frieza looks like, or someone's been hiding under a rock.  
  
Dodoria banged his head into a cactus, since they had landed in a desert area, at around noon, it was pretty hot, "Oh boy!"  
  
Zarbon scanned the area, "Hm, I can sense them, they must have not noticed us yet." He hissed, "Can we find them, then?"  
  
"Give them time..."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened, "Is that...?"  
  
Calis felt a familiar ki creep up on him, "I sense...I sense....Frieza!" He clenched his fists, "I'll kill that bastard!"  
  
The saiyan prince shook his head, "I though I already...had..."  
  
Krystal smirked, "He wants to be humiliated again, I see...well, let's not disappoint him, he's probably waiting on us!"  
  
Lee blinked, "Cool! Frieza, I get to kick some ass!"  
  
Calis nodded, "Yeah, damn him!" He flared his ki and took off in a hurry.  
  
"Right behind you, Calis!" Vegeta powered up slightly and followed after his comrade.  
  
Lee made a face, "Hey guys! Wait up!" He took off after them, with Krystal hot on his trail.  
  
Max, Chris, Hikaru, Kate, and Kakarott followed after them, with Kakarott muttering, "I guess true assholes never learn!"  
  
Chris growled, "I guess not!"  
  
After a few minutes of flying at a high enough place where no one noticed them, they saw Frieza, Dodoria and Zarbon, Calis growled, "So, all of the bastards showed up, huh?" He smirked and landed on the ground behind them, "Hiya, neighbors!"  
  
Frieza jerked around, "Calis!" He hissed his words, very unhappily.  
  
"Who were you expecting, Superman?"  
  
Frieza had a horrible memory of that TV show, last time he had checked out worse, "I'd almost prefer YOU!"  
  
Calis smirked, "I feel honored..."  
  
Vegeta landed shortly after him, "Frieza!"  
  
"So, runt, you decided to come after all, I guess I'll have to say you aren't a coward, huh?" Frieza snarled under his breath, and clenched his fists, "I have a bone to pick with you, little one."  
  
Vegeta growled, "So, I guess you don't even learn through death, huh? You need a lesson in it twice?"  
  
Lee landed along with everyone else, "Who are you!"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!" Zarbon smirked, "I AM METAL ZARBON!"  
  
"I am...Mecha Frieza!"  
  
"I am...Mecha Dodoria!"  
  
They all did awkward poses, "And together we form...THE MECHA SQUAD!"  
  
"A.K.A THE GINYU FORCES BROTHERS!" Dodoria decided to chime in.  
  
"Now, for the super great background music!" Frieza pressed a button on himself, and folk music started playing, "Oh, um...sorry, that's the tapes...." He pulled out a CD and his tongue come out like a CD player, ready to take a CD, he placed something in it, "Ha-ha!" 'Live and Learn' off of Sonic adventure two started playing.  
  
Max got wide-eyed, "Uh, you have a built in CD player!"  
  
"I know, isn't it awesome!" Frieza grinned, then returned serious.  
  
The lyrics played:  
  
'Can you feel life, moving through you're vibes.'  
  
'Oh! Looks like he came back for more!'  
  
'Ye-e-eah!'  
  
'Can you feel time, slippin down your spine!'  
  
'Oh! You're try-tryin to ignore!'  
  
'Ye-e-ah!'  
  
'While you can hardly swallow, you're fears and pain.'  
  
'When you can help us borrow!'  
  
'And put you right back where you came!'  
  
'Live and Learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow.'  
  
(End Lyrics.)  
  
Max made a face, "That's so not fair, you shall perish for having something I do not, that I want!"  
  
Frieza blinked, "Um...Zarbon, Dodoria!" He jumped back.  
  
Zarbon jumped at Calis, who jumped over his head and slammed his foot into the back of Zarbon's head. "Ha! You don't stand a chance against me!"  
  
Zarbon rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh yeah! Well...I'm stronger than before!" He jumped at the saiyan warrior, and kicked him in the face.  
  
Calis shook his head, "Hmph! Now, you're going down!" He powered up a purple blast and fired it at the henchman.  
  
Zarbon blinked, "Me beautiful FACE!" He hit himself in the head, "Anyway!"  
  
Dodoria grinned and leapt 'gracefully' towards Krystal, who held out her hand and blasted him, causing him to glitch out, "H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h- h-hi...fr-fr-fr-fr-fr-friend!"  
  
Krystal made a face and shook her head, "Funny, I didn't think you could get any stupider!" She kicked hard and Dodoria's head went spiraling off.  
  
Lee rolled his eyes, as the head flew off, "He didn't he just glitched out."  
  
Frieza glared at Vegeta, "I'll kill you, runt!" He jumped at Vegeta, who growled and dodged, but was hit by Frieza's tail.  
  
Vegeta flipped backwards and landed in a kneeling position, "Well, you're stronger..."  
  
Frieza smirked, "Are you impressed, little one, because this is going to be your demise."  
  
"Vegeta, need some help?" Hikaru cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"No, I'm okay..." Vegeta growled, wanting this one opportunity he had to fight for himself, hoping he could win.  
  
"Well, at least go Super Saiyan!" Lee watched Vegeta fight, and noticed he was not nearly at his maximum.  
  
"Oh...uh...well, I don't like to...unless I have to..."  
  
"Are you not even considering me a threat?! How dare you?!" Frieza powered up a blast and fired it, "Give me everything you've got!"  
  
"Um...okay..." Vegeta jumped to the side and a golden ki surrounded his body, his eye shade changed from blue to bluish green and his hair turned gold.  
  
Frieza's eyes widened, "Damn! He's stronger than I anticipated!"  
  
Calis smirked as he knocked Zarbon into the distance, "Ha! Not as strong as you thought you were!" He glanced at Frieza, referring to him.  
  
Frieza hissed, "I'll beat you, runt! I won't lose again!"  
  
Kate sighed, "I hope no one sees this!" She looked around, "We're in a desert, so hopefully not..."  
  
Calis looked at her, flatly, "You're stuck on that, aren't you?" He crossed his arms, "You should be ashamed, the prince of our race is fighting a battle, yet all you care about are this pathetic humans!"  
  
Hikaru smirked, "But...if Honno comes around, it all changes, right?"  
  
Calis growled, "Shut up!" He knocked her a good ways, into the water of an oasis, "That'll teach you to impose such horrid things!"  
  
Hikaru growled, "Well, maybe not over Vegeta, but you DO like her!" She was blasted once again thanks to her saiyan 'friend.'  
  
Vegeta fired a blast that hit Frieza in the face, "Hmph!"  
  
Frieza shook his head and punched the warrior in the face, "Runt! You will die! I swear it!" He used his tail as a whip and hit Vegeta in the face.  
  
Vegeta growled, as he skidded along the ground, before doing a back-flip to redeem his composure, "Fine then!" He grabbed the katana from his belt, which he was wearing and slashed Frieza as he drew it, then again as a normal horizontal slash.  
  
Frieza blinked, "Wh-what, I couldn't even see him move, he's gotten much faster in the Super Saiyan state, as if he wasn't already fast enough."  
  
Vegeta growled, "Haa!" He channeled his energy into his katana making it glow, "Take this, Frieza!" He slashed Frieza twenty times, looking as if he had never moved.  
  
Calis watched from his distance, and his eyes widened, "S-six?"  
  
"No, five." Kakarott stared at Vegeta.  
  
"I thought it was four! Damn, I could barely see!" Krystal growled, "He's so fast!"  
  
"I only saw three..." Lee cocked an eyebrow, "He certainly IS fast!"  
  
Chris shook his head, "I caught twelve!" He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "Damn! I can't believe that..."  
  
Max blinked, "I only saw two..." He just tilted his head and sighed, "But, I don't concentrate on fighting either, do I?"  
  
"I...saw one..." Hikaru looked unhappy.  
  
"That's nothing to complain about, I only saw flashes of light!"  
  
Frieza blinked, 'I didn't even see those, and I'm right here, damn!'  
  
Vegeta clenched his fist, "I hit you twenty times!"  
  
"TWENTY?!" Everyone present shouted at once.  
  
Vegeta nodded and looked back at them, "Am I doing any good?"  
  
"You're doing VERY good!" Max sighed, "I guess I'd have to give you bragging rights, except the fact that you don't brag, whew!"  
  
Calis glared at him, "Quiet, Max!" He watched as Frieza's arm fell to the ground, electricity sparking everywhere.  
  
Vegeta looked at him, "I'm really sick of you!" He jumped into the air and flickered for an instant, landing on the ground and looking up and Frieza, "I'm getting confident..."  
  
Frieza's eyes widened, "How....its-it's....imp--..."  
  
Calis stared at him, "He's so fast!"  
  
"Gah, he's quick!" Krystal stared at the new and not-so-improved Frieza.  
  
"Impressive..." Chris crossed his arms, "He's very good with that katana..."  
  
"I agree!" Max blinked, "Oh...my eyes!"  
  
Lee shook his head, "Amazing!"  
  
Kakarott sighed, "I feel so slow..."  
  
"WHAT is HE?" Kate cocked an eyebrow, "No ordinary saiyan, no matter what level moves at such a pace..."  
  
Hikaru blinked, "He...he...did THAT?"  
  
Frieza's eyes remained wide, "You-you...look what you've done..."  
  
Vegeta nodded, and smiled at him, bowing his head, "Thank you..."  
  
Frieza glanced down at his body... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ A/N: *Kills writer's block* Now! I will swear to update very frequently for awhile, I was being attacked! {But, the problem has been resolved, and stupid is ready for action!} I am NOT stupid! {Yes, you are...} Leave me alone, I just suffered a writer's block...it attacked me! {Right, right...} Well, reviewers, who probably won't review this chapter! Good-bye for now! {Ugh...} 


	14. The Chemistry Teacher

Disclaimer: Away Message: I am off trying to take over DBZ! And, if I owned it, why would it be a story instead of a friggin TV series, huh? {You idiot, get to the point, this is your away message!} I already am at the point, good-bye! And I'll be back with you after I take over DBZ! {Oh, you didn't tell me you were leaving...} Grr...  
  
Okay, okay, I know I've been updating slowly, but I just got interested in a game called .Hack//Mutation, I kinda forgot to update! SORRY! I beat it! Yay! Well, moving on with the topic. {Yeah, the story, good idea, moron!} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiding the Truth  
  
Chemistry Teacher  
  
Calis stared at Frieza's body, as it many slashes appeared in it and it flew into pieces, blood and mechanical parts flying everywhere, "And stay dead this time, you bastard!"  
  
Vegeta put his katana back in his scabbard, "That was...easy..." He sighed and turned to walk off, "I'm going home for now..."  
  
"I hope no one saw that..." Kate put her hands in her pockets and started to follow the saiyan prince.  
  
Calis knocked her face first into the ground, "Is that all you ever think about, who cares what these pathetic E-arthlings think of us!"  
  
Lee rolled his eyes, "I certainly don't, but I guess, if we want to live peacefully..."  
  
"What is peace anyway...nothing's ever peaceful...not completely..." The youngest saiyan turned his head and looked back at Lee.  
  
Lee blinked and cocked an eyebrow, "Is that the way you view life?"  
  
Calis glanced at the two of them, "Vegeta's right you know, nothing's ever totally peaceful, no matter who you are..." He crossed his arms, "But enough with the deep shit, okay?"  
  
Vegeta laughed, "Okay, Calis...whatever you say..."  
  
Krystal cocked an eyebrow, "What about Zarbon?"  
  
"What about him?" Hikaru cocked her head and looked at Krystal, "He's dead, right?"  
  
"No, didn't Calis just knock him off into the distance..."  
  
"I hope he kills a few people!" Max grinned really wide, "Well, a few boys anyway. And the ugly girls too..."  
  
Vegeta made a face, "How do you think like that, Max?"  
  
"How do you not? You must fall in love eventually..." Max was now talking in an obviously faked dramatic voice.  
  
Vegeta backed away, "I never said you can't fall in love, I said how can...can you think about girls so much!"  
  
"Easy!" Max crossed his arms and looked all proud of himself, "I'm a natural at it..."  
  
Calis made a unhappy face, "Unfortunately, you are a total disgrace...and you scare me a lot of the times, too..."  
  
Max growled, "Watch your mouth, Calis!"  
  
Chris pointed at Zarbon, who was stomping back up, "Guys, the green-haired one is back..."  
  
Zarbon walked up and grabbed Calis by the collar, "You-you..you ruined my beautiful face, you shall pay dearly, what did my face ever do to you!!"  
  
Katt watched from the distance, "Wow, they're stronger than originally anticipated, I couldn't even see the prince's movements, Master needs to hurry..." She brushed some hair out of her face and continued to watch the saiyans.  
  
Zarbon growled, "Damn you, you brat! I will destroy all of you, to hell with vanity!" He started to transform himself, something everyone there knew was not a pretty sight.  
  
Lee growled, then smirked, "You do realize you're wasting your time...I mean, you really don't think you can beat us!"  
  
"You pieces of shit!"  
  
"Language, language!" Lee grinned, his specialty was annoying angry people, he was a lot like Calis in that respect.  
  
Calis knocked him backwards, "Since I'm a saiyan, I won't decline your request to transform," he smirked, "even if it was utterly rude."  
  
"I'm not requesting anything, now DIE!" He completely transformed and jumped at Calis, who leapt to the side, surprised at his speed.  
  
"Oh, wow, you're what a quarter of an inch faster than you were in your pretty boy state?"  
  
Zarbon hissed at him, "You'll regret mocking me..."  
  
Calis smirked, "Well, I know one thing's for sure, I regret SEEING you...I'm not sure about mocking you, though...that was pretty fun..."  
  
Zarbon hissed, like he was a snake or something and jumped at Calis again, "Twerp!"  
  
Calis cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, that's a new one, Mr. Originality!" A smirked crossed his lips, as his ki flared around his body.  
  
-------------------  
  
Alex sighed, driving his black BMW to the nearest grocery store, he blinked sensing the large amounts of ki, "What?" He pulled into a nearby gas station and knocked some random mugger down and looked into the distance, "What is that?"  
  
Jason was beating two gang members heads together, two of the same group of the one Alex and knocked out, "Alex! Hey!" Jason displayed a really large grin and made his way over to Alex.  
  
"Jason, did you feel that?"  
  
"Yep! Feel what?"  
  
"Honestly, Jason...the power."  
  
Jason turned immediately serious, "Yeah, how could anyone miss that." He glanced into the distance, "Do you think it has anything to do with that Vegeta kid?"  
  
"Most likely." Alex put his hands in his pockets, "That kid isn't normal...no doubt about that..."  
  
"I'll have to check out his thoughts in school!" Jason's grin returned, "I've been meaning to do that, he looks as if he's got an interesting past."  
  
Alex sighed, "You haven't been reading anyone else's mind have you?"  
  
Jason blinked, "Well, there was this one kid...oh, and that one, and those two, and that group, and..."  
  
"Stop! I understand..." Alex shook his head, "You know, you scare me sometimes..."  
  
Jason pointed to himself all proudly, "I know, aren't I great?!" He started picked two guys up, but he wasn't touching them, though they did have a blue aura around them, "So long, call me ASAN!" The two were flung into the back of the store and landed on the leader of the group.  
  
"ASAN, huh?" Alex cocked an eyebrow, "What does that mean, 'As soon as never'?"  
  
"Precisely!"  
  
"Clever...real clever..." Alex hopped back in his car, "Well, I gotta go to the grocery store."  
  
"You mean you're gonna go check out those power levels!" Jason continued looking really happy, then tripped over a rock, while he was trying to walk off all dramatically.  
  
Alex rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you big oaf."  
  
Jason jumped up on his feet, "Ta-da! I so meant to do that!" He marched off, proudly.  
  
Alex cocked an eyebrow again, "Right..." He drove off.  
  
"Bye-bye!" Jason waved for about ten minutes, before finally realizing Alex had left, then Jason made an awkward face and hit himself in the head, "Ugh, I really gotta watch out for my stupider side..." He walked off, avoiding the pestering rock.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Can I fight?" Vegeta looked at Calis, looking very anxious.  
  
Calis' face got all unhappy looking, "But, Vegeta...you got to kill him before, and you just killed Frieza." Calis' face turned into a smirk, "Besides, he's not gonna present a challenge, you won't get a fighting experience out of it!"  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Yeah, I guess your right, but I really wanna fight, we don't get to much anymore."  
  
"It's okay, Vegeta!"  
  
Max was fixing his hair again, "Some of you are so wrapped up in fighting, even if it is fun, the world does not revolve around fighting!"  
  
Lee made a flat looking face, "Yeah, and the world doesn't revolve around your hair either, as much as you seem to think it..."  
  
Max snarled at the other saiyan and turned away, "Yeah, yeah, you're just jealous!" He walked off, all stiffly, he would get back at Lee for this.  
  
"Why would I be jealous of that rock on your head?" Lee cocked an eyebrow, "And besides, let's watch the fight."  
  
"Okay, I'll watch the fight, but I will get you back for that comment, no one insults MY hair!"  
  
"Right..." Lee turned back to Calis and the ugly and insane looking Zarbon, "Hurry it up, Calis, I'm bored."  
  
Zarbon hissed at them, "Don't take me so lightly, you bastards."  
  
"Okay, I'll change it from a feather to a slip of paper." Calis' smirk widened.  
  
Zarbon growled and jumped at Calis again, "I'll kill you!"  
  
Vegeta watched the fight, getting all twitchy, "I really wanna fight."  
  
Krystal put her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, you'll get to fight soon enough, I'm pretty sure..." Krystal shrugged, when he looked back at her for an explanation.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I really don't know, I just think...you will..."  
  
Vegeta nodded, he was pretty sure he knew what she meant, "Yeah, I think you're probably right."  
  
Krystal nodded, and stared into his eyes for a moment, then sighed and looked away, "Anyway..."  
  
Vegeta smiled at her, then turned back to the fray, "C'mon, Calis!"  
  
Calis kicked Zarbon in the stomach, then punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards again, Calis blinked out, and kicked Zarbon in the back, "Come on pretty boy, can't you do any better." Calis blinked, "Wait, I guess I can't call you 'pretty' boy anymore, huh?" He grabbed Zarbon's arm and slung him around, then let go, sending him skidding across the desert.  
  
Zarbon tried desperately get up, "Damn!"  
  
Calis appeared overhead, "Look, this is great and all, but it's getting incredibly boring, so, I'm just gonna end it, I'm bored!" He held out his hand and charged a blast, "Ready?"  
  
Zarbon's eyes widened, but he was pretty sure he was completely doomed, "You...you'll pay for this...somehow..."  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "Right, I'm sure I will!" He fired the blast, and it shortly consumed Zarbon completely, "Toodles, Zarbonian Institute!" Calis waved, then went back to 'the group.'  
  
"You done?" Hikaru cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm finished..." He shoved Hikaru to the side, "It wasn't fun." He turned to the youngest of the group, "I swear..."  
  
"You have to admit, you enjoyed killing Zarbon."  
  
"Okay, okay, you got me there, but hey, you know what that's all about, right?" Calis cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you earned a crack at that, and I just wanted the thrill of fighting, not killing Zarbon."  
  
"Good ole Vegeta." Kakarott smiled and put his arm around Vegeta.  
  
Chris shook his head, "Let's get back! I think we're finished here, neh?"  
  
Calis nodded, "Yep! We're definitely finished here!" He took off, followed by everyone else, "Now, where are we going?"  
  
--------------------  
  
In school on Monday, Raiko was finding immense pleasure in tormenting Hikaru, "So, Hikaru, why did you dye your hair?"  
  
"I didn't touch my hair."  
  
Raiko blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you never washed it, maybe that's why it's green!" He smirked.  
  
Taka snickered, "Yeah, Hikaru...have we ever heard of 'shampoo' or even 'soap', because, oh man, you STINK!" He held his nose and looked away.  
  
Hikaru growled furiously, and did her best to ignore the two immature brats, "I outta..."  
  
Calis kept glancing at Honno, 'What am I doing? Why do I keep getting the urge to look over there? I don't LIKE her!'  
  
Honno was glancing back, 'Okay...' She took a deep breath, and tried to push her feelings aside again.  
  
Enjeru was talking to Bulma, considering they were in Study Hall, which was replacing Algebra since Mrs. Shez was at a dentist appointment, they could talk, because Mr. Faulkner was SLEEPING the whole time, "So, what did you do this weekend?"  
  
"Not much..."  
  
"Thought about Veggie-chan and Krystal, am I right?"  
  
Bulma turned red, "I have no interest in Vegeta, nor Krystal."  
  
"Well, I know you aren't GAY, but I also know you have a huge crush on Veggie-chan!" She giggled, "It's not that big of deal, I mean, he's cute, what can you say?"  
  
"Not to me!" Bulma crossed her arms, but she felt as if her cheeks were on fire.  
  
"Then, why are you blushing, Bulma?" She smirked, and looked at Honno, "Well, you think about how dumb you're being over the fact that you're in love with Veggie-chan, I'll be talking to Honno!" She walked over to her, "Hey there!"  
  
Honno looked at her, "Hey..."  
  
"So, what's up?! Anything interesting happen?"  
  
"No..." Honno rolled her eyes, "Do you ever shut up?"  
  
Enjeru just rolled her own eyes and smiled, "Anyway, I'm going to the movies tonight, wanna come?"  
  
"That depends, who are you inviting to come with you?"  
  
"Hm, just you, and maybe a few others, nothing crazy, not like last time, I swear!"  
  
Honno rolled her eyes again, "Whatever..."  
  
Matt continued to hit on Krystal, "So...what do you like to do?!"  
  
"Would you bug off?" Krystal snarled, "I'm getting really sick of you."  
  
Matt was satisfied, he had been spoken to, "I'm sorry, but you're really pretty!" He started staring and drooling at her.  
  
"I outta knock you into the wall, or better yet, into the teacher, it would probably hurt more, you might be able to budge the wall." She glanced at Vegeta, who was talking with Calis, who was swatting girls away.  
  
"Gah, Vegeta, sometimes, I wish you were less popular with the girls."  
  
"Sometimes?"  
  
"Oh, right, I wish you were less popular with the girls."  
  
"See, it's so not fair!" Max whined, from a little distance away in the room.  
  
May giggled, "Oh Max, you're funny...I think you're cute!"  
  
"Thanks!" Max smiled.  
  
Sadako started talking to Vegeta, and Calis sighed, "I can't do that much!"  
  
Vegeta was looking all nervous, and answering her questions, slowly, "Uh, thanks...I think, or-"  
  
Sadako giggled, "You really aren't good at taking compliments, are you?" She had said something about his eyes being pretty, "You must get it a lot."  
  
"No, n-not really, n-not that much, I don't think." Vegeta was still a little uncomfortable with mot of the people on this planet, and he never was good at taking compliments, since he had lived with Frieza, he didn't get them!  
  
Enjeru walked over to him, she hated Sadako, but she had to agree with her in the aspect, "Veggie-chan, we should give you compliment-taking lessons, but you're so cute when you get this way!" She kind of squealed out the last part.  
  
Honno rolled her eyes, "I bet he's really uncomfortable, but hopefully that ditz will do something useful in that respect."  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Um...no, I'm okay...I think..."  
  
Calis made a face, "Enjeru, will you bug OFF!"  
  
Enjeru giggled, "Come on, Calis...don't be so mean, why don't you go talk to Honno, or something." She said 'Honno' in a very teasing manner.  
  
Chris was examining the teacher, "Crikey! I think it's a noise-making log!"  
  
Karen giggled, "Chris!" She watched him make totally weird observations of the 'log' or teacher.  
  
Chris blinked, "Crikey, it may try to eat us, I'm gonna try to get closer to it, crikey what is this?! It sounds like a pencil sharpener, yet it refuses to move!"  
  
Kakarott was suffering from his attachment, she had clung to him the moment he had walked on to the campus, "ChiChi, do you not understand that I hate you? I really, REALLY hate you!"  
  
"Oh, Goku, I wuv you!" She smiled and hugged his arm some more.  
  
"That's all great and all, but I HATE you! I wish you were dead, and it's Kakarott! Damn you! Kakarott, not 'Goku', do you understand!?"  
  
"Of course I understand, Goku, soul mates always understand each other, there is no lack of communication."  
  
"Precisely, and there is a huge, major gap in communication here, you don't understand that I hate you, my name is Kakarott, and WE ARE NOTES! Let go of me! Damn!"  
  
ChiChi just smiled and remained attached, "Oh Goku..."  
  
"IT'S GONNA 'EAT' ME!" Kakarott moaned and tried to pull away, "I don't even think you're a girl, you're-you're a...THING!"  
  
Calis glanced at him, "I'm even beginning to feel sorry for you, Kakarku, oh wait...sorry..." He smirked.  
  
Kakarott snarled at him, "Apparently, you aren't feeling sorry for me at all..."  
  
"No, believe it or not, I'm actually taking some pity on you, that freak attached to your arm is down-right scary, scarier than you, even!"  
  
Kakarott growled, "Baka, you don't understand how torturous this is."  
  
"Okay, okay..."  
  
Katt looked around the room, staring at all the kids, namely Vegeta, 'He's so uncomfortable, I need to find out more about him...the power he displayed yesterday was amazing...'  
  
Lee eyed her awkwardly, 'What a weirdo...she's just sitting there.' (Hey, Earth to Lee, you are too!) "Hmph..." His eyes narrowed, "Who is she?"  
  
Katt looked back at him, "It's...that guy...Lee..." She smiled at him, "He's really, I don't know...but, it's something..."  
  
Lee nodded to her, actually acknowledging her existence, "Hm..."  
  
Katt couldn't help, but smile, then she turned away, "He's different from everyone else...I almost want him to notice me..."  
  
Kate was typing on her laptop, making observations, "This is pretty odd..."  
  
"Hey, do you not enjoy socializing?" Kakarott cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Kakarott...I...it's not that...I'm just trying to, you know what I mean..."  
  
"Yeah, I know..." He forced ChiChi off, and sat down next to her, "Observations, right?"  
  
"Right...I really don't have...time for all that love and crap you guys are working with..."  
  
Kakarott looked at ChiChi, "Bullshit!" He glanced back at her, "D o you realize what I'm 'working with' here?"  
  
Kate laughed a little, "Okay, not you...but, Calis, Vegeta...well...sorta, Chris, Max, everyone." She sighed.  
  
Kakarott cocked an eyebrow, "Do you regret it?"  
  
"No! Of course not..."  
  
"Bullshit!" Kakarott smirked, "I can see it in your eyes..."  
  
Kate smirked back at him, "You like that word, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...so what?"  
  
"I don't have a problem with it..." Kate smiled at him.  
  
Marron was whispering with Kaguya, Haruka and Haiko, "That chemistry teacher is so weird..."  
  
Haruka nodded, "I know, I got punished for saying I had to go to the bathroom!" She shook her head, "I mean...really!"  
  
Haiko took a deep breath, "Thanks for the support, you guys, I get him next semester, I here he gives a lot of F's too, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah!" Kaguya nodded, "A ton! He gave this really smart girl an F because she wrote in PINK! He didn't even say we couldn't write in pink!"  
  
"She was stuck up, anyway..." Haiko smiled.  
  
"I agree!" The girls giggled for a few minutes, "So, are you interested in any guys this year, Haiko?"  
  
Haiko shrugged, "I have to admit, that Vegeta-boy is REALLY cute."  
  
Vegeta glanced at the three girls, 'I seem to be the topic of a lot of conversation...I wonder why...' He glanced at Enjeru, who had managed to get Sadako to go away. Speaking of which, joined the trio of girls, "Did you need something?"  
  
Enjeru giggled, "No, I'm fine...just sitting here...that's all...Veggie- chan, do you like Krystal?"  
  
Vegeta's cheeks got hot, "Uh...I...you're not supposed to ask that kind of question, are you?"  
  
Enjeru giggled, "You're so cute..." She smiled, "and I bet you do, that's so sweet, well, come on, can you bare with me here?"  
  
Vegeta looked slightly embarrassed, "Um...okay...." Vegeta had a meek, light voice for his age, it wasn't as deep as everyone else's he sounded younger, he also had a hesitant, cute kind of sound to it.  
  
Enjeru smiled, "You really are cute, you know that? I've never met a guy like you before, cute, sweet and athletic to boot, I surprised to aren't utterly egotistical, you really do have the room to be...but, anyway...what about Bulma."  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta cocked his head.  
  
"Do you 'like' Bulma like that, I mean, it's just a question..."  
  
"I...well...I really...it's just...I..."  
  
Enjeru giggled, "Oh, I just can't read you...I think you like Krystal, but I can't tell...well, you know you can get any girl available, Veggie-chan!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Uh...oh...um, really?"  
  
Enjeru shook her head, "You're sweet, Veggie-chan!" She smiled at him and walked off, "Well, I'll leave you alone for now, okay?"  
  
"Right, thanks..." He halfway waved to her.  
  
Calis retook his position right next to Vegeta, which had been infiltrated by girls, "Hey, what weird stuff did that airhead talk about today, hm?"  
  
"Nothing much..." Vegeta glanced at Calis, glad to have his friend next to him again, "These E-arthlings sure are weird."  
  
Calis nodded, "Definitely!" He crossed his arms, "But, some of them are...different, I mean some of them I can stand..."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "I know what you mean, a few of them are okay...Calis, are you talking about that Honno-character?" He cocked his head to the side.  
  
He thought he noticed Calis' cheeks get kind of red as he made an awkward face, "Uh...well, she's not that weird, she's more normal than most...that's not to say I 'like' her or anything, I mean...I just..."  
  
Vegeta nodded his head, "Okay, okay, Calis, I understand, you're starting to scare me, alright?" He smiled.  
  
"Ha...ha...yeah, sorry, Vegeta...I kind of went of there, I guess I've been around Hikaru too long, huh? Lousy girls!"  
  
Vegeta nodded, and shook his head, "Yeah, they'll do that to you, but relax, or people are going to get more suspicious that you like Honno..."  
  
Calis was extremely happy that Vegeta was as nice as he was, aside from being determined to protect him, Calis also knew he could talk to Vegeta about anything without worrying about being teased, but he didn't like Honno, really...he didn't. (I'll go into this bathroom stall here and come out as, XENA WARRIOR PRINCESS! HA-HA! AWAY!) "Right, thanks, Vegeta!" He smiled at him and stood up, "Okay, now I'm gonna die of boredom." He imitated himself croaking and did all these fake dramatic motions and fell over.  
  
Vegeta smiled, "I think I'll have to join you shortly, but at least we can talk, it's better than Algebra!"  
  
Calis nodded, still in his lying position on the floor, "Much better!"  
  
Mr. Faulkner opened his eyes and looked at Chris, "Er ehm...well..." He glanced at the clock.  
  
Chris leapt back, "Crikey! It has awakened from it's deep slumber and it seems to be looking at this round object on the wall, crikey! What could it mean?"  
  
Mr. Faulkner made a face, "Damn! I have to get this stuff to Alex before ten, I'll get one of the students to." He glanced up at Vegeta, "Hey, you."  
  
Vegeta pointed to himself, "Me?"  
  
"You, yeah you, I need to ask you a favor."  
  
Vegeta nodded and walked over to him, a few girls staring at him, "Yes sir, what is it?"  
  
"Will you take this to Mr. Sanshreez's room for me, kid?" He held up a manila folder and handed it to you, "Do you know where that is?"  
  
"Yes sir, I do." Vegeta took the folder, and nodded to him.  
  
"Okay, and tell him not to bother with the test Thursday, I've got it covered."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Um...yes sir." He opened the door to the room and stepped out into the, for once, empty hall, "Okay..."  
  
He walked down the quiet halls for a little while, passing quite a few lockers, one with graffiti painted all over it, Yamcha's, he saw a teacher at the other end of the hall walking out of Mr. Sanshreez's room, the teacher started in his direction, Vegeta continued walking, not thinking anything of the teacher.  
  
But, when he passed the teacher, he glanced right at him, it was the Chemistry teacher, Mr. Kiysoto(AKA Jason for those of you who have short attention spans.). 'Hmm...' He felt like times stopped when they're eyes both met, dead on.  
  
'That's him!'  
  
'His eyes...are purple...'  
  
Jason stopped and eyed Vegeta, "Vegeta, huh?"  
  
Vegeta also stopped, "Um, yes sir..." Vegeta nodded very politely, "You're...the chemistry teacher..."  
  
"Yeah, it seems you've heard pleasant things about me, I've heard a lot about you too, Vegeta Ouji..."  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Oh, I didn't know I was talked about."  
  
'Let's see what you DO know...' Vegeta could have sworn he noted Jason's eyes glow ice blue, the color of his eyes regularly.  
  
"......"  
  
Jason's eyes widened, "Whoa..." He shook his head, "I...see..." Jason looked suddenly...shocked, taken back. He carefully noted the scars he could see, and since he was wearing his usual sleeveless wear, he could also see the one on his shoulder, "Those scars...are interesting..."  
  
Vegeta looked slightly confused, "Um...yes sir...car accident..."  
  
"Hm...is that the be-so!" He mentally slapped himself, 'Right, Jason...and let's say also, Hey Kid you know what, I can read minds, I'm a psychic, great huh?' He smiled, it felt odd smiling at him, "I won't burden you anymore, it appears you need to see Alex, or Mr. Sanshreez, right?"  
  
Vegeta tilted his head, "Yes....sir....I...am."  
  
Jason nodded, "Well, you know where to go, I'll see ya around, kid." He walked off, then glanced back at Vegeta to see something, but Vegeta couldn't figure out what, because he got a satisfied look and turned and continued walking.  
  
'How'd he know?' Vegeta continued walking, "That sure was weird, I could have sworn his eyes...and then, he knew where I was supposed to go, what was that all about?" He opened Mr. Sanshreez's door.  
  
The class was listening to his lecture on plant's reproduction, and he muttered something about a frog dissection in the near future, he then turned to see Vegeta, "Ah, Vegeta...it's nice to see you again...did you need something."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Um, yes, this is from Mr. Faulkner," Vegeta handed him the manila folder, "he also said not to worry about the test on Thursday..." Vegeta nodded politely, when he finished.  
  
Alex smiled and took the folder, "I see...thank-you, Vegeta..." He nodded to him and waved, as Vegeta left, 'Jason must have passed him in the hallway...good.' He turned back to his class.  
  
-------------------  
  
Calis walked outside, school had finally ended, he was officially labeling that one of the most boring days ever, he had to stay and help Ms. Resinee do something as punishment for some stupid thing hew had done, as he walked outside, all the cars were gone, except his own and another one, but two power levels were still in the building, he thought nothing of this and figured the two rode home together, but then he watched as Ms. Resinee walked out, got in her car and left, "What...but..." He jerked around and walked back inside, not even the janitors were here, who was?  
  
"I guess that's it for today, then..."  
  
He heard the voice echo throughout the halls, it was a man's, he decided not to call out, "Who...is that?"  
  
"Good! Then, let's hit the road...wait, why bother with the road..."  
  
Calis stopped dead hearing that, "What?"  
  
"Off to see the wizard!" He heard the guy hit himself, "Gah! Gotta stop doing that, now, GOOD-BYE CRUEL SCHOOL! Damn, I hate rhymes! Away!"  
  
The power level blinked out before Calis could do anything else, he was stuck there, and that guy had just disappeared out of existence, he turned and walked out, "Guess...I should go..." He thought over the voice on his way to their house, "Who...was it...no teacher of mine..."  
  
He pulled into their small driveway, and the garage, which had been left open, for him, of course, he stepped out, "Hi Calis!" Chris waved from the window.  
  
Calis nodded to him, "Wait! I know, that was...Mr. Kiysoto, the chemistry teacher!"  
  
"To look that taken back, then notice my scars, was it them that shocked him, I don't get it..." Calis turned the corner, to notice a puzzled saiyan prince sitting in the grass.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was something to do with the chemistry teacher, it was weird..."  
  
Krystal walked outside, "What happened, when did you run into him, Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah, is that so, that's odd...since..." Calis sighed, "Weird."  
  
Vegeta glanced at Calis, then Krystal, "Huh, oh, me? He blinked, "I saw him in the hall..."  
  
"Hey, you know, the biology and chemistry teachers seem to hang out a lot, and they both seem to be a little different, I have some interesting suspicions about them...I'm not sure if they're right, but it is odd." Chris joined them all, hearing something about the chemistry teacher.  
  
Calis nodded, "My guess, is that it does."  
  
"Same here!" Vegeta's tail twitched and unraveled itself, "Well, I'm gonna go train."  
  
"ARGH!" Max called from the bathroom, "How can you do that every second you're here, my gosh!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "It's better than worrying about my hair!"  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
Calis smirked, "Anyway..."  
  
---------------------  
  
Niten proceeded to type a few things on his large computer, "Hmph! I wonder what that damn slave is doing right now?"  
  
Damian shrugged, "I don't want to bother to check on her, I mean, are we even going to get her when we get the boy?"  
  
"Maybe, if we're in a rush, we'll just forget her, if we're not, we might pick her up, but it would be fun to watch all the saiyan tear her limb from limb if nay of them survive..."  
  
Damian grinned, "That would be amusing, huh?" He put his hands in his pockets, "But, I guess I'm pretty gruesome being a slave owner and all, but it IS fun!"  
  
Niten nodded, "So, when do you think we'll be ready to go?"  
  
"Sooner than Expected!" Damian displayed a wide grin while saying this, "They said in the next four months!"  
  
Niten nodded, "Good! The sooner the better, nice work, Damian." He continued typing again.  
  
"Yes sir!" Damian bowed, "Anything you want me to do, now?"  
  
"Hmm..." Niten thought for a moment, "Hey, will you bring that boy-slave, the other one, that looks like the info slave?"  
  
Damian thought, then nodded, "Oh, yeah, sure, sir!" He left the room and walked back in with a small boy, aforementioned, then kicked him, "He wants to see you, brat!"  
  
"Y-yes sir?" The boy shivered as he bowed at Niten's feet.  
  
"I want you to contact the other slave and tell her to be ready, if she isn't, I'll kill her, got it?"  
  
"Y-yes mas-ter..." He nodded, stood up, bowed and was led or 'kicked' out by Damian.  
  
Niten smirked, "Four months, enjoy it, Ouji, because you sure as hell what you're going to go through afterwards!" He jerked back to his computer and continued typing.  
  
Damian glanced down at the boy, "Get lost, kid!"  
  
The kid ran off, nodding to him, "Y-yes s-sir..."  
  
Damian glanced back into the room where Niten was, "What is it about this Ouji kid? He's so interested in him, his power is definitely immense, but is there something else, it's true that he's got everything a awesome warrior require and more and at such a young age, but...it's something else..."  
  
Niten looked at his screen, "I'll settle my score, little one, you'll suffer twice the pain I did, I was beaten by a six year old, and I'll never forget that, nothing can make me!" He snarled, revealing fangs.  
  
Damian shook his head, "What is it?" He walked off, glancing at the slave still running down the hall to the 'contact' room, "Stupid slaves..." He made a face, "If I was there instead of that pathetic slave, I'd have more than enough info, but I'm sure she has nothing, what a worthless creature."  
  
----------------  
  
The boy picked up a microphone, linked to Katt's homing beacon, "Hello?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Master said you must have all the info gathered in four months, or he will have you executed, understood?"  
  
"Yes, understood."  
  
"Bye." The boy hung up the phone, 'Good luck, Katt...' He sighed, then thought of the name that had rung so many bells in his brain, Vegeta Ouji, who was he? He sighed, "Oh well, better get to work!" He ran down the hall.  
  
Damian watched him enter and exit the room, "Hmph! He must have told her, I hope she doesn't get the info, I hope we do kill her." Damian growled, he was the only one that had been Niten's 'partner' or 'right hand man' not servant, he had also been with him the longest and joined with his own will, he was very hateful to the slaves, but he really wasn't all that mean when you got right down to it, he spun on his heels and started off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Hey, I'm done, yeah, WA-HOO! Right on! Anyway...how did you like it, wait, who am I talking to, I bet no one reads this, I'm so sorry for taking so long, I really will try to get them out sooner. {Sure you will, and pigs fly!} Oh, you shut up! I will! {Whatever you say...} How dare you! *Growls* {Oh, I'm so scared...whoo...} I will get you one day for that! I will! MWA! {Uh, right...you strange person...} Well, please review if you see this! And if you don't, it doesn't MATTER, I could put you were all LOSERS! But, I won't because you aren't! Well, later! {Flattering doesn't work on people who aren't THERE!} Heh, right... 


	15. Music Concert

Disclaimer: Okay, no, I didn't take over DBZ! But, I'm back! I have actually thought of an excellent evil {Doomed to failure...} Hey! It will work! {Sure it will...} I thought about this one long and hard, so soon, I won't have to do these disclaimers, because I will own it! {That would be the day, the day I didn't have to sit through these stupid attempts...} Hey! {Get on with it! They know you don't own DBZ...} Or Dragon Ball Z... {You're trying to take it over, yet, YOU DON'T REALIZE THEY'RE THE SAME THING?! You idiot!} Moving on...  
  
Hey, I did better, ha-ha! I'm back, I didn't get any reviews, so sad! But, I will continue pestering facfiction.net making them post these chapters, because I feel like it! HOORAY! {Uhhh...moron!} I am not! {Write the story already...} Cheerio, and okay! {R-iii-ght.} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiding the Truth  
  
Music Concert  
  
Calis glanced at Enjeru, who for once had her nose in something other than everyone else's business, "What's that?"  
  
Enjeru glanced up from the magazine she was reading over, and smiled, "Oh! This is an ad for a concert, it's expensive, you outta go!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Come on! You've got enough money to buy the whole school tickets, and I think you'll like what's there!"  
  
"Is it music?"  
  
"Yeah, it is...but, it's better than what you usually hear! It's awesome!" She smiled, and winked at him, "Come on!"  
  
"Have you forgot who you're talking to?"  
  
"I know who I'm talking to, Calis! Come on, you'll like it! Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on!! I swear, you'll like it, and you don't have to stay and watch the whole thing! Please?"  
  
"Why would I waste my buying some stupid tickets, for some stupid concert, because some stupid girl told me to?"  
  
Enjeru smirked, "Well..."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Mrs. Shez's voice, "Class, I want your attention..."  
  
Calis turned his head from Enjeru to the stupid teacher, "You always do..."  
  
Enjeru glanced at Vegeta, 'If I can get HIM to buy tickets, I know he'll bring Veggie-chan along!"  
  
Mrs. Shez glanced down at her chair and nodded, "I see no one has put a whoopie cushion in my chair this year, good, I guess you little brats learned your lesson..."  
  
Max growled, "Nobody gives me a writing assignment and gets away with it..." A smirk crossed his face, "She really outta..."  
  
Mrs. Shez sat down and out came a loud noise from her under-side, and the whole class started laughing and cracked up extremely bad, "Er ehm..." She glanced down at her chair.  
  
Max smirked and looked to the side, "Hmm..."  
  
Calis' eyes widened, "Oh my gosh! She didn't just do that! How embarrassing!"  
  
Vegeta cocked his head to the side, "That sounded really gross..." He looked away with a weird expression on his face.  
  
"She should have checked UNDER the cushion before she ran that ugly mouth of hers." Max crossed his arms, satisfied.  
  
"You did that?" Raiko cocked an eyebrow at him, "I see...you're good..."  
  
"Of course I am..." Max smirked, "And I'm not done with her yet..."  
  
Taka nodded, "I see...yeah, I didn't think you'd go that easy on her, Max!"  
  
Max glanced at him, "But of course..."  
  
Mrs. Shez proceeded on with the lesson as if it hadn't happened, but she was thoroughly embarrassed, which Max got the satisfaction of knowing, "Today's lesson is on..."  
  
From there on Calis tuned out, he was thinking about that stupid thing Enjeru had mentioned, 'A concert?' He decided he'd keep it from Kate, considering she'd be all over him saying, 'Oh we gotta go!' He wasn't going to be forced into anything else!  
  
"Just watch me wind up going to this..." Calis leaned back and made a face, "This planet has some of the stupidest customs!"  
  
Enjeru was drawing flowers on her notebook, for no reason at all, it kind of looked like she was taking notes or something of the sort, she glanced at Vegeta, "I really hope Calis decides to go, so therefore..." She smiled at the saiyan prince, then giggled, when he blinked and cocked his head at her.  
  
Calis glanced at Max, who displayed a grin and waved at him, "Okay...not taking HIS advice..."  
  
Krystal quirked an eyebrow at his behavior, he was looking around more than usual, he would normally have been asleep by now, "Calis?"  
  
Calis jerked towards her, "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"What were you and Enjeru discussing before?"  
  
"Nothing of any importance and if it was I wouldn't bother telling you." He looked away from her.  
  
Krystal narrowed her eyes at Calis, Shut up, you dumbass, now what were you talking about!?"  
  
Calis smirked, "What was that, Krystal?" He looked away, "I told you it wasn't of any importance."  
  
"I don't care, I'm bored."  
  
"This will only bore you more."  
  
"Calis, tell me!" He voice got that violence in it, that would send a mouse running into a snake's mouth for protection.  
  
"Uh, fine, alright, but you're not my mother, you know...we were talking about this stupid concert she thinks I should go to."  
  
"I take it you're not going to go, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Mrs. Shez glanced at the pair, "Excuse me! Calis, Krystal is there something you want to share?"  
  
Calis smirked, "Yeah, we were wondering what that noise was at the beginning of class..."  
  
Mrs. Shez snarled at him, "Shut up, child!"  
  
Max chuckled, "An insecure teacher, what's next?"  
  
Katt glanced at Calis, "Concert...?"  
  
"Yeah, what were you, eavesdropping...what is it with you pathetic h--"  
  
Krystal slammed her fist into the top of the saiyan's head, "Er ehm...Calis...what did I tell you about calling things pathetic."  
  
"Umm...yes ma'am..." Calis now had his face in the ground.  
  
Mrs. Shez jerked towards them, "What now?"  
  
Calis grinned, "I was--dancing!"  
  
Mrs. Shez ignored him and continued on with the lesson, "Lousy kids."  
  
Vegeta looked over to Krystal and Calis, but said nothing, he just kept trying to restrain himself from going to sleep, "Veggie-chan?"  
  
Vegeta looked back at Enjeru, "Huh?"  
  
Enjeru smiled, "Hey! I want to ask you a question, would you like to go somewhere with me and a few others from school."  
  
Vegeta meekly looked away, "Um...well...that would depend..."  
  
"On if Calis and everyone else you came here with is going, hm?" She smiled really big, getting better at reading the young saiyan.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"See, I'm trying to get him to go! Can you please talk him into it, come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
"Uh, where is it?"  
  
"It's a concert! Calis could afford tickets for us all..." She blinked, "Hey, who is his mom anyway?"  
  
Vegeta looked startled, "Y-you mean Calis', I well...you see...she's normally away on...business!"  
  
"And his Dad..."  
  
"Uh, he's normally at home...he just...uhh...lounges around!" Vegeta was getting desperate, but he wasn't going to screw up again.  
  
"So his mom makes the money, you think she'd let him go?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, I'm sure she would, unless she's mad at him or something!" Vegeta was sweating and smiling nervously by now, his voice was moving along his words very quickly.  
  
"Oh, cool! That would be so awesome, if he could get us all tickets!"  
  
"Yeah, she doesn't pay much....uhh...attention to him, he normally can just...do whatever...she kind of has different homes all over the...state...I mean country!" Vegeta's voice sped up farther, he was starting to sound incredibly desperate, almost noticeably desperate.  
  
Enjeru blinked at him, "Oh, I see...so you think he's actually be able to! His mom seems so cool, I hope I get to meet her!"  
  
Honno glanced at Enjeru, and cocked an eyebrow, 'Mother...hm...now there's a theory.'  
  
Misento was scribbling down notes, because they actually had a test tomorrow, "I'm so toast if I fail this test!"  
  
Takishi shook his finger, and in his nasal voice, "Naughty, naughty, you should keep your nose out of trouble and in books."  
  
Misento glared at him, "Nerd..."  
  
Max glanced at him, "That sounded incredibly lame...and you're so absorbed in books you're a social disaster, when people see you they don't think of your name, which I don't even remember, they think...nerd!"  
  
Takishi put his hands on his hips, "Social lives are far less important than education! Getting a scholarship to Princeton is all I am concerned with!"  
  
Max looked bored, "Princeton, pathetic, I've never even heard of the stupid school...do you think you can just walk into an office and start typing on a computer, no you idiot, you gotta get an interview, and if you have no friggin social skills..." Max had been reading into more than just freakish magazines, "..they're going to say, okay, this guy's a freak, NEXT! And plus, what if you fail a debating class?"  
  
"I will study into working social methods, but nothing more, you people and your social activities bore me..."  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "And you bore me, you pathetic half-wit..." Calis had managed to hear the stupid nerd blabbing about something or other.  
  
Takishi growled at the saiyan, "I bore no one, except worthless social absorbed people with a lack of education."  
  
Calis rolled his eyes yet again, "Oh, come on...you idiot, you don't bore me, you freak me out..."  
  
Takishi smirked all triumphantly, "Because I am superior to..."  
  
Calis' fist met the back of Takishi's head and Takishi's face got introduced to the ground really quickly, "No one is superior to me, especially a loser such as yourself, you fool..."  
  
Takishi moaned in agony, "I bet the teacher saw that, so you are going to be in trouble, brat!"  
  
Calis crossed his arms, "What can she do to me, hit me with that wooden thing she calls a paddle, as if that would hurt?"  
  
Mrs. Shez totally ignored the two bickering kids, since Calis was involved again, "You can work on your homework and talk quietly for the remainder of the period."  
  
Bulma made her way over to Enjeru as soon as she said this, "Did you ask?!"  
  
"Yeah, he said he wasn't sure..." She sighed, "Think we can convince him?"  
  
Bulma smirked, "We can always bug him into it, he'll do anything to get us to leave him alone, you know..."  
  
Honno rolled her eyes, "Will you morons leave him alone, let him decide, if he doesn't want go, don't MAKE him..."  
  
"Oh, you know you want him to...Honno!" Enjeru voice got a teasing sound in it.  
  
Honno crossed her arms and looked away, "I couldn't care less if he went, first of all, I don't want to go in the first place, ditz!"  
  
-------------------  
  
At lunch Calis was still getting harassed by random girls, and even some guys that wanted to GO with those girls, "These girls won't leave me alone!"  
  
Max nodded, "Uh-huh..." For once he seemed uninterested, he was watching the teacher's table, which was highly unusual.  
  
"What are you looking at, Max?" May tilted her head, "That's the first time I haven't seen you perk up at the sound of 'girl'."  
  
Max smirked, "Oh, it's nothing..."'  
  
At the teacher's table, Alex was looking at Mrs. Shez's sandwich, "Shelia...that looks...weird."  
  
Mrs. Shez looked at him, "Nonsense, it's fine!" She bit into her sandwich and very crunchy sounds were heard, she then made a face, "Tastes odd...hmm...I think I'll take a drink." She grabbed her lemonade, which looked like a mixture between green and yellow.  
  
Jason shook his head, "That doesn't look like your everyday lemonade..." He glanced at Alex and whispered to him, "Does it?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Mrs. Shez took a sip and spit it out all in Mr. Thompson's face, "Ew! It was utterly more sour than usual!"  
  
Mr. Thompson growled, "What was that all about?"  
  
Jason stifled a laugh, "You should take my advice more often, you old hag."  
  
She snarled at Jason, "Oh, would you shut your big mouth, Jason!" She then reached for her chips, she sank her teeth into them and made a face, "This also tastes odd...they are very crispy though..."  
  
Jason's eyes widened, "Uh..."  
  
Alex made an awkward face, "Uh, those are brown, they don't look like your average potato chips?"  
  
Max fell over in his seat laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, "Oh my gosh! She ate it!"  
  
Raiko blinked, "Huh? Max?"  
  
Vegeta looked slightly worried when he fell out of his chair, "Are you okay? What are you talking about?"  
  
Max pointed at the teacher's table, "She-she, I...I mean...oh my gosh!"  
  
Calis cocked an eyebrow at him, "What'd you do, Max?"  
  
"Her...sandwich was filled with kitty litter...dirty kitty litter! Her drink was a combination of limes, lemons, soap, yolk from a two month old egg and that sour stuff they put on things to make them sour." He continued laughing, "And...her chips...were...OLD dirt clogs..."  
  
Calis smirked, "Max, you are out to get that teacher aren't you..."  
  
Lee opened his paper sack and a punching glove, nearly knocked him across the lunch room, "Uh...hey..."  
  
Max laughed again, "Told you I'd get you back for insulting my hair, Lee!"  
  
Calis laughed his head off at Lee, "You had it coming, Lee!"  
  
Lee hit him into the ground, "Oh you shut up..."  
  
"Why does that always happen to me...?"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Uh, that was kind of mean..."  
  
"Precisely..." Max smacked Vegeta in the back, "You must under stand this type of REVENGE!" He smirked really wide and glanced at Mrs. Shez, "Oh that felt really good!"  
  
Hikaru rolled her eyes, "Whatever..." She stood up, "I'm finished..."  
  
Calis glanced at her, "Good, get lost, weirdo...your face is starting to scare me worse than usual..."  
  
Hikaru snarled at him, "Calis, you're just a no-good jerk..."  
  
Calis cocked an eyebrow, "I try..." He smirked and splashed the remainder of his drink on her.  
  
Hikaru growled and walked off, trying to be dignified then tripped on a banana peel that Raiko had 'accidentally' thrown in her path, she slipped and ran into the garbage can which tipped over and fell on her, "Yuk!"  
  
Raiko, Taka and Calis all started laughing at her and pointing, "You idiot, watch where you're going!" Calis smirked at her, between laughing.  
  
The Spanish janitor blinked, "Why you do that?! You ruin my floor...it ruin! You...you do it..." He started hitting Hikaru with a mop.  
  
Hikaru made a weird face, "Stupid janitor..."  
  
Max rolled his eyes at the janitor, "That guy really freaks me out sometimes..."  
  
Calis nodded, "That he does..."  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked at the janitor, "Why does he talk like that...is he an alien or something?"  
  
"Not doubted!" Krystal smiled at Vegeta.  
  
Kate made a weird face at Vegeta, "I don't know...but maybe you shouldn't ask those kind of questions about people, it isn't nice..."  
  
Calis hit her in the back of the head, "DON'T TELL TH-Vegeta WHAT TO DO!"  
  
Lee laughed at Calis, "Yeah, Kate..."  
  
-------------------  
  
By the time English got there, Calis was about to explode, he hadn't been left along about that concert ALL friggin day, "FINE!" He screamed into the blue-haired girl's face.  
  
Bulma squealed, "Good! You'll get them tickets?"  
  
"Yes, I'll get anybody who wants tickets some, just leave me alone..." Calis put his face in his hands, "Ugh...you annoyances..."  
  
"Yes!!" Bulma jumped up into the air and walked over to Enjeru, "He said he would! We did it!"  
  
"Okay!" Enjeru gave her a thumbs up sign.  
  
Honno snarled at them, "I told you to leave him alone, you idiot."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "He said he'd buy whoever asked one!"  
  
"Cool, and since he's going Veggie-chan will HAVE to be going!" She smirked, "But, that doesn't matter to you, right Bulma?"  
  
"R-right...but, I like the band, so, I'll probably go...heh..."  
  
Honno cocked an eyebrow at her, "You are a horrible liar, you have proven to me that you are probably more in love with him than anyone, you know..."  
  
Bulma snarled and walked away, "Whatever..."  
  
----------------  
  
The next day Calis stepped out of his car, "It's finally Friday!" He popped his trunk and pulled out a bag, "Now, I am prepared for the savage beasts!"  
  
Calis was mobbed by numerous people from the school, even people who hadn't mobbed him yesterday, "Gah! Not this prepared!"  
  
Vegeta looked over at the mob, and leaned on his car door, "Poor Calis, he should have gotten here later..."  
  
Krystal also got out and laughed, "Of all the days he decided to come early..."  
  
Calis threw random tickets at random people, finally getting away from the mob, he ran over to Vegeta and Krystal and gave some to Vegeta, "Here, you hand some out!" He ran into the school, followed by Vegeta.  
  
Krystal cocked an eyebrow, "Hm...'Veggie-chan' won't last the day with those tickets..."  
  
Calis wiped his forehead, "Okay, I'm safe..."  
  
Vegeta glanced at him, "You take these, I don't want them..."  
  
"Please, Vegeta...I can't handle them all..."  
  
"Uh...okay..." Vegeta's resistance to the word 'please' was very low, considering he knew what it felt like do get rejected when you said that.  
  
Calis smiled, which was weird, considering he was usually smirking, "Okay, look, just hand them out to the first people who harass you, I didn't give you too many, so it shouldn't be much worse than your usual mob." Calis left their little safe spot, and was quickly mobbed by the people who had gotten there later, but he still managed to make it to History class.  
  
Enjeru walked up to Vegeta. "Hi! Veggie-chan!"  
  
Vegeta waved, "Um...hi...did you want something?" From her approach he could kind of tell what she wanted, but he wasn't going to impose.  
  
Enjeru looked into his jean pocket, "Did Calis-sama give you those, Veggie- chan?"  
  
Vegeta sighed, 'He gets the superior sounding name...' He then nodded, "Yeah, he did, why?" Once again he didn't want to impose, but now he was confident.  
  
"Will you give me two?"  
  
Vegeta was right, but he still cocked his head to the side, "Why do you need two?"  
  
"I want to get one for Honno, she's too stubborn to ask on her own!" Enjeru giggled.  
  
Vegeta wondered why she always seemed to giggle at random times like this, "Oh, okay...well, yeah...sure..." He pulled two out of the many in his pocket, he actually dropped a few and stuffed them into the opposite pocket, since the one on the right was too jammed up.  
  
She took them and looked grateful, "You're sweet, Veggie-chan!" She smiled and looked at the tickets, "I'm glad Calis gave you some tickets to give out, it's more fun asking a cutie, than Calis..." She really wasn't sure of a name for Calis, arrogant, jerk, mean, anti-social, shy? None of them were the right word.  
  
Vegeta sighed and made a face, "Right, of course..." It took people awhile to realize Vegeta had tickets to give out.  
  
------------- Krystal looked around the room, trying to shut Matt up, "Matt, if you want my attention...die..."  
  
Matt made a face, "Then what good would your attention do me?"  
  
"Precisely..." Krystal smirked and looked away from him, "You're only getting on my nerves with your constant flirting tactics!"  
  
Matt smiled that stupid smile boy's get when they think they can come close to scoring with a girl, but really they don't stand a snowball's chance in hell, "Well...Krystal, what ARE the chances of you ever going out with me."  
  
"Um, let's see...pigs flying...money growing on trees...snowball's chance in hell..."  
  
Matt sighed, "I'll convince you one day! You'll see!" He grinned really wide and turned his attention back to the teacher, who was talking about Alexander the Great.  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes at him again, "Whatever..."  
  
Taka glanced at Matt, "You're so stupid, I've told you you'll never win a girl by being an idiot...not that you can really help it..."  
  
"Shut up, Einstein!" He growled, "She doesn't like you anymore than me!"  
  
Takishi put his finger over his mouth like he was in kindergarten or something, "Shhh...be quiet...he's just getting to the good part!"  
  
Matt and Taka glared at Takishi, "Would you shut up, you brainiac! You're freaking me out!" Taka crossed his arms and looked away, "There is no GOOD part about a friggin teacher's lecture! What are you, some freakish creature from another planet?!"  
  
Matt chuckled, "No, he was, but he got exiled from Mars because he freaked them out..."  
  
"I see..." Taka looked away, rolling his eyes.  
  
Takishi shook his fist and slid his glasses, which were taped together with duck tap up his face, and sniffed, "I will one day be the world's greatest scientist and you will be sorry..."  
  
Matt and Taka looked at each other and blinked for about two minutes, then they both started smiling and snickering and eventually they both fell over laughing their heads off at that totally ridiculous statement, "Takishi, the science lab would be too freaked out to even interview you...you geek!" Taka laughed harder.  
  
Matt was also laughing harder by this time, "Yeah, it's like...oh no, it's the freak that got exiled from Mars because his voice scared them."  
  
They both laughed harder and wound up walking off, talking about how stupid Takishi was and saying that he would amount to less than a mound of dirt, Takishi looked away, "They'll see...I'll show them!"  
  
----------------------  
  
At lunch, Vegeta was so tired of people running up to him and asking him for tickets he could have thrown up, he only had three and one for himself left, "These people are driving me crazier than usual!"  
  
Calis looked exasperated, "You can say that again, and you didn't even get half of them."  
  
Kakarott looked just as exasperated as them, and worse, "Nobody give her a ticket, I'm begging you guys, you can't!"  
  
Calis sighed, and put his forehead in his sweaty palm, "I'd say something smartalic, but I'm too sick of people to come up with anything."  
  
Vegeta nodded to him, "Okay, I won't, don't worry, Kakarott..."  
  
"Goku! Please? Ask them to give me a ticket so we can show off our love at the concert."  
  
Kakarott made a gagging noise, "You mean so my arm can go numb, no thanks, I'd rather die than give you a ticket to anything that I was going to be within 600 miles of!"  
  
"Maybe we could share one ticket, because were like one!" She was talking all stupidly, and trying to be dramatic, and Kakarott was making sure to ruin everything.  
  
Kakarott growled and jerked away, "No way! We're not ONE of anything, we're two separate...um...well, I don't know what you are...you weirdo! But, I despise you, you disgust me, don't you get it!?"  
  
Bulma walked over to them all and smiled, "I'll give you one, ChiChi!" She happily handed the girl a ticket and Kakarott looked at her as if she had just turned into Frieza killed Vegeta and everyone else and made him and ChiChi get married and ride off into the sunset, "I'll kill you, you lousy bitch!" He snarled at her.  
  
Bulma backed away, "Oh Kakarott, you overreact! She just likes you, she just have a small crush."  
  
Kakarott snorted when she said 'small', "Oh, so clinging to people like you're attached and forcing their arm into a numb state, and not paying attention when they say they hate you and you scare them half to death is normal among you freakish people, okay..."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "Okay, so it's a LARGE crush..."  
  
Calis glanced at her, "It's a dangerous obsession, and when you have one of those over Kakarott, you're seriously screwed up in the head..."  
  
Bulma laughed, "Too bad, she gets to go too, Kakarott!" She smirked, "so plan accordingly."  
  
"You're going too, huh?" Vegeta cocked his head, "Oh, okay..."  
  
Bulma smiled at him, "You are...?" As if she didn't know, "Well, I guess a few more faces that I'm familiar with won't hurt anything, huh?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Guess not..."  
  
Lee watched his jello as it moved across his plate, sliding this way and that way, "Yeah...I see you, I know what you're gonna do."  
  
Chris was also watching his own jello, "Crikey! It's alive, I think it's making some sort of an attempt to absorb us into it's skin! It's a greenish mold looking thing, that jiggles! Crikey, what is this?!"  
  
Karen laughed, her and Chris and also gotten a ticket from Calis, who had just stuffed them in their faces in a desperate attempt to rid himself of as many as he could, so he could start saying, 'WELL, TOO BAD, BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY!'  
  
"Chris, that's jello, it's not alive, it's just a gelatin like substance, it's really good...haven't you ever had jello?" Karen cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Crikey! They seem to call it 'jello', but, what does it want with us...they say it is not alive, yet it moves..."  
  
Karen smiled, "Oh, the 'crikey' state again I see..." She laughed, "Chris, you're so funny..."  
  
Honno looked at her ticket, "I guess I outta go, I shouldn't waste this much money..."  
  
Lee also looked at his, "Hmph! It beats me why we're all going to a place just to get our ears blown off!"  
  
Katt walked up to Vegeta, "Hey...do you have anymore of those 'tickets'?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her, "Huh? Oh...um...yeah, I do..." He was well over his phobia of Katt, well, mostly.  
  
"Can I have one?" She tried to make this short and to the point, but she had to get a ticket so she could observe them to see what all they did and to see if they displayed any power in the crowd, but she couldn't help but wonder when her master was going to arrive.  
  
"Yeah..." He handed her one of the remaining three, "Here."  
  
She took it and nodded to him, "Thanks..." She turned and walked away.  
  
"Two more! Two more of the little buggers!"  
  
Calis shook his head, "I envy you so badly..."  
  
Vegeta gave him a sympathetic smile, "Hang in there...how many more do you have?"  
  
"Twenty!" He let his tongue hang out of his mouth, like a tired dog or something.  
  
Vegeta winced, "Oh! Ouch...you really did get a lot..."  
  
"I just laid down some money and this guy stuffed all these friggin tickets in my face!"  
  
Bulma glared at him, "Oh really..."  
  
"Yeah, but not that it's any of your business, stupid girl...stop listening in on other people's conversations and don't you ever glare at me like that!"  
  
"Well, it kind of hard not to when you're right in front of me."  
  
"Well, if it bothers you so much, leave, shoo, BUG OFF!"  
  
Krystal made a face at her, "You got a ticket, too...how wonderful for us all, Ms. Stuck up is going to make a showing, we should all feel very honored."  
  
Kate laughed, "Oh boy..." She couldn't help it.  
  
Bulma snarled at Krystal, "YOU'RE going, I didn't know that! Why do you have to go anyway, don't you have something else to do like throw rocks at a dumpster..."  
  
"And I would think you needed to dye that nice hair of yours, it's starting to turn green...better get it back to it's old ugly shade of purple..."  
  
"It's blue, shows how much you know..."  
  
Krystal smirked, "Yeah, shows how much I know and care about your ugly hair..."  
  
"You're just a person who thinks their so great-"  
  
"Oh, do shut up..."  
  
Bulma growled, "Why you! I'll see you guys later, this is starting to bug me." She walked off.  
  
"Hey! You guys, that funky smell went away!" A smirking Calis' eyes were upon hers.  
  
She snarled at him and snorted, then walked off, "Immature little..."  
  
Vegeta laughed a little, "Tha perfume was really strong..."  
  
Enjeru giggled, "Poor Bulma...she always seems to get catch the tail-end of everyone's frustration..."  
  
"Heck, she IS frustration..." Krystal crossed her arms.  
  
The youngest saiyan blinked, "Why do you two not like each other, Krystal?"  
  
Max cracked up, "Oh...that's FUNNY!"  
  
Honno looked halfway cross, "What is the point in these concerts, anyway?"  
  
"That's what I was wondering," Calis muttered.  
  
Enjeru sighed and stood up, "I'm finished! I can't wait until tomorrow, so we can go to that concert."  
  
Calis sighed, "Though I can't help thinking all of the people that are going to be there will have gotten tickets off me."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Or me..."  
  
"Don't worry, as many as you gave out, you will probably not even see half of the people..."  
  
"Oh..." Calis looked skeptical, then made a face, "I can't believe I agreed to go to this stupid thing, a bunch of losers I don't even know...ugh..."  
  
Enjeru laughed, "That right, Calis...plan accordingly..."  
  
"I know how you feel..."  
  
Lee blinked, "I'm worried about my ears more than anything, I hope I come out of there with hearing..."  
  
"I gave up on that hope long ago..." Calis glanced over at Lee.  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Yeah..."  
  
----------------------  
  
Calis parked his car outside of Enjeru's house, "Get out here, onna! You're lucky I decided to pick you up, I should have left you, and not let you go..."  
  
Enjeru walked out in a red tank-top and jeans, "Oh, I know...but, I couldn't help it, my car broke down, and I couldn't get a hold of Veggie- chan."  
  
"I should have never gotten that 'cell-phone', why was I so stupid?" She opened the door to his car, and he made a face.  
  
She crossed her arms, "Go on..."  
  
"Don't push me woman!" He pressed tha gas and sped off.  
  
It was eight, so it was already dark out, and after a silent drive Calis finally managed to pull into the parking lot, luckily enough next to Lee's and Vegeta's cars, "Guess we got lucky, I wonder where Honno is..."  
  
"I honestly don't care, now get out of my car!" He hopped out of his car, after slinging the door open, he was wearing a black leather jacket and a black sleeveless shirt underneath it, along with jeans and some brown boot- like shoes.  
  
"Calis!" Lee, who was in a green shirt and jeans waved to him, he was also standing next to Vegeta, who was in a similar outfit to Calis, minus the leather jacket, just the sleeveless black shirt and jeans.  
  
"Lee? Oh, so you waited..."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yeah, we decided to..."  
  
Calis smiled, "Thanks...where's everyone else?"  
  
The group of them, which included Karen, Krystal, Chris, Kakarott, ChiChi, much to Kakarott's dismay, Hikaru, Max, May, and Honno, "Over there..." Vegeta pointed to the group, "We decided to wait until we found you..."  
  
Calis looked all noble and wiped away a fake tear, "I feel so appreciated!"  
  
Lee rolled his eyes at him, "Yeah...you better..."  
  
"You guys know you waited because you needed me to PROTECT you!" He felt like being an aggravation for Lee.  
  
Lee made a face, "Dream on..." He crossed his arms, "Are we going to go endure the evil sounds of music?"  
  
Max glanced at him, "You just have no taste, Lee, really, how can you say that! Music is cool! It's one of the best things about this pl-place!"  
  
Calis cocked an eyebrow, "I'll have to side with Lee on this one, but let's just go, okay?"  
  
Kakarott moaned, "Get it off of me!" He shook at ChiChi, but she held on as tight as ever.  
  
Calis smirked and walked past him, shoving both him and his attachment to the side, but making sure to only touch him so the freak's stupidity didn't rub off on him, "Come on, baka."  
  
Kakarott snarled, but followed since he had no other choice, "Hmph!"  
  
Chris was acting normal, without the Australian accent, "Okay, well, let's just get going, there's no telling how many times we'll get lost in the big place."  
  
They were outside of a large building with two double doors leading inside, you could hear some vague sounds from inside, but nothing that prepared them for what they were about to hear, "I agree..." His unofficial girlfriend glanced at him for a moment, and followed him into the large building.  
  
When they got in, Lee nearly keeled over, loud noises were coming from everywhere, drunken idiots were hanging around, people were running down the halls shouting about the concert, tons of people were in line of about fifty different concession stands, "Agh! The concert hasn't even started and I'm already about to die!"  
  
Calis nodded, and winced, "Yes, let's just get to our seats or whatever, this morons are already getting on my nerves." He made a face at some weirdo guy that winked at him.  
  
Enjeru sighed, "Have you never been to a concert? You better expect freakier stuff than this, it gets worse and it gets a lot louder, too!"  
  
Vegeta looked at her, "Oh man...my ears...are sensitive, I might not make it through the night!"  
  
Enjeru giggled, "You'll be okay, Veggie-chan!"  
  
"Yeah...unless you have to sit in between Krystal and Bulma, then you might not make it." Honno smirked at him.  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Yeah, that wouldn't be good, they always try to kill each other, and I might get caught in the cross-fire."  
  
Calis smiled and patted him on the back, "You can just take a lot of bathroom breaks!"  
  
Enjeru giggled, "Oh, you watch, now he's going to end up right in the middle of them both."  
  
"Where is Bulma?" Kate looked around, finding it odd that she hadn't been there already, she always loved to be early for everything.  
  
Krystal cocked an eyebrow at her, "Why does it matter, hopefully she died on the way here." She gave Max a 'back-off' look, then started hoping that blue-haired rival of hers didn't show up.  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say, Krystal..." Hikaru glanced at her, "She never did anything really wrong to you, you two should at least try to be friends."  
  
"Oh, and I never did anything wrong to YOU, Hikaru, but we're on friendly terms, huh?" His foot swiped under her legs, knocking them out from under her, sending her sprawling to the floor.  
  
Then, Calis' worse nightmare, also known as Jade, walked up, "Uh, hi..."  
  
Calis nearly gagged, "It's the return of the demented freak, and how did you get a ticket? Did you walk up and pose as this grim reaper to the ticket booth?"  
  
Jade growled at him, "You're evil, why must you be so mean, you'll regret pissing me off!" She crossed her arms, looking pale as ever, "I got a ticket from Bulma, that's how..."  
  
Calis cocked an eyebrow, then redid what he had done to Hikaru, but it involved less touching, "Hey, you clumsy oaf! And I always knew I never liked that Bulma person, running around giving tickets to demented freaks..."  
  
Enjeru and Honno were whispering, "She is seeing another therapist?"  
  
"Oh really, for what this time? Another of her demented poems, or was it a story that involved rapping and shit like that?"  
  
"Honno, really, I don't know...I think it was actually she claimed that the chemistry teacher was a psychic and that she kept hearing a voice telling her to kill everyone in her head."  
  
Honno winced, "Ugh, are you certain, sometimes she scares even me, and that's hard..."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean..."  
  
Karen made a face, "you really outta leave, you're only succeeding in getting humiliated by hanging around us, and you're starting to scare me with all you're little poems and stories, so can you get lost?"  
  
Chris shook his head, "Come on, Karen...let's just go..." He pulled Karen gently by the arm off into the distance.  
  
Vegeta was ignoring Jade, he saw no point in being rude, he was noting the stairs leading downwards and upwards with labels, he was assuming those were how you found you're seats, "Hey, let's go..."  
  
Calis smirked and walked past Jade, "Okay, onwards!" He pointed and walked off, then a familiar face stepped in front of him.  
  
"Hi, Calis!" It was Bulma, she was dressed in a silky pink dress with spaghetti straps and high-heels, covered in beautiful jewelry.  
  
Calis blinked, "Hey..." Calis seemed unhappy to see her, he then pushed by her and continued on.  
  
She ignored him and smiled at Vegeta, "Hey!"  
  
Vegeta blinked awkwardly, "Hi, but I'm surprised to haven't made a crater in the ground with all of those rocks on you, why are you wearing those?"  
  
Krystal cracked up, "Well, she's a bit chubby anyway, so I'm sure she has, Vegeta..."  
  
Bulma was self conscious about her weight and Krystal knew that, "I'm not fat, you-you swine..."  
  
"That the best you can do little miss perfect, well that's what you seem to think anyway, no wonder you're head looks so big, it's full of hot air and maybe a little bit of ego."  
  
Bulma snarled, "You'll regret having said that one day, because you're goin to need my help sometime, and plus, you say I have an ego."  
  
"Yes, I do, wow, how did you realize such an awesome discovery," she muttered, pretending to miss the point.  
  
Calis appeared in her face, "Hey! Why'd you give that demented freak a ticket."  
  
"I didn't want her stalking me all day, Calis!" She smoothed her dress, then looked over at Vegeta, and pretended to talk to everyone, "Hey, where are your tickets at?"  
  
"Hopefully at the opposite end of the place than yours..." Krystal smirked at her, then glanced at her own ticket, hoping what she had just mentioned.  
  
Vegeta blinked and shook his head at Krystal, "You two should try to get along better, I don't know why you fight, but you should and our tickets are...uh...Calis?"  
  
Max smirked slightly, "Yeah, who KNOWS the reason they fight..."  
  
Lee looked at Bulma, "What is it to you anyway?"  
  
Bulma glared at Krystal, "Well, I might have to agree with you on that one, but you deserve standing room only!"  
  
Krystal growled, "Hmph! At least I can stand, you'd probably trip in that ridiculous dress!"  
  
Bulma tried to ignore her and looked at everyone else, she glared at Max, then looked at Lee, "I was just wondering..."  
  
Katt walked up to them, blinking, "Hey...where are your tickets at? You're the first familiar faces I've seen, except Yamcha who was drunk anyway..."  
  
Calis moaned, "First demento and now lecher boy...you can't be serious!"  
  
Katt laughed, "Well?"  
  
Calis shrugged and showed Bulma the tickets, "I'm not going to waste my time trying to figure it out, you do it, woman!"  
  
Bulma smiled, "You got first row tickets like me!" She smiled really wide, "Except...you..." She looked at Hikaru, "You got standing room only..."  
  
Hikaru's eyes widened and she glared in Calis' directions, "You jerk!"  
  
Calis smirked, "What? I thought that's what you wanted, you said you hated me, so I gave you the farthest thing from me..."  
  
Vegeta took his ticket back, "Let's go..." He walked off, following the sections to try and get to where they were sitting, he succeeded.  
  
"I wanna get something to eat, do you?" Max, after following Vegeta a ways looked at May.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." The two got in an incredibly long line, waiting for something to eat.  
  
Calis walked to their seats, which were oddly comfortable and sat down in the correct number chair, "Okie dokie..." He noticed the stage was right in front of his face, "Oh..."  
  
Vegeta sat down and just as Enjeru had said, Bulma sat on one side and Krystal on the other, "Um...oh..."  
  
Krystal decided to ignore Bulma for once and annoy her at the same time, "Vegeta...look, I don't wanna get YOU involved in out little dispute, so...I'll try not to fight, okay?"  
  
Bulma snarled, "Why you..."  
  
Enjeru glanced at Vegeta, "Poor Veggie-chan, you look so cute in the middle of them, though...your expression is funny..." She giggled, "But I do feel sorry for you, Veggie-chan!"  
  
"Aw, poor Vegeta..." Calis sighed, "Wanna switch, Vegeta?"  
  
"No, that's okay...I don't want to make you get in the middle of them..."  
  
Krystal smirked at Bulma, who continued snarling, "What? What did I do..."  
  
Lee glanced backwards and saw people pouring into the auditorium, "Well, looks like we got here just in time."  
  
The people on the edges were Kate and Chris, who they had also met up with, so they were next to random weirdoes, "Ugh, why me..."  
  
"Poor Chris..." Karen laughed a little.  
  
Yamcha walked down the aisle, looking all cool and such then stopped next to Bulma, "Hey baby, how have you been, been missin' my lovin'?"  
  
Vegeta twitched, "That was just about the lamest line I've ever heard."  
  
Bulma slapped him across the face, "Shut up, you idiot, I never liked you, just get lost!!"  
  
Yamcha put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away all coolly again, unfortunately, the lights dimmed and he fell on a purse and went skidding into a random bunch of people, "Argh..."  
  
It was quiet for a moment, then a loud sound of a guitar blurted out, right in Calis' ears it seemed, it rang out again, Calis' eyes just widened, "WHAT?!"  
  
Vegeta grabbed his ears and winced, "Uh...it's loud..."  
  
Krystal also made a face, "Really loud..."  
  
Then, the sound of a man's voice, "AND NOW...INTRODUCING...THE OPENING BAND...BOWLING FOR SOUP!"  
  
Calis fell flat on his face, "Bowling...for soup..." He twitched, "What kind of a stupid name is that?"  
  
"Their actually a good band!" Enjeru grinned at him, "Get up, Calis!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
A song started and it was even louder than the first guitar playing thing, the wrong was called 'Girl All the Bad Guys Want.'  
  
Calis held his head, enduring three of their songs, before they finally said a few things and left, "Is that it?"  
  
Enjeru smiled, "That was just the opening band, silly!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Enjeru shook her head, "THAT WAS JUST THE OPENING BAND!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"  
  
Vegeta had it worse, he could hear loud obnoxious music, AND two furious girls snapping at each other from time to time, "...ugh..."  
  
Krystal managed to endure and start screaming at Bulma, who was screaming back, "YOU'RE JUST AN IDIOT! Any guy would turn you down...except that drunken bastard, Yamcha..."  
  
"I could get any guy I wanted, unlike you..."  
  
A few guys crowded around Krystal and asked for a her phone number, "Oh, is that so..." She knocked them all away, "I could get anyone!!"  
  
They both glanced at Vegeta and at the same time said, "EVEN HIM!"  
  
Vegeta looked at the two of them, "Even me what?"  
  
"Nothing, Veggie-chan!" Bulma smiled all innocently at him, which made him give her an odd face.  
  
"Uh, nothing...Vegeta..." Krystal didn't get too awkward of a glance, just a confused one.  
  
In the next few minutes, Max showed up, with a hotdog, a coke and May, "Hi guys, what is that obnoxious noise..."  
  
"Your hair dryer, moron, what do you think, it's the stuff they call music..." Lee made an unpleasant face.  
  
Vegeta gave Calis a pitying look, "Calis, you right next to the speakers...maybe we should switch."  
  
"HUH?" It finally managed to reach Calis ears, "OH...NO THAT'S OKAY!"  
  
Katt watched them carefully, and Lee at her, he was sitting right next to her, "What are you looking at?"  
  
Katt felt her cheeks get hot and she looked away from him, "Nothing..."  
  
Honno looked bored, "Why do I let you talk me into these things, Enjeru..."  
  
Enjeru was laughing at Calis, "Why are you laughing?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"  
  
"Sorry...but..." She giggled a little.  
  
Kate had in earplugs and was recording her surroundings, "Okay...let's see..."  
  
Chris looked bored also, "Well, the music gets old after a while..."  
  
Karen smiled at him, "It's a new band now, so try to cope, okay?"  
  
"Please, tell me hwy you girls argue so much...please?"  
  
Krystal turned red and looked away from Vegeta, "Uh..."  
  
Bulma also got very red, "I-just...well, you see..."  
  
Vegeta blinked, "What is it...is something the matter with you two?" He cocked his head to the side.  
  
Enjeru laughed, "Veggie-chan...You're so naïve, yet very sweet!"  
  
Lee glanced at him, "Ah, sometimes girls just can't be explained, like that Jade freak for instance..."  
  
Calis smirked slightly, hearing Vegeta's question, "Heh..."  
  
Vegeta blinked, "But, I...don't get it..."  
  
Kakarott moaned, "MUSIC AND THIS FREAKY ATTACHMENT! What's NEXT color changing puppy dogs, with rabbit ears!"  
  
ChiChi smiled at him, "Oh, Goku..."  
  
"KAKAROTT!"  
  
---------------  
  
Hikaru looked miserable, Jade was standing next to her, looking unhappy, "This is pretty boring..."  
  
"Why did you even come, since everyone hates you so badly?"  
  
"BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!" Jade got offended.  
  
Haruka grinned at Hikaru, "Hey there! What's up, I saw Veggie-chan, Calis and everyone else down there really close, why aren't you?"  
  
Hikaru snarled, "Because that little brat, Calis, decided I would prefer this over that! I can't stand him."  
  
"I'll have to agree with you there, he is a total idiot!" Jade crossed her arms.  
  
"Whatever...I just think he's cute..."  
  
Hikaru and Jade stared at Haruka, "Are you SERIOUS?!"  
  
Raiko was sitting down, looking at them, "Damn...Hikaru and Jade are here, just great...that's just who I wanted to see, my two least favorite people..."  
  
Taka growled, "Why are we here again..."  
  
"I lost a bet and I managed to talk you into coming, the band wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
"No, not too bad, terrible..."  
  
Raiko sighed and redirected his attention to the stage, "Good, it's starting up again..."  
  
-----------------  
  
In Calis' ear once again, "AND NOW! WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...NICKELBACK!"  
  
Calis cocked an eyebrow, "Waiting for?! WAITING FOR?!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "No...not waiting for...very wrong...dreading..."  
  
Katt sighed, 'I wish my master would arrive soon...he should, I have an efficient amount of info on the saiyan warriors...hopefully it will please my master...'  
  
"Let's get this over with..." Lee prepared himself mentally for the loud noise that would soon be heard.  
  
Chris looked as if he might go to sleep, "I hope I manage to make it home awake tonight..."  
  
Kakarott grunted, "Get offa of me! You're really getting on my LADT NERVE! I CAN'T STAND YOU!"  
  
They started playing a song and ChiChi looked into Kakarott's eyes all dramatically, with him getting a bored looking face, ruining it again, "Let's RELIVE our prom!" She started trying to dance with him.  
  
Kakarott growled, "Relive?! RELIVE?! I'll show you RELIVE!" He twirled her faster and faster finally getting her off the ground then SLUNG her, really far.  
  
Calis watched her fly off, and laughed, even if it did sound muted to him, "Oh my gosh..."  
  
Kate made a face, but couldn't help herself from laughing at Kakarott, "Amusing...but unordinary..."  
  
Enjeru blinked, "Kakarott! You could have hurt her!"  
  
Honno grinned, "Yeah, you should have thrown her harder, INSTANT KILL!"  
  
Lee nodded, "Oh yeah!"  
  
"Now, there's some amusement..." Chris laughed slightly, coming out of his total boredom state.  
  
Kakarott smirked, "Yeah, I relived it the way it should have been done in the first place!"  
  
A few people did find a teenager flying across the room disturbing, but they all seemed too wrapped up in the music to notice.  
  
---------------  
  
After the concert, Calis had been sitting outside for about ten minutes, trying to get his hearing back, "Uh, let's go...I'm good..."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Are you sure, I told you we should have traded!"  
  
Enjeru laughed, "Oh, you'll be fine, Calis!"  
  
They all started towards their cars, then Bulma smiled, "How about we take a walk in the park, just for a little bit, for some extra peace and quiet."  
  
Calis was too exhausted to argue with her, "Fine onna, but just for a little bit..."  
  
They all walked around the park for awhile and Vegeta was sitting near a building, looking very tired, "Huh?" He jerked around, when he thought he heard a noise, "What was THAT?"  
  
Silence returned, and he heard a twig snap, and some leaves sound like they were crunching beneath someone's feet, "Mm..."  
  
Vegeta walked over to where the noise was coming from and looked around, "Hello? Who's there...?" He looked a bit shaken, he was a timid boy, kind of easy to scare.  
  
"Heh..." He heard a rather, deep, but slightly muffled voice.  
  
His eyes widened as he heard a ear-shattering sound, then felt a sharp pain enter in back and spit out some blood, his hand trembled for a moment, before he hit his knees, "N-no..." He hit the ground, and coughed out some more blood, falling completely unconscious. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Peace OUT! Well, doesn't everyone love CLIFFHANGERS! I know you all do, now...*Laugh evilly* I'm utterly evil...{No, you're just an idiot...} Sorry I got this out so late...but it was long, you gotta give me THAT, I actually started it awhile ago! So, nyah! {Loser...finish already!} I'm not DONE! Also...I kind of got inspired to write this chapter by my cousin...what was his name again...oh well! THAT ISN'T IMPORTANT! But, you should read his stories! {You IDIOT! If they don't know his name, how can they read his friggin stories?!} ...dur? {Ugh...the only word in your vocabulary with a definition} Ah, but it's Starlight the Wanderer, I think...you should read his stories, although he is lazy and doesn't ever update...*THWAPS* I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS! Well, actually, he's just busy, give the poor non-updating person a break and read his STORIES! BUT...{Okay...but tell me, how is it that every time you open your mouth you prove you're an idiot!?} Grr! And DON'T go off and get all wrapped up in his stuff, don't forget MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! {Moron...} 


	16. Check and Mate

Disclaimer: Hey hey! I'm back...and after a long hard...{Vacation in Florida...} Yes! BUT...now, it's back to business, school starting soon and I've got to get cracking! So...I've hatched a new plan! {Great...-_-;} Seriously! {Whatever...} Ugh...I will take over DBZ!  
  
Hey! Like I said before, I just got back from my vacation in Orlando! Yeah, it was fun, but I have to get this thing updated before school starts, in other words, in ONE day! How am I supposed to do that? Well, I gotta hurry, so please R&R, if you're still there. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiding the Truth  
  
Check and Mate  
  
Calis felt his blood boil, and he jerked his head quickly, he noticed a shadow disappear into more shadows, "Huh?" He didn't understand, his heart sunk into his feet a chill ran down his spine, "Vegeta!"  
  
Krystal heard the saiyan shout Vegeta's name, "What?"  
  
Vegeta hit the ground, landing in a puddle of his own blood, "..."  
  
Calis ran over to Vegeta, "Vegeta! Vegeta, can you hear me?!" He knelt down and shook the young saiyan prince.  
  
Vegeta gave no response, but he was the only one, everyone else ran over to them, "Vegeta!" Bulma was near tears.  
  
"Veggie-chan!" Enjeru's eyes were huge, "Oh no!"  
  
Calis clenched his fists as he noted the wound in the saiyan prince's back, which was the source of his blood, "Who...did...this...?" He gritted his teeth and looked up to where the shadow had disappeared.  
  
Enjeru also got down on her knees and shook Vegeta, "....Who did this?"  
  
Vegeta moaned and muttered something in his native tongue, which Kakarott juggled with his words and repeated them, "Why...did...he...have...to..."  
  
"What, Kakarott?" Honno glanced at him awkwardly.  
  
Kakarott blinked, "Oh...nothing."  
  
Calis held out his hand towards the bush as electricity started to crackle around him and more of his hand and a glowing purple orb appeared in his hand, "Nobody..."  
  
Kate got a concerned look on her face, "Calis, don't!"  
  
For once the saiyan boy totally ignored her plea, and continued charging the blast, "Now...die!"  
  
Krystal watched and said nothing, she couldn't believe this a human. How? "I don't understand, how could a simple human do this to Vegeta?"  
  
Calis let the blast loose with no further ado and the area lit up like the Fourth of July and the 'mugger' flew out and slowly climbed to his feet, his eyes glowing a crimson red, then they stopped, "Huh?" He said in a urchin like voice.  
  
"You hurt Veggie-chan! I hate you!" Enjeru snarled and some slight energy raised off her own body, "You freak! He never did anything wrong!"  
  
Bulma stared at Calis, then glanced at Enjeru, the weird thing was neither of them were surprised and Honno was smirking, that boy, Calis, and just fired an explosion from his hand, "What, how...?"  
  
Enjeru calmed herself and realized that Calis HAD blasted, "He...huh?"  
  
Honno smirked, satisfied that she had known this entire time, "So, I guess you're not just an average human after all..."  
  
Calis nodded but kept his cold glance on the mugger, a REALLY scary cold glance, that would scare most anybody, "I'll kill you..."  
  
Katt watched from a corner and noted the red eyes, "Master...he must be close..." She checked her homing beacon to see if she had any incoming transmissions, she did.  
  
"Slave, tomorrow morning get to your school and 6 A.M this planet's time, we'll be there." It was Damian's voice.  
  
"Oh, my masters have finally arrived."  
  
Calis' eyes narrowed, as he jumped into the air and his foot collided with a surprised mugger's face, "AH!" The mugger got flung backwards.  
  
Calis reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back, and after that little collision a disgusting cracking sound was heard and Calis formed a black energy sword and cut the person's left arm off before anything else was said, but he remained silent with that cold glare on his face.  
  
The arm, cauterized from the energy, fell to the ground in front of a terrified Bulma, "What?"  
  
The mugger screamed in agony, but remained alive and conscious, Calis smirked at him, "Now, I'll show you, that no one messes with Vegeta...and lives to tell about it, especially one of you pathetic humans!" He jolted his foot into the man's ribs and slashed him clear in half, vaping the bottom half.  
  
Honno's eyes were wide, "Wow, his power is extraordinary!"  
  
Calis parted the head from the body and threw the head down, vaped the body, then stepped on the head, crushing it under his foot, blood spurting everywhere, "Hmph..."  
  
Bulma looked grossed out, scared, and pale all at one time, "Uh..."  
  
Enjeru smiled and nodded, "Serves that weirdo right...but..." She glanced at Calis, Vegeta, Kakarott and the other saiyans in the area, "You're...not human...?"  
  
Calis looked rather cross, "No, of course we're not one of you pathetic beings!"  
  
Enjeru pouted, "Me, human? Come on..."  
  
Calis jumped back, "Wh-what?"  
  
"I'm not human! I'm of a different species, me and Honno just arrived here awhile back, I can't believe you thought I was just a normal human." She giggled, "But, I guess I'm much better at acting than YOU."  
  
Calis scowled, "Oh, well..." He stopped talking, thoroughly surprised, "I..." He looked down at Vegeta, "Uh..."  
  
Enjeru smiled, "Don't worry, he's okay, as long as he's alive I can help him and since he's not a normal human it shouldn't take very long!" She held out her hands as a blue aura surrounded them and Vegeta, causing the young prince to open one eye slowly,  
  
"Uh...did anyone get the number on that Titanic...?" He raised himself up on his arms and into a sitting position, rubbing his head.  
  
Calis smiled, "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Enjeru blinked, "Wow, you're a fast healer."  
  
Kakarott blinked also, "You can heal people, Enjeru?"  
  
Bulma just sat there, totally confused by the situation, "Nobody's human?"  
  
Max smirked, "Guess that jig is up, huh?"  
  
Honno nodded, "Definitely, oh well, acting like the human takes away your ability to blast people's heads off."  
  
Chris had spirals in his eyes pretty much, "So, you girls weren't human the entire time, and neither were we...is this planet the attraction to all space travelers?"  
  
Honno smirked, "Obviously so..."  
  
Kakarott looked at ChiChi, disgusted, "I have trouble believing you're a human, either, but then again, the weird race is freaky enough to have someone such as you'd be a part of..."  
  
ChiChi smiled, "Honey dumpling!"  
  
"EW!" Kakarott jumped back, disgusted.  
  
Vegeta jolted up and paled, "What's that?"  
  
Krystal, relived to see him up again, asked, "What's what?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, that feeling was way too familiar to him, but, how, that wasn't possible, "How...I thought..." He shook his head and looked at everyone.  
  
"What race ARE you, anyway?" Honno eyed Calis, getting slightly curious of him.  
  
Calis crossed his arms, and looked all important, "We're saiyans, that's what, as if it was any business of yours, but since you got to ask, what race are you of if it's not human." He then acted as if he hadn't asked his previous question and turned to Vegeta, "What is it?"  
  
Honno decided to respond to that question when he meant it, and stayed on subject for more than half a second after the question was implied, "Huh, what is it, boy?" She also converted her attention to the prince.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, shocked still, "It-it's nothing." He told a little white lie and ignored the feeling, if it was him, there was no sense in getting everyone else involved with his affairs, even if it meant putting himself in harm's way.  
  
"Okay, kid..." Honno decided not to harass Vegeta for details, because she knew what harassment was like, and wasn't fond of it.  
  
Bulma stared at them all, "None of you...are...human?"  
  
Karen meekly raised her hand into the air, "I...am."  
  
Bulma smiled weakly at her, "Oh I see." She was still far too shocked to respond in any other way.  
  
Krystal smirked at Bulma, "Now do you see why I didn't want to put up your nonsense, girl?"  
  
Bulma growled, she had to regain sense to back-talk Krystal, after all, even if Krystal was of the same race as Vegeta and her not, she was still madly in love with him, "Hey! I don't care what race you are, you're still nothing but an asshole in my book!"  
  
"Your book is full of complete shit! You know that? Because you're full of it!" Krystal snarled, angry that this ingrate would dare back-talk a native of a race she knew nothing about, that was therefore proving nothing but this idiot's own stupidity, but still.  
  
Bulma snarled and looked away, deciding any further arguments, judging from Calis' earlier display, may result in an injury to herself, "Whatever!"  
  
Calis made an annoyed face at Bulma and stated what Krystal had wondered, "Why would you push someone of a race you know nothing about?"  
  
Vegeta sighed and looked at them both, "You two just can't get along, can you?" He then looked at Calis, "I'm confused, we can tell them that now?"  
  
"Yeah, I blasted...heh, no big deal!"  
  
Lee crossed his arms, "No big deal then, considering it was deemed necessary, considering the prince of our race was in danger, plus that guy was ugly! But, you'd probably kill a guy for walking to slow when you were behind him!"  
  
Calis blinked, "Yeah, so...?"  
  
Lee made a face, "Calis, you scare me..."  
  
Calis nodded and grinned really wide, "That's what I'm here for..."  
  
Kate crossed her arms, "So much for being undercover! I don't believe this..."  
  
Enjeru glanced at Vegeta and giggled, "Hey, Veggie-chan, is a tail a trait of the saiyan race?"  
  
Bulma blinked, "Vegeta's a-a prince?"  
  
Vegeta nodded and smiled meekly at her, "Yes, I'm the prince of the saiyan race, not that it really matters since most of them are gone, even I wasn't aware of this fact..."  
  
Bulma smiled, "Oh, I see, funny, I always picture princes as being cocky and arrogant, you're not, why is that?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged and got a pained look in his eyes, "I guess there's a reason, but I don't really want to discuss it, okay?"  
  
Calis glanced at Vegeta pityingly, then growled under his breath at the thought of Frieza again, "Hmph, besides stay out of our business, human!"  
  
"Are you going to call me that from now on, Calis?!" Bulma snarled at him, seeing no point in calling her by her race.  
  
"Yes, I am...or probably more along of the lines of pathetic human, yeah, that sounds better!" He smirked at her, and then brought his tail out and twitched it some before coiling it around his waist.  
  
Bulma twitched, "Tails, you all have...tails?"  
  
Vegeta smiled and looked back at his tail which was twitching crazily, as usual, "Yes, we do, one reason for that would probably freak you out even farther." He laughed a little.  
  
Bulma blinked, "What could freak me out more than that?"  
  
Chris smirked, "Believe me girl, you don't want to know."  
  
Karen blinked, "I'm really confused now, so basically, everyone I'm standing here with right now, is...not human?"  
  
"That is correct!" Chris grinned at her, "We aren't humans! The saiyan race does bare a striking resemblance to you humans, though, funny how that worked out."  
  
Calis got a smug looking smirk on his face, "Well, as Vegeta said before, we don't always look this much like humans."  
  
Bulma glanced at him, "You mean...you change?"  
  
"Yep! We change, we transform, into something none of humans would know how to deal with!" Kakarott crossed his arms and glared evilly at her, being mysterious because he felt like it.  
  
Hikaru sighed, "Shut up, Kakarott! Don't blow even more than is supposed to be."  
  
Enjeru was still blinking, "Wow, Veggie-chan is a prince, that's so cool!" She giggled, "Bulma was right, though, you don't act like most of the princes I've seen, but you're really cute..."  
  
Vegeta blushed, "Heh, thank you."  
  
Honno made a face, "Truth be known, if more princes acted like he does, I'd have a higher opinion of princes altogether."  
  
Vegeta obviously liked the compliments he was being given, considering he smiled, but they were kind of awkward to him, since he never got compliments before, "Uh, thanks."  
  
Krystal smirked, "I agree." She put her hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "You are very polite, there's no arguing with that."  
  
Vegeta turned, he REALLY liked that compliment, because he got really red, "Krystal! Uh, um, thank you..."  
  
Bulma snarled, 'Why? Why does he get so flattered over HER compliment? I bet if I complimented him...grr, why am I pestering self, Bulma, get a hold of yourself! You do NOT like this boy, especially now, he's not even a human!' That thought still gave her a weird feeling.  
  
Krystal smiled at him, "I think it's high time we all got home, I'm finished with this long day! That concert was enough and then all this, ugh..." She smiled and motioned for Vegeta to come to his car with her.  
  
Calis nodded, "Agreed!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
At five o'clock Katt made her way on to the school campus, nobody was there hardly, she waited in the parking lot for Niten and Damian to show up, "I hope my masters know when this school begins."  
  
"We do..." Niten smirked and walked out from behind the school, "You should not question us like that, slave."  
  
Katt bowed before him, "Master, I'm sorry."  
  
Niten nodded and motioned for her to stand up, "Did you get the information requested of you?"  
  
Katt nodded and held out a small device looking similar to a scouter, "I put all the data on this device, master, I hope this isn't too much trouble for you."  
  
"No, it's fine." Niten glared at her, telling her to back off and he slipped on the device, activating the information, he scanned over it and smirked, "Ah, I see, okay, thank you, this is basically all I needed from you." He smirked and kicked her backwards.  
  
Damian then decided to show himself, "Did you get the info?"  
  
Niten nodded, "Oh yes, I got plenty of information, more than I needed, capturing that saiyan will be a snap with this information." He smirked, "We can just wait here until the school starts up..."  
  
Damian nodded, "Alright, what shall I do until then, sire?"  
  
Niten thought on that for a moment, "Nothing, but be sure to look normal when the teachers starts arriving." Niten had gotten a lot of information and had some sort of a photographic memory, which served him well.  
  
Damian looked at him, "Teachers, oh, you must mean the adults, that teach the kids here, makes sense!"  
  
Niten nodded, "Precisely, the simplicity of this planet is disgracing, all of the pathetic 'humans' must me such morons." He smiled widely, revealing his fangs again.  
  
Damian sighed, "I figured, Earthling sounds stupid to me, heck, Earth sounds stupid to me."  
  
Niten smirked and leaned on a nearby flag pole, with no flag currently on it, "I'll watch for cars."  
  
"And the slave?"  
  
"Let her endure the school, we don't care what happens to her." He didn't even look at Damian to answer that stupid question.  
  
Damian bowed his head slightly, "Of course." He turned and glared at Katt, "You heard him slave, now do as he says!"  
  
Katt bowed before Damian, "Of course, master."  
  
--------------------  
  
Calis scowled as Max played his loud music right in his ears, unfortunately he had to take Max to and from school because his car had broken down, "MAX, COULD THAT BE ANY LOUDER?!"  
  
Max waved at him, but continued bobbing his head to the music, which sounded like people banging on trash can lids and saying absurd things to Calis, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
  
Calis didn't respond, but cut off the music as he pulled into the school, "Nothing, Max, but if you don't mind, I like my hearing."  
  
Max waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Calis."  
  
Calis quickly noticed something he had never seen before, a young man leaning of the flag pole, with his eyes closed, something about him seemed odd, but Calis deemed it unimportant, "Let's go in, you ignoramus!"  
  
Max snarled at him, "Do NOT call me an ignoramus! Do not call me anything except good things!" Max smirked and looked all satisfied with himself, "Now, since you're always late, I wonder if Raiko is here yet..." He wondered off, leaving Calis by himself.  
  
The man looked up and over at him, he cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him, "Okay, now he's beginning to really get on my nerves." Calis did his best not to look at him, he wasn't feeling too good about him.  
  
Yamcha and the newly acquired BBs walked up to Calis, "Hey!" One of the morons yelled, as if Calis was deaf.  
  
"Why are you in my presence, you urchins?" Calis glared at all of them, forcing them to state their reasons NOW.  
  
Yamcha growled, "We want to see you after school."  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "That's funny, I don't want to see you ever, but if you want to get your asses whooped again, sure, I'll be there, it'll make my day."  
  
Yamcha had been insulted one too many times, he had even lost his girlfriend to these punks, now they would pay, "I'll kill you!" He walked away all coolly, tripping over a rock, and knocking all the other BBs down.  
  
Jade wandered around also, she wandered right up to Niten, "Who are you?"  
  
Niten glanced at her, "That's none of your concern, girl, now move along, I've got better things to do than stare at you."  
  
Jade blinked, "Adults don't say that kind of thing, who are you?!" She started you yell, her veins started to show, she looked insane,  
  
Niten twitched, "Um...ew...look, girl...over there!"  
  
Jade jerked around and screamed, "WHAT?!"  
  
Niten disappeared in an instant, one, that person freaked him out, two, he saw Vegeta, the one person who would definitely recognize him, "I better go into the school..." He faded out and reappeared in the hallway.  
  
Alex eyed him, "Uh, who are you?"  
  
Niten jerked around, "Oh, me...I...I....was just looking for the principle's office..." Niten suddenly blinked, 'This guy, he...he looks familiar.'  
  
Alex gave him the directions then said, "I swear I've seen you somewhere before."  
  
Niten stiffened, 'I have!' He shook his head, "Oh, thank you, and no, I just moved here, nice meeting you, oh speaking of that, what's your name?"  
  
Alex pointed to himself, "Huh, oh me? I'm Alex and yours?"  
  
Niten's eyes nearly popped OUT of his head completely, 'ALEX?! THIS is ALEX?! What is it with this stupid planet?' He blinked, "Me, I'm...Jeremy!"  
  
"Nice meeting you Jeremy, but I need to go." With that Alex turned and walked away, leaving Niten there, nervous.  
  
Jason skipped down the hall and ran into him, "Howdy friend!" He grinned really widely.  
  
Niten jumped back, "Ah...you...you scared me!"  
  
"Terribly, terribly sorry!" He reached for his hat, then realized he didn't have one and blinked, then hit himself in the head, "Oh, well, my name is Jason and yours?"  
  
'This planet it a total strong people attraction planet! I don't believe this is happening!' "I'm Jeremy." He stuck with his first name, to make it believable, he didn't want to be Bob, George and Jeff all at the same time.  
  
"Nice to meet you Jeremy, I'll see you later, maybe, depending on the reason you're hear." Jason knew who was standing right in front of him and it was not Jeremy and it was not a human, it was Niten, "Oh, and by the way, what ARE you doing here, Niten?"  
  
Niten snarled, "Jason! Mind your own business, I will handle my affairs and leave if no one interferes!"  
  
Jason looked cross, "Is it about Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, but what relation do YOU have with the little one?"  
  
Jason glared at him, "Do what you're going to do, I'll see if I'm going to interfere or not." He once again, turned and started off.  
  
Niten glared behind him, but said nothing, "Hmph."  
  
Vegeta made his way into the building, the poor saiyan looked have sick, he had a horrible feeling, he could sense some horrible very close, in fact, it was IN this building, the school, "I don't...understand, what is it?"  
  
"What is what?" Kakarott walked up behind Vegeta, startling him, "Hm?"  
  
"Huh, oh, nothing...I was just talking to myself about something or other, I'll...see you around, Kakarott."  
  
Kakarott nodded, but eyed him, "You don't look well, Vegeta, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, really, I'm fine..." Vegeta looked away and started to walk off.  
  
Kakarott watched him, "Vegeta..." Subconsciously, Kakarott could feel it to, he tried to push it away, but it was there, yet he chose to ignore it.  
  
Chris sat in his seat, staring off into the distance, that feeling was present in his mind, "What...is going on, something's going to happen, I've got to figure it out." He stood up.  
  
Karen glanced at him, "Chris? What is it?" She was still shocked that he wasn't a human, but decided to deal with it, he was still cute, even if this was the freakiest thing that had ever happened to her.  
  
Chris looked at her, "I'm...cutting class today, Karen, I'll see you later." He ran out of the classroom, not giving it another thought.  
  
Karen opened her mouth to say something, but just stared after him, "Chris...what's wrong...?"  
  
Calis got up and followed Chris out of the room, deciding that would be a good decision, to cut class, with that weird guy and feeling, "I'll get to the bottom of this, especially if it has to do with Vegeta..."  
  
-------------------  
  
The day passed pretty smoothly, Chris remaining on the roof all day, staring waiting for that feeling to close in, it didn't, "I've got to figure this out..."  
  
Niten had decided against attacking during school, deciding getting Vegeta alone would be the thing to do, he heard the final bell and smirked, "And now...the fun begins..."  
  
He followed Vegeta home, slowly getting closer to him, Vegeta got out of his car and jerked around rapidly, "What?!"  
  
Niten grabbed his shoulder and crushing it, "Hello, Vegeta...it's been awhile..."  
  
Vegeta's eyes opened widely, "N-Niten...? You!" He pulled away, and backed off, "It really is you, I thought you would have learned."  
  
Niten snarled at him, "Learned that a small boy of only five could defeat me, yeah, I will not let you get away with this."  
  
Vegeta remembered it vaguely, but remembered, "I was only trying to protect my home planet, you had no business hurting anyone there."  
  
Niten clenched his fists, "You were only a child, and the only person I ever lost a battle to! A pathetic saiyan! Saiyans are thought to be below my race, yet the five-year-old prince beat the greatest warrior of my own race, me!"  
  
Vegeta met his eyes, "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Revenge..."  
  
Calis parked his car WAY before the actual driveway and ran to see what was going on, "What the-?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "Calis! Get out of here!"  
  
Katt landed on the ground, "You will not interfere..."  
  
Calis snarled, "You...I'll kill you!" He turned to face Katt, "You will pay for ever setting foot near the prince of MY race!" He flared his ki.  
  
Katt flared hers, which was actually weaker than his, "I can't let you do anything to interfere with my master's plans."  
  
Calis thought nothing of the master comments, he just knew one thing, this girl had to die, he jumped into the air and kicked her, knocking her into the wall, "Die, girl!"  
  
Katt moaned in agony, "I mustn't allow this to happen..."  
  
Damian landed nearby also, "Where are the other ones?" He glanced around, then got kicked in the face by Krystal, he caught himself in mid-flight, but was still pissed.  
  
Niten held out his hand and froze Vegeta completely, "I'll torture until you wish you were dead, Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta struggled to move, "Shoot..." He failed utterly, "I...c-can't move!"  
  
"Precisely..." Niten punched Vegeta in the ribs, HARD at point blank range, then blasted, burning Vegeta, but he remained immobilized.  
  
"Ah..." He glared into Niten's eyes, but refused to give him the satisfaction that he was looking for.  
  
Niten smirked, "We'll see how long you can keep this up." He collided his fist with Vegeta face and started beating the hell out of him.  
  
Vegeta winced and was taking short breaths, he still would not scream or anything of the like, "I...hate...you..."  
  
Niten reared back and slammed his fist into Vegeta's ribs; Vegeta's eyes widened, he felt four of them break, "I hope you liked that, Vegeta!" He uppercut Vegeta, finally giving them the opportunity to move then roundhouse kicked him into the house wall.  
  
"Ugh..." Niten grabbed Vegeta's right arm and twisted it, to where he finally did scream in complete agony.  
  
The elated Niten put his hand around Vegeta's throat and squeezed, "Something about that scream...truly sent joy throughout my soul..."  
  
Vegeta struggled to breathe and placed his left hand on Niten's arm and tried to pull it away, "....I...never...ugh..."  
  
Niten squeezed hie throat tighter, then picked Vegeta up and threw him onto the ground, putting his foot on his chest, causing him to moan in anguish, "That doesn't hurt, does it, Vegeta." He stomped on Vegeta's chest extremely hard, making it nearly impossible to breathe, by causing his chest to cave in.  
  
Vegeta coughed up blood, and started to shake, "...N-N...iten..."  
  
Calis, who was still having a skirmish, which he was dominating, with Katt jerked around, "Vegeta!" He could feel that something was up, "Where's Vegeta?!"  
  
Damian was holding everybody else off, he couldn't afford to tangle with Calis, Lee was giving him enough trouble, along with Krystal, Chris and everyone else, "Damn you saiyans!"  
  
Vegeta struggled to maintain consciousness, he didn't know if he'd wake up again if he got knocked out, "This is just the start, Vegeta..." He stepped hard on Vegeta's neck, making him look blank for a second then passing out completely, "Only the start..."  
  
Calis appeared around the corner, "No!" He clenched his fists and looked panicky, "You can't!" He realized how injured Vegeta was in only the short period of time.  
  
Niten smirked and picked him up, then glowed a black color, with red lightening and disappeared, Calis, diving on the spot where he had been picked himself up, "V-Vegeta..."  
  
Damian just kind of disappeared as well, but Katt remained where she was, "Huh?" Krystal blinked, "Vegeta!" She ran back to where Calis was sitting, he looked angry, worried, horrified and sad all at the same time, "Calis?! What happened?!"  
  
"Krystal, I-...Vegeta..."  
  
Krystal paled immediately, "Where is Vegeta? Please say that person doesn't have him, Calis, PLEASE!"  
  
Calis looked at the ground, "V...Vegeta..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: La-la-la! Aren't I annoying? Yes, I know I am...cliffhangers are so much fun, especially when you're writing the story, okay...so they seriously suck when you're reading, but I'm NOT. So, blah! {You idiot...the reviewers are going to brutally attack you and I'm going to laugh.} You wouldn't do that to me, and neither would they! *Gets random objects thrown at her* Ow...no! {Yes, they would and yes I would...didn't you end the last chapter in a cliffhanger, too?} Ha...ha...yep! I did! Ain't it wonderful? {.; You're a total idiot!} Hey! No, I'm not... {Yes you are...} Well, I hope I can get the next chapter out VERY soon, like tomorrow or the next day! So, c-yas! If you're still here! 


	17. Tears of Rage

Disclaimer: I'm BACK! And, phase one of my plan is in progress, I will tell you when it is completed, we must sneak int--[Sir! Blowing up the door didn't work, they saw us!] {You idiot! You told them to blow up the door and SNEAK in!?} No, I did not tell them to do THAT, I TOLD them to...nevermind, I have a REAL plan B this time. {Darn! You got any spare rockets?} Uh, why do you want those? {*Smirk* No reason... *Pulls out rocket launcher*} No, don't shoot me, NOOO! *Runs* I'll get back to you with plan B! {You moron! I don't care about plan B! Ughh... *Looks for rockets*}  
  
I'm back, I left you on that nasty cliffhanger last time, so let me continue! *Grin* {Get on with the story, so they can see what happens instead of listening to you babble!} I am not babbling! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiding the Truth  
  
Tears of Rage  
  
Calis felt hot tears burn in his eyes, he closed them as if to hold something back, "No..."  
  
"Calis! Where is HE, Calis PLEASE!" He could hear Krystal's desperate shouts, but could offer no response.  
  
He felt Lee's grip on his shoulder and he got twisted to face a saiyan as furious as himself, "Calis, where in the hell is Vegeta!"  
  
He just looked at him, and remained silent, rage building in his body, the rest of them soon made their way to behind the house scene, "What happened?" It was Kate, she was speaking with Krystal.  
  
"I don't know!!" Krystal screamed in her face and pushed her back.  
  
Kate's eyes widened in shock, "What happened to Vegeta, where is he?"  
  
Krystal snarled at her, as her own eyes filled with tears, "do you think I know?! How should I know!"  
  
"Krystal...calm down..."  
  
Lee shook Calis by the collar, "Calis! Answer me!"  
  
The saiyan still offered no response, "What's wrong with Calis, what happened?" Hikaru walked over to Lee.  
  
Lee snapped towards her, keeping his grip on Calis, "Why do you think I'm harassing Calis for information, dumb-ass! Damn, stupid girl, how should I know what the fuck went on?! I was with you, onna!"  
  
Hikaru jumped back, shocked, "Lee..."  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" He was obviously not in a good mood.  
  
"All of you shut the fuck up!" Kakarott snarled, and clenched his fists.  
  
Calis pushed Lee back losing it, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'LL SHUT THE FUCK UP WHEN I WANT TO!! DAMN YOU IDIOTS! WHY ARE YOU SITTING AROUND HERE ON YOUR ASSES?! DAMN, IF WE'RE GOING TO FIND HIM! WE HAVE GOT TO DO IT NOW, YOU FUCKIN IDIOTS!"  
  
Even the crickets were silenced by Calis outrage, no one had anything to say to him, he just looked at everyone, fire burning in his eyes, blood drenching from his tightly clenched fists, then Chris spoke up, "You're right, Calis...but we have no chance if we're this crazed." He spoke calmer than everyone, though he was in just a panic.  
  
Max fed on Chris's courage, "I agree..."  
  
Katt watched them all, terror in her eyes and she slowly stood up, not believing her master had left her, then Calis, to her great dismay jerked his head toward her, and just the look was enough to drop a grown man in an instance, "YOU!"  
  
Katt swallowed and started trying to back away, "N-no....I..."  
  
Everyone else's attention was brought to her, and everyone of them was glaring at her, they knew, and they were furious, "BITCH! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"  
  
Katt just sat there, she could read the fire in all of their eyes, she could feel the heat they were producing from their bodies by just seeing her, "I..."  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Calis's hair spiked up and a gold fire surrounded him, and he just continued to glare at her, as his hair turned gold and his eyes an aqua color, electricity crackles around him.  
  
"Calis!" Hikaru stared at him, "He's a..."  
  
Max noticed Katt's terror, he smirked evilly, "Hold on, Calis..."  
  
Calis GLARED at him, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKIND ABOUT, YOU FUCKIN BASTARD?!"  
  
Max crossed his arms, and continued smirking, "We...can torture her..."  
  
Calis calmed down, he apparently liked the idea a lot, "Ah...yes..."  
  
Katt stared, "No, please!"  
  
"Oh yes!" Krystal picked her up by her collar and punched her in the face.  
  
Hikaru continued to stare at Calis, "Do you realize...you're a..."  
  
"A super saiyan!" Chris caught sight of Calis as well, "So, it's true..."  
  
"What's true?" Kate glanced at him, confused.  
  
"Rage is how you transform..."  
  
"I see..." Kate nodded, "But, shouldn't we try to FIND him, we can use the spaceship!"  
  
"Yeah, but we'll bring our FRIEND along as well." Katt continued to receive all the glares.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Vegeta felt his body get slammed into a wall, "Wh-what?"  
  
Niten smirked at the terrified and confused saiyan prince, "Hello, boy, I've been waiting for you..."  
  
Vegeta winced, "W-waiting for me...?"  
  
Niten walked over to him and nailed him in the face, "Precisely!"  
  
Vegeta looked very shocked, he looked exhausted, as if Frieza was standing in front of him again, "Uh..." He was feeling tormented mentally already, and what Niten was planning to do physically, was going to be about twice as bad.  
  
Damian glared at Vegeta, as if saying, "Ha-ha!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, refusing to be back in his old position and Damian's face met his boot very quickly and then his back met the wall about as quickly, "Ow..." Damian made a face, "why does that always happen to me."  
  
"Because you're a loser...and you don't know how to handle slaves?" Niten told him, but said it as if it was a question he was supposed to answer.  
  
Damian scowled, "Oh shut up."  
  
Vegeta snarled at Damian and Niten, "Please! Leave me alone!" He felt tears burning his eyes, "Please!"  
  
Niten glanced at him and smirked, "And why would I do that?"  
  
Vegeta refused to give Niten the satisfaction of seeing him cry, so he struggled some with some chains that he learned the hard way were there and were highly energy draining, "I hate you! I hate you!"  
  
Damian walked away, rather humiliated, "Oh, and what do you want me to do about the slave?""  
  
"Her? Oh, she's served her purpose, let the prince's pathetic friends put an end to her."  
  
Damian smirked and nodded, "But of course..."  
  
Vegeta felt a agonizing jolt of electricity all the way through his body, "Ah..." He winced in anguish, "That hurt..."  
  
Niten smirked at him, and kicked him in the side, which would have sent him skidding if he wasn't chained there, so the young saiyan just moaned, "You better get used to it, because the rest of your life is going to be a living hell, boy!"  
  
Vegeta winced slightly, and forced himself to swallow the harsh pain he was feeling, "You freak..." He really had no idea what he had doe to deserve this. Just...beating him, that was the one thing of his past he had some sort of vague memory of, and now that he had been reminded, it was very clear.  
  
Flashback  
  
The teenager smirked at a young six-year-old Vegeta, "You honestly think you can beat me?"  
  
Vegeta snarled, "You underestimate me! You don't even know who I am!"  
  
Niten chuckled and crossed his arms, "I might not know who you are, not that I care, but even if you are someone worth discussing, you're only, what, four?"  
  
"Six, you jerk!" Vegeta clenched his fists, then smirked, "You're going to regret underestimating me! You can count on that!" A light blue symbol flashed across the boy's forehead and he flared his ki, his hair turning gold, but his eyes staying the same old blue, "I'll kill you! You tried to kill my entire race, and now you're going to pay for it!"  
  
Niten's eyes widened, he had never known anyone who's power was this high, much less a child's, though he had no way of scanning his power level exactly, he could feel enough to know this was no normal child, "Hmph! You've impressed me, boy! Now, let the battle begin!"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Fine by me!" He disappeared and kicked Niten square in the face, sending him sprawling into a nearby mountain.  
  
The atmosphere was humid, it was right after an afternoon rain and night was setting on the small planet, Niten had killed every inhabitant but a few that he had taken as slaves, where Vegeta-sei had come into play was the saiyans on the planet at the time of Niten's arrival, word got back to King Vegeta about it, and they decided to investigate, not wanting to threaten their own planet they challenged him here, and it had come down to this, also the planet was full of lush greenery and high mountains, looking similar to Earth, in many ways.  
  
"You're confident, for a toddler..." He reappeared in front of Vegeta's face, no bruises visible if they did exist.  
  
Vegeta took the liberty of ignoring him, and laced his fingers, jumped above him and slammed his fists into the top of Niten's head, forcing him into the ground, "Shut up and fight!" Vegeta was not a talkative fighter, though he had an average size ego, his passion for fighting outweighed it.  
  
Niten rolled his eyes and leapt up from his nice imprint in the ground, "Kid! Now you're dead!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Vegeta struggled to keep even one of his eyes open, since Niten kept kicking him, and, since he had been released from the chains, getting painfully knocked about the room, "Damn..." The breaths he was taking were short and trembling, he stumbled, managing to actually catch himself on his feet for once.  
  
Niten smirked, "Always were persistent, weren't you, Vegeta?" He chuckled slightly, "Oh well, I think that works out well, it's fun to torture someone who won't give in..."  
  
Vegeta refused to meet his eyes and got nailed in the ribcage, "Why won't you look at me, Vegeta?" Niten continued tantalizing the poor boy.  
  
Vegeta grunted slightly, but remained silent, Niten kicked him in the jaw and sent him across the room once again, another young boy, (Aforementioned, and I'm too lazy to go back and check the description, SO YOU GET TOO! {You're going to lose reviewers this way, you moron.} Oh shut up!) he watched Vegeta stumble and hit the floor, "Vegeta..." He whispered below his breath, "Dammit..."  
  
The boy gritted his teeth and ran off down to hall, "Damn you, Katt!" He couldn't help but be furious at her, he knew Vegeta up and down, he was a very intelligent boy, he tapped on a wall a certain number of times and it opened, shutting after he went in, he telepathically checked his reading, "Like my father said, his power works like a star...it will take him precisely 25 years to reach the complete state, so, judging from the proceedings of a star, Vegeta wouldn't be at his peak now, about three fourths of the way there, but not there..." He continued muttering to himself. "A supernova...and until he gets there, the universe will be totally thrown off balance if Niten kills him, DAMN!"  
  
Vegeta skidded along the hard metal floor, he moaned in pure agony, "D--- amn..." His voice was shaken completely, he was very scared.  
  
Niten laughed at Vegeta's pain, there was something in those cries that he just couldn't get enough of, he put his hand around Vegeta's throat and started squeezing, "Ready to die, boy?"  
  
Vegeta started struggling more than he had previously, he did not want to die, "L-l-let...g-go...of....m-me..." He winced and continued resisting.  
  
Niten got a better idea, "Here, kid, I'll make your day...I won't kill you right off, I'm enjoying this FAR too much to do that, it just wouldn't be fair to myself, so instead of killing you...I'll torture you..."  
  
Vegeta got a mixture of horror, hatred and misery on his face all at once, "N-no..." He fought Niten some more and Niten slung him all the way across the barren room, he once again, felt his back slammed into the wall.  
  
Niten created a small, energy focused blade in his right hand, he walked over to a frightened saiyan prince and lifted his chin with his boot, forcing the young prince to look him in the eye, unwillingly, he then brought the sword across his vulnerable throat, causing him to spit up blood, considering it was pretty deep, he laughed, "What's wrong?"  
  
Damian questioned their judgement about leaving Vegeta's friends alive and allowing them to realize where Vegeta was, "The prince's friends seem to be quite protective of him, if they figure out where we are, they might just find a way to get here, Jason and Alex are there, so it's possible that they could even with a sabotaged ship, I hope that damn slave did her job right, and I hope they kill her."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Calis slammed his fist into the side of the ship's wall, "YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT'S WRONG?!"  
  
The computer responded to Calis's unhappy voice, "It has been sabotaged, oh angry one."  
  
"SHUT UP! I'm not in the mood for any of your wise cracks!" Then the fact smacked him in the face, "SABOTAGED!" His eyes widened, and that burning fire got much, much hotter.  
  
The annoying computer decided it'd annoy him later, "Yes, sabotaged."  
  
"BY WHAT?! HOW?! I-I...NO!" Calis was now officially angry enough to where it could not be put into words or phrases no matter what terms were used.  
  
"By a girl, I believe you know her."  
  
Calis just stopped dead where he was, he had two thoughts on his mind, one was, to get this ship repaired and find his friend and the prince of his race as soon as possible, and the other, brutally torture and kill Katt, "HER!"  
  
Krystal ran down to greet him, she looked more concerned than angry, she had never been this scared in her entire life, "So, what's up?"  
  
"THE FUCKIN SHIP GOT FUCKED UP BY THAT DAMN GIRL!"  
  
Anger became visible with the fear and concern, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Damn it!" Calis ignored her and ran off down the hall, blood dripping from his clenched fists, "Someone's gotta know how to fix it, I've got help Vegeta!"  
  
Lee then met him, "The ship's...busted?"  
  
"YES, DAMN IT, LEE, NOW MOVE!" He could not speak in a normal tone, though he was deeply concerned for Vegeta, the burning anger was present and it wasn't going away.  
  
Lee stepped aside, gritting his teeth, "I...I don't..."  
  
Kate overheard Calis and knew she had to do something, "How can I fix the ship, we have got to help Vegeta, after all, he's the prince of our race, but this is not my specialty!"  
  
Chris glanced at her, "I don't think it's anyone." Anger was to present with him, though he was the only one of all the saiyans, he was concerned and disappointed in himself for allowing this to happen, "Damn...we've got to help Vegeta..."  
  
Max made a face, "Well, we can rest assured that 'Katt' will go to and rot in hell!" He smirked, "And boy, does she ever deserve it." He desperately hid his concern for Vegeta, though it was nagging at him.  
  
Krystal glanced at him and nodded, he saw her walk back up a moment ago, and tears were running down her cheeks, "I guess...you're right, but...what about Vegeta?" She tried to blink back tears, but more flowed out, "Torturing her, isn't going to help him..."  
  
Enjeru knocked on their 'house's' door, "Hello?" She knew what had happened, and she didn't know what to feel, also she knew was that she was worried sick and she had to help, she was let in by Hikaru, who was also feeling down.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Hi..." Enjeru sat down on a small wooden chair and said nothing more, not acting in her usual manner.  
  
Honno also walked in, "..." She was the one who was totally oblivious of what to think concern, fear, anger, misery, worry, what? She just sat there, not saying a word, like everyone else.  
  
Hikaru paid her no mind, ignoring everyone, she could not believe this had happened, what could they have done, couldn't they have stopped it?  
  
Kakarott leaned on a wall, letting a few tears fall down his cheeks, after hearing Calis, he was desperately trying to think of something to do, and with Calis's cussing, Lee's fretting, Krystal's crying, and the uncomfortable silence, thinking was hard for everyone, "Vegeta..."  
  
Karen looked at Chris, she had been there for awhile now, she had gotten there long before Honno or Enjeru, she was also sitting in unknowing silence, not sure what to say or do, none of the Earthlings were expecting this, it was so new to them, "Uh..." The what might have been a sentence, turned to a heavy sigh.  
  
Alex let himself in and looked over the saiyans and other peoples that had joined them, "Why so melancholy?"  
  
"DAMN IT! WHY DO YOU THINK! YOU'RE SO FUCKIN SMART, YOU SHOULD KNOW DAMN WELL!"  
  
Alex winced, "Well, er, I didn't exactly mean it in that way, but I can help!"  
  
"You can?" Lee perked up, "How?"  
  
Calis got anxious, "Yes, how?"  
  
Krystal stared at him, praying he knew one way or another to find Vegeta, "Don't just stand there, either tell us or do it!"  
  
Alex nodded, "Of course! I built this ship, so therefore I can fix it?"  
  
Everyone was surprised at the comment, but all were very happy, "Well-well, do it! Don't just stand there? Can you do it quickly?" Kakarott's eyes widened in eagerness, "Come on, tell us!"  
  
Alex made a face, "I'll have to look at it to see how badly it was damaged in can take anywhere from five minutes to three months."  
  
Calis shook his head, "THREE MONTHS?! Well...then go look at it!" He clenched his fists once again.  
  
"Hello!" Jason burst through the doors, grinning, acting as if nothing was wrong, "So, I see we have a bit of a dilemma, well, I can help in a small way!"  
  
"How?" Kate was relieved now that someone could fix the ship.  
  
Enjeru was looking at Alex, who walked off to check on the ship, "How unexpected, but I hope he can help Vegeta...I hope he's alright..."  
  
Honno followed Alex, now interested in helping the saiyan prince more than ever, "What's the average time it usually takes you?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Oh, I see..."  
  
Calis nodded to Jason and watched Alex for a minute, he then picked Katt up by the hair and presented her to Jason, "Do your worst!"  
  
Jason grabbed her and delightfully grinned, "This will be fun! Come on, do you have a torture chamber?"  
  
"Of course!" Calis nodded, as if saying "Well, who in the hell doesn't have a torture chamber?" Though, still in a total state of concern and anger, he tried to maintain his cool, letting a few tear drops fall from his eyes, not able to hold them back any longer.  
  
A few of them were surprised at Alex's and Jason's acts, they did not expect this out of them, sure they were weird, but... "Well, this planet must draw in abnormal people, extraordinarily strong ones, anyway. Guess we were right on that fact." Chris made a face and glanced at Karen, "I'm supposing you don't know what to think either."  
  
Karen shook her head, "No, I'm totally blown back, I can't believe this...it's..." She cut herself off, succumbing to shock.  
  
Chris did not make her finish, he wasn't sure which to do, go see what happened to the girl, or go check on Alex, everyone was deciding however, "I see..." He muttered and followed after Alex and Honno.  
  
Karen blinked and followed him, "Hey, wait up!"  
  
Enjeru blinked and just sat there, not interested in seeing someone being tortured, even IF they deserved it, so she followed where everyone except Calis and Jason had gone, "Hmm..."  
  
Kakarott smirked and followed Max, who followed Calis, both of them hoping Jason tortured her until she died from a total overdose of pain, suffering, misery, agony and everything, "This will be fun."  
  
Max smirked also and nodded at him, "Oh yes, it'll be MORE than fun."  
  
Lee followed them, because he too despised Katt more than he had ever despised another being as long as he had lived for, "Uh, hey guys, wait up!"  
  
Kate followed Alex, wandering how long it would take, they could not afford too long, "I hope we can do this fast, hang in there, Vegeta."  
  
Hikaru blinked and went to her own room to think the whole thing over, "I just hope we can help Vegeta..."  
  
Krystal sat there, not moving an inch, wanting to go both ways, but going neither, "Vegeta, please don't die...not now, please, I'm counting on you, Vegeta...hold on, I promise, we'll help you..." She was still crying.  
  
Calis watched Jason drag Katt into the torture chamber look around, he made a face, "Ugh, a bunch of child's-play items, hm? I can do it myself then, this'll be SO much fun!" He grinned very happily.  
  
Kakarott was getting slightly scare of him, he seemed awfully happy to be torturing some random person he barely knew, he was just plain scary, "Er, okay...can we just get to it?"  
  
Calis didn't care, he just smirked evilly at Katt then struck her pretty hard, Jason shrugged at him, not caring and started thinking of what to do, "Okay, now let's see..."  
  
Lee looked at Calis and saw that anger burning in his eyes, he knew Calis was even madder than he was and DAMN that was MAD, "Make sure it does a lot more than just hurt, okay?"  
  
"No problem, that's my specialty!" Jason grinned, since it really was, that was the scary thing.  
  
"Okay, let's just get on with it, I'm about to tear this girl limb from limb if I have to look at her ugly face for another second!" Calis was completely serious, he was going to.  
  
Jason realized how mad he was, "Okay, you start torturing her, I'll start thinking on it, okay?"  
  
Calis smirked, very happy to hear this, "OKAY!" He kicked Katt into a wall, then slammed the side of his hand into her neck, and started beating her around like a friggin rag doll.  
  
Jason smirked, "Wow, he's a better fighter than I originally thought."  
  
Max grinned, "That's Calis! Full of surprises!" He watched Calis knock the girl around and felt a very good sensation, glad to see this happening to her, it was a new feeling to be happy over somebody being tortured, even to him.  
  
Jason nodded, "I see...now, what first, electrocution...needles, whip..." He continued to think, "What this IS Niten we're dealing with. And he's the master of torture...so! Ah!"  
  
Kakarott glanced at him, "Ah, what?"  
  
"I have the perfect device for this little bitch!"  
  
"Do you now?" Max seemed interested, "What is it, will it hurt?"  
  
"Oh, it'll do more than that, Max, isn't that what you wanted?" He seemed to glance at Lee on this comment.  
  
Lee smirked and nodded, "You'll never know how much..."  
  
Jason grinned, "Perhaps not! But, maybe I can fulfill your wishes somehow!"  
  
Calis continued beating Katt around, screaming at her, calling her a bitch and everything else, physically and verbally abusing her completely, "DAMN YOU!"  
  
...................  
  
Alex looked over the sabotaged ship, "Now, let's see what we have here?" He opened up a door, which led to wires, LOTS AND LOTS of wires and other technical stuff, and wires!  
  
"Well?" Honno looked it over as well, but was at a total loss, the ship was complicated, "Damn, are you a genius or something?"  
  
Alex nodded, "Actually, yes I am..."  
  
Honno blinked and made a face, "And I thought you were a normal chemistry teacher..."  
  
"These words to speak sadden me, normal is not a word on this planet, anyway..." He continued looking it over, cocking his eyebrow a few times.  
  
"Well?" Even Kate was at a loss, "How bad is it?"  
  
"Not too bad, considering..."  
  
"Well, how long will it take..."  
  
"About an average, so maybe a little over three days of work..." He eyed it continuously, "Yeah, that seems about right."  
  
"That's not too bad, better than three months, right?" Chris cocked an eyebrow at the ship, it was very complicated, Alex clearly WAS a genius.  
  
"Right, I hope you're optimism is contagious though...I really don't want to be cussed out..."  
  
"With Calis around at these times, that will be hard to avoid." Enjeru finally spoke up, though very concerned with Vegeta, she forced herself to think on other things as well.  
  
Honno glanced at her, "Hey, does Bulma know about this?"  
  
"No, I didn't tell her, did you?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Should we?"  
  
Enjeru shook her head, "Highly doubted, I mean...what would be the point, she'll find out sooner or later anyway..."  
  
Honno nodded, having no arguments with this logic, so she just turned back to Alex and said nothing but, "Okay, three days, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." He pulled a wire, "There's a little bit of the problem..." He continued muttering to himself.  
  
.......................  
  
Hikaru kind of paced up and down the hallway, not knowing what to do, "How can I help? There's got to be a way I can help."  
  
Krystal walked up to her, and looked at her, "That's what I was wondering, what can we do? I want to help so bad, but torturing that girl isn't going to, though I'm still going to, and I don't know how to fix a ship...but, I have to find a way to help Vegeta...somehow..."  
  
Hikaru nodded, "I agree..."  
  
Krystal turned away from her and walked into her own room, as she let a few more tears fall down her cheeks, "Vegeta...hold on, I promise you, it's going to be okay..."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Vegeta screamed in agonizing torment, as Niten stabbed his directly though the stomach, "A-ah..."  
  
Niten then introduced Vegeta to salt, "Here, Vegeta...this might hurt a little bit..." He threw it on the saiyan's wound.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help it anymore, he screamed, and a few tears rolled how his face, "S-st--op..." He screamed again.  
  
Niten smirked and kicked him, "Aw, what's wrong, you're crying is something wrong?" He knocked Vegeta down and stepped on his tail, and grinded it into the ground.  
  
Vegeta moaned, trying not to scream, he then got picked up by his neck and punched in his already bleeding stomach and spit up some more blood, "Uh...ow..."  
  
Niten laughed and threw him back into the ground, "You don't seem to be enjoying this, Vegeta, what's wrong?" He placed his foot on his neck, and put all of his weight into the one foot.  
  
Vegeta struggled desperately to breathe, "Uh.........uh......"  
  
Niten just continued smirked, then got a better idea and slammed his foot down on the prince's arm, revealing a snapping sound, "Oops, I didn't break it or anything, did I?"  
  
Vegeta screamed in agony, "STOP IT! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU, PLEASE!"  
  
Niten laughed at Vegeta's desperate plea, but just picked him up and nailed him in the face, "Like you don't know, brat!"  
  
Vegeta felt tears roll down his face, "P-Pl-Please...I-I...don't..." Vegeta winced and tried to fight the pain he was in, but failed.  
  
Niten ignored the saiyan and threw him into yet another wall, "There, there, now runt, don't play stupid with me..."  
  
Vegeta was confused and scared, "I..." He didn't finish, he just looked at Niten in horror.  
  
Niten glared at him and kicked him in the side, making him cry out in misery, "Ah-ow..." Niten once again laughed at Vegeta's miserable state.  
  
"What's wrong, you act as if it hurts..." He smirked evilly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: La-da-da-da-de-de-de-de! Okay, doesn't everyone feel sorry for Vegety? Unless you're some freaky Yamcha fan who wants to brutally kill him, in that case, you're just weird, but...sorry, about the long update lapse. {She's too busy screwing up in school to write this...} Oh shut up! I'm not screwing up in school! {Sure...} Er...well...um, I'll update soon, bye! {Yeah, AVOID THE TRUTH!} Shut up! 


	18. Desperate

Disclaimer: Ok...now, I have a full-proof plan! {Do you? But, aren't you involved?} Yeah, but, it IS full-proof? {How, YOU'RE the fool, you moron!} How dare you insult me, I must take over DBZ, commence operation fallure. {*Cracks up* Ok, funny...} What?  
  
I have returned to update! Enjoy my wonderful story! {Ugh, egotistical loser.} I am NOT! {Suure you're not.} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiding the Truth  
  
Desperate  
  
Jason held up a small device, after tearing Calis from Katt, with Kakarott's help, he slammed a device into her, piercing her skin. "I didn't know where I should put this...so, I went with the neck..." He had stuck the device, which was basically like a pin into the side of her neck.  
  
Calis smirked in anticipation, and at the same time was in an unhealthy state of worry, "Well then, shall we begin?" He had a spiked whip in his hand.  
  
Katt was terrified, but she remained speechless, as everyone around her glared at her as if she was the worst person in the world, "I..." She tried to speak and got kicked by Calis, for she was on the ground.  
  
"Shut up, Bitch! You've got no right to talk!"  
  
Kakarott glared at her, "So, what's the thing do?"  
  
Calis eyed Jason in curiosity, "Yeah, what DOES it do?"  
  
Jason grinned in triumph, "Remember how I said Niten was the master of torture?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember." Max had gotten re-interested in their conversation, "But, what does that have to do with your device?"  
  
Jason smirked, "Let me finish...you see, anything your friend, Vegeta feels, she feels that pain...doubled."  
  
Calis nodded, "Good, she more than deserves it, I just hope Vegeta is okay."  
  
Lee glanced at Calis, "Alex has got to hurry up and fix this ship! I'm going to die if anything happens to him!"  
  
"YOU, LEE?" Calis just turned to Katt, "It's all your fault, you insolent LOSER!" He whipped her across the face and started kicking her, kicking her to no end.  
  
Katt screamed in agony, from more than just Calis, from her master as well, who was doing his own share of deeds to a helpless saiyan prince, "STO-!"  
  
Calis snarled, he totally lost it, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He jerked her mouth open and slammed with whip into it, shutting her mouth, and pulling tight. "I hate you!"  
  
Max grinned evilly, "Wow, Calis...I'm impressed." Max had been through torture, first hand, and on the other end entirely.  
  
Lee clenched his fists and walked out of the room, thinking about the prince of his race, "I have to help him..."  
  
Krystal and he ran straight into each other, "Hey..."  
  
Lee sighed and nodded his head as a response, "Krystal..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Lee was going to say something, but decided against it, he just sighed and walked away, "Nevermind..."  
  
"Where's Calis?" She didn't question him farther, "Is he in there with that stupid 'Katt' person?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah, he is." Lee seemed a bit distracted, but she decided to leave him alone, since she was a bit 'distracted' herself. She walked off towards the room Lee had said Calis was in.  
  
The automatic doors opened before her and she walked into the room, just as she set one foot in the door, Katt slammed head-first into the wall beside her, "Hmph!" Krystal revealed no emotion and waked over to everyone else.  
  
Calis gave her nothing more than a quick glance and returned to tormenting Katt, which he was enjoying greatly, "I HOPE YOU GO TO AND ROT IN HELL, BITCH!"  
  
Max grinned a mischievous grin, which normally meant he wanted to do something, "Hey, Jason, you got anymore torturing gadgets?"  
  
Jason moved his head from side to side, "They're back at my house. I think that's what it's called...yeah."  
  
Max snapped his fingers furiously, "Damn! I wanted to see something." Max grabbed a metal ball and spun it on his finger, "I want a turn at this torturing, he's the prince of my race, too!"  
  
Jason cocked an eyebrow at the boy, "You sure do enjoy torturing..." He looked serious, then, for no apparent reason, a crescent-eyed grin appeared on his face. "ME TOO!"  
  
Max smirked, "Isn't that nice...I'm not the only one, then."  
  
Jason nodded, but found a scurrying mouse more interesting, "Hi mousey, mouse!" He waved all cheerfully, with that same stupid grin on his face.  
  
Max rolled his eyes, "You really are strange..." He glanced at Krystal, "You have a reason for coming in here, or did you just feel like it?" He asked it in a decently nice tone, since he even he, in Vegeta's miserable absence, knew not to mess with Krystal.  
  
Krystal shook her head, finding no reason to utter a word to Max, she glanced at Jason, "..."  
  
"How's Alex doing?" He bent over, that grin not lifting from his face, "Is he close to finished? Hm?"  
  
"He's moving along at an all right pace..."  
  
"Is he halfway to halfway done?"  
  
"He's halfway done...that's all." She turned away from him, her expression not altering, though his didn't either, hers was scary, well, so was his, but his was just weird.  
  
Jason got a serious look, "Wow, that's great!" His tone did not alter like his face, though. "See? It only took him one day to finish half, so the other half should be done by tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, wow, you're really smart..." Max rolled his eye at the 'chemistry teacher' again.  
  
Jason pointed to himself and got a grin of triumph on his face, "Yeah, I know, I'm great!"  
  
Krystal drew in a quick breath, "Wow...he's really enjoying that."  
  
Jason turned all serious, "Well! The freakin' prince of your entire race, just got spirited way by the most notorious rat-faced freak on this side of the universe! Wouldn't you?!"  
  
Krystal finally smirked, "You didn't let me finish...my turn..."  
  
------------------------  
  
Vegeta screamed in desperate agony as he rammed into the wall, he winced, blood emitting from his mouth, ".....y-you..."  
  
Niten smirked evilly, and jumped up into the air and kicked Vegeta, forcing the prince through the wall and into the next one, "Me what, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta remained wordless, as he struggled with unconsciousness, "..." He continued desperately panting, and wasn't sure what to think, except on thought ran through his mind, 'Wh-where...are...they?'  
  
Niten jerked him up by his collar and jabbed a relatively small dagger into his chest then stabbed a larger sword into him, grabbed the blades and kicked Vegeta to the ground, leaving two huge gores in the boy. Niten laughed, "Wow, that was fun."  
  
Damian walked into the room, holding a slave up by the ear, "This thing was tangling with your controls..."  
  
The little girl had green-blue hair and dark brown eyes, with dark skin and ribs were easily seen, she was small, probably around seven or eight, she just trembled, "I..."  
  
"Silence!" Niten snarled, hate burning inside of him, NOBODY messed with the controls of his ship, especially slaves.  
  
Vegeta cracked one of his eyes and saw Niten lift the blood stained sword and slash it at nothingness, the blood slinging on to his own, already blood-covered body, "W-what?" He choked and blood poured out of his mouth.  
  
Niten growled, "I will execute you! Now!"  
  
Vegeta first thought Niten was referring to him, then leaned his head back and saw the little girl, his eyes widened, 'He c-can't kill that girl.' He struggled with the mental torture beckoning him.  
  
Damian threw her onto the floor, "Make it fast, Niten, I'm ready to go...besides, this is one less slave I've got to tend to..."  
  
Niten smirked, "That's why I keep you around, you don't feel pitiful sympathy, Damian..." He glanced down at the injured prince, then kicked him back into the wall, "Now watch, boy!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as much as they could in his present state, "N-no...y- y...ou...c-can...t..." Blood poured from his mouth, and he choked desperately on his own words.  
  
Niten looked more evil than usual, "Watch me...you might earn something, kiddo!" He drew the sword above the girl's head.  
  
"I...won't...l-let you!" Vegeta forced himself up, using his old determination, jumped up and elbowed Niten in the back, forcing him to the floor, the sword landing right next to the girl's head.  
  
Niten looked temporarily insane as he picked himself up off the floor, "I...will...KILL YOU, boy!" He snarled, "You going to regret that with the hell of what the rest of your life is going to be!" He jerked and slammed his fist into Vegeta, causing him to spit up blood.  
  
The girl stared at Vegeta, she couldn't believe what he had just done for her, "He...he..." She was too shocked to bother saying anything farther, her gratitude was endless, even if she might still die, he had saved her life, at the cost of his own.  
  
Vegeta hit the wall, but to Niten's dismay, with a look of grim triumph riding across his face, an almost smirk-type look, "You're no warrior..." Blood was pouring from his mouth, but he continued to talk, "You're a dishonorable freak...you couldn't beat me in a fight if your life depended on it..." He wasn't trembling, he just at that triumphant look on his face.  
  
Niten's eyes widened, furious, "How dare you say that! I could easily beat you."  
  
"...Not...in a fair fight...you're pathetic..." He winced and more blood poured from his mouth and wounds, which were littering his body, but mainly the two recent gored in his chest and stomach. He just continued to smirk and pant.  
  
Niten clenched his fist, rage consuming in completely, his eyes glowing a crimson red and he just stood there, with is fist clenched, blood pouring from them, "You...will regret saying that!"  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth, "Do your worst..." He spit up blood, and still looked mad, but the smirk disappeared and he resorted to strictly panting and spitting up his own blood.  
  
Niten snatched the sword, "Damian! Handle that girl, I'll take care of this royal pain."  
  
Vegeta smirked another time, "That's me..." He muttered his words in between pants.  
  
Niten realized the pun and juts knocked Vegeta to the side, growling, infuriated, "Stupid boy!"  
  
Damian picked the girl up by her hair, "I'll go execute you elsewhere...I wanted to do it anyway..." He walked off, carrying her by the hair.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Katt screamed in utter agony as Krystal stuck a pin into her left side, "Doesn't fell good? Does it?!" She sounded strictly evil, like Niten or someone, with no emotions.  
  
Calis was sitting Indian style on a table with his arms crossed, having a constant scowl on his face, and anyone that came near him got cussed out, "I hope it hurts like hell! Damn that bitch!"  
  
Max grinned, "Heh, this is fun, this is so much fun!" He jumped up and down, watching in excitement, "I NEVER go this far with my revenge, this is an exciting change of pace"  
  
"Exciting, yay!" Jason tried to do a back-flip, and landed in a pile of crates and boxes, when he didn't complete it correctly.  
  
Max blinked, "You really need to be more careful, you know that?"  
  
Jason smiled, "Nonsense, I'm perfectly--" He tripped over another crate, flipping and landing face first onto the floor. "careful..."  
  
Max gave him a thumbs up sign, "Yeah, rock on!"  
  
Jason made a face," Yeah...rock on."  
  
Lee had also come back into the room, watching in amusement, though he was also deep in thought, like Calis, 'If...Vegeta dies...she dies...what if she dies...he'll be dead...unless we kill her...'  
  
Krystal was also deep in thought, but she held Katt's left eye open and put her finger on it, and pressed it until...  
  
"Eh..." Jason winced, "Hey! Could you try to not do that! I don't want to give back my lunch!"  
  
You could barely hear him over Katt's constant screams, then Krystal stuck a pin in her neck, avoiding vital areas, "This can't possibly hurt, can it, you asshole?"  
  
Katt, who now had no left eye, continued to scream, knowing she would die soon, hoping sooner, the sooner she died the better, "......I..."  
  
Krystal snarled, "I wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't...done this!" She was starting to cry, Krystal, on of the toughest people that walked, was on the verge of crying, "Vegeta! He never did anything to ANYBODY, and yet he's the one who's got to suffer?! WHY?!"  
  
Calis desperately shut his eyes and tried desperately to blink back his own tears, he couldn't cry, he wouldn't, "Yeah...why?"  
  
Krystal let it go, she started crying, "It's your fault! If you hadn't fucked up our ship we could have at least gone after him! You bitch! Vegeta never did ANYTHING, NOTHING!"  
  
Katt had no response, she knew the prince had no faults, but she had to obey her master, that was orders, but now he had left her to be tortured and forced to watch these people, people of her own blood, mourn over there own loss that she was the cause of.  
  
Max stared blankly at Krystal, "Krystal...it's okay...Vegeta's gonna be all right...he is." For once in his life, Max was concerned, concerned with Krystal, concerned with Vegeta and concerned with himself, "He will be, I know he will be."  
  
"HE HAS TO BE!" Calis stood up, tears running down his already tear- stained cheeks, "HE HAS TO BE OKAY! It would be my fault...Vegeta...he's my..." Calis ran out the room, everyone but Krystal staring after him.  
  
Max jumped up, "Calis! Wait!" He had no way of comforting him, so he remained where he was, "Calis..." He glanced at Jason.  
  
Jason looked very concerned, "I hadn't realized...I should have..."  
  
Max didn't care what he was talking about, he glanced back at Krystal who was grinding Katt into the ground, screaming in rage, "....uh..."  
  
Chris jerked suddenly, as Calis, ran by, he was obviously crying, "Calis!" He shook his head and trailed the miserable saiyan, "Calis?! Calis, are you okay?"  
  
"Go away!" Calis continued to run, but he wasn't sure where he was going, he just kept running, away from Chris, away from Katt, away from everyone, he wanted to see Vegeta again.  
  
Chris stopped, "Calis...wait." He held out his hand, as if trying to reach him, but then just turned away solemnly, "Vegeta...we need you..."  
  
Hikaru saw Calis run by as well, he was running to no where, just running, "Calis?!" She followed him, concern swallowing her immediately, "Calis, what's wrong? Calis!"  
  
Calis ignored her, he just screamed 'Go away!' again, before he even knew who it was, the only person he wanted to see was Vegeta, where was Vegeta? It was as if he had forgotten.  
  
Enjeru watched Alex work, thinking desperately on what to do, "Poor Vegeta...I really hope he's okay..."  
  
Alex sighed, "Vegeta...he won't break easily...we have at least a week and I should be done by tomorrow, at this rate."  
  
Honno just shook her head, "The poor thing, he never did anything...I don't understand this universe sometimes, what ever happened to karma?"  
  
Alex glanced up at her, "Karma...?" He just turned back to his work, "It's as if it doesn't exist... 'What goes around comes around.' Right...whatever, it's just a saying, nothing real about it, an expression people come up with to make you do good, you do good on your own free will, and sometimes stuff comes of it...good or ill."  
  
Honno nodded, "I must agree with you there...I just hope his friends can handle it until we can get him back in safe hands...they were all very close to him."  
  
Enjeru crossed her arms, "And with good reason, Veggie-chan was sweet! I'm getting my space pod right now!"  
  
Honno and Alex nearly both fell over, "Y-your...pod?!" They shouted, simultaneously.  
  
Honno grabbed Enjeru, "We could have gone after Vegeta yesterday! We could be helping him right now!"  
  
"It's only a one-person pod!"  
  
Alex grabbed his head, "We could have at least sent Calis or someone! You really are scatter-brained, aren't you?"  
  
Enjeru smiled, "That's me...I'll go tell..."  
  
"No, I will, you might forget or something!" Honno darted out into the hall, and ran head on into a crying Calis, "C-Calis?"  
  
Calis just glanced at her and tried to run again, but she caught him, "Calis, please...listen to me."  
  
"Go away! Why won't you leave me alone!? I want to be alone, I want Vegeta!"  
  
"I know, Calis! I know!" She held him by the shoulders, "You can see him..."  
  
Calis blinked and wiped some flowing tears off his tear-stained cheeks, "How?!" He got anxious.  
  
Honno smiled, "Enjeru has a space pod!"  
  
Calis tone changed, "Where is it?! Honno, TELL ME! NOW!"  
  
Honno shook him again, "Take it easy, Calis! Please! I don't know, come ask her!"  
  
Calis didn't come he scampered into the room and snatched Enjeru, "Where is your space pod?! Tell me! I gotta know, now!" He shook her desperately.  
  
Enjeru blinked, then smiled at him, "Come with me! I'll show you!"  
  
Calis nodded, "Okay! But hurry!"  
  
Enjeru nodded, "Calm down, I wanna help Vegeta too, ya know!"  
  
Calis nodded, "Okay, okay, just show me where the pod is, show me, show me now!" Calis was so up-tight, he had never been like this before, ever, not even with Frieza. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!"  
  
Enjeru sighed, "Ok, ok, ok! Calm down, Calis! You gotta let go of me, first, you know!"  
  
He immediately released her, "Show me, hurry, Enjeru, show me!"  
  
Enjeru ran off down the hall, faster than any normal human could ever run, or a car could drive, Calis regained sense and looked at Honno, "Thanks for telling me, oh, and go tell Krystal and Lee and everyone, so they'll know, okay?" He took off, faster than Enjeru, after her.  
  
Honno nodded and ran off, "Keep working on the ship, okay, Alex?" She ran off down the hall, off to tell everyone else the good news.  
  
Alex nodded, "Way ahead of you, Honno." He had restarted his work sometimes before, but she hadn't taken the liberty to even look at him.  
  
----------------  
  
Calis was now flying after Enjeru and she landed deep in a dense forest, "Okay, so where is it? Please, don't tell me we stopped here to look at the scenery..." Calis grew impatient after they walked around for five minutes.  
  
"Wanna give me more than two seconds, Calis? Good gosh!"  
  
Calis scowled, "Enjeru, do you not understand the urgency of this predicament, obviously not, Vegeta is the prince of my rave, not to mention my best friend, I've got to help him before he gets seriously injured!"  
  
Enjeru nodded, "Right!" She led him to a cave, "I wanna help him, too, but I can't just poof the pod from no where, I hid it so archeologists at this stupid planets wouldn't find it and say, 'Oh, hey, guys look, it's a UGO,(Unidentified grounded object) we better destroy it so the scientists can't figure out what it is, so our knowledge of the unknown universe can't expand!'" She imitated a thug-like voice.  
  
Calis smirked, "That's these humans..." He stopped in front of a relatively small saiyan space pod-looking thing, "This is it, right?"  
  
"Bingo!" She smiled, "So hurry up, Calis! Vegety needs your help! I'm going to go back! So, later!" She flew off in a hurry.  
  
Calis finally smiled and hurried into the pod, "A to think...I thought her and Honno were just ordinary humans, figures..." He shut the door and took off, "Please say this thing can move remotely fast!" It could, he blasted off faster than nay saiyan space pod he'd encountered before.  
  
Calis blinked, "Wow..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Vegeta tried desperately to open his eyes, but failed and Niten jabbed a sword into his chest once again and slung him over his head, the saiyan still impaled on the sword, "A-h..."  
  
Niten smirked, "I told you...you'd regret it..." His eyes' glowing level had dropped, they were their usual selves, which wasn't exactly happy looking.  
  
Vegeta cracked one of his eyes out of sheer determination and glanced at the evil man above him, he felt his tail get grabbed on to, "A...h..." "He shivered slightly, his tail being the most sensitive thing on his body, and Niten knew this, unfortunately for him.  
  
Niten squeezed in pretty hard, then jammed his foot into the back of Vegeta's neck, grinding the saiyan into the ground, "Vegeta...I want to show you something..."  
  
Vegeta only moaned in pain, "F...frea-k..." Blood spewed from his trembling lips.  
  
Niten held up a small collar and put it on Vegeta's tail, he waved the remote in Vegeta's face, "Now...tell me how 'this' feels, Vegeta..." Niten's finger touched a small red button and smirked.  
  
Vegeta's eyed widened for a brief moment, and he felt spikes bury into his tail, and an horrible electric shock jolted throughout in along with a squeeze of an already tight rubber-band wrapped around about fifty times, not exaggerating in the least, Vegeta screamed in total agony, he shut his eyes, but came no where near shutting out the HUGE amounts of pain flowing into him all at once. He had on choice but to scream, like an automated reflex.  
  
Niten laughed, "Didn't feel good, did it? Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta started panting and freaking out, it was all he could so, he tried to hold in his screams, but Niten didn't let go of the button, he did do one thing, though, increase the magnitude, Vegeta continued to scream in misery, agony and torment all at the same time.  
  
Niten continued laughing, "Aw, Vegeta...don't make it sound so dramatic, it's just a little pain, that's all." Niten could not hide his complete evil smirk, enjoying every moment of the prince's suffering.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, not being able to stand much more of this continuous torture, "Ah..." It was totally out of his league, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Niten increased the magnitude father, "Vegeta, beg for mercy...and I'll stop it..."  
  
Vegeta just continued to scream, he couldn't beg for mercy at Niten's hands, he just couldn't he would disgrace the saiyans completely, "NO, I WON'T!"  
  
Niten smirked, "Are you sure?" He upped it again, "It'll only get worse, with this much pain you're going to eventually die..."  
  
Vegeta screamed louder, "GAAH!" He continued in a constant scream, not even able to breathe, struggling, to get out of whatever he was being held by, trying to find a way to escape this torturous pain.  
  
"Beg..."  
  
"NO!" Vegeta's screams got louder, as Niten increased the magnitude another time.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta, you're not being a very good sport, now, are you?" He made an almost pouting face, "You're no fun."  
  
Vegeta screamed louder, trying to drown out Niten's stupid voice, "SHUT UP!" He screamed, trying to resurface in other pain he had felt previously, but he couldn't think, his pain was way too great for that.  
  
"Beg, Vegeta, beg..."  
  
Vegeta didn't want to give Niten the satisfaction, but it would almost be worth it to be able to relax for just a split second, but right now he couldn't even stop screaming, "NO!" He continued to resist.  
  
Vegeta tried to stop screaming but failed at this again, he continued to scream, and Niten had it on the max it could go for the time being, "Come on, beg, Vegeta...beg and this will all go away..."  
  
Vegeta felt the urge to beg getting bigger and bigger, but he continued to resist and put himself in more pain than ever, screaming with every bone in his body, it was all he could do. "NEVER!"  
  
Niten stepped on the back of the young saiyan's, cutting off any sort of remained breathing powers he had, Vegeta started choking and spitting up blood continuously, now even if he wanted to beg it would be difficult, but he had to, because he was going to die in a few moments if he resisted any father, "I..." He only managed to choke.  
  
Niten smirked, "I said beg, Vegeta, why aren't you begging, he pushed his foot into his throat, and grounded it into the ground, "Beg!"  
  
Vegeta saw no other way, if he didn't beg soon, he wouldn't get the chance to, "I....I..." He couldn't make himself, it was too much of a disgrace, he felt as if he was letting everyone down, but the pain was too much for him to take, "P-pl....ease....Ni-ten...st-stop..."  
  
Niten pressed down harder on his neck, Vegeta trying to scream from the still constant pain, "What? I can't hear you?"  
  
"NITEN PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU, STOP!" He choked and blood poured out of his mouth, "Ah...uh..."  
  
Niten released the button and laughed at Vegeta, "Pathetic..."  
  
Vegeta looked scared to death, he looked like a little puppy that had been kicked too many times, he was trembling in fear and taking short, shaky breaths, desperately trying to savor the few moments of peace he had, even with the pain of his other wounds. His tail was barely twitching on the floor, and his entire body, his lips to his feet. He was mentally and physically injured gravely.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Calis sat in the space pod, he felt as if someone was stabbing him, "Vegeta...please be okay..." He looked desperately for a way to make the pod move faster.  
  
"I'm on my way, you've got to hang in there, Vegeta!" He looked desperately, "There's got to be a way to speed this thing up, haven't these people ever heard of turbo."  
  
He looked down at a button that read 'Turbon,' "TURBON?! What in the hell is ''TURBON.'" He blinked, wondering if he should press it or not. He decided he had to run the risk.  
  
He pressed it and a computer voice said: "Hi, I'm Turbon."  
  
"WHAT?! GAH! NO! NOT A COMPUTER, ANYTHING BUT THAT!"  
  
"I'm here to help you go to wherever you want to go..."  
  
Calis screamed in misery, "Die Turbon, DIE! Kill it!"  
  
"Turbon, will help you out in your time of need, Turbon will guide you to where you need to go in the blink of an eye..."  
  
"Turbon needs to shut up! Calis doesn't care who the hell or what the freakin purposes of Turbon is, he wants Turbon to go away!"  
  
"Turbon will be your guide." It said in a cheerful, informative, automatic- like tone.  
  
"Damn, fuckin', Turbon! Go to hell you piece of shit."  
  
"Turbon doesn't like dirty language."  
  
"OH SHUT UP! YOU STUPID THING!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry, I had to include the humor in there. But, doesn't everyone feel so sorry for Vegety! What did he ever do? Well, anyway, sorry it took me forever to get this out, doesn't school suck? Fortunately, I'm already through with one 6 weeks, so go me! School is such a pain! But, I will continue to update, so to please my imaginary reviewers...oh, and my real ones. {You don't have nay real reviewers, and you know you're gonna fail Algebra.} No, I'm not! {Yeah...right, wow, and look at those pigs fly! Wow!} Hey, are you calling me fat?! {Uh, no, you moron, I'm calling you an idiot, thanks for proving my point. Anyway...say goodbye!} Righto! Later dudes! {That sounds so stupid!} You shut up! 


	19. Someone's gonna die before this is over

Disclaimer: Ya know what? My plan is going to work this time, because the fortune cookie told me so. {That fortune cookie was moldy.} Nonsense! It just happened to be a little greenish! And besides, phase 2 of my plan is complete, we are at the door! {Uh...you're in phase 3 and only at the door, what exactly were phases 1 and 2?} You make it to the door! {I see, for you, that must be a great accomplishment...} YEP...hey, WAIT! {Took ya a minute, didn't it?}  
  
I have returned with another stupendous chapter! {I hate that word! Don't use it!} I have an A in Algebra! *Bows* (Wow! Luck as attacked us all!} Why must you put me DOWN?! {It's what I live for...} .; You're annoying... {Me? 'I'm' annoying, ugh, just get on with the story...} I have a boyfriend. {Poor guy!} Hey!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiding the Truth  
  
Someone's gonna die before this is over.  
  
Alex muttered and cursed slightly at the annoying ship, he heard screams from the other room, but ignored them, "Damn it! How exactly am I supposed to fix this? Even for me, dumb girl!"  
  
Honno made a face, "Oh damn! What now?"  
  
Alex gave no response for awhile, but finally he snapped his fingers, "Oh! It's not what I thought, I see...oh, she's dumber than I thought..."  
  
Honno made a face and crossed her arms, "Grr..."  
  
Enjeru paced back and forth, "Alex! When are you going to get finished! I don't trust just Calis to save Veggie-chan! I want to!"  
  
Alex waved them off, "I know, I know, just about an hour more and I should have it finished, meanwhile, entertain yourselves."  
  
"By WHAT?! Playing paddleball?! This is kind of a desperate situation!" Enjeru made unhappy gestures as she spoke.  
  
Honno pushed a strand of orange-red hair out of her face, " We've waited a day, and hour isn't going to kill us, Enjeru!"  
  
Enjeru jerked her head, her short, blue ponytail smacking Alex as she turned, "True! But it might just kill Vegeta!" She looked serious, but Alex ruined the scene, with his annoyed look behind her.  
  
Honno nodded understandingly, "But, I don't think Calis is going to fail easily, do you?"  
  
Enjeru sighed, "No, I don't think so, he does care a lot for Vegeta...but, I think if we sent Krystal it would be more comforting, don't you?"  
  
Honno seemed to think that over for a moment, "This might be true, you know?" She sighed, "There's nothing that can stop a girl in love with a boy..."  
  
Enjeru nodded, satisfied that she had been proclaimed right for once, "See my point?! That's why I'm a little nervous, even with Calis, he's mean!"  
  
Honno took offense to this, "True! But Calis would give his life far before he let ANYTHING happen to Vegeta, and in this state, he'd give a whole lot more than his life, don't go and think he won't do anything to stop it, because he'd do a lot more than most of us!"  
  
Enjeru's plan from the start had worked, she smirked, "Funny, you sure are taking up for Calis a lot, we wouldn't happen to have any affection for him, would we?"  
  
Honno jerked away, reddening slightly, "Of course not! It's true, though, and you're not supposed to say things about people when they aren't here to defend themselves."  
  
Enjeru grinned, "Yeah, but lucky for Calis, his girlfriend was here to defend him..."  
  
Hikaru walked in on the two, before Honno said anything else, "Hey, girls."  
  
"Hey..." Honno muttering, the remaining bit redness draining from her cheeks.  
  
"Hiya! Alex said he'll be done in an hour!"  
  
Hikaru nodded, but seemed a bit distracted, "Oh, good...where's Calis?"  
  
"Did we not tell you, he left yesterday in my space pod!"  
  
Hikaru clenched her fists, "What?! No one told me this?! I had no idea where he was, how come I wasn't informed?!"  
  
Honno shrugged, "I told everyone else, maybe you should try to be a little more social." Suddenly, she looked stricken, "Why do you care anyway, you don't even really like Calis."  
  
Hikaru made a face, "I don't! I just wanted to be more informed, that's all!"  
  
Honno made a face right back at her, "Okay, but sure seem defensive!"  
  
------------------------------  
  
Vegeta winced in pain as he slammed up against the wall, "I...hate you..." He muttered, as blood emitted from his lips.  
  
Niten lifted Vegeta up by the skin of his neck, "Good, then we feel the same towards each other!" He threw him back down and put his foot on his chest.  
  
Vegeta struggled under his foot, trying to catch what little breath he could, he winced and forced himself to speak, "I guess...w-we do...on- only...at l-least, I-I've g-got a reason..."  
  
Niten growled and the saiyan, lifted his foot and kicked him, sending him skidding across the ground, "You wretched boy! Haven't you learned!?"  
  
Damian typed, unhappily on his computer, "Who in the hell?"  
  
Niten glared at a now frightened Vegeta and jerked around, "What do you mean, 'Who in the hell?' what are you talking about?"  
  
Damian sighed, preparing himself for his lord's wrath, "There seems to be a small space pod heading in this direction, do you think it's one of the runt's friends?" He glanced in Vegeta's direction.  
  
Niten cocked an eyebrow on the subject, "Perhaps so...I'm not quite sure." He glanced at Vegeta, noting the eagerness in his eyes, "But, why would they bother looking for such a pathetic runt like him."  
  
The young prince tried not to reveal his emotion of pure anguish that comment had bestowed him with, "Y-you..."  
  
Damian sighed and shrugged, "His pitiful friends might just want to safe the prince of their race, as an honor code." The stupidity and falsehood of his statement struck him not long after the words escaped his mouth.  
  
Niten smirked, nonetheless, easily seeing the noticeably growing anguish in the saiyan's eyes, "You may be right, but just in case, why don't you check in on it to see what exactly it is, it might not even be his friends."  
  
Damian shrugged, wondered vaguely if Niten understood the stupidity and then nodded, "Right, I'll get on it." He walked out of the room, now preoccupied with his own thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile, Niten turned back to a cowering Vegeta, "Well, well, well...you don't seem to look wonderfully happy, now do you?" Niten held out a black- handled knife, that was dripping what seemed like a little blood to Vegeta, considering the amount his body was emitting.  
  
Vegeta snarled, figuring what he was planning to do with that knife, "C- creep..."  
  
Niten chuckled slightly at the saiyan's comment, "Your words hurt me so..." The sarcasm in his force was glaringly obvious. He took the knife and held in to Vegeta's throat, pressing down, red liquid consuming the knife within an instant.  
  
Vegeta halfway choked, but what afraid to do much of anything with that blade at his throat, "S-stop! Wh-why...? Why are you doing this to me?!" He was on the brink of tears, desperately fighting them back.  
  
Niten laughed, noticing the struggle Vegeta was having with crying, "You're pathetic boy, do you know that? I really don't see why your friends do give a damn, I would have said 'To hell with it, so what?!'" Niten smirked, "But, who knows, maybe they DID do that." Also, as Damian had previously, he realized the falsehood in his statement, but the smirk remained.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in total horror, "N-no! Th-they wouldn't d-do that..."  
  
Niten smirked, but removed the blade, 'The boy doesn't even know the value he possesses, even I would save him, his friends deeply care for him, and also, the power he controls is undeniably one of the most undisputed powers in the universe.'  
  
Vegeta panted, glad to see the blade away from in throat, though it was deeply cut, "L-leave me alone!"  
  
Niten growled and kicked Vegeta, "Shut up, kid! You're starting to get on my nerves..." He held up the remote to the collar on Vegeta's tail, which still preformed a constant squeeze on it.  
  
The prince's eyes, once again, widened in absolute misery, "Uh-h...I-I..."  
  
Niten was looking at a strange, glass bottle he happened to have handy, "Hey, can you do me a favor?"  
  
Vegeta looked scared, but knew if he didn't nod, the favor would turn out twice as bad as it would now, "U...h..." He nodded.  
  
Niten smirked, "Okay, tell if this hurts..." He swung the bottle and it shattered on Vegeta's cheeks, making him cry out for a moment, a few pieces of glass getting stuck it him. "Guess so..."  
  
Vegeta winced, agony filling every pore within his body, "Ow..."  
  
Niten then pulled out a small needle looking thing, since they happened to be in his torture chamber, this stuff was quite easily found, he held up the thing, "You know what this is, Prince?"  
  
Vegeta growled, still looked very scared, but mad, "No...wh-what?" He knew the answer would not be a great wonderful thing, but he still tot shocked at the answer.  
  
"This is the chemical pain...Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta backed away, "Wh-what?!"  
  
Niten grabbed him, "Perhaps I should show you, child!" He raised the needle above his head and stabbed it into the poor saiyans arm, "Oh, and by the way, this was the most intense version of this I have, so perhaps 'agony' would be a better word."  
  
Vegeta screamed in total pain, "Y-you.....WHY?!"  
  
Damian sighed and sat down at one of the main terminals, "Okay...now, to figure out what that ship..." He blinked, as an option presented itself.  
  
"Computer Slicing Tutorial."  
  
Damian made an awkward face, disturbed, "Uh, I guess we're really confident in our security system, huh?" He just shook his head, and proceeded, not clicking on the "Computer Slicing Tutorial."  
  
After doing a little typing and things, he began searching for the small ship he had detected before, it, unfortunately was a hard little thing to locate twice, "Where is the damn thing?! Niten's going to kill me if I can't figure it out!"  
  
Suddenly, he made a face at a strange sighting on the screen, a dancing figure with a computer terminal for a head was disco dancing on his screen, "Hi, I'm Turbon!"  
  
Damian made a more disturbed face than before, "Er...Turbon?"  
  
"Turbon, Turbon, Turbon, I'll do anything but mow your lawn! Turbon's here to help, but not use any kelp! Though were on different ships, that doesn't mean shi-a difference!" It sung in a wretchedly cheerful tone.  
  
Damian jerked back, exceedingly disturbed, "What in the hell?! I've never heard of anything so stupid in my entire life!"  
  
"Please state your name so Turbon can analyze."  
  
Damian just got a look of annoyance on his face, "Turbon can analyze my ass, get lost!"  
  
"No need for such language, young grasshopper?!"  
  
"Did you just call me a grasshopper, go away!" It finally occurred to him, that this must be the computer from the distant ship, he felt great pity for the pilot of it.  
  
"Turbon will sign off, please contact Turbon if you ever want to talk again." The screen went blank, the dancing thing fading.  
  
"Whew...I might wanna leave that out of my report to Niten." He sighed, he continued to try to get information on the ship, avoiding activating Turbon.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Calis desperately pressed button to shut Turbon up, he had noticed Niten's ship a while ago, but Turbon was very distracting, constantly singing different theme songs that made absolutely no sense. "Shut the fuck up, man, I've got to hack into the system so I can get in there."  
  
"Turbon is your friend, you can start a trend, make friends with Turbon and be free of devil spawns!"  
  
"What?!" Calis cocked an eyebrow, "I don't even know what your talking about, shut up! I'm trying to concentrate."  
  
"Don't tell Turbon to be quiet, it isn't nice, Turbon's here to help!"  
  
"Turbon can help by shutting up!! How do I always get these fucked up computer terminals!"  
  
"Shh, Turbon doesn't like bad language!"  
  
"Oh! IS THAT SO?!" Calis then let out a long stream of curses that not even a line of symbols could handle.  
  
Turbon did a strange-sounding automated gasp. "Turbon doesn't like bad language, Turbon must improve your language!" Some soap popped out held by a robotic hand, Calis having to dodge it, causing the ship to do some pretty strange things.  
  
Calis then realized how close he was to Niten's ship and typed some letters on the keyboard that allowed him to hack the security system and manage to get in undetected, with Turbon still singing. "Damn him!" He was now ignoring Turbon, his anger taking complete control, causing a golden glow in his hair and his eyes changed to green. He landed in the docking bay and stepped out, about 20,000 guards realizing and running over to him.  
  
"Hey, boy, who are you?!"  
  
Calis gave no response, but kicked the guards head off and looked at the other ones, a furious stare on his face. "Uhh..." Most of the guards were intimidated.  
  
A girl pushed through them, in a light armored vest, that was shining silver and her black hair pulled back, the ponytail coming down to her mid- back. Her bangs fairly short, ending jus above her eyebrows. She had dark skin and crimson red tight pants under her silver armor covering her legs. She had on brown-leather boots and brown gloves, with a silver plating on them. She had deep green eyes and a scowl on her face, under her strapped silver armor, was a dark red shirt, and she had a brown leather strap going across her back, with a scabbard holding a broad silver sword. "Who are you?"  
  
Calis looked at the girl and cocked an eyebrow, he kept that furious scowl on his face, "No one of your concern and if you want to live, I'd step aside."  
  
The girl was taken by is assertion, "Well then, it seems to think you are somebody, what business do you have here?"  
  
Calis repeated his words, "Step aside if you want to live, I've given you fair warning."  
  
The young girl, who was 5'4" and looked to be about sixteen shook her head, shook her head, "No, I'll fight you to the death if you want to pass this area."  
  
Calis shook his head, "You won't fight me, you won't get the chance!" He slammed his fist into the side of the girl's face, flinging her backwards, and before she got the chance to get up, he ran, knocked over a door and left.  
  
"Rikasan! Are you all right?" One of the guards ran over to her aid.  
  
She stood up, shaking her head, "That boy...I've seen him some where before, under the armor a black tail emerged, "That hair and eyes...was he a..."  
  
Calis ran down the hall, to furious to feel the crazed pain of the blaster bullets, slamming into him, he just kicked all the guards, knocking them out of his way, "Vegeta..."  
  
----------------------  
  
Niten grabbed Vegeta by the collar, the prince struggled, then his eyes bugged out, he felt Calis's power, but pretended not to, 'C-Calis?' Vegeta refused to believe his own senses, thinking they had gone berserk, 'No...why would he be here...' He winced as he felt a cold knife stab into his chest.  
  
Niten laughed, and threw Vegeta across the room, he reappeared and kicked the saiyan in the back, knocking him to the ground, "Ha! Child, you are such a wimp, why don't you fight back."  
  
Vegeta glared at Niten, knowing Niten knew it was impossible for him to do so with the constant restraints, but he had to do something, he was getting complete physically and verbally abused, he tried to get up on just his arms, but Niten stabbed into his back. He then snatched it out, and jerked the saiyan around and picked him up by his neck, Vegeta was struggling to breathe, with a knife in his chest, luckily Niten had removed the sword from his back. Vegeta spit up a little blood.  
  
Niten held the blade to his neck, "As much as I enjoy torturing you, I can't run the risk of someone saving you, boy, you CAN'T survive."  
  
Vegeta didn't understand why Niten's hatred burned so greatly for him, but he only winced, "If you...want t-to...kill me...fine, b-but...I don't...u- under-stand...wh-why."  
  
Niten smirked, "Shut up!" He raised the sword into the air.  
  
"Put him down, if you want to live!"  
  
Niten jerked and saw Calis standing in the door way, covered in his guards' blood, "Well, well, well...look who decided to show up!"  
  
Vegeta forced one of his eyes open, "Calis?!"  
  
Niten, unhappy to see him, dropped Vegeta, "Damn you, stupid saiyan, you're persistent aren't you?"  
  
Calis's eyes were locked on Vegeta, "V-Vegeta..." He glared at Niten, like he had never glared at anyone before, "FUCK YOU! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" He flared his ki more powerful than before.  
  
Vegeta desperately tried to get up, failing utterly, "Calis?!" His voice sounded scared and desperate, "Please..." He winced.  
  
Calis glanced at him, his eyes widened, "V-Vegeta..." He whispered is a very soft tone. He flew at Niten and knocked him into a wall, "Let's see how you fight in a fair battle, if you even know what that is!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes looked glazed over, 'He can't die...it'll be all my fault.' He was very close to tears, it was embarrassing, he couldn't cry in front of Calis, he couldn't.  
  
Niten glanced up, furious, "You'll pay for that!" He flew at Niten and the two started trading blows, Niten slowly powering up as they fought.  
  
Calis finally hit him into the ground and Damian ran into the room, "What in the hell is going on here?"  
  
Niten glared at his servant, "What were you doing this entire time, you fool!" He clenched his fists, "Take care of this pest."  
  
Calis smirked, "I'm afraid you're going to have to refer to me than more than a pest, no one touches the prince of my race, and lives to tell about it!"  
  
Niten shook his head and stood up, "Until now, you...don't know...what you're up...against!"  
  
Vegeta spit up some blood and desperately craved for Calis's attention, "C- Calis, listen...to me." He choked on his own words, "Y-ou can't b...eat him, don't do this..." He continued staggering through his sentences.  
  
Calis turned to him, "I have to! After...what he did to you, Vegeta! I can't not do anything."  
  
Vegeta winced, and some blood pour from his mouth, "You...don't know...what you're up against...you've never...faced him before."  
  
Calis grew curious, "But...you have?"  
  
Vegeta moaned in agony, making Calis shook in anger, "Yes..." He muttered as a weak response.  
  
Niten glared at him, "Of course he has fought me..."  
  
Calis looked slightly baffled, "You...have? How...did you survive?"  
  
"Remember...that time...when I told you I was going to Taris?"  
  
"Yeah...but...how come you never told me you fought him there."  
  
"Be-cause..." He winced again, "If...I had...it would have resulted in too much chaos...I...had a hard time...defeating him."  
  
"So, that's why you were in such pain...afterwards."  
  
Vegeta nodded weakly, and Niten intervened, "I have been seeking revenge on him ever since, so do you still think you can defeat me?"  
  
Calis snarled, "I may not be able to defeat you, but I have to try, I can't let you get away with what you've done, excuse or none!" He powered up again, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Vegeta whimpered softly, "Calis..."  
  
----------------------  
  
Krystal paced down the hallway, "Alex! Are you finished yet?!"  
  
Alex looked cross, "Stop harassing me, jeez people, wanna give me five seconds to breathe?"  
  
Krystal snarled furiously, "Have you forgotten that we don't have a second to waste, much less five."  
  
"Calm down, we'll save your boyfriend, don't worry. That Calis boy is probably already there, he'll stall, he's a persistent little bugger, anyway."  
  
Krystal made a face, "Yeah, I'm sure he will, but Vegeta isn't---ah, nevermind." She continued to pace, "Just hurry!"  
  
Lee blinked, "Jason won't let that girl pass out from pain, her pain is massive, really! I actually liked watching it, such horror and pain! And so well deserved!"  
  
Krystal smirked and nodded, "True enough."  
  
Honno rolled her eyes, "You people really did like this guy, didn't you. Vegeta...there's more to him than just that sweet, cute guy that is basically labeled perfect in everyone's mind."  
  
Enjeru smiled, "Yeah, and normally you'd think that was a bad thing, but...it's not."  
  
Jason skipped into the room, "That girl is being sufficiently tortured by Kakarott! So, it's all good!"  
  
Lee cocked an eyebrow, "Right, anyway..."  
  
Kate walked in typing on her laptop, "Alex, are you finished yet, the engine's are back to their original state, the computer has actually returned to normal...though it thinks singing is really cool, now."  
  
Alex stood up, "Yep! I have finished my job. But, I have another request for you saiyans..."  
  
Krystal made a face, eager to go, "We don't have time, what?!"  
  
Alex glanced at Jason, "May Jason and I accompany you?"  
  
"Sure! Fine, let's just go!"  
  
Lee nodded, "That's fine, but we have to hurry and help Vegeta, if...if he isn't already...d-d...we have to go!"  
  
Krystal flinched at Lee's words, "Please..."  
  
Jason grinned, "Sweet revenge, Niten's going DOWN! WAY DOWN!"  
  
Alex made a face, "Actually, we just have got to make sure that prince lives, the universe is basically depending on it...if he dies, the...universe itself...will become unbalanced."  
  
"He's...that important...but...how?" Honno looked curious and stared intently at Alex.  
  
Alex glanced at Krystal and Lee, "There's no time to explain, quickly, let's get a move on!"  
  
Krystal and Lee ran off to the cockpit, where the computer was singing 'She'll be Comin' 'Round the Mountain When She Comes.' They both ignored it and started the engine's, "Come on! We have to hurry!"  
  
The computer ceased, "Right! All systems...GO!" It said it in an awkward tone, but neither of them noticed, they were too set on Vegeta to notice it.  
  
Chris walked into the cockpit, "So, we're going?" Before the words had completely left his lips, the computer flew off, into a newly discovered hyper-space route.  
  
"Yeah! We're going! You should have figured, Chris."  
  
Chris cocked an eyebrow, "You doubt my intentions? You do realize, I'm just as eager to help him as you are...Lee...but I'm trying to contain my concern to an extent."  
  
Krystal shook her head, "I commend you...but, I can't." She sat down.  
  
Chris looked solemnly at her and his surroundings, "Someone, I don't know who, but someone's going to die before this is over."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Damian growled, "I...what do you want me to do?!"  
  
Niten glared at him, "I don't know, but make yourself useful..."  
  
"The boy?" Damian was looking towards a nearly passed out Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta shook a little, but stood up, though it took every ounce of energy in his body to do so, "L-leave me...a--lone..." His knees gave in and he fell to the floor, catching himself on his hands and knees.  
  
Damian snarled and kicked him in the side, hard, sending him skidding across the room, "You little brat, who do you think you are? You're going to die and there's nothing to can do about it!"  
  
Calis blasted at Damian, knocking him to the floor, face first, "Why do you insist on attacking him, you never even gave him a fair fight in the first, that's not revenge, what are you proving, that's just down-right dishonorable!"  
  
Niten growled and tackled him to the floor, "Shut up, boy! You and that pathetic runt that you call prince are going to have slow painful deaths."  
  
Calis narrowed his eyes, "No, that's you, Jackass!" He bunny-kicked Niten off of him, still in rage and determined to hold him off.  
  
Vegeta winced in agony again, "...I...can't...let this...happen...he already..."  
  
Damian jumped up and picked Vegeta up by the collar, "Why you! This is all your fault! I'll kill you even if it's not what Niten wants! You will perish you pathetic runt!" He activated his energy sword, made of swirling black energy, and raised it above him, ready to stab it into the already bloody saiyan.  
  
Vegeta moaned, for Damian had a grip on the remains of his shirt as well as the skin of his neck, "D-don't..."  
  
Calis jerked his head up, "Vegeta! NO!" He knocked Niten off and desperately climbed to his feet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: We hate Cliffhangers, yes we do! {...Argh! Another one! Are you crazy, you do them too frequently!} Don't diss me, it isn't nice! {Diss?! Okay, right, whatever... I thought you'd be more concerned with the word 'frequently,' isn't that too big of a word for you, simpleton?} I am not a simpleton! I'm an idiot! Ha! ...Wait! {Alright, you are officially incredibly stupid!} I am not! I'm Bob the Builder. {Never speak that name in my presence.} 


	20. A Desperate Situation

Disclaimer: Yo yo! I'm back and we actually have entered phase four! We have gotten into the buildings! Yah! {Oh...boy...let's go throw a party...} Aren't you HAPPY for me! I rule, uh-huh, it's my birthday, go me! {No...July...July is when your birthday is...} Uhh...it's just an-- *explosion, and screams* {Guess you didn't get too utterly far!} NOOOOOOOO!  
  
I'm back! Ha ha! Don't I rule!? {No, continue the story!} But, the great person I am should get a wonderful say in thi- {GET ON WITH THE STORY!} I should write a story about myself! {No! No, no, no, no, no! Never!} Aw, but it would be fun! {Wrong! Proceed!} Wouldn't it be- {PROCEED!} Right. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiding the Truth  
  
Desperate Situation  
  
Krystal sat down and grumbled that they were going slower than any space ship had ever traveled before, "You think this is SLOW?! You haven't been in Dodoria's ship, have you?!" Hikaru quickly brought her past experiences to mind.  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes, "That was your fault, why'd you choose that ship?"  
  
"It was all I had! And I wasn't staying there!"  
  
Lee crossed his arms and sat there in deep thought, "Why do I have a bad feeling something bad is happening this very moment?"  
  
"Because it probably is!" Krystal gritted her teeth, desperately wondering what was happening to Vegeta.  
  
Kakarott stormed into the room, "Somebody give me some freakin' ear muffs! I wanna hurt this girl just as much as the next person! But she's loud!"  
  
"Uh, are you an idiot, what were to expecting, for her to smile and nod at you?" Jason crossed his arms and looked at Kakarott like he was the densest person in the universe.  
  
Kakarott growled at his smartalic remark and sat down, "I'm sick of her, I'm going to kill her! I don't care what anyone says."  
  
Chris sighed and glanced up from his state of thought, "Look, if you kill her it will put her out of her misery, completely. Just let her suffer!"  
  
Krystal snarled, "After we get Vegeta back, she's deader than anyone's ever been! I don't care if it puts her out of her misery or not, I'll make sure it's a slow, brutal, agonizing death!"  
  
Chris laughed a little, "That's fine with me."  
  
Lee sat back in his chair, "I don't see why we can't kill her now, she's done more than deserved her death, right?"  
  
"Wouldn't that mean Vegeta was actually having to suffer more?" Kakarott queried an juggled his concerns and angers, though it was difficult.  
  
"Unless Vegeta-sama is already dead." Jason threw the off-handed comment in there, randomly, being too dense to realize the outcome it would have.  
  
Alex butted in before any chaos broke out, "He's not, I mentioned the universe earlier, as much as I'll hate to say it, I'll tell you when he's dead."  
  
"He...isn't going to die!" Krystal growled furiously under her breath.  
  
"Yeah!" Lee fell out of his seat, considering he got overly anxious.  
  
Kakarott laughed hysterically at his humorous mistake, "You okay there, Lee?"  
  
Lee snorted and placed himself back into his chair, in an embarrassed state. "Hmph..."  
  
Max walked into the room, his hair spiked up as always, and it was slightly wet from being handled with water and gel both, "Whoa, I found this awesome gel, it even smells good! It's so cool!"  
  
Hikaru twitched, "Only you..."  
  
Alex mumbled something about focused and unfocused people, "Wow, I guess we found someone who doesn't care so much about Vegeta, eh?"  
  
Enjeru stood up and grabbed Max by the collar, "How can you be thinking about your hair when one of your friends, not to mention the prince of your entire race, could be getting brutally killed!? How, huh, how?!"  
  
Max shoved her off, "I'm thinking about him, but I'm just not losing my head!"  
  
Chris twitched slightly, "Yeah, you're too worried about your hair. If you lost it, you'd die or something."  
  
Max growled at Chris as a warning, "Don't diss the hair."  
  
Honno mocked him, "Will you shut your mouth, you pathetic insolent little annoyance?"  
  
Max grabbed her by her shirt, "Is that a challenge?"  
  
"So what is it is, what can you do to me?"  
  
"Hurt you very badly! Idiot onna!"  
  
Honno hit him across the face, scowling as she did so, "I'm not going to take your pathetic little threats!"  
  
"They aren't pathetic!"  
  
"Shut up, you two babbling idiots!" Krystal stood up, furiously unfocused, she couldn't keep her mind straight.  
  
Max turned to her, "How dare you call me an idiot!"  
  
"You guys are falling apart!" Enjeru said, her arms wailing around crazily.  
  
"Falling apart?! What can you expect?" Lee pushed Enjeru back into a wall, "Don't yell at us, girl!"  
  
Max snarled at Honno, "You're not even a saiyan so don't even talk to me like that! No one can talk to me like that!"  
  
"News-flash, jerk! You're not the only person in this world!"  
  
Jason blinked, "Stop fighting children!" He tried to sound noble, then he tripped.  
  
Alex sighed, "Will you guys calm down, you're losing your minds."  
  
"What can you expect, genius?!" Krystal slumped back down in her chair and turned away from everyone, "I...wish Vegeta was here, that's all I want! I don't care what you guys want!"  
  
Max sighed and also sat down, "Arguing sucks! So I'm just not going to do it anymore."  
  
Honno rolled her eyes, said nothing and gracefully walked out, "Lousy bakas."  
  
Enjeru watched her walk, bur didn't follow, "We all need to calm down, we are losing our minds here."  
  
Kakarott covered his ears and toned everyone out, wishing he could shrink, "We really are...losing it!"  
  
Lee nodded and looked to the doorway, "Maybe we need to be separate...so we can't fight, we're all agitated that this happened, we're just taking it out on each other."  
  
Chris sighed, "Someone finally gets it."  
  
Alex breathed a sigh of relief as well, "Yes, I was beginning to think this was going to get violent." He shook his head, "That boy...he sure can stir up a mess, can't he?"  
  
"Vegeta? Yeah. And it's not even his fault." Krystal took in a deep breath.  
  
Lee shrugged, "I...hope he's alright...I'm telling you, I have a knot in my stomach...what...what could be wrong?"  
  
Krystal got a nervous look about her, "He can't die...he can't..."  
  
Jason glanced at Alex, feeling an odd sense come over him, "Alex...did you?"  
  
Alex glanced awkwardly at him, "...Jason...stop...not yet...not yet." He ran out of the room, he had to get to Vegeta very quickly, as quick as possible, "What are they doing, boy, you better hold on, that's all I can say!"  
  
Krystal got concerned when Alex ran out of the room, "What?"  
  
Hikaru looked concerned also, "What was that all about? Is he okay?"  
  
"He is, but..." Jason walked out, purposely not completing his sentence, he's senses messing up in his head, struggling with what might have just happened.  
  
Kakarott jumped up, "But?! What?! What in the hell?!"  
  
Krystal ran out of the room, "I'll check that wretched girl, hold on!" She dashed out of the room faster than Alex had previously.  
  
Hikaru blinked and watched her run off, "This is happening way too fast for my liking!"  
  
"You can say that again!" Lee nodded in agreement.  
  
Chris looked up, solemnly, "Hmm...this isn't looking so wonderful right now, is it?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Damian brought the blade down to Vegeta's throat, he tore into his skin slightly. A small drop of blood ran down Vegeta's neck, and he winced, "See, boy, you're going to die and there's nothing you can do about it. So why resist?"  
  
Vegeta still struggled, as the knife buried farther into his skin, "Stop...it." He gagged, slightly.  
  
Calis clenched his fists and got jerked back by Niten, who refused to allow him to interfere, "Boy!"  
  
Calis jerked around and hit him across the face, which knocked him into the nearby wall, "Get away from me! You freak!"  
  
Damian pressed the knife farther into his neck, taunting him, "Come on, Vegeta...are you going to do something about it?"  
  
Vegeta continued to struggle, not letting up, he began to move his feet more. He kneed Damian in the stomach slightly, which infuriated him, "Leave...me...alone." Blood clung to the blade of the knife.  
  
Damian snarled, "You can't make this easy on yourself, can you runt?!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head fiercely, "I..." He was finding it difficult to make words, or even breathe, "...don't intend...to."  
  
The man above him smirked, "Fine by me, suffer all you want!" He struck him with the knife across the face, after drawing it from his neck, then stuck it back into his neck.  
  
The desperate prince refused to cry out in pain or even for help from his friend, "...do whatever..." He denied the evil man, whose mercy he was at, the pleasures he so desired.  
  
Damian jerked away as the young prince spit blood into his face, though by mistake, he explained that was the best payment he'd get, "You little brat!" He dug the knife in farther.  
  
Calis blasted Niten backwards, and chained him to the wall, "Vegeta! Hold on!" He desperately ran and kicked Damian with every ounce of energy in the head, the man went flying, though at his friend's expense.  
  
Vegeta succumbed to the pain and screamed, then coughed up a good amount of blood, as it poured from his wound. The knife had been in pretty deep, and when Damian had been slung off, the knife tore through the skin, causing a large gash, "...ah..."  
  
"Vegeta! Damn, how could I do this!?" He blasted Damian before he could climb to his feet, "Fuck you two, fuck you!" He powered up, beyond measurements. "I'll send you both straight to hell so you can rot in it!"  
  
Niten shook his head, "So? Your friend is going to die and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
"No!" Calis shook his head, "No, no!"  
  
"Yes! And it wasn't me nor Damian it was you! You did it! You killed him! You killed the prince of your race, who you said was your best friend!"  
  
Calis screamed in anguish, "No! I didn't, I didn't mean to! No! No!"  
  
Niten smirked, "Why do you care? He wasn't of any use to you, anyway...he was just a scrawny little runt who had been tortured to the brink of death."  
  
Calis was on the verge of tears, "I do care! Vegeta means everything! Everything to me, everything to Krystal, everything to everybody...except you! And your pathetic side-kick!" He clenched his fists, "You killed him...not me!" He sounded near insanity. "Vegeta...he's...he's...he can't be dead!"  
  
"He is! And YOU did it!"  
  
"You're wrong! Shut up!"  
  
"I'm right, look at him, and you did it! You killed him! You! You! You!"  
  
Vegeta heard every word they were saying, he wasn't dead, he was clinging to every ounce of lie he had left in his body and he wasn't letting go. But, what Calis said, 'I mean everything...I don't understand...I never thought of myself as anything more of something that was constantly in the way.' He felt bad for making his friend unhappy, so he managed to twitch a little.  
  
Calis noticed, 'Vegeta! He's not dead!'  
  
Niten failed to see and growled, "And now I'm going to kill you as well!"  
  
Calis glanced at Vegeta, he knew his life was dwindling, "Hang in there!" He jumped up and kicked Niten, then turned and slammed his leg into Damian.  
  
Niten, slightly shocked from the foot jamming into his face so abruptly, ran out of the room. He felt some blood run down from his forehead as he jumped into the control room and grabbed his radio, "Sakiano! Report to the bridge immediately!"  
  
Calis jerked his head backwards as he heard Niten's voice ring out over the loud speaker, "Damn! Who's that?" He glanced down at his pained friend. "Vegeta...please hold on."  
  
Damian shook his head and glanced up at Vegeta, "He's still alive?!" He shook his head and jumped up, his black shirt had been ripped earlier. It was torn at one side, where that side dangled from his shoulder while the other remained in place. He snatched the injured saiyan off the ground and ran out of the room.  
  
Calis screamed, "Get back here with him!"  
  
"Damian, get to the bridge." The radio boomed throughout the ship, Niten's voice echoing as well.  
  
Calis growled, "The bridge! I've got to get to that damned bridge!" He ran after Damian, who kept glancing back, holding a frightened Vegeta.  
  
".....w-why?" Vegeta questioned why he was being carried by Damian, every step the man took made him nearly scream in agony. Pressing against his bleeding wounds.  
  
Calis chased Damian through the ship and ran through the doors, finally arriving on the bridge. "Good! I'm here!"  
  
Damian threw Vegeta into a wall. The desperate prince moaned on impact. "I'll make you think good!"  
  
"Stop!" Niten ran through another set of doors, on to the bridge as well. "Sakiano will be here in a minute, Damian. She'll take care of it!"  
  
"Rikasan?"  
  
Just then the same girl Calis had faced when he first arrived stepped through yet another set of doors, "Niten, did you need me?"  
  
Niten pointed at Calis, "Can you dispose of him?"  
  
"It's you." Rikasan's eyes widened, "He actually made his way in here, I should've figured as much!"  
  
Niten looked a little confused, "What are you talking about, Sakiano?"  
  
Rikasan turned towards Niten, "Nevermind, of course, I'll handle it!"  
  
Calis got into a fighting stance, then realized that this was only to stall, "Vegeta!" He jerked towards the young saiyan, still on the wall.  
  
Niten smirked, "Sorry, you have other issues to attend to now, Calis!" He jumped backwards, grabbed Vegeta and ran off.  
  
Damian shook his head and clenched his fists, "Can you handle it, Rikasan?"  
  
Rikasan nodded, "Yeah, but thanks for the concern anyway, okay?"  
  
Damian glanced after Niten, sent Calis an awkward glance, then jerked back around. "Good, but if you die, ugh!" He growled and darted out of the room following Niten.  
  
Rikasan smiled after him, then turned back to Calis, "Let's finish this!"  
  
"No! Not now! I can't!" The concerned saiyan elite backed away from her. "I won't fight you, now get out of my way before I have to kill you!"  
  
Rikasan growled, "No way! I'm not backing down from a fight just because you have some pathetic friend of yours to rescue, it's not like he's gonna live anyway!"  
  
"Yes, he will! And he's not pathetic! He's the prince of my entire race!" Calis powered up, ready to kill the girl immediately. "And he's my best friend! So get lost!"  
  
Rikasan looked entirely shocked, "He's a...prince?!" She shook off some of the shock and stared, still bewildered, "What race are you of?" She remembered his hair and eyes. "S-saiyan?!"  
  
Calis eyed her suspiciously, but then nodded, "Yeah, I'm a saiyan, now get out of my way!" He growled as a warning.  
  
To his surprise, she backed down, "B-but...I-I'm a saiyan!"  
  
"You're a what!?" His eyes got huge, "I don't believe you! How many saiyans are LEFT?! Jeez! Maybe Frieza missed Planet Vegeta or something!"  
  
She made an annoyed face, "I'm a half-breed, I'm half-Quezitra, half- saiyan! My mother sent me away when I was only a child!"  
  
"Because you were a half-breed?" Calis realized he was getting too wrapped up in this girl, and shook his head. "Well, whatever, step aside, I have to save my friend!"  
  
"Let me help!"  
  
Calis growled, "Well, do what you want, but let me go help him!" Calis ran past her and through the same doors Damian and Niten had.  
  
Rikasan watched him and made a face, "Now, what can I do to help?" She ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Niten smirked, and slammed Vegeta into the wall, "Now, no one's going to save you now!"  
  
Vegeta growled meekly at him, wishing he could do more, "L-let...go..."  
  
Niten hit him across the face, "You have some nerve you little brat! Who are you to be telling me what to do in this situation? You're about to be brutally tortured and killed...again!"  
  
Damian watched Niten torment the little saiyan and turned to see a small boy slave behind him, "Why are you doing this?" The boy growled in anger.  
  
"Go away! You pest!" Damian knew he had no reason to explain anything to a slave.  
  
"No! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything to either of you! You're both insidious jerks!" The boy kept a firm scowl on his face, though terrified.  
  
"Shut up!" Damian kicked him and sent him sprawling across the floor.  
  
Niten kneed Vegeta hard in the stomach, "I have every intention of killing you and you're not going to leave here alive!"  
  
Vegeta winced, "You're...really...set on...killing me, aren't you?" He spat out some blood.  
  
Niten smirked, "How did you know?"  
  
"Sorry, boys...I'm back!" Calis kicked down the doors, which was already hanging off it's hinges.  
  
Niten jerked around, "H-how?!"  
  
Damian's eyes widened, "What did you...how did you?!"  
  
Calis smirked, "Nevermind that, you coward! You're finally going to fight a FAIR fight, and there's nothing you can do about it this time!"  
  
Vegeta took very shaky breaths, 'Why...is he so...set, on saving me?' Vegeta even found it difficult to think, from the mental tortures he had endured in that short amount of time.  
  
Niten threw Vegeta on to the floor, "Fine, I'm not afraid of you, boy! You don't stand a chance against me!"  
  
"Then why do you keep running?" Calis narrowed his blue eyes into a cold stare at his opponent.  
  
Niten returned the look ,"Because I don't want to waste my time dealing with a pathetic fool such as yourself!"  
  
"That's what you say now!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Landing...Landing..."  
  
Alex blinked a bit confused, "Yeah, be all calm, we're only about to land in the enemy's very base!" He crossed his arms, "This computer seriously is screwed."  
  
Jason grinned, "Aw, I like it, it reminds me of myself."  
  
"Exactly, that's why it's screwed." Alex's face was a mixture between boredom, annoyance, and 'matter-of-fact.'  
  
Jason made a face a leapt backwards, "Hey! What was that for?"  
  
Lee ran into the room, "Okay guys, come on!"  
  
Jason and Alex turned towards him, "Have we landed?" Jason asked.  
  
Ales glanced at him, looking at him as if he were the densest person in the universe, "Can't you tell from the lasers hitting the hull of the ship, moron?"  
  
Jason grinned, "Yes of course!"  
  
Krystal jumped down, and looked overly-dramatic since the alarm was going off and a constant red light was flashing on her. "Let's figure this place out!"  
  
Kakarott landed beside her, "Yeah! Cool! That ship is really, really fast!"  
  
"Hyperspace, Kakarott, hyperspace." Enjeru landed beside him, smiling all the while. "Let's kick some ass!"  
  
Honno rolled her eyes and also landed out of the ship, "Look everybody, we have company!"  
  
Guard poured into the room, all shouting things such as, "Freeze!"  
  
"State your business here!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
Honno growled, "Flaming Inferno!" She shot a flaming fire ball into them all, causing them all to melt into liquid on the floor.  
  
Max landed beside her, "You really are hot!" He grinned at his statement, but quickly got hit over the head really hard by an offended Honno.  
  
Enjeru laughed a little, "Yeah! She's got some good fire techniques!" She looked through the doors, "Now let's go save Veggie-chan!"  
  
Krystal smiled, "Even in the most critical times you call him this."  
  
Enjeru giggled and ran off, "Let's go!"  
  
Krystal followed her, "Damn! I can't sense Vegeta, where is he?" A nervous feeling swept over her, "He can't be--..."  
  
Honno shook her head, "Just don't think about it!" They ran down the hallway, finally coming to a few doors.  
  
Max opened the door to a room and a scream was heard from inside, he closed the door, making an awkward expression as he did, "Oookay...I'm officially scarred."  
  
Chris caught up to them, "Hello! What about us?!"  
  
Lee, Hikaru, Kate, Alex, and Jason also caught up, "Forget about us, will ya?" Hikaru snarled as she reached them.  
  
"Oh, quit complaining and keep up." Honno looked annoyed with her complaint.  
  
Alex made a face, "Someone sounds a little testy!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Honno growled and got right in Alex's face.  
  
Alex smirked, "Nevermind...let's just go."  
  
"Once again..." Kate sighed, "Krystal and Lee are way ahead of us!"  
  
Jason blinked, "H-e-e-eY! Wait for MEEE!" He darted after them.  
  
-------------------  
  
Niten slammed his fist into Calis and sent him back into the wall, "Damian, are you going to help me or just SIT there?"  
  
"I thought you were going to fight a fair battle!" Damian made a face of a little disgust.  
  
Niten made a bored look appear on his already annoyed face, "What did you just say?"  
  
"I said..."  
  
Niten got flung back into the wall before Damian could finish his statement, "What's the matter, can't take me?" Calis mocked him.  
  
"Of course I can! You're just annoying!" He blasted Calis in the face and point-blank range.  
  
Calis got knocked backward and through the wall this time, "Uh...ahh..."  
  
Vegeta growled, "Calis! Leave him alone!" He managed to redeem his speech enough to say that clearly.  
  
Niten turned towards him, "You shut up!" He blasted a focused blast directly through his heart and caused Vegeta to fall limply to the floor.  
  
"Vegeta!" Calis's eyes widened in horror, "No! You-you freak!"  
  
Niten smirked, "You want a fair fight, I'll give you a fair fight!" He lunged at Calis, grabbed him by the hair and tossed him into the opposite wall.  
  
Calis screamed in agony, but all he could see, with his eyes opened or closed, was Vegeta, "Please don't die...please don't die." He continued to repeat his prayer.  
  
Calis got back up and flew at Niten and kicked him in the face, "I'll kill you!"  
  
Niten smirked, "We'll see how well you fight like this!" Niten fired four small beams out of his hands, they turned into energy shackles which shackled Calis to the wall. "Hmm...oh dear, now what?"  
  
Calis screamed in anguish, "No, no, no!! You freak, let me go!"  
  
Niten chuckled, "And why would I do that!"  
  
"I'll kill you, I'll make you wish you were never born!" He was getting near tears, then finally succumbed to them, "Don't kill Vegeta! Don't do it!"  
  
Niten laughed evilly, "And what can you do?" He turned his attention back to an all but lifeless Vegeta, wounded and completely defenseless.  
  
Damian stared intently at Niten, then glanced at the boy, who was unconscious, "So what's next?"  
  
Niten walked over to Vegeta and knelt down, he picked the saiyan up by his collar, he was still alive by some miracle, he had his teeth gritted and eyes tightly closed. Blood poured down the side of his mouth. "I might as well put you out of your misery...you've been suffering for awhile anyway, you should be thankful."  
  
The unconscious saiyan, muttered something in his native tongue, but continued to hang limply in Niten's grasp. "Stop it!!" Calis growled, struggling desperately.  
  
Damian shrugged and tossed Niten a knife, "Here, let's finish this!"  
  
Niten caught it and smirked at Vegeta, "Okay Vegeta...I hope your ready to die!" He drew the knife up in the air.  
  
"Hey, Niten!"  
  
Niten looked slightly bored, "Why have I come to expect this?" He turned, "Now what?"  
  
Lee was standing in the doorway smirking, "Welcome to the end of your life, and I promise it's going to hurt!" He got into a fighting stance.  
  
Niten growled and stood up, "Why you---who are you?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare! But a lot of people call me Lee!" He smirked and jumped down off the balcony from which he stood.  
  
Niten growled, "I'm sick of you people interrupting!"  
  
Damian sighed, "How lucky can these people get...or maybe it's just super- awesome-excellent timing skills...or luck."  
  
Calis screamed, "Lee! You have got to get Vegeta out of here!"  
  
"Vegeta? Where is he?"  
  
Calis cocked his head in Vegeta's direction, "Right there!"  
  
Lee's eyes got huge, "V-Vegeta..." He just sat there and gawked, then his eyes got even wider as he stared at Niten, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"  
  
Niten growled, noticing the power increase, "Is there something about these saiyans that causes power to increase with anger." He glanced at Vegeta, "That's why I had to knock him out, but maybe he isn't the only one."  
  
Calis shook his head, "Lee, concentrate, get him out of here! Someone has to help him! He's about to die!" The desperation in Calis's voice was apparent.  
  
Krystal ran into the room, "Lee?"  
  
"Krystal!" Calis jerked up.  
  
"Calis!" Krystal cried out.  
  
"Krystal!!" Lee turned around.  
  
"Vegeta!!" Krystal's eyes got wider than either of theirs when she saw that small, injured saiyan prince.  
  
"Great, Niten, Damian...now that we're all acquainted...can we move on with our lives?  
  
"No..." Krystal nearly fell to her knees.  
  
"He's still alive! You have to get him out of here!"  
  
Krystal glanced at Niten, "But what about Dumb and Dumber!?"  
  
"I'm standing right here!" Damian snarled and brought attention to himself.  
  
Krystal jumped down and landed next to Vegeta and kicked Niten away, "Get lost!" She knelt down and picked him up, "Vegeta...Vegeta? It's me, Krystal."  
  
Vegeta became slightly aware and his eye cracked slightly, "Kr-Krystal, w- why? Why...are..." He coughed up a bunch of blood and Krystal brushed his bangs out of his face. "...you...here?"  
  
"Vegeta, I'm going to help you." The concern in Krystal's eyes was glaringly obvious.  
  
"No....leave...you'll...wind up....hurt...just like...everyone else." He staggered through his sentences.  
  
"No! I won't leave you here!"  
  
Chris and everyone else ran into the room, Niten jerked his head up, "You can't be serious!"  
  
Enjeru got a pouting face on, "Why you! You're trying to kill Veggie-chan! He never did anything to you! You're just a no-good jerk!"  
  
Niten growled, "Shut up, you annoying little pests, how did you get in here?!" He clenched his fists, "Is our security that horrible?"  
  
Damian remembered the "Computer Slicing Tutorial" but shook it off, "You know, the alarm has been going off for awhile now."  
  
Niten blinked and looked at him, then turned annoyed, "Thanks for the info, buddy!"  
  
Damian snarled, "It isn't my fault you're deaf!"  
  
Chris chuckled, "Look at you...fighting like pathetic little children."  
  
Damian snapped at Chris, "How dare you! Who do you think you are! All of you are about to die, no matter how exceeding you are in numbers!"  
  
Kate grabbed Chris, "Look, I'm going to go hack into the system, I'm going to try to get this ship to self-destruct!"  
  
Kakarott's eyes widened, "Hey! Stupid, have you forgotten, we're ON this ship!"  
  
"That's why you've got to beat Niten and get out!" She ran off, through some already fallen doors.  
  
Krystal jerked up towards them all, "He's hurt!"  
  
Honno also got a look of concern on her face, "Is he still alive?"  
  
Krystal nodded weakly, "Barely...he really needs help! Does anyone know how to heal!"  
  
Enjeru did her famous twirl, "As a matter a fact! Yes! I can heal, that's what I excel in!"  
  
"If nothing else, it is healing, she can help!" Honno got a look of hope in her own eyes, "But what's wrong, Krystal, what's wrong with him?"  
  
"His heart...he's got a hole through his heart." She was near tears, "You have to help him!"  
  
Vegeta whimpered quietly on thew ground, "Krystal...no..." He moaned, talking seriously hurt him beyond measurements.  
  
Enjeru's eyes got bigger than anyone's had ever gotten before, except maybe Krystal and Calis's when they realized it. "Oh no!" She jumped down off the high balcony.  
  
The room was lit up red, different from it's usual gray, which were more of a chrome anyway. The room was pretty large, with several doors leading into it from all four sides and a balcony, which was the same color, being reflected red, over the top right door.  
  
Krystal moved out of the way and allowed Enjeru to look at Vegeta, "See? It's worse than you thought, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh yeah...much worse...what did they do to him." She looked slightly guilty, "At any rate, I can only heal the major wounds, he's too injured for me to heal everything."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "N-no...g-get...out...."  
  
Enjeru looked very concerned, "No! Your life is a lot more important to a lot of the people here than their own! So don't you even say that to me!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes got a confused look about them, "W-What?"  
  
Krystal smiled weakly at him, "It's true, and you heard her."  
  
Enjeru held out her hands, making Vegeta's eyes get wide in confusion, "Okay Vegeta...relax and I'll help you." He white aura surrounded her and the petrified prince.  
  
Krystal checked it out by glancing over Enjeru's shoulder curiously, "Please help him, Enjeru, please!"  
  
Enjeru got a nervous look on her face, "I...can't do it...he's too scared, Krystal...all I can heal is a little bit of the stab wounds and the hole."  
  
Krystal got a look of deep concern on her face as she knelt down, to look at a trembling and extremely grateful saiyan, "Vegeta...are you okay?"  
  
Vegeta weakly nodded, but still coughed up some blood, for Enjeru had not been able to heal that gash in his throat hardly at all, "Y-yeah...but why?"  
  
"Shhh..." Krystal ran her hand down Vegeta's face and body, "It okay, Vegeta...just calm down." She wasn't really forcing him to be able to be healed, but just trying to prove to him that he was truly not going to have to suffer anymore.  
  
Vegeta shook a little, and tried desperately to avoid falling unconscious, knowing that would be very disrespectful to Krystal. Though, it was what she was intending to do, "Kr-Krystal..."  
  
She just kind of smiled at the young prince, "It's okay now, no one's going to hurt you anymore."  
  
Vegeta whimpered quietly, "Kr-Krystal..." His eyes widened in total fear, then changed to having the slightest glimmer of peace, "Th-thank...you..."  
  
Honno shot the shackles holding Calis, "Here, that better?"  
  
Calis jumped up, and ran over to Vegeta and knelt down, "Is he alright, please tell me he's ok."  
  
Krystal smiled, "He's okay, for now...he's just scared." Vegeta fell completely unconscious in Krystal's arms.  
  
Lee smiled at Krystal and Vegeta and jerked towards Niten, "However, I can't say the same for you!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Mesa finished! I think it's pretty long, so go me! I rule! You suck! Uh-huh! Nobody can do this better than me, great finisher of chapters! {What in the heck are you talking about?} I have no clue! So, can I keep talking! {No you moron. Now say what you needed to say and end it!} Oh yeah! Rikasan in tan NOT black, there aren't any black people in my story at this point, so just keep that in mind. And thank you for your continued patronage. {What are you babbling on about!} Uh, cows? {SHUT UP!} Right, ending NOW! 


	21. Old Rivalry Renewed

Disclaimer: Guess who's back?! {Oh boy...We're all happy.} You sound like it! Sorry, I've had bad experiences lately. {Yeah...} Okay, well, not time for that, time for disclaiming, and maniacally planning to take over DBZ! {Though, it will never work.} Bwa-ha-ha-ha...though...I did have to restart my phases and plan! But, it shall WORK this time. {Yeah, uh-huh...like it always will?} Hey!  
  
Now, about my bad experiences...why am I going to tell you, because I FEEL like it, so MWA! Hopefully, I'm not talking to my imaginary reviewers only...no offense Imaginary Dudes, but...yeah...{Argh, why must you say YOUR problems?} Because I feel like it. See, my jerk ex-"best friend" has problems with my ex-boyfriend, who still likes me, but the long distance, ack! Too much flirting! Other guys, heh... But, he's cool, me and my ex- "best-friend" got in a huge fight. And he's making my life a living {Hey, get on with the story!} Right! Moving on... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiding the Truth  
  
Old Rivalry Renewed  
  
The look of suffering, and misery in the icy, yet deep blue eyes of the saiyan prince, was nearly unendurable for Krystal, "Vegeta...it's going to be okay."  
  
Lee snarled under his breath, cursing at his quarry, "You weak-minded fool, you'll pay for this." His ki flared all around his now-sweating body.  
  
Calis, wanting to tend to his friend, tore himself from him and reluctantly joined Lee, knowing he must dispose of this hindrance, "You...will...PAY!" Ki consumed his body as well, only his ki was gold, and electricity flowed over him, crackling.  
  
Niten smirked at the two warriors, "I must admit, you are brave and powerful as well. But, you cannot defeat me."  
  
"Damn..." Vegeta uttered, spitting blood as the word emitted from his lips.  
  
Krystal glanced down at him, concerned, "Please, are you okay?"  
  
He didn't respond, but looked at her, his eyes wide with pain. "Ughh..." He moaned slightly at his agony, accompanied with the horrifying anguish.  
  
She saw the look in his eyes, and heard his desperate moan, "I want to help, please hold on." She could feel tears welling in her eyes.  
  
Enjeru glanced at her, longing to help further, "Krystal, are..." She realized that the saiyan girl was not the one whom she should be asking that question to. She glanced down at the whimpering saiyan prince.  
  
Honno growled, from the balcony, which she stood, "Hey! I'm going to help you idiots fight!"  
  
Hikaru growled as well, glancing at Honno, "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"I said I was gonna help, you idiot, what do you think I was talking about?!" She hissed at the stupid saiyan girl who stood before her, "And I'll do a hell of a lot better than you will!"  
  
Hikaru clenched her fists tightly, "You are challenging me! How dare you?!"  
  
Kakarott pushed them both to the side, concerned with his friend, "Now is not the time for you crazy girls to be fighting! Go fight with each other a kill that creep!"  
  
"For once, Kakarott speaks some wisdom." Chris glanced at Vegeta, knowing he could do more in soothing him than in fighting. "You three go fight, I'll help tend to Vegeta." He leaped off the balcony and landed in a crouching position near Krystal and Enjeru.  
  
Calis felt sweat drip from his body, "You think you can beat us both, then why don't you try it?!" He jumped at Niten, foot outstretched.  
  
Niten gave him nothing but a smirk and dodged swiftly, "I suppose you idiots expect me to fight at my full now."  
  
Damian snarled at Niten, "Enough toying, just finish them!"  
  
Niten glared at his partner, "You shut up, or you'll share a similar fate!"  
  
The younger man looked away in disgust, "I'd like to see you try," he muttered.  
  
Niten didn't hear his words and jerked back around, just in time to see Lee's foot crash into his face, he redeemed enough composure to grab the saiyan and throw him back into the one who was just braking.  
  
Honno leapt off the balcony, not uttering another word to Hikaru and landed on the ground before Niten, her eyes glowing an orange-red color, Niten got the same color aura around him and was flung backwards. "Damn onna!" He stood up, feeling a sensation of heat.  
  
Calis glanced back at Vegeta, "Is he okay?"  
  
Krystal looked up, reaching Calis' light blue eyes, filled currently with concern, "He'll...be fine, I'm sure." She forced a weak smile onto her lips, "I mean...think about who we're dealing with."  
  
Lee growled furiously, and reached to his black belt, since he was wearing his navy blue police officer uniform, that he always wore when fighting and pulled a black gun, "Time to die!"  
  
Max sighed, "Fighting is always so tense..." She took a deep breath, taking this last bit of peace he'd get for awhile and closed his eyes, "But, what can I say..." A smirk lengthened across his face, "Let's get it on!" He felt his ki engulf his body, eager to fight.  
  
Hikaru stared, dazed, at Honno, "You can fight?"  
  
"Damn right I can fight!" She laughed smugly at her unintended rhyme.  
  
Hikaru snarled, "That doesn't make you any better than me!" She got into a fighting stance, "Now, allow me to show you how to kick ass!" She launched at Niten, who jumped to the side and blasted the back of her. She hit the wall and winced in pain.  
  
"Oh, very nice." Honno rolled her eyes, obviously unimpressed. She held out her hand and blasted, hitting Niten and sending him backwards.  
  
"You're being beaten by a girl!!" Damian almost spat at his comrade, "What are you doing in there?"  
  
"I'm not being beaten," an agitated Niten gave as a response.  
  
Honno smirked, "Oh?"  
  
Calis growled, "You...you..." The realization of what Niten had done to the prince of his own race came flooding in, along with rage, "I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Niten jerked to see Calis's foot hit his face, head on, "Gah! Ow..." He saw Calis's anger, "So...you do have some spunk left."  
  
Vegeta weakly opened one eyes again, "Damn it...I-I...can't let...them..." He struggled to get up, then felt a gentle push on his back, he moaned.  
  
Krystal looked at him sympathetically, "Vegeta, I can't let you...get up."  
  
Vegeta glanced at her, and wailed faintly, then closed his eyes again, "...why?"  
  
Krystal looked slightly shocked at the prince, "...uh..." All she could do was sputter, 'why?' 'why?' She couldn't believe he had asked that question.  
  
Niten flipped up and kicked Calis across the face, following it with a backhand, that resulted in Honno flying across the room, "Hmph! That's enough fooling around!"  
  
Damian watched, he gave no response, but still continued to gaze upon the fight intently. Kakarott growled and jumped at Niten, only to have his foot caught and thrown into Lee, knocking both saiyans back into another wall, "I'm sick of these games, time to finish this."  
  
Chris glanced meekly at them, "Oh...God..."  
  
"What?" Krystal glanced awkwardly at him, "Do they have a chance?"  
  
He looked away in disgust, "You don't want an answer to that question."  
  
Jason lunged at Niten, in a rather comical matter, but he was kicked to the side as well, "It's time to experience what your prince over there experienced so long ago." He concentrated and began to tap into his true power source.  
  
Calis punched, seemingly right through him, "What?"  
  
Niten got a hold of his ankle and twisted it, throwing him once again, into Hikaru, who was still failing to regain her footing, "I told you...no more games."  
  
Calis spit up some blood and got up, smirking, "I can appreciate that!" He powered up again and jerked around, "I'll still kill you!"  
  
"No..." Niten kicked him across the face and caused him to go skidding across the floor.  
  
Honno fired a concentrated fire-ball at her foe, but he held out his hand and it stopped, then launched immediately back at her, her eyes widened and she got flung backwards by her own attack. "Damn, how?!"  
  
Lee held out his gun and fired two shots, they looked like normal bullet shots, but Niten glanced down and noted that the bullet had grazed his arm, he just smirked, "Well, then..."  
  
Lee ducked under a blast, which hit Kakarott, stumbling to his feet, and knocked him out, "Damn it all to hell!" He shook his head and punched at Niten, his fist was caught and he got slung across the room, skidding on his back.  
  
Calis jumped at Niten, trying to hit him, but again, failed and got hit in the head, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious, "Uhh..." He hit the floor, and Niten kicked him away, causing him to stop at the feet of his partner, Damian.  
  
Damian ignored him, "Finally..."  
  
Lee used the force of his feet to jump up, he then jumped into the air and kicked Niten in the head, Niten stumbled backwards, annoyed at his surprise hit and punched Lee square in the face and caused him to skid, or somersault to the other side of the room, "Ow...ch..." He winced.  
  
Honno jumped at Damian, surprised him and knocking him forward, "Low...so low." Damian jerked around and caught her second attack, twisted her wrist and kicked her in the face, sending her into the nearby wall, that Kakarott lied upon.  
  
Hikaru twitched on the floor, but remained down, "I'm...useless here."  
  
Honno slowly got to her feet, only to meet Damian's blast. He did not enjoy being hit dishonorably, she hit the floor, unconscious as well, "Damn..." That's all she could sputter before falling into darkness.  
  
Enjeru gasped slightly, "Honno!"  
  
Chris growled, "Unfortunately, I may have to step in!"  
  
Lee slowly got to his feet and dodged an incoming blast, he wiped some falling blood from the corner of his mouth and charged at Niten once more, "I won't give up!"  
  
Niten smirked, "I must give you points for persistence, but then again..." He nailed his opponent in the face, causing him to stagger backwards, "What does that really ever get you?" He brought his foot around and kicked the saiyan in the side of the head.  
  
Lee skidded across the room again, moaning this time, "Shit..." He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, "How can I...win?" He spit up some blood again, but got back on his feet. "I will defeat you!" His brown bangs covered his right eye, sweat ringing from his body and face, his hair soaked in sweat a blood. A newly acquired scar crossed his left eye. He panted a few times, before charging again.  
  
Niten held out his hand and blocked and dodged with complete ease, "You are pathetic." He picked Lee up by the hair and tossed him. Lee remained in the air, grunting slightly in pain and Niten jumped into the air and kicked him in the side, sending him sprawling.  
  
Jason leaped up, "Ha-ha! Quarry! We are not finished here!"  
  
"Where is Alex?" Krystal desperately questioned.  
  
Jason made a face, "It's always Alex, Alex, Alex, don't you people think 'I' can do anything?"  
  
"Not really." Chris sighed in exasperation.  
  
Jason growled, "Hey! I'm taking that as a personal insult, now watch me!" He powered up and flew at Niten again, just to be backhanded before ever reaching him. "Um, owie..."  
  
Chris growled, "No one, can beat him. We need help."  
  
Lee shook his head and fired a few blasts at Niten, only to have them deflected, and even be hit with the final one, "G-gah..." He snarled, but caught himself on his arm and jerked himself back up, then fired shots from his gun five times.  
  
Niten could only dodge three shots, but was also only hit in the ankle and shoulder, "That gun of yours is fast."  
  
"Gee, thanks." Lee muttered in a nasty, mocking, sarcastic voice.  
  
"No problem." Niten noted the sarcasm, but knew he had the complete upper- hand, so gave it no response. He launched at him again and kicked Lee in the face, knocking him back into the wall, but the saiyan refused to be defeated.  
  
"You saiyans are very brave, but someone needs to teach you, when you CAN'T WIN!" He began punching Lee repeatedly in he stomach.  
  
Lee began to spit up blood, but continuously refused to give in, though they seemed to be becoming more and more painful with every blow, "Fuck you, bastard."  
  
Niten laughed and stopped punching, "No need for such harsh language, pathetic saiyan. All you can do is insult when your about to be killed."  
  
Lee held his gun in his right hand, "You jerk, I will kill you, if it is the last thing I do."  
  
Niten smirked, "Oh, and that gun is becoming an increasing annoyance, he slammed his left hand into Lee's wrist, causing him to, not only drop the gun, but fling it and cry out in pain as well. He then picked Lee up and threw him. "Well, it's been fun guys, but I mutt say adeui and goodbye, I must be going." He smirked, "Come on, Damian." He ran off.  
  
"What?!" Lee, totally shocked, "What are you running from?!"  
  
Niten smirked, "Boredom!" He ran down the hall, "Don't worry, my nice little friend will keep you company."  
  
"Oh...great." Chris glanced to the side, as a young man, around twenty-five at most entered. "Why did he run off like that, though?"  
  
Kate's voice suddenly came over the intercom, kind of loud, actually, "Guys! You have to get out of here! This ship is going to self destruct in twenty minutes!"  
  
"What?!" Lee growled, forcing himself up again, "So that's why he ran?!"  
  
Chris snarled, "We have got to finish this guy quick!"  
  
"Heh, I must say, your predecessors had much more respect." He smirked, you could almost see his ribs, he looked nimble, he was skinny, he had black outlining around his eyes and black hair, very thin in this crazy style, spikes flying everywhere. He had gray eyes, his bangs hung in the front of his face, his hair being pretty short. He was wearing a sleeveless white t- shirt and black jeans. He was wearing a silver belt, it looked light. His skin was tan, like Rikasan's. He had a scar going across his right cheek, and a tattoo, which was odd, on his right upper arm.  
  
"Are you just going to throw your life away?!" Enjeru snarled, knowing they had to get out of there now.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Vegeta growled, "....you."  
  
The man glanced down at the injured teenager, his gray eyes widened, but at the same time filled with despise, "You!! Vegeta!? The prince of the saiyan race, I can't believe you're really still alive!"  
  
A smirk crossed Vegeta's pale lips, and he stood, his arms hanging limply at his sides, his head down, he was panting. But, he was still smirking, his ebony bangs covered his blue eyes, as he faced the ground, he spoke, blood dripping from his body, "Yes, it's me." His voice seemed to change in that instant, it had a angry, almost evil ring to it.  
  
The man clenched his fists, as blood ran down his wrists, his fingernails slicing into his now sweaty palms, "Uhh..." He seemed speechless.  
  
"Vegeta?" Krystal almost spat that name out.  
  
The prince looked up, his blue eyes determined, they were wide, "Yes, and I do believe we have some unfinished business to take care of, don't you?" Electricity crackled around his apparently worn-out body.  
  
"Yes, we DO!" He gritted his teeth, as his eyes widened further, he was obviously preparing to fight the prince.  
  
"You can't fight, not like this!"  
  
Vegeta didn't look back to face her, he kept his eyes focused on his foe, "Do not tell me what I can and cannot do, girl, you haven't seen the FULL EXTENT OF MY POWER!!" Electricity crackled furiously around Vegeta, as his hair again changed to gold and his eyes got that icy glow to them.  
  
Enjeru glanced at Krystal, "Do you believe him."  
  
"You haven't seen him...how he fights. He does it like no saiyan or any other being I have ever seen, with a passion I've never seen."  
  
Vegeta outstretched his arm and opened his hand, a blue light slowly formed the shape of his katana, as it slowly became his katana. "Now, let's finish this." His pain and injuries seemed to have dissipated. "Saku-san!"  
  
The man's eyes fixed on Vegeta, "At long last..." He flew at Vegeta who dodged easily and kicked him in the back.  
  
"You're fast, but you never were and still aren't fast enough." A smirk reappeared on Vegeta's face as he blasted Saku into a wall.  
  
"Ow...we'll see about that, prince!" He seemed to his the word prince as he slowly got to his feet.  
  
Saku ran full on at Vegeta, punching him and causing him to skid along on his back, Vegeta put his feet up in the air as the young man ran at him and kicked Saku away from him, and got to his feet all in one smooth motion. "Hmph."  
  
Lee weakly watched the fight, "Niten!" He forced himself up, following in the path of Niten. "I'll get that bastard!"  
  
Saku knew deep in his heart he couldn't beat this warrior, but that had not stopped him in the past. "You think...I'm going to back down, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
Saku snarled at Vegeta, "You're mocking me!" He clenched his fists again, "No one mocks me and lives to tell about it!!" His ki flared, and his tail showed itself, "I'll show you! Even if I can't beat you, you'll die along with this ship."  
  
"I'll beat you and get off this ship all in good time." Vegeta smirked, clearly showing he had no fears of dying, or having any of his friends die.  
  
Saku leapt into the air and came down where Vegeta had been a Nanto-second before, "What? How does he do that?!"  
  
Vegeta reappeared and kicked his target back into the wall where he was before, "So...you know I can move."  
  
Saku spit some blood on to the silvery floor, "Pfah...Move, right..." He muttered, "You can do a hell of a lot more than move."  
  
"No need to boost my ego, overconfidence is the source of defeat, and I'm on the edge of it." He smirked slowly at a deep gash appeared on Saku's chest, extending left to right fully.  
  
Saku growled, "You think you're great! But, you have to have a weakness under all that power!"  
  
"Perhaps, but can you find it?" He disappeared and reappeared behind Saku, in a crouching position, with his katana drawn, in a slashing position. As if he had just slashed.  
  
Saku's eyes widened in horror, as pain throbbed throughout his body as all the gashed and cuts and scars slowly made themselves apparent covering his body. "Damn you! How do you do it?! You were...you were...HURT?!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "No one completely understands me." His smirk slowly widened, "Except me."  
  
"Hell yeah!" Chris shook his head, "He's got that right! How...I know he's strong, but...th-the power he's displaying now...it's incomparable!"  
  
Enjeru nodded meekly, but Krystal was smirking, "In this form, he knows his complete power...he knows his next to invulnerable!"  
  
"Not as sweet." Enjeru got a dreamy look on her face, "He's probably more along the lines of hot, now." She looked like a puppy in love.  
  
Krystal and Chris both blinked, confused, sweat-dropping all the while, with awkward looks on their faces, "R-I-ight..." Krystal smiled, nervously.  
  
Chris nodded, with a obviously fake smile on his face, "Okay, whatever you say." His voice seemed to squeak.  
  
Vegeta held out his finger and smirked, as a blue light flickered. Saku jumped aside, but rolled on the ground, yelping in pain, as a blue flash seemed to collide with his ankle, "Damn! You're too fast!"  
  
"Too fast?" Vegeta cocked his eyebrow. "Right."  
  
Saku growled, moaning, "Vegeta-san...prince of the saiyans..." He almost smiled, "Legendary warrior." He grinned slyly, "Goddamn you, Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta knew he was close to unconsciousness, "I salute you, Saku..." He did the symbol for a salute. He actually smiled, and turned to walk away.  
  
Saku saluted as well, "Thanks..." His eyes slowly closed, as he fell into unconsciousness completely.  
  
Vegeta glanced at Krystal, "Krystal! Come on! We have to get out of here!" He saw that most of his friends were unconscious, and he knew he couldn't maintain this form for much longer, and when he went back to his other form. He was weak and he knew it, he remembered that pain he was feeling.  
  
"What can we do, Vegeta?" She growled, "How can we get them all out of here?"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and concentrated, "Sorry, guys..." A bolt of blue lightening flickered before the prince.  
  
Calis's eyes jerked open, and he shook his head slightly, "What?!" The first thing that struck him, was the power the young warrior was emitting. "Damn, Vegeta!" He got up quickly, "What happened?"  
  
"I'll explain later, we have to get off this ship in fi--"  
  
"Self destruct in fifteen minutes." A computerized voice spoke over the speaker.  
  
Calis made a face, "Le'me, you were about to say 'fifteen minutes before this shi blows up'?"  
  
"Gee...you're good." Vegeta said in a very sarcastic voice, which cancelled out the whole fact that he said, 'gee.'  
  
Calis nodded, and looked around, realizing everybody was beginning to get up, Kakarott blinked, "Wow, I think I just got run over by the titanic."  
  
Vegeta glanced at him, "How do you know what that is?"  
  
"No idea!"  
  
Honno leapt up, "Come on! We have to go!"  
  
"Wow, you sure grasp things fast, woman!" Calis crossed his arms and looked at the red-haired girl.  
  
"What can I say, I'm good." She grinned and motioned for the rest of them to come on, that the prince of their race was hollering to them from down the hall, with Chris right next to him.  
  
Enjeru clung to Honno, who quickly removed her, "I'm so glad you're OKAY!" A big grin was on her face, "And you should have seen Veggie-chan! He was awesome!"  
  
"What else is new?" she glanced down the silvery hall to Vegeta, "I've come to expect it, from that prince."  
  
Krystal smirked, "There's nothing else to expect from him. He's Vegeta." She smiled and ran off down the hall, catching up to Vegeta.  
  
Calis grabbed Honno and dragged her, "Come ON!"  
  
Honno wanted to yell, but she laughed, "Calis!" The two ran off down the hall as well, followed closely by Enjeru and Kakarott. Max slowly stumbled after them who had been dazed earlier in the fight, "G-uuys...waaait up."  
  
Hikaru blinked, coming around, "Calis! Wait for me!!" She desperately ran after the rest of them.  
  
Jason pranced down the hall after them, not even being noticed, "Do-de-do."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"  
  
Niten jerked around to see the young saiyan had followed him, "It's you! I was going to let you escape with your life, but you just didn't wanna live, did you?"  
  
"Wrong, I didn't wanna let you live." Lee was panting, worn down from running after him, "I was finished with you, yet!"  
  
"Ah, but I was finished with you." He shot a beam, which knocked Lee backwards, "But, if you insist...I'll just finish YOU, now."  
  
Lee winced as he kind of skidded along the blue, cold, slick floors, leading down the hallway, "Shit..."  
  
Damian growled and watched, "We don't have all day, Niten!"  
  
Niten growled at his partner, "You beginning to unnerve me, Damian, do you enjoy living or not?" He hissed at him.  
  
Damian backed down, but muttered, cursing under his breath, "Whatever..."  
  
Lee smirked, "Y-you can't even get along with your own partner, that just shows how sorry you are!"  
  
Damian glanced at Niten, "The prince..."  
  
"What?!" Niten looked worried, "His...power..."  
  
"I can feel it..." Niten looked toward Lee again, "We can't afford to be dealing with you!" He blasted a hole right through the young teenager's chest, and Lee spit out blood as he bounced along the ground. He moaned, but slowly closed his eyes, and remained trembling.  
  
Niten outstretched his hands, and laughed evilly at his victory, "You're still alive?"  
  
"NITEN!" The terror in his eyes was apparent as he darted down the hallway.  
  
Niten looked up, "Well, well...Vegeta..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm all done. Not much of a cliffhanger. *Smiles at all of her reviewers, which are crickets.* {*Yawn* You gonna wrap this up?} What?! I have to drag it out, FURTHER! {Why?} Because, NEO IS CUTE! {Oh no...} I command anyone who reads this story to watch the Matrix! {Will ya shut up about him, already?!} But he's SO CUUUTEE! How can you not agree? Cute, cute, cute! {*Sigh* Not what you talk about in author's notes.} Huh, this is the author's notes?! {Yeah, genius...} Vegeta AND Neo are CUTE! {Ugh!} Oh, author's notes. Hi, reviewers! *Waves* Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry about the delay on chapter release! And remember: Vegeta....and....NEO ARE CUTE!!! {Ending...} Right! I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker. Byeez! *Waves again* 


	22. The Last Stand

Disclaimer: Hello! I'm BACK! *Thumbs up sign* How have you all been? {Why are you asking that?} Because, I haven't yet deviated a suitable plan to overtake DBZ yet. {Then disclaim the stupid thing and GET OS WITH IT!} Disclaimers are overrated. {Yet necessary...} *Scowl* Fine, I don't own DBZ...but, SOON, I won T have to do this, because I will have overtaken it. {Yep...uh-huh. *Sarcasm*}  
  
I've had a good week so far! Happy Thanksgiving. Depending on whether this is before or after Thanksgiving that I get this out. But it's November 25, on Tuesday that I wrote this. Anyway, my life is going seriously uphill. So hopefully I can write more chapters, more consecutively. Don't leave me, reviewers! Alright, starting the chapter. {Good idea!} Oh...YEAH! Almost forgot... {Aww...not again, here it comes.} NEO IS CUTE! ...so is Vegeta! {I'll never get used to this.} Heh, heh... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiding the Truth  
  
Last Stand  
  
Vegeta skidded desperately to a stop, his eyes filled with horror and anger, "What did you do to him, you bastard?!"  
  
"I simply took care of him."  
  
Through gritted teeth and tears Vegeta muttered, "I'll take care of you, you freak!"  
  
Niten laughed at Vegeta's desperation, "You're so funny, Vegeta. You're too weak to take me on, even in your current form."  
  
"I'll do it anyway!" He looked away in disgust, his tears flinging off on to the floor, "I can't stand you're stupid face! You don't deserve to live!"  
  
Niten's smirk widened, he walked over to Vegeta and put his finger under the angered boy's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes, "There's no need to worry...it'll all be over soon."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened for a moment, then he smacked Niten's hand and backed away shaking his head, "Shut up! I don't care! I'm gonna kill you, asshole! Or sure as hell die trying!" He got into a fighting stance.  
  
Niten rolled his eyes, "You saiyans are so set on dying, aren't you."  
  
Lee desperately threw up blood, looking longingly desperate, "I..."  
  
Vegeta whispered in a low tone, "You're going to die soon...whether I do, or not."  
  
Something in that tone of voice sent a severe chill down Niten's spine, "Hmph! You're bluffing." He growled, bluffing himself.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, his fists clenched, "No! You're wrong!" He jumped at the man and kicked him in the head, to the right side, sending him into the blue, shining walls, immediately sending cracks all up it.  
  
Niten winced, "I see...you're serious." He stood up and wiped some running blood from the corner of his mouth, "I will be too." He powered up again.  
  
Krystal stopped, watching Vegeta fight, "You have to win...if you die...I'll-I'll...Vegeta..." She cut herself off, staring at the prince. She could see it in his eyes, the expression, he truly was prepared to fight to the death this time.  
  
Kakarott snarled, "You can do it, Vegeta! I know you can!" His sharp voice was different, different than his other, usually dense voices.  
  
Kate ran up to them, "Guys, what's up."  
  
Chris's head was down, but he put his arm in front of Kate, making her stop, "We-we...he has to do this on his own." He looked up, for once, a look of true belief in Vegeta's abilities in his eyes. "You can do it, Vegeta-san...I know you can."  
  
Vegeta stared solemnly at Niten, the look in his eyes enough to scare a brave man into screaming like a little girl, but Niten was no ordinary man, "Come on...Niten. You wanted me...I'm right here." His voice had a pale, deep, tone to it.  
  
Niten smirked, standing totally up straight, "Yes, this is what I have wanted my entire life, now...shall we begin?"  
  
"Your move."  
  
Niten flew at Vegeta, but he swerved avoiding the hit and elbowed Niten back into the wall again, "Not good enough."  
  
Niten shook his head, a devious smirk appearing on his face, "Finally..." He stood and jumped and kicked Vegeta in the chin, sending him skidding down the cold floor of the hallway.  
  
Enjeru put her hands over her mouth, "Vegeta!"  
  
Honno motioned for her to keep quiet, "Enjeru, you have a tendency to ruin final moments like these...remember Kano-san?"  
  
"Heh...right."  
  
Calis kept his eyes on the battle field, ""Please, beat him...don't die."  
  
Krystal could feel her own knees shaking, who was going to win? Truly, no one knew, "Come on, Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta jumped up on to his feet, "Bring it!" A smirk finally caressed on to his face. "I'm finally going to finish you, once and for all." He powered up and flew at Niten, beginning to trade blows with him.  
  
Niten realized he was having to try, 'Did I underestimate his power-level? No! How can that be?'  
  
Vegeta growled, "Pay attention, bastard!" He kicked him in the face and sent Niten flying. Niten quickly redeemed himself by flipping up, flying at Vegeta and knocking him completely through the wall.  
  
"I am!" He snarled and jumped back and fired a blast, which hit Vegeta dead in the chest. "Take that!" He clenched his fists, "You'll realize who you're dealing with soon enough, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta growled, climbing to his feet, "Oh, I already know that, I'm dealing with a worthless piece of shit!" Ki surrounded him and electricity began to crackle loosely throughout the air.  
  
Niten shook his head, not expecting as insult or that prompt of a response even, "Why you! I don't know exactly who you are! But, it won't matter soon...because you'll be dead!" He launched at Vegeta, who jumped over him and knocked him backwards, hitting him from the back.  
  
"What's there to know, my name is Vegeta, and I'm the prince of the saiyan race. That's all you need to know."  
  
Niten shook his head, and smirked, "I believe there's more to you than that, boy!" He flew at Vegeta and hit him in the face, caught him by the neck and punched him in the ribs, releasing him. Sending Vegeta flying through the air, finally hitting the floor, spitting out a little bit of blood.  
  
Vegeta shook his head and got to his feet again, "I didn't say that was all...I said that was all you need to know." He growled, "Because you uphold no importance in this world!" He disappeared from Niten's view and reappeared in a punching position, before Niten could grasp that, he was sent sprawling back into another wall, and through it.  
  
Hikaru was desperately tending to Lee," You're gonna be okay, Lee."  
  
Lee moaned, but that was the only response he gave to any of her questions or commands, except, "Oww...Hikaru?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me." He smiled gently, "And you're going to be just fine, Lee. That guy's not going to bother you anymore." She sighed and glanced up at the two opponents, "Vegeta..." She whispered in an almost silent voice.  
  
"Is...he okay?" Lee obviously heard her, maybe because that's who he was thinking about, because maybe he knew, "...what?"  
  
"He's fighting, Lee..." She sighed, knowing she shouldn't give the injured saiyan any more information, "That's all there is to it."  
  
Lee took the hint, but opened his eyes, concern and pain filling them, "Vegeta..." He was near tears, "He...he won't die. He can't." He was panting, by now.  
  
Kate glanced at Max, "Do you think...he can win?"  
  
Max looked down, "I wouldn't ask me that question if I were you..." He looked over at Calis, "Ask him...he's the one...who believes in miracles."  
  
Kate looked away, then glanced at Kakarott, who was looking at her as well, "He isn't completely out of this fight, he's fighting blow for blow now!"  
  
Max shook his head, "Now..."  
  
Vegeta cried out in pain as Niten's fist drove into his rib cage, "Ah..." He spit out some blood and staggered backwards, but got right back into his fighting stance.  
  
Niten growled, "How persistent can one boy possibly be?" He sighed, "Can't you accept the fact that you're going to die, and everyone else is along with YOU!"  
  
"INCLUDING YOU!" Niten blinked and got blasted directly in the face, with a lot of force as well, getting thrown back through nearly six walls.  
  
"Wh-what?" He opened his eyes, "That was you...how did you move so fast, I...didn't even see you move an inch."  
  
Vegeta growled, panting, "You underestimate me, the exact reason why you are going to die!" He jumped up and kicked Niten in the face, knocking him backwards before he had any sort of chance to retaliate.  
  
Niten skidded backwards, "I'm not going to die, Vegeta! You are, though!" He jumped up and fired a blast, one that went directly through the lower- right side of Vegeta's stomach.  
  
Vegeta spit up some blood and whimpered slightly, "Ah..." He stumbled backwards, but a determined look prevailed through all the agony, "...I won't...give up."  
  
Krystal was about to cry, "Vegeta! Are you all right?"  
  
He glanced back at her, a weak smile appearing upon his pale lips, "Yeah..." the look in his eyes at that moment, Krystal felt her heart jump about five hundred beats, that was the instant she realized it, she was in love with the prince.  
  
Honno glanced at her, "I bet he's going to be alright..." She smiled, "I know that look. You both just had it in your eyes." She smiled, "He isn't going to die...I know that now."  
  
Niten charged at Vegeta, the prince's blue eyes locked on Niten's as he threw his fist forward, sending Niten sprawling backwards in an angry manner, "I have to give you credit, Vegeta...you, too, have improved since last time we fought."  
  
Vegeta appeared to have no emotion towards the subject, "I'm a saiyan, what could you expect...and the slavery trade kind of does that to you."  
  
Calis seemed to cringe at the word "slavery," unhappily recollecting what the prince had been forced to go through, he sighed and looked at Honno, praying she was right. "..."  
  
Niten's eyes lightened awkwardly as he met Vegeta's, "What?" Then, he remember, was Vegeta meaning that filthy tyrant, Frieza?  
  
Vegeta shook his head, refusing to talk with him, "I'm through with words!" He got into another fighting stance.  
  
Niten smirked, "Unfortunately, I like your style, kid!" He followed by getting into his own fighting stance, then jumped at the prince, who dodged swiftly to the side.  
  
Vegeta remained totally silenced and blasted Niten from behind in the same motion in which he had dodged the man's attack. After trading blows and the advantage for about fifteen minutes, Niten staggered backwards, panting, "You're...really good."  
  
Krystal had a pained look, from the desperate anxiety she was going through, "Come on, Vegeta..." She locked he eyes with Calis's for a brief second, as the two then glanced back towards the fighting.  
  
Vegeta snarled, "Kate?! How much time do we have left?!"  
  
Kate smiled meekly, "Did you know the ship was malfunctioning? You still have ten minutes."  
  
Vegeta looked worried, "You guys get outta here! Now! And take Lee with you!"  
  
Calis jumped backwards, "No way! Vegeta! I'm not leaving, not unless you're there with me! After all this I'm not just gonna walk off while you throw your life away, I don't care what happens!"  
  
Vegeta snarled, "Calis! It's not a request, it's a demand! Now get your ass off this ship in ten minutes!"  
  
Kakarott growled back at Vegeta, "No way! You may be the prince, but I'm not going to abandon you, just because you tell me to!"  
  
"Why not?! What kind of sense does that make, baka?!" Vegeta hissed at Kakarott, "Get out of here, now!"  
  
Kakarott narrowed his eyes, "You can't make me, I'm not leaving."  
  
Calis was starting to back away, "...Kakarott...just..."  
  
Krystal motioned for Vegeta to turn around, as she did so, Vegeta whirled and caught Niten's fist, kicking him backwards, "Get off of me!"  
  
'How...how can he fight, he has more than one HOLE in him, does he not feel any pain in this form?! It doesn't make any sense to me!' Niten watched Vegeta intently, "With your friends watching or not, we're going to finish this!"  
  
Vegeta kicked Niten in the chin, knocking him upwards and unfortunately for him, getting his head stuck in the upper part of the ceiling, "Shouldn't keep your head in the clouds, Niten!"  
  
Niten coughed awkwardly, "Right, Vegeta...I don't...I have my head in the dust! When is the last time someone cleaned up here, Damian?! Ew, a RAT! Space rat?"  
  
Damian laughed, "I don't know, it's been awhile, maybe a year or two!"  
  
"Oh, yuck! Get me down from here, this instant!"  
  
Vegeta smirked and started using Niten's lower body and a punching back, "No, I like fighting you like this, it's more fun this way!"  
  
Niten scowled, "Easy for you to say!" He fell to the ground after pushing just hard enough to remove his head.  
  
Damian snarled, "I'm getting out of here, Niten! You finish it with this boy! Later!" He ran off, rather quickly down the hall.  
  
Kakarott sighed as he picked up Lee and looked at Calis, "Should we go?" He glanced down at Lee, who was wailing faintly.  
  
Calis looked at him, "You go...I'm staying here..."  
  
Kakarott snarled, "No way!"  
  
"Yes! Get lost, Kakarott!"  
  
Max made a face, "No offense, guys, but I'm outta here! He did tell us to!" He darted off down the hall, slipping when he was supposed to turn which was utterly hilarious, actually.  
  
Kate sighed, "You do whatever! Hey, Grace! Wait up!" She took off after Max, desperately wondering if she could catch him.  
  
Vegeta growled, "If you won't leave without me!" He formed an orb in his hand, 'This could kill me...' "Then," he seemed to be struggling, he was shaking, the orb, which was an icy blue color, was crackling with electricity, getting slowly bigger.  
  
Calis's eyes widened, "V-Vegeta, what are you going to do?!"  
  
Vegeta finished forming the orb, he threw it at Niten, it seemed to be heavy, he could barely get it hurled through the air, "Take this.....N- Niten..." His voice shook, but sounded determined.  
  
Niten got hit dead-on and it exploded, knocking everyone backwards, except Vegeta who remained standing for a moment even after everything had cleared, Niten was just lying there, apparently dead, in his own blood.  
  
"Whoa..." Hikaru blinked, she was hurt slightly from the fall, the hall was in complete ruins, that blast was huge.  
  
Vegeta stood there, momentarily, before, very literally, crumpling to the ground, unconscious, maybe dead.  
  
"Vegeta!!" Krystal desperately ran over to him and grabbed him, he was breathing, but totally unconscious. She was holding his head up, looking very worried. He was lying there limp.  
  
Calis looked concerned, less so when he realized he was alive, but nevertheless, said, "I'll get Vegeta! Let's get out of here." He grabbed Vegeta from Krystal, holding him, "He's okay, Krystal...he's gonna be alright."  
  
Honno nodded and ran off, shortly followed by everybody else, except Jason, "So...dead, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...what was that?" Niten slowly got to his feet.  
  
"That boy is more powerful than you could ever imagine, perhaps you could catch him...off-guard?" Jason tilted his head on the off-guard part, looking odd.  
  
"True. Will that kill him?"  
  
"No...close to it, but it won't kill him, he's got too much of a rebellious spirit to abide by the rules. After all, disobedience compels us all."  
  
Niten nodded, "Get one of them...the weakest one."  
  
Jason smirked, "Way ahead of you."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Hikaru ran desperately, trying to keep up with everyone, then, from out from under her, her legs seemed to cross over one another, and she hit the ground, she cried out, "Wait!"  
  
Calis glanced back for a split second, "Hikaru, come on, already!" He ran forward, not looking back again, which was a mistake. Though, he knew he had Vegeta, he couldn't afford to make any pit-stops for anyone else. She had only tripped.  
  
Hikaru would have, but she felt herself frozen, she couldn't speak, move, all she could do was sit there and breathe, she wanted to call out, but she was paralyzed. 'What?!' 'What's going on!?'  
  
Jason smirked and appeared before her, when the others were out of sight, "Hello, there, Hikaru..."  
  
Hikaru looked up at him, with the only things she had control of, her eyes, 'Jason?! What does he want, well, at least he can help me.'  
  
He looked different than before, he smirked evilly, "You're not going to go with everyone else...you're going to stay here, with me..."  
  
'What?!' She couldn't move, but was clearly shocked, 'What is he talking about?! Doesn't he know this ship is gonna blow up soon!?'  
  
Jason laughed, "I know the ship is going to blow up soon..." He chuckled, "But, we're not going to be on the ship, you see, you're going to be my prisoner, Hikaru."  
  
'NO!' She looked horrified, 'Has he been tricking us the entire time, what about Alex, him too?! This can't be happening...after all this?!'  
  
"No, Alex is on their side...but soon enough, you'll disagree with their side too...I do have the ability to manipulate minds, you know."  
  
He allowed Hikaru the privilege of speaking, "You're going to...take control of me?!"  
  
"Wow, you catch on quick!"  
  
Hikaru snarled, "I...you can't!"  
  
"Oh, but I can." He smirked evilly, "you're going to help me and Niten by serving under us and serving as bait."  
  
Hikaru's voice shook, "Why-why me?"  
  
"Because, Vegeta was too feisty of bait, when you all got here...he was willing to fight and had plenty of spunk to do it with. You're too weak to fight us even at full power."  
  
"Vegeta will be at full power then!"  
  
"True. But, we can work around that...if we have one of his friends, say Calis, or something, because he might have tried to save you...Vegeta couldn't attack."  
  
"Niten's dead anyway!" The had just downed on her, even through the fear.  
  
"Oh, no-no-no-no...you see, I kept him alive...Vegeta's blast was truly powerful enough to kill him, however, I pitched in."  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"Ah, no more questions." He paralyzed her again.  
  
----------------------'  
  
Alex fell in front of them, "Go well?"  
  
"Vegeta won, he's hurt, though."  
  
Alex smiled, "Excellent...now, we all have five minutes to get off this ship!"  
  
"Where did you fall from?" Max glanced up at the ceiling.  
  
Chris blinked, "Is the engine up there or something?"  
  
"Yes, stupid place to put the engine really, eh, Kate?" He smirked, "We have to go immediately!" He motioned for everyone to come on, then looked, "Have to got him, Calis?"  
  
Calis nodded, "I'm good, did anyone know that he was really light?"  
  
"Typical..." Alex smiled and sighed.  
  
Krystal laughed, "Let's just go, I'm just happy he's alright, that's all that matters to me!"  
  
Enjeru smirked, "Don't we know it."  
  
Kate laughed, "Yes, we do, but we have to get out of here, we'll harass Krystal later."  
  
"Wow, thanks, Kate." Krystal muttered sarcastically. They all ran off towards the ship, luckily it was close by, Kate desperately put in the code quite quickly and the door started to open.  
  
"Can we get out of here in time?" She glanced at Alex, since he was the smart person.  
  
Alex, relieved, nodded, "We have to hurry, though."  
  
Katt was standing at the door, pained obviously, Calis glared at her, "Get lost!"  
  
She was near tears, she ran away from them, leaving the ship, "I..." She ran down the hall crying, basically killing herself.  
  
Calis jumped onboard, as did everyone present, "Hurry, come ON!"  
  
"Welcome back...stupid."  
  
"GAH!!! THIS SHIP IS GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME!"  
  
Alex glanced down at Vegeta, and grinned to see a slight smile on his face at Calis's cry, "Why don't you set Vegeta down? I think he'll get up soon."  
  
Calis looked at the prince as well, "He thinks it's FUNNY! It isn't funny!" He did put Vegeta down, though.  
  
"Yes it is." Vegeta propped himself up on his arms, with a silly smile on his face.  
  
Calis cocked his eyebrow, "Well..."  
  
"Oh. Hiya, Calis, fancy meeting you here." He jumped up.  
  
"Hello, Vegeta. Gah, it's good to see you again!" Calis smirked, "...not all hurt and banged up, I mean."  
  
"It's rare to ever see me like that."  
  
Krystal knew his form would wear off soon, "Well," He stuck a needle into Vegeta's arm, "Let's try to see it for the occasion, Vegeta."  
  
"OW!" He jumped, but almost immediately his wounds were healed, "Could've warned me, Krystal!"  
  
"Heh...aw, I didn't want to, though." She smirked, in a fake evil way at him, "Wow, it works, Alex!"  
  
Alex bowed, "Yep! My inventions always do, except when they explode! But, a healing potion can't exactly do that, huh?"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Wow, I can drop out of this form and still be normal." He did so as he said it, "There..." His other form was different, his clothing changed, he was in a black jumpsuit, changing from the blue, because it basically symbolized his other form and a pair of sunglasses were covering his blue eyes, he didn't take them off, he felt like keeping them there.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yeah, much." He blinked, noting they were taking off, "I think...Niten is still alive."  
  
Calis glanced at him, "What do you mean?" Everybody got the fact of the change of clothing, but nobody cared, really.  
  
"I can feel him."  
  
Krystal narrowed her eyes, "Well, he can come back another day, we've got to get outta here right now."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Good idea..."  
  
"Taking off...hey, stupid, I've missed tormenting you."  
  
The ship took off, Calis scowling, "I haven't."  
  
The ship flew out into space, Vegeta jumped past everyone and watched as the ship/space-station blew up in a huge explosion, "...wow."  
  
Krystal blinked, "I have a feeling we'll hear from him again, huh?" She looked into Vegeta's blue eyes, obviously tired.  
  
"Yeah, we will..."  
  
"Where's Hikaru?" Max blinked, "I haven't seen her."  
  
"She tripped in the hallway, I thought for sure she could get up in time..."  
  
Enjeru paid them no mind, she leapt up on to Vegeta's back, "Veggie-chan, I missed you."  
  
Vegeta got a nervous smile on his face, "En...jeru..."  
  
Enjeru smiled, "I can tell you missed me too!" She grinned and hugged him.  
  
"Oh...yeah..." He cocked an eyebrow, "You had to deal with her this whole time?"  
  
"She only acts like this around you, Vegeta..." Honno smirked and patted him on the back, "So be happy."  
  
"Oh boy..." Vegeta muttered in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Calis glanced around, "So, nobody has seen Hikaru?"  
  
"Or Jason...but, that's no surprise..." Alex sighed, "I should've figured there was no way to make him change, he's too stubborn."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jason and Niten used to be partners..." He looked down, "Guess they want to reform that old alliance, "They probably took Hikaru hostage."  
  
"Fun..." Vegeta crossed his arms and looked to the side, his sunglasses still on, glancing at them all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Yah! Vegeta got to look COOL in the last scene go Vegety! Yah, yah, yah! Neo is very cute! Neo, Neo, Neo! {Why do you insist on talking about that man?!} Because he's so CUTE! {Ugh...} Keanu Reeves! {That's the same guy!} I know, but he's still REALLY cute! {You need help!} That's mean! {So?} Neo! You guys are gonna have to get used to that reviewers! {*Sigh*} You too! {I never will!} Neo is SO CUUUTE! {Wrap it up.} Oh, have a happy Thanksgiving, I am well-aware that it is tomorrow, from when I posted this! When you read it, it may be Christmas for all I know, or Easter! Well, I got it out pretty fast! I shall leave you with this... {I wonder what it's gonna be.} NEO IS CUUTE! {Wow, what a surprise...} 


	23. The Disturbing Newcomer

Disclaimer: Well! Guess what?! {She hasn't taken over DBZ yet and has formulated another doomed to failure plan.} Correct! No, hey, wait! There not ALL doomed to failure. But this one is 100% full-proof. {Hm. Sounds familiar.} No, really this time. {Loud explosions...here we come.} I will take over DBZ. {No, she won't!} Yes, I will! {No you won't and you don't own it now!} Hey, I'm supposed to disclaim, not you! {Uh, so?}  
  
Hey! I'm back with yet another great chapter. I've returned, my life is no longer depressing. I just can't wait until Christmas! I can't wait until Christmas! Have I said Neo is HOT, yet? Well, guess what he IS! NEO IS UTTERLY HOT!! {We get the picture..} Well, he is. I don't have to take my exams! {La-de-freakin-da! No one cares!} Did you know Vegeta was hot? {No, go away.} Did you know-{Go away.) That's mean. {Leave me alone.} I get it, on with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiding the Truth  
  
Disturbing Newcomer  
  
Calis cursed unhappily under his breath, "Are we going back to Earth without her, or not?"  
  
"I said it was up to you." Kate sighed and glanced at Calis, "What is your problem? Vegeta's safe, isn't he?"  
  
"I guess that's right...but, it gets on my nerves that, that LOSER is still alive!" He growled anxiously, "I want to finish him off permanently.  
  
"You and me, both." Vegeta sighed and leaned in the doorway, he was back in his blue jumpsuit. His blue eyes looking restless as ever.  
  
Calis nodded to him, "Yep. I think we all do. But, I wonder how Hikaru is...I mean, this can't be good."  
  
Honno walked past Vegeta, shoving the prince playfully as she passed him by in the doorway, "Sounds to me like you might like her."  
  
"No way!" Calis shook his head and immediately came to his own defense. "I don't like her! She's a one-of-a-kind brat!"  
  
Honno sighed, "I was almost sure you did, from the way you were worrying so."  
  
The male saiyan stood and gritted his teeth, "Don't assume things! It's pointless, you'll never get anything right that way!"  
  
"Not true." She smirked at Calis, meeting his eyes, "It would appear you are quite defensive when it comes to the subject, Calis. Could it be love?"  
  
"Of course not." He took in a deep breath, determined to prove he wasn't interested in Hikaru, "I don't like you females, you confuse me!"  
  
Vegeta laughed slightly at Calis's comment, "I agree."  
  
Honno smirked and looked back at Vegeta, "Well, you've got your hands full of the female species, don't you. And a really confusing one as well."  
  
"Krystal?"  
  
Honno nodded to him, glad he realized who she was talking about, "But...Calis, why-don't y-"  
  
"Let's end the conversation at this, I don't like her." He sighed and sat back down in his chair, he glanced out the windshield.  
  
The red-head shrugged and again walked out of the room, deciding to take his advice, "Whatever you say."  
  
Enjeru giggled meeting Honno a good distance away from the doorway, "It seems like you sure were interested in who Calis liked."  
  
Honno growled at her, "We've been over this before, Enjeru! I have no interest in the saiyan species!"  
  
"Aw. Why not?" She made a face, "You know there cute, and they can fight really well, what's not to like?"  
  
Honno narrowed her eyes, "I have no interest in any males, especially saiyan males."  
  
Enjeru giggled harder, "Well, that's what Calis said about females. Maybe you guys are just saying it to cover up the fact that you're beginning to see an interest!"  
  
Krystal smirked in the doorway of the room of the ship, leaning against the silky bluish wall, "Don't hate 'em, 'til you've tried 'em."  
  
Enjeru laughed and turned to Krystal, "I agree!" She looked back over her should at Honno, her short blue hair falling behind her head, "I mean...you've never had a mate Honno."  
  
The saiyan girl shrugged slightly, "No, you haven't."  
  
"You haven't either, Krystal." Honno was quick to point out that fact.  
  
She shrugged and nodded slightly, "True, but I have guys hanging off of me, and you know most of them are total jerks, but a few..."  
  
"Like Veggie-chan." A giddy Enjeru added.  
  
Krystal looked at her, but nodded, "Can be the sweetest, cutest things you'll ever meet. Or, sometimes, there just your type."  
  
Enjeru giggled some more, "Mates are a lot of fun. I can't settle for just one. Though, it's a weird style, I like it." She smiled.  
  
Krystal made a face, "Can't settle for one." She sighed awkwardly, "I could hardly find one!"  
  
Honno shrugged, "I don't like anybody."  
  
"Aw, you're just in denial." Max's voice rung out from below the floor, she then realized they were on the second floor.  
  
"You shut up, or I'm gonna come down there and rip your hair out!"  
  
"Bring it on! Nobody touches my hair."  
  
--------------------  
  
Vegeta glanced at Calis, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing, really." The saiyan mumbled as a response.  
  
"That's pretty distant to be thinking about nothing, but then again, I shouldn't ask you those types of questions." The young prince sighed and looked down.  
  
"No, it's fine with me. I'm just not sure what I'm thinking about."  
  
"Hikaru?"  
  
"No, not really..." He looked down, "It's...confusing."  
  
Vegeta glanced at him, "Hey, you know what?"  
  
Calis took in a deep breath, "Yeah?"  
  
"My whole life is one big confusing bundle of lies, torture devices and weird people who are out to kill me!"  
  
Calis laughed, "And don't forget girls that are totally obsessed with you."  
  
"And ones that are totally in love with me, but won't say it."  
  
Calis smirked and shook his head, "You know, it's nice to have you around." He made a face, "You're the only one that doesn't drag your feet and look like the world is ending the very next day when something's not right."  
  
Vegeta grinned mischievously, "Well, that might be partially because when I'm here, Krystal's not about to destroy the world."  
  
"This is very true." Calis nodded sagely, as if he was giving some great, awesome advice or something.  
  
Vegeta made an awkward face, "Do you like Honno?" It had popped into his head when Honno had mentioning him liking Hikaru.  
  
Calis looked at Vegeta, his glance being very jerky, "What did you say?" He muttered, as if he hadn't heard the prince.  
  
The young saiyan warrior blinked, confused, "I just asked if you liked Honno, I thought for sure you'd deny it."  
  
Calis made a weird face, "You seem to forget you're the prince, I'm not supposed to lie to the prince of my race."  
  
"Well, you have to think, this is a new thing for me...I went about eleven years without knowing that little tid-bit of information."  
  
"Yeah, true. I can't believe I'm saying this, but...thank God for Kakarott."  
  
Vegeta nodded in agreement, "Yeah." Vegeta shook his head, catching the elusion, "So, are you saying to like Honno?"  
  
Calis shrugged, "She's all right, for a....whatever she is." He made a face, "I mean, I don't 'like' her like her, but I like her...as a friend, well, not as a friend like you, but...she's okay to be around. I mean, I'm not saying I like to be around her, I mean I don't hate her..."  
  
"As much as everyone else you've met on E-arth so far?" Vegeta always seemed to know what everyone was going to say no matter who it was. It could have been some freak off the street, it would seem he would know.  
  
Calis was thankful he was talking to Vegeta and no one else, "Yeah! That's it, she's the best person I've met on E-arth so far!"  
  
Vegeta nodded, still pondering the sound of that name, "That name is pretty weird if you ask me."  
  
Calis shrugged, "I agree...but, after all, think about who lives there." He looked into Vegeta's blue eyes, "What could you expect?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled a little, "True."  
  
------------------------  
  
Alex tampered with the machinery, "Hm, this is really messed up."  
  
Kate blinked and looked at Alex working, "Wow, you really made this ship, the design is incredible."  
  
Alex grinned at her, "Yep! That's me! It took me four years to complete this. Then the whole getting stolen from the people that stole it, from the people who stole it, from the people who stole it, from the people who found it, after I lost it."  
  
Kate laughed a little, "Wow, it has quite a history then."  
  
"Yeah, no wonder it's so messed up."  
  
"I can hear you, remember, I'm a full-operating machine, you offend me!" the computerized voice chimed in after awhile.  
  
"Wow, I'm amazing. I offended a computer!" Alex smirked at the engine, as he continued tampering with it, "I feel so sorry with that boy."  
  
"Calis?" Kate blinked and look at Alex, then realized what he meant.  
  
"Yeah, him, the present owner of the ship." Alex made a face as some oil spewed out from no where, "Uh, I didn't use oil to even operate this!"  
  
A humming could be heard from the computer system. Then, Kakarott walked into the room, after Alex growled unhappily, "Hey, guys. What's up?" He cocked an eyebrow at Kate, then Alex, "This thing runs on oil?" He sighed, then sat down slightly on a 'chair', which was actually some useless part of the engine. He crossed his arms, "You think that girl died?"  
  
Kate looked up, she wondered vaguely what he might mean by "that girl", so why not ask him what he meant. She glanced back over to Alex, who had resumed his work on the engine. She looked back at Kakarott, "What girl are you talking about, Kakarott?"  
  
He blinked, she didn't remember, great. He probably only remembered because he had to be the one that was torturing her for a really long time. Hey, it had some sort of fun to it, she had done something really horrible to Vegeta. He knew she had been hurt greatly, but he didn't care, when did he care, is what he wanted to know. "Uhh....girl that ended up running off the ship, the one we tortured?"  
  
"Oh her..." Kate thought back to that girl, she had never thought enough to memorize her name. She thought of her as what Krystal always called her, the only name she had around the ship, 'bitch'. It was appropriate after what she had done. Chris seemed to feel a bit of pity for her, Chris had been weirder since that encounter with creepy on that planet when they were younger. She wondered what had happened to him, he used to be a total weirdo who hopped around singing weird songs. Lately, he had been different, more serious, except the "crikey" stages.  
  
The room they were in was the engine room, it was nothing really, a small red room, lined with gray walls and floors, the ceiling wasn't locatable the engine towered up to the ceiling, several gadgets and somehow Alex had crawled under it. A small space without the engine was where Kate and Kakarott were standing, though Kakarott was sitting on a portion of the engine himself, it was small though. "Hey, everyone is talking about romances..." He trailed off as usual.  
  
Kate glanced at him, wishing her would have finished his partial sentence, Kakarott never finished his sentences. He seemed to be a distance from her, when he was around her he never completed sentences or anything, why? She never got to see him be his truly moronic self. He always seemed uninterested in life when she was around, she'd never let anyone know it with the reputation of the idiot he had gotten himself, she liked him quite a bit. "Why didn't you finish? What were you going to say?"  
  
Kakarott blinked, unaccustomed to somebody actually wondering what he had to say, which was sometimes smarter than what they were going to say. But, usually it was just some idiot comment, which was probably why. But, this time, he wasn't sure what he was about to say, so he stared at her, dumbfounded, "I..." He searched for something stupid or smart to say, but he had nothing. "Do you like anybody?" He blurted out, then quickly realized he had chosen the single worst thing he could have said.  
  
Kate blinked and looked startled at the question, "You want to know if I like anybody?" She laughed a little, this was an interesting question. She then made a face and twitched, Kakarott had just asked that. 'I thought he was a moron, what happened?' She sighed, she wasn't sure what to say. She just blinked and looked into his brown eyes, unsure of herself. She couldn't tear her glance from him, this was stupid. "I...I'm not interested in romance." She looked away, growling under her breath at her own stupidity.  
  
Kakarott just nodded at her, wondering why he had even asked it in the first place still, but part of his mind partially wondered further into the question. Was she telling the truth, did she have any interests in romance? He didn't care, that was just dumb, romance freaked him out. What could you expect when some weirdo followed you around calling you some gay name she had invented out of boredom that related nothing to your name at all, "Yeah, me either." He just shrugged, "Well, whatever, I'm bored." He walked off, slowly through the door of the engine room, not wanting to be caught in that situation again.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Niten mumbled grouchily in his semi-consciousness, "Wh-who's there?" He was in a lab area, it was slightly large, computers decorating the grayish walls. A figure stepped out of the shadows, kind of in a sinister manner.  
  
"Feeling better?" The tone wasn't sinister, more of cheerful, though demented, happiness tone thingie.  
  
Niten blinked, "Jason?" He shook his head slightly, "I feel light-headed, that runt can sure make destruction when he wants...scrawny little guy, though." He shook his head again, "Hey, did you find out anything interesting, where's Damian?"  
  
Jason blinked and looked around his lab, "No, and I have no clue." He grinned deviously, "But I got a hostage!" He clapped his hands happily and jumped gleefully up and down. "I don't know why I changed to your side." He sat down on his computer chair and pouted, "I miss Alex, and that runt." He made a weirder face than before, "Am I gonna have to hurt that little guy...he's so small!" Jason closed his eyes, forming crescents, looking again, awkwardly.  
  
"No, not you." Niten slowly got up, "You don't know where Damian is?" He added as an offhand comment, "I wonder where he got off to." He made a face at Jason, "Come on, you were acting sinister enough before, do you have a split personality or something?" He crossed his arms, "I can't have you having regrets again!" Niten made a different face, "Well, where is the hostage you took, anyway?"  
  
Jason smiled, "I put her in a cage all by herself. She's stuck in there, and has no one to talk to!" He clapped his hands again. "I'm going to make her serve us! Won't that be fun?" He sighed, "Well, she's the weakest of them, but maybe she can make for some useful bait." He looked around, his purple eyes catching sight of a "space" rat that seemed to be "sneaking" across the floor of his lab. He screamed like a 3-year-old girl and blasted it into oblivion. "Rats! I hate rats!"  
  
Niten glanced over to him, "You sounded like a girl, but cool move." He sat there pondering Jason. What exactly was up with this guy? Then his mind shifted back to Vegeta, his foe. "That runt...can sure fight, I didn't think he'd still be this good!" He growled under his breath, he had been defeated yet again. "I'll never be able to beat that brat!" He shook his head, annoyed.  
  
"No, probably not." Jason said "reassuringly." He looked all cheerful, like he had just said a noble comment that was going to make everything better.  
  
"You think I found that inspirational?" Niten sounded disgusting, "I will be able to beat him eventually! I know it! I'm practically a god of my race, and he's a-a..."  
  
"Runt?"  
  
"Yeah! A runt, I won't be beaten by a...what...14 year-old little kid! So what, he's the prince! I'll still kick his ass!" He snarled under his breath, getting to his feet. Thinking of the concept of never beating Vegeta made his blood boil. "How can you say I'll never beat him!" He growled, clenching his fists furiously. "He's only a runt! A scrawny little half-pint!"  
  
"That happens to be a legendary warrior and the prince of his race with a MAGNETIC personality, so that he has so many allies there's no way you could possibly beat them all!" Jason smiled again, "However..." He smiled and clasped his hands together thoughtfully, "I have a way you can kill him, you and your dishonorable-ass."  
  
Niten made an annoyed face at him, however, he saw no point in continuing the argument, "What would that way be?" He then got the dishonorable comment, "I'm n--" He sighed heavily, "Okay, so what? I'm a bad guy! An honorable villain is just creepy!" The man looked around the room still, not wanting to look at Jason's stupid face anymore. "Well?"  
  
Jason smiled gleefully, now that Niten had accepted he was right and was going to listen to his wonderful, great, stupendous plan, "Ok! This is fool- proof plan, so you have to leave!"  
  
Niten made a really annoyed face, "Jason! I'm no fool, you're the only really big idiot around here!" He growled, in a very annoyed tone, "Do you want me to listen to your stupid plan or not?"  
  
"Ok, ok...meany." he crossed his arms unhappily, "I'll tell you! Since we have Hikaru, we can lure them back here with a little 'tempting!'" He nodded, but continued, "Then, we can hold her hostage and say if they try and attack us she will die. And if anyone's a big enough of an asshole to fight us anyway, I'll have a trap set up for them. Hopefully it'll be someone more reassuring of a hostage!" He grinned deviously at his twisted, slightly demented plot as he explained further, "Vegeta, or as you call him, that runt, won't hurt his friends. So if you can keep them under close watch, you'll have him totally helpless with no defenses and his friends won't be able to do a thing about it!"  
  
Niten listened, but he couldn't believe it, Jason's plan was not a total freak plot which would work if cows flew over his head flying on cardboard wings, "Well, well...it's actually a good plan. I'm surprised at you, Jason." He smirked and cocked his eyebrow, it brought back of the small saiyan desperate screams of agony and he grinned evilly at the recollection of these. "Pretty soon, you'll be all mine, Vegeta-sama."  
  
Jason nodded happily, with this scary look on his face, unfortunately, he was grinning, "You actually like it?!" He was happy that his idea had not been looked at like a toy truck that did absolutely nothing and had no potential to, when really all someone had to do was give it a push. He had actually thought this plan through, he knew it was a good plan. Jason couldn't help but notice a nagging guilt in the pit of his stomach, for Alex, for Vegeta, for all of them.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Lee cursed vividly, with much skill as Chris watched him, bored to death, "So, I see you're feeling better, Lee." Chris glanced down at the gray floor, they sat in one of the many food rooms, it was big. It had a glass table that they were sitting at with a basket of fruit in the middle, which was Chris's idea. They were surrounded by a pink wall, much to all their dismay, and a few spread out counters, a sink in one and a dishwasher, which was odd, in one of them. "I wonder if Alex is from E-arth." He blinked as he spoke his offhand comment.  
  
Lee slowly looked towards him, "Why do you ask?" He then resorted back to his first question, one which made much more sense to Lee anyway, "Yeah, Krystal gave me that antidote, why did you say I was feeling better, of course I'm feeling better. But, I'll be feeling much, much better when Niten is dead and I can burn his cold, lifeless body."  
  
Chris sighed heavily, "You people are violent." He grinned, "But you just go on being the saiyans that you are. I'm just glad I know how to control my passions." He glanced at Lee, "Because dishwashers...where else have you seen them? It's E-arthinized." He glanced around the room, then thought back to Vegeta, his mind had been on him a lot lately. It was weird, Vegeta was still a cheerful, sweet kid after all he had been put through, why wasn't he hateful? Chris, unfortunately, knew he would be quite hateful towards the world after being put through all of that.  
  
"True." Lee took notice, for the first time, to Alex's Earthish ways, "I guess Alex does seem like he's from E-arth, I mean...the way he acts, but he's really smart, that's not a common thing on E-arth! Why are all those people such idiots?" He noticed Chris was deep in thought, he wondered vaguely what he was thinking about, but didn't ask. Sometimes things were left better unattended to, if Chris wanted to talk about it, he would. Chris was always an oddball, but he wasn't sure exactly what he could say, but he thought it anyway. "It's so weird, we're going back to E-arth, knowing Niten is still alive, but we're so calm."  
  
Chris nodded, "Perhaps that's a good thing, but I know why." He sighed and looked out the window, the only one in the room and looked far out into the distant stars, it was pretty, peaceful, different than anything else. It only appeared that way, though, really it was like the rest of the universe. Full of hate, ego, arrogance, judgement, chaos, everything bad, he guessed he was no different, but it bugged him sometimes, could it be different. Which brought him back to Vegeta, he was like a lost soul, one of the only sources of kindness in the world, what the rest of the world puts pressure on it when it came to the important matters. Like the world put it's true faith in kindness when push came to shove, they put confided everything into Vegeta and the pressure was on him when it came down to the wire.  
  
"Why?" Lee watched as Chris zone out, he didn't ask what he was thinking. Though, he wondered wildly what he could be thinking, what was the 'why'? Why weren't they upset like before, the conclusion slowly dawned on him, but he still waited for the zoned out Chris to speak. He thought mildly about how it had been while they were coming to rescue Vegeta, but now, Hikaru was missing, no one minded. Krystal hardly cared, like she even noticed. Calis was the only one who had even mentioned it and that was just because Niten bugged him. Vegeta, himself, had mentioned it as well, but what could you expect? He is one of the nicest saiyans, or perhaps the nicest saiyan, especially after torture, he had ever met. No one else cared enough, even himself, he didn't care. Lee was well-unaware that he and Chris's thought were very similar, so he continued to wonder what Chris was thinking, unaware he looked zoned out as well.  
  
"Because...you know...because of Vegeta..." Chris stared into Lee's green eyes, he didn't exactly meet them. Lee was somewhere in his distant little world, Chris took in a deep breath. "You should know...it's me, and Krystal, Calis, and you..." He knew there was no reason to continue, Lee was hearing, not exactly listening or comprehending, but he heard enough to agree. Everyone was so different now, it bugged him, but then again, it didn't. He suddenly found his mind drifting back to the planet "E-arth." He had found himself thinking about the young lady before, as well, Karen, why did he think about her so frequently? He knew saiyans shouldn't fall in love with a race as pathetic as the humans, it wasn't sanitary.  
  
Lee just simply nodded and responded with a simple, "You're right, I did know that...I don't know why I asked, but I did..." Lee made a face, "Hey, Chris! Why are we zoned out like this?! This silence is starting to freak me out! It's not right for me to be this quiet!" He made a face and stood up all nobly, "Perhaps I am ailed with something." He got right in Chris's face, his tone was now up high and anxious, "Perhaps...YOU...have an illness! What could it be?" He grinned stupidly, "I know! It's Simon's disease!"  
  
Chris smirked, glad to have Lee's mood back in gear, "Simon's disease, eh?" He cocked an eyebrow, "And what exactly is Simon's disease, huh?" He laughed slightly, "Perhaps we do have it, though." He looked baffled, "What exactly does it do, Lee?"  
  
"It...I have no clue! But, it makes you hungry! So let's get food!" He grinned, "Or...scouters!" He smiled gleefully, "Let's all go put on scouters and let the infernal BEEPING commence!" He laughed evilly, doing little imitations of "beeps."  
  
Chris's eyes widened, "Scouters?!" He had forgotten those dastardly things, "Where are they?! Does Calis have any on board this wretched ship of his!" He growled, "I must destroy all scouters physically and mentally possible!"  
  
Lee nodded, "Off to search for the infernal scouters, then?"  
  
"Yeah!" He smirked viciously, "Destroy all scouters! It's a scouter scavenger hunt...or was it safari! Crikey! I dunno." He got a crescent shape to his eyes, "We'll go find those beasts and kill them, mate!" That annoying Australian accent took it's place in Chris's voice.  
  
"Oh no!" Lee groaned.  
  
------------------------  
  
As Calis peered out the window his vision was impaired by a giant pink smear on the windshield, that had suddenly splatted on his windshield, "What in the HELL?!"  
  
Vegeta looked awkwardly at the large SPLAT as, he had jumped back before, he now walked over to it, curiously to investigate it, "What is it?"  
  
Calis blinked, for he had hidden behind something as well, "I don't know, is it a space bug of some kind?"  
  
"Maybe..." Suddenly, yet slowly the splat grew big eyes and a giant toothy grin on it's face.  
  
"Oh Lord." The ship moaned and muttered, "Activating windshield wipers..."  
  
Vegeta yelped in fright, "It's-it's...what is it?!" He backed away, quite disturbed, "Calis! Please explain to me what this is! This isn't normal!"  
  
"Um, no. I don't know what it is!" Calis had a look of just as much disturbance as Vegeta did, "It's not normal, though, not at all."  
  
As the windshield wipers swished over it, it became twisted, like a Picassos painting, with that same toothy, now twisted, grin on it's splatted face. "Ew! It's starting to gross me out!!" Vegeta jumped back as it slowly began to peel itself off the windshield.  
  
Krystal, Enjeru and Honno all entered the room, to see the great splat, "What is it?!" Krystal sounded slightly annoyed since she had to come in here for no apparent reason to her, or so it seemed. She growled and looked up at the thing. Making a disturbed face as she did so.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta glanced toward the female saiyan, hoping she knew what the strange awkward thing that had attached itself to Calis's windshield. He tilted his head at her and blinked, seemingly confused, not that she wasn't. He was pretty sure she didn't know either, but he asked anyway, but got an unwanted response, a rather mean one, actually.  
  
"Why are you asking ME, you MORON?! I don't know what it IS! Ask Calis!" She snarled at the saiyan prince, then realized who she was talking to and quickly regretted saying he was a moron, her face revealing an expression that wasn't usually present on her face, because she was a little bit of a bitch, but, she knew that and so did everyone else. But, Vegeta looked slightly hurt by her comment, and she beat herself mentally, why had she gone and opened her big mouth.  
  
"I was only asking, Krystal...man, you didn't have to be so rude about it. Is that what you really think about me?" He looked a little embarrassed that she had called him a moron, all he had done was ask her a simple question, just because she didn't know the answer that made him a moron? Even so, it had hurt his feelings, that she would call him an idiot. Because we all know he didn't need any down-boosts of self-confidence.  
  
"No! Vegeta, I didn't mean it that way! I just-that's not what I meant! Okay?!" She crossed her arms and scowled at him, he had taken it the wrong way, but she had said it the wrong way. She couldn't stand it when he was hurting mentally or physically, because she felt like she was the cause of the entire universe being blown up in a matter of seconds after she hurt his feelings. Though, the only reason that was bad to her was because Vegeta would be one of the people that got killed. She could give a shit about the rest of the world.  
  
"Well, what did you mean?! You called me a moron, that usually can only mean what it says!"  
  
"You just took it wrong, I didn't me--I mean, I didn't--what I meant was...I didn't mean to say anything! I just didn't--FORGET IT! Okay, Vegeta?! I don't think you're a moron and that's all you need to know." She sighed, staring into his now confused blue eyes, a half-smile, half-look on confusion on his face, then it switched to just pure confusion as he stared awkwardly at her.  
  
"You sure are weird, Krystal." He never understood Krystal, she had a really strange personality. Usually, he tried to, so she didn't hit him over the head with a mysterious mallet. He blinked for a few seconds, then a mischievous grin came over his face as he realized the reason why she was acting like that.  
  
Krystal half-smirked at him, "What are you smiling about, Vegeta Ouji?" She basically already knew the answer to that, knowing he wouldn't answer anyway. But, she knew what he was smiling about because the secret of her "little crush" had gotten out after that little incident with the biggest bastard on this side on the universe. She wasn't sure, they're might be a bigger one on the outer skirts of the other half of the universe, but she couldn't be sure. Still her half-smirk, turned to a half-smile, half-smirk as she looked into his eyes, still.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He smirked and turned to realize everyone else had entered the room as well and was harassing poor Calis for answers on the mysterious splat on his windshield, which now was grinning at them all, though no one was paying it any mind. Which was odd, because a splat on the windshield grinning at you would usually be pretty darn disturbing if you think about it. But, he just stared, thinking poor Calis as he was asked numerous questions he didn't know the answers too.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What species is it of?"  
  
"Is it going to kill us?"  
  
"Where did it come from?"  
  
"Have you ever seen it before?"  
  
"What does it's diet consist of?" Vegeta stared awkwardly at Kakarott on this comment, because it was probably one of the stupidest questions he had ever asked and that was pretty damn stupid.  
  
Calis's eyes were wide from stress, then he closed his eyes and clasped his hands together as he constructed the biggest bunch of nonsense he had ever come up with in his entire life, "It is obviously some sort of space bug that comes from a black-hole in the outer regions of the galaxy. It is a fairly nice creature, if my calculations are correct, and I have never seen it before. If you look closely enough, you can see three antennae coming out from it's head." He took a deep breath as he finished, as the stupidity of his statement slowly sunk into the saiyan's head.  
  
A silence followed, and Kate, as most of them were, was looking at him like HE had three antennae protruding from his own head. "Uhh..." He just stared, not believing Calis, of all people, could come up with anything that stupid.  
  
Kakarott stared blankly at him, as did most of them, Enjeru stood there trying desperately trying to understand what he had just said, but wound up like the rest of them, staring at him dumbfounded. The poor saiyan elite noted the silence that followed his WEIRD statement and began to speak once more, "Or maybe not....leave me alone..."  
  
Vegeta got a sympathetic look on his face, and spoke some sensible words, which was probably a relief for most of the people in there, "Err....what he meant was...he has no idea what it is, and none of us do."  
  
"Thank you, Vegeta." Max smirked at him.  
  
Calis laughed nervously, and looked at Vegeta, a meek smile on his face, as if inquiring, "Yep! He hit the nail square on the head!"  
  
Chris laughed at Vegeta, "Thanks for translating, Vegeta!" He grinned at him. "Does anyone else notice that it appears to be grinning at us?"  
  
Kate glanced awkwardly at it, "Yes, Chris, you appear to have a point, and it's quite disturbing if I may say so."  
  
"Why wouldn't you be able to say so?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at her, "Someone else would have eventually, you know." He sighed, "I really wish it would go away. It's really starting to creep me out."  
  
Enjeru clung to Vegeta, "It's okay, Veggie-chan!" She smiled happily at him, knowing it would go away soon, though she had never seen it before it was slowly peeling off of the windshield, so she decided to comfort Vegeta, "It's gonna leave soon!"  
  
Vegeta made an interesting face, sweating slightly, "Eh...thanks for the consolation, Enjeru, but, could you please stop clinging to me?" He then just cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
She smiled happily and released him, "Of course, Veggie-chan!"  
  
Vegeta moaned, "That isn't my name!" He crossed his arms and sat down on a chair, as Calis looked at him, slightly red from embarrassment, but decided to return to his usual Calis-ish self. "Aw, what's wrong, Veggie-chan?" A smirk crossed his face, as he said that wretched name in a very teasing tone.  
  
Vegeta snarled at him, "Shut up if you want to live, Calis!" He hissed slightly and Calis grinned, but backed down.  
  
"Yes, your princliness!" He smirked deviously at Vegeta, as Vegeta glared at him, then smirked evilly at him.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Antennae." He smirked, and Calis made a face, immediately knowing what he was climbing as did everyone, it would appear.  
  
Suddenly, the thing shot off the windshield, seeming to disappear through space, as another thud, no one paid any mind was heard at the back ends of the ship, the only one who even slightly took attention to it was Vegeta, though he didn't speak of it. "Well, guess that's that, then." Lee put his hands in his pockets, as he grinned.  
  
Vegeta nodded to them, "Yeah, guess so..." He shrugged, "I'm going to go take a nap, we should be there pretty soon...and I'm afraid of the 'Bulma' girl scares me." He walked back to his room.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, to see two big pink eyes looking into his eyes, "Ohh...what a cute guy...are you Vegetaaa...you have quite a reputation."  
  
Vegeta's eyes jerked open, "Wh-who are you?!" He leapt out of bed, pushing the newcomer away from him, "What are you doing here?!" He didn't take note to the reputation part, but he got the point that she knew his name, "How did you know my name?!"  
  
She smiled, closing her pink eyes, she had long pink hair that was slightly spikey and messed up, "I'm just a visitor." She seem to sing her words, he was wearing a pink shirt with red jeans and pink flip-flops. She smiled happily at him, "You're cuter than I thought...I know why she likes you now, at least!" A happy smile covered her face, or more of a grin, that resembled the splat's from earlier.  
  
Vegeta's looked very freaked out, "Well, what do you want from me?!" He growled, "How did you get in here?!" He was behind his bed as she was in front of him.  
  
She leaned over his bed, "Just to check you out...well, Vegeta, my name is Mewtalya! Or Talya-Mewseitya-kasei for short, but Mew sounds cooler, so call me whatever." She continued to smile, pleased with her awkward appearance, she then turned into a pink balloon. "So, what cha lookin at me like that for, huh?"  
  
Vegeta leapt back, then shook his head, "Am I freakin dreaming, you freaky creature, check me out?! Well, I think you're done enough checking...Ms...Person! So leave me alone! And how did you get in here?!"  
  
"No need to call me miss, Vegeta Ouji, the runt of all saiyans!" She smiled at him as she turned back into her "self." A happy smile was still bounding across her face, "Nope, haven't even got to hardly check you out at all! So I'm gonna hang out around here for awhile! You can introduce me to your friends!"  
  
She had fairly fair skin and was around 5'5" she wasp pretty petite and just looked a really weird person with that ridiculous grin on her face, her nails and toe-nails were also painted pink, "No! Go away! I don't even know you!" He jumped back, "Get out of here! How did you get in here, why won't you answer me?!"  
  
Her sparkly pink eyes opened, to reveal lots of sparkles, "Come on, Vegety...introduce me to all your friends, because you're not gonna get rid of me, you're no gonna get rid of me." She started to sing a slight tune to her words. "Besides..." She poofed from sight, then reappeared with a magnifying glass to her pink eye, "I seeee you always, Vegetyyy..."  
  
He made a face, "Go away!" He shook his head. "I don't like you, leave me alone." He sighed desperately, "Uh...Calis?! Krystal?!"  
  
"Hmm...it looks like you need a little boost in self confidence, but you're excellent with a sword and that speed is overwhelming...need a little more brute strength, and your power's fine, hm, then you'll be perfect. Hm, yep, you're definitely the Vegety I was informed of!"  
  
"Informed of?!" He blinked, "What are you talking about?! How do you know all that about me?!" He looked slightly nervous, "What do you want from me?! Be perfect for what?! You're scaring me!"  
  
"Simple, we Seitas have conventions every so often and we get to go INSPECT people, and I got you, last time the guy wasn't nearly as cute. But you're a..." She squealed as she spoke the word, "A CUUUUUUUUUUUUTIEEEEEE!!"  
  
Vegeta watched her dart around him, as she shrunk to the size of, and turned into a small, pink cat with a long tail, and twitchy ears, as he kept his eyes on "it" darting about, "Um, thank you...I think."  
  
"Aw, and so polite!" She appeared in front of him and huggled him, "I like you...introduce me to everyone." She then pouted, "Cause I'm not leaving 'til I get what I came for, so HaHa!"  
  
Vegeta made a face and cried for someone to come in there and witness this strange creature, who had popped back into her human form again, "Guys?! Please come in here!"  
  
Everyone opened the door immediately all pushing in shoving, except Krystal, who was in front and just walked in, "WHAT IS A GIRL DOING IN YOUR BEDROOM!?"  
  
"I don't know! She was in here when I woke up! Please she says she's going to stay here awhile, you 'check me out'!!"  
  
The smiling pink-one had a happy smile on her face, "Ah, if it isn't," she then took a deep breath, "Calisie-chan, Vegety's best friend, Krystal, Vegety's future mate, Maxy, the hair crazy one, Kakarku, the densest guy alive, Chris-Ris, the fuse-er ehm I won't say, Lee, the space officer, KK the computer whiz, Ms. Flame, Calisie-chan's future mate, Enjeras, the apparent ditz!!"  
  
They all stood there shock, before an annoyed Calis spoke up, "Nicknames..."  
  
Alex made his way to Vegeta's room, "Hey, runt did you call?" He voice he used was a kidding one.  
  
"Yeah, actually. And I'm not a runt!" He growled at Alex, then glanced tiredly at the newcomer, "Mates?!"  
  
"Yup! I know these things!"  
  
Calis blushed only slightly, "Hmph! Whatever! I think you're just a crazy lunatic who's harassing poor Vegeta."  
  
Honno blushed completely, "I agree!"  
  
She grinned mischievously, "You think that! I'm never wrong! BWA-HA-HA- HAG!" She coughed after the last "hag."  
  
"Did you just say hag?" Vegeta looked, kind of annoyed, at her. "It's ha, isn't it. Gah, who are you?"  
  
His questions was answered by a horrified Alex, ".....it's-it's........that STUPID Seita!" He snarled. "WHY!?"  
  
"Yup! But, not just any Seita, Mew the Seita, is what I go by, but my real name is..." Alex held out his hand, inquiring, 'spare them.'  
  
Mew grinned looking around, "It all my NEW FRIENDS!!! And ALEXY IS HERE TOO! OH BOY!"  
  
"Oh no..." Vegeta looked annoyed and, scared, maybe? "Why does this always have to happen to me?"  
  
Krystal looked at him, "It's all-right, Vegeta" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Hey! Sup dudes?! My whole chapter got erased and I had to rewrite it, WAH! Why can't school be over yet? *Makes face* {Finish the chapter you idiot!} I haven't said NEO WAS HOT, yet! {Yes you did, before, now end it!} Why? Don't you enjoy our talks? {No, end it.} Aw, but we should bond! {NO!! *Pulls curtain*} *Reopens them slightly, to pop her head out* Well'p, hope you enjoyed it, guys, I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, Christmas holidays are coming up! Gotta go! {*Re-pulls curtains* NO!} 


	24. Confessions and Coverups

Disclaimer: I will own DBZ...one day! I really willl! Don't you TRUST me?! Wah! You don't trust m-{There never gonna trust you, you moron! You are an idiot, no one trusts idiots!} Wha?! Hey! That's not nice. {Um...duh?} Heyy! Well, I don't own it! BUT I WILL! ...EVENTUALLY! {Ok...sure you will.} Really!? {Yep, and look at those pigs, such pretty wings...and let's go check the Maple for hundred dollar bills! And oops, you just got struck twice by lightening. No...-_-; } You're MEAN!  
  
Ok! Hey, guess what?! I got a new computerr! I'm now writing with WordPerfect! I have AO-H--L! 9.0! ^_^; Hey, I'm just checking to see if this will turn out in italics, bold, or underlined. I'll have to see after I post it! All right, well, I'm back for another round of updates, the first one of the new year! Well, Happy Late New Year and Merry Late Christmas! {Get on with the story , you moron!} Man, can't you ever leave me alone? {How about, no?}Grr...fine.  
  
WARNING: LOTS OF ROMANCE! That is all... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Hiding the Truth  
  
Vegeta watched the now-transformed floating lamp flutter about the room, "Um...wh-why did you say...you were going to "check" me out? Hm?"  
  
The lamp grew a face, which made Calis jump, "I'm here to investigate your fighting capabilities." It sounded odd coming from a lamp with a face.  
  
Vegeta blinked and cocked his head to the side, "Investigate?"  
  
Krystal sighed, looking annoyed as ever, "She's probably here to do just that...after all, we have realized recently you have a power that is unheard of."  
  
Vegeta glanced at her, his expression not changing in the least, he didn't think that he was anything worth investigating, due to his modesty, "Power? It wasn't that great."  
  
Lee cocked an eyebrow at the young saiyan prince, and have snorted, "Right, you only kicked Niten's ass from here to the next galaxy."  
  
Calis smirked and nodded amiably, "I agree." He made a face as his ship sung out above everyone else to announce so lovingly that they had arrived.  
  
"Oh, jackass...we have arrived on the planet of the losers, you should fit right in, would you like to unload?"  
  
Calis clenched his fist at his adoring ship, and stomped his foot, but through gritting teeth replied, "Yes...cloak the ship and land subtly, and when I say subtly, I don't mean put up neon lights that point to the ship and have a disturbing old guy pointing at it, saying, 'This is a saiyan spacecraft, please come view it.' repetitively." This wasn't that rare for his low-rate spaceship to do with his screwy personality. He sighed and thought his ship over and supposed it could be worse, then realized over time it would probably get worse, and crossed his arms scowling and pitying himself, searching for a way to destroy it's machinery, wondering if Alex could help.  
  
The ship sang out in a merry tune, ignoring it's owner, "we are here...we are here...la-de-da...we are here." It's voice got louder, as it burst into another song, "The engine of the ship starts and growls, starts and growls, starts and growls, the engine of the ship starts and growls, and you're the one caught in the engine."  
  
The pink lamp changed back into her human form, "Oh! This is said to be the weirdest planet in this galaxy, I must check this planet out for myself. Are the people really as stupid as they say?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at their newly acquired shape-shifting, pink acquaintance, "Yes, they are. You should fit in quite nicely actually."  
  
The Seiya floated up next to the prince, "Remember, I'm here to investigate you, little one." Her eye seemed to get really big for a moment, as she has flashed out a magnifying glass.  
  
Vegeta made a disturbed face and nodded uncomfortably, "Am I going to get any privacy from you?" His cheeks got hot, "You can't be staring at me night and day."  
  
Krystal jumped in between Vegeta and the pink person, "Yeah! So, you're going to have to back off some, ok!?" She snarled.  
  
Seimew, which they had decided to call her, er, she had decided to call herself, smiled gleefully, "Aw, how sweet! You like Vegety, don't you, Krystal-san?"  
  
Krystal growled furiously at her, "No, I just think that would be an invasion of privacy..." She looked away, denying the fact that she was blushing,  
  
Vegeta blinked, and glanced at her, but didn't say anything to her, "Yeah...I agree you have no right to violate my privacy, no matter who or what company or league you're with!" He crossed his arms.  
  
Calis chimed in the conversation as well, "Why are you here again? To inspect Vegeta? You never told us why or how you got here?"  
  
"That information is classified." She replied in an almost automatic tone, then switched back to her strange overly cheery self. "Are we here?"  
  
Vegeta glanced towards the smart alec computer, "Hey...have we even landed yet?" He decided not to pay attention to their annoying new acquaintance.  
  
"Yes we are, little prince-ling." It rang out in a cheery voice, responding to Vegeta's question.  
  
The prince growled at it momentarily then sighed, "Well...open the shafts then!" He had, had enough weirdos and smart alecs to last him his whole life time. "Yes, little one." It still said this in a very cheery voice, and the Seiya smiled all the while, "You can exit now, hey, jackass...should I reinstall myself into the ground under your pathetic little hut?"  
  
Calis clenched his fists, but nodded, "Yes, do. Meanwhile, we'll be off trying to cover up our story, which shouldn't be hard with all the dim- witted morons around here." He smirked as he exited through the now opened door, which was now a ramp.  
  
Lee soon followed, "I agree...Kate, you should be more accurate in your descriptions, these E-arthlings are pathetic!"  
  
Kate also exited after the two, "I know, I know, it was a grave mistake\." She shook her head as she said this, knowing ultimately it was true. She wondered if she could find a better planet to go to, but all the other planets were invested with one or three-eyed evil green or purple freaks, they might be a little more intelligent though. She doubted anybody would have the latter preference.  
  
Krystal glanced at Mewseiya, "I suppose you're going to follow Vegeta, am I right?"  
  
Enjeru smiled, "All right! Cool! We're back, it's about time! I'm ready to see all these morons again, you start to miss them after awhile!"  
  
"Spoken like a true ditz, Enjeru."Honno followed her friend, truthfully she had enjoyed the break from all the idiots, and wasn't so happy to be back, it was quite miserable from her point of view in all reality. She stuck her hands in her jeans pockets, "So, we're back on the planet, which could quite easily be referred to as a hell for intelligent people?"  
  
Kakarott grinned mischievously, "Oh, then it shouldn't be a problem for you, Calis." A smirk widened across his lips, "As your ship clearly states, you fit right in."  
  
Calis cocked an eyebrow, "I'd suggest you shut up, if you like your voice- box that is, I'd be quite happy to rip it out right now, actually..."  
  
Kakarott made a face at him, but kept quiet, Krystal and Vegeta both exited as well, Vegeta looked around and took in a deep breath, "Maybe this time I won't be mobbed by weird girls who all have crushes on me."  
  
"Not a chance." Calis smirked and patted him on the back, "Not a chance..." He repeated himself.  
  
As soon as everyone had exited the ship flew into the air, and went to install itself, "Well...that's all good and fun, but anyway, let's move on, shall we?" Alex cocked an eyebrow.  
  
------------------------- Vegeta had on a red-collared shirt, he pulled at his own collar and glanced miserably at the all too familiar school, "How fun..."  
  
"Vegeta!!" He winced as he recognized that familiar voice, he turned and wasn't sure what to do, he knew he had a ton of new scars, an "X" across his right eye, a slash under his left eye, and a slash across his right cheek, there were a few scars down his arm, and the ones on his legs and chest were covered with his clothing, so how exactly was he going to explain all of this?  
  
"Bulma...hi." He smiled meekly at her, it was a faked smile, but to her, his smile was pretty faked or real, though she'd never admit it. She noticed the newly acquired scars right off. She would have asked but something else came out, she had never been so happy to see nayone in her life.  
  
"VEGETA! Where have you been?!" She put her hands on her hips and looked into his deep blue eyes, but he avoided meeting her eyes, trying to avoid direct eye contact, because, Vegeta had a LOT of talents, but...lying wasn't one of them.  
  
"I, uh...well...I..." He looked up, narrowing his eyes and meeting hers, "Why do you want to know, anyway?" His heart was pounding, and under his shirt, his tail was trying not to go spastic on him.  
  
She put her hands on her hips, and scowled, "That doesn't matter, I'm not just going to forget one of my students, I'm curious, Vegeta...please tell me! I want to know! I'm just curious, that's all." She whined and looked hopefully back into his eyes.  
  
His eyes darted back to the ground in an instant, "I-"  
  
"As IF it's any of your business where he's been and hasn't been!"  
  
Bulma jerked around to see her arch-enemy and rival, especially when it came to Vegeta, the pulled-back brown hair and conniving smirk on her face, her hands on her hips, looking down-right egotistical. "You! You're back too!" She turned to Vegeta, absolutely horrified, "You were with him!?"  
  
The coldest kid is school, less commonly known to her, as Calis was a scowl on his face, with his arms crossed standing right next to Krystal, "Yeah, she was with him, and so was I. Not like it's any of your business, though, onna..."  
  
"Missed you too, Calis..." She hissed at him, then scowled in Krystal's direction, "Where did you go?! What did you do?!"  
  
The sarcasm in Krystal's voice was so apparent, Khan might have even been able to recognize it, "We made out! What else?!" She smirked wider than she probably ever had before. "Duh, what else would we be doing, you idiot."  
  
Vegeta pulled back, red flushing on to his cheeks, "Wh-wha?!" Calis tried desperately to contain his laughter, and managed, though still snickered slightly, though it wasn't totally irrelevant, it probably seemed so to the blue-haired onna, which was why it was absolutely hilarious in that way, "What did you expect?" A smirk then appeared on his face.  
  
Krystal noted Vegeta's glance, and smiled at him, "Problem?"  
  
Bulma was one-hundred percent horrified, "You did not! I know...y-you've got to be lying! He'd neve-"  
  
"I-I...Krystal, we should get to class...we don't want to be late on our first day, right?" Vegeta's cheeks were still as red as they could possibly ever be, because, unfortunately, he knew way down in his heart, he actually wished that were true, and that wasn't right, or was it? He didn't know.  
  
"Yeah, we should." The fact that it was sarcasm was funny to Krystal, but Vegeta's reaction was interesting and when the actual thought occurred to her, and wide, actual smile, broke on to her face, the thought of that...she knew she wanted that, so, she decided to make that a point, step one, she had to admit to Vegeta she liked him. She'd work on that, and for now, she'd leave the blue-haired freak in suspense. She followed the prince of her race.  
  
Calis smirked at the two, actually getting the message they were conveying, unlike Bulma, who he shoved passed, "HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! You can't just shove past me like I'm a nobody." When it finally struck her that he was completely ignoring her, she growled in anger and watched him walk off. She wondered why Vegeta had blushed, she knew that Krystal was being sarcastic, but Vegeta, and Krystal herself acted weird about it, afterwards. Also, another thought hit her, she had forgotten to ask Vegeta about his scars, who could hit someone like him? She sighed and walked after them.  
  
"Vegeta-san!!" Karen ran up to him, a big smile on her face, glad to see he and Krystal were back, knowing what the probably meant.  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Um, hi...who are you?" As he so clearly showed, he wasn't into remembering everyone at this cursed school, but she didn't seem so bad, so he gave her a chance, unlike the evil fan-girls, who had attacked him when he walked in the door, luckily for him, Krystal had managed to fend them off.  
  
She put her hands on her hips, and made a face at him, "Oh, don't I feel special. Karen, remember me?" She crossed her arms.  
  
Vegeta hit his fist into his palm, as if he remembered, "Nope!"  
  
The girl just laughed at him, "Well, where have you bee-WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
Vegeta looked a little shocked, "What...do you mean?" He had flinched at her shout, it had hurt his ears. "What happened where?"  
  
Krystal looked at his scars, knowing immediately what she meant, "Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta blinked, "Huh?"  
  
"Y-you're hurt! You have a lot more scars than you already did! Where have you been?! What happened!? I don't get it!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "I-I...got into a few fights, that's all, no big deal..." He nervously smiled, and his eyes met the floor again.  
  
Krystal looked at him, a look of concern coming over her face, Karen had asked about his condition, which was exactly what she would have done, and probably did, so what could she say, she knew she could cover for him, so she started vividly trying to come up with a good excuse.  
  
She tried to meet his eyes, "But...Vegeta-san..." He avoided hers.  
  
"It...doesn't matter anyhow...hey, Krystal, we've got to get to class, right?" He turned back to the saiyan girl, who smiled at him. She knew he was in no hurry to get to class with all the wretched horrors of school, not to mention girls awaiting him, but he was in a hurry to end his conversation.  
  
"Yes, we do...you're right." She grabbed his arm and started off towards their classroom. "We better get going, then, right?" She finally released it and continued on, knowing he would follow anyway.  
  
Karen watched the two, mainly Vegeta, walk off, "I don't even..." She stared after him, her eyes wide with curiosity.  
  
"He's one hard case to crack, neh?" A familiar voice rang in her ears, "Don't bother trying to figure him out, you'll just get yourself more confused."  
  
"Chris!" She turned to see those two gray-blue eyes looking right into her own green ones, she pushed back her blonde bangs, and smiled, "You went with Vegeta?! You know what happened then?" Her eyes grew wide with anticipation.  
  
"It's not really anything you would deem important..." His voice trailed off, and he almost didn't manage to finish the sentence. Karen's eyes met the ground, he wouldn't tell her either.  
  
"Is it important to you?" She looked up, and managed to meet his eyes again. Her eyes were now filled with concerned and she managed to get Chris worried on whether he had said too much.  
  
"Well, yes..." "Then, it's important to me! What happened to him?!" She narrowed her eyes, still locked on to his, chasing them about, determined to stay where they were.  
  
"I-I can't say...he's had a rough life..." Chris swayed from her eye contact, and stared towards the ground, "You wouldn't understand...his past...I've managed to gain his trust, and you don't understand how frail it is...you don't understand how frail HE is...he just covers it all up..."  
  
Karen looked upwards, "His...trust?"  
  
"He's had his trust betrayed too many times, and I'm not going to add another time to that list...and, his trust is not something I'd be able to get back..." He smiled at her, "But, don't worry about it...it's our business, not yours. And, like I said, don't ponder on it for too long, or you'll get yourself more confused than you already are!" He began to walk away.  
  
She stood there in complete silence, not saying anything, what could she say, his past? She didn't know what Chris meant, she couldn't put nay of it together. The scars, what he said, the way Vegeta acted, did it all add up? She couldn't figure it out, it wouldn't come to her. She remembered Vegeta's face, but she thought of nothing, she looked at Chris, who was still walking away.  
  
"Don't stand here trying to figure us out...you'd be wasting your time..." His voice sounded grim, did he mean Vegeta, or himself? Nothing made sense to Karen. Chris knew, that he shouldn't ave given her as much information as he did. But, he himself knew very well how confusing Vegeta's past, present and future were. Sometimes, even he couldn't figure it out, so there was no sense worrying this girl over it.  
  
"O-Of course..."  
  
He walked a little further, then stopped dead. He hit his palm to his forehead immediately, "Argh! I forgot to ask her out after school today!"  
  
Calis's laugh cut into his thoughts, "Hey, stupid...couldn't you get a date with lover-girl?" A grin spread across his face.  
  
"No! She was asking about Vegeta, so lay off..."  
  
Calis sighed, "Poor Vegeta..." He glanced down towards the ground, that was all he could say on the matter. He always felt so helpless when it came to his friend. What could he do to help? Vegeta just had this huge cover-up, that only a few people can see past. Unfortunately, he doesn't need to cover it up. Calis looked up at the ceiling, "I will make everything right fir him...I swear."  
  
Chris smiled at his comrade, but did not speak, though he silently agreed, "Shall we get to class, then?"  
  
Calis muttered and grumbled under his breath, "Oh...right, right...stupid school...damn classes!" He turned to go, "You coming?"  
  
Chris looked up, deep in thought, "What? Oh, right..." He followed Calis to their classroom, Mrs. Shez, was 'pleased' to see them back.  
  
"You idiot children are back! Drat! I thought you had moved away for sure."  
  
"I missed you too, teacher." Calis sit down and crossed his arms, "You mind shutting up?" He cocked his eyebrow at her.  
  
She turned her nose up at him, "I'd suggest you be quiet..."  
  
"Thanks, but I don't take suggestions from idiot teachers who don't know jack about anything they're saying. So, thanks for the suggestion, but I'm gonna have to pass that opportunity up."  
  
Enjeru pouted, "I missed my friends, but not this..." She turned to Honno, "You glad to be back?" She sighed, then Vegeta crossed her mind again, she glanced across the room at him. He was messing with his straggly notebook, looking stressed. She smiled at him, he looked up at blinked, he had no response to her smile, he just turned back to his backpack. "He's so different, you'd never guess...he had to go through all he does."  
  
Honno looked at her friend, "Hey, can you keep your eyes off him for more than three seconds?" She sighed, and glanced over at two boys she hadn't seen before. One had messy black hair, with dark reddish bangs, and a red tint to his entire hair. He was in a black shirt and dark blue jeans, he had a green emerald and was spinning it on his finger, paying as much attention as Calis did to Bulma, to the teacher. He had a very tan complection and deep red eyes.  
  
"Oh! Wow, new kids! I've never even seen them before..." Enjeru noted that both the new boys had emeralds. Including the second one, he had dark blue messy, if sightly more spiked up, it was a very slight degree if at all, than his apparent comrade. He had deep green eyes and, though he wasn't pale, he was paler than the one sitting beside him, he was playing with a red emerald. He appeared shorten than the other, though they were sitting down it was hard to tell. He had on a blue shirt with light blue jeans, him and the other new kid seemed to be conversing. The black-haired one had a smirk on his face.  
  
Mrs. Shez demanded the classes attention, "Class! Pay attention we have a pop quiz tomorrow." She looked at the entire class, a good bit of them moaned.  
  
Calis didn't bother raising his hand, he just got an annoying smirk on his face, "How can you call is a 'pop' quiz, if you just told up about it? And...we're having it tomorrow, so you might as well just say we're going to have a quiz." His smirk widened, "For a teacher, you're pretty stupid, you know that?"  
  
Mrs. Shez apparently had not missed his smart-aleck remarks, "Calis, if I want your opinion, I'll ask for it!" She growled, or more hissed at him, "So, keep quiet until I do so."  
  
Calis laid back in his chair, "But, you'll never ask me for my opinion, so, I figured I needed to voice it without bothering with your stupid permission. But, like you could understand that."  
  
"Hey! I agree with him!" The blue-haired kid chimed in, receiving a glare, followed by a grin, "Well, he has a point, you never ask us for our opinions!"  
  
"Chaos! Shut your mouth! Do you understand me?"  
  
"No, he doesn't speak English, do you know jibe?" The boy sitting next to him took the liberty of speaking then, "It's a very sacred language!" He smirked at the teacher, his smirk was more annoying than Calis's, it was the worst anybody could have, and could probably be described as a, "what are you lookin' at-asshole smirk."  
  
Mrs. Shez put her hands to her forehead, as the whole class started to buzz with intimate chatter. Enjeru turned to Honno, "They seem to be spiteful enough!" She laughed, "I wonder what the po-quiz is on...we haven't been here, right?"  
  
"We need more spite in this school, anyway." She rolled her eyes and enjeru, "Who cares what it's on, it's not like we learn anything from these annoying teachers, who label themselves, as authority figures." She glanced over at obviously the one who was called Chaos and whoever the other one was, "They're certainly an interesting pair." She glanced back over her shoulder at Vegeta, who had been brutally mobbed by girls who were happy to see he was back.  
  
Chris glanced at Calis, "Was that intentional?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, "I don't think she missed you." He laughed a little, "Maybe we should go save Vegeta from his newly acquired problem.  
  
"Yes, it was. Good, then the feeling mutual. Newly? What Are you talking about? This is nothing new to Vegeta-san! His a girl-magnet, and he doesn't even wanna be."  
  
"It's not fair!" Max blurted out, "He doesn't wanna be and he gets it all!" He continued his whining, while Calis and Chris both sighed and a sweat- drop came down both of their faces.  
  
"How embarrassing..." Chris simply nodded in agreement.  
  
Mrs. Shez's voice broke through the noise, "BOYS AND GIRLS!" The class partially quieted down, but not much. "You mat talk for the remained of the period."  
  
"Wow, what a surprise, like we weren't going to do that, anyway!" The black- haired kid grinned at Chaos, "Right?"  
  
Chaos nodded, "Hey, Shadow...query, why did we enroll at this stupid school again." He sighed, "You know it's starting to get annoying, and I thought you8 were too good for things like this!"  
  
"I am!" Shadow's arms flailed, "But, I made a bet and promised I could do anything, just two more weeks and we'll be home free. By the way, who are the newcomers? Hear anything about them?"  
  
Chaos shook his head, "No...but, look..." He gestured towards Vegeta, who was fighting girls off, "He's getting more attention than me and you! And that's a lot!" He grinned, "But, more importantly, can you sense his power level..."  
  
Shadow nodded at his comrade, "Yeah, it's weird. I thought humans were really weak! I KNOW humans are really weak!" He crossed his arms, as that same annoying smirk returned, "And, we all know, I'm never wrong!"  
  
Chaos slapped his forehead, "You need an ego adjustment! You know that?" He crossed his arms and laid back in his own chair and put his hands behind his head, as he closed one eye and looked at Shadow, "You need to get your ass kicked, that might adjust your ego a little..."  
  
Shadow hit Chaos upside the head, "Gah! Shut up! Just who do you think could do that, anyway?" His smirk widened, "I mean, we both know nobody but you even gives me an interesting fight, and you know you can't beat me!"  
  
"Whatever..." He sighed, "It doesn't really matter..." He sat up straight, "You don't care that it would get on people's nerves right?"  
  
"Right!" Shadow grinned mischievously, "If anybody has a problem with my ego, I'll just kill with them if they don't wanna deal with it, I mean, it's not that hard."  
  
"Then you're good." Chaos crossed his arms, "Yeah, when you put it that way...it's very simple when you say it."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Krystal snarled at Takashi, "Dance?! I didn't even know we had a dance coming up...again! And, of course, I'd never go with you?! Have you lost your mind?!" She growled, the thought of a dance, lingering in her mind.  
  
"When is it?" Kakarott snuck into their conversation, "I wasn't aware that there was even a dance!"  
  
Truthfully, Krystal wanted to know that as well, but like she'd ever say that to either of these losers, "Who cares?!"  
  
Takashi turned to Kakarott, "It's the 29th, four days away from now!" He whirled back to Krystal, "Well, who do you intend to go with?!" His nasal voice, was not-so-good to hear again.  
  
"Anybody I want to, which wouldn't be you!"  
  
"It'd be Veg-"  
  
Krystal tackled Kakarott, "Shut the fuck up, Kakarott! Who I like is none of your business, and you wouldn't know anyway!" She stood up, they were in the hall, she was waiting for Vegeta, Calis, Chris and anyone else who decided to accompany them, or mainly Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta?" Takashi was a nerd, so of course, he caught on immediately, Krystal turned away, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Of course not! Wh-why would I want to go with Vegeta, anyway?" She snarled at the two of them, her cheeks still red, "You two need to worry about getting your own dates and stay out of my business! Like you could even get one!"  
  
Takashi crossed his arms and walked away, Vegeta found amusement in tripping him as he passed him, "Well, hello, Takashi..." He didn't even bother looking at him, he just kept going.  
  
Calis laughed and bent down over Takashi, "Been walkin' long, moron?" He laughed and followed Vegeta, meeting up with Krystal and Kakarott.  
  
"Hey, Krystal!" Vegeta waved and tilted his head, "Are you all right? You're cheeks are red, why?" He looked into her eyes.  
  
She smiled meekly at him, which was really odd for her, "N-Nothing Vegeta! Hey, did you know they had a dance coming up?!"  
  
Calis slapped his forehead, "Wha-?! Aw, another one?! You can't be serious!" He sighed, "But, maybe if we go...it'll clear all our heads." He hung his head, "Oh, God, help us all!"  
  
Seiya flew down the hall, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" She smiled stupidly at them all, "HI! HI! HI! DID YA'LL LIKE SCHOOL TODAY?!"  
  
Vegeta jumped back, "S-Seiya, that was only the first period there's still seven! So! I guess you'll have to go!" His eyes widened, "W-wait, y-you didn't!"  
  
"I ENROLLED!"  
  
"Somebody give me a gun..."  
  
Calis put his arm around Vegeta's shoulder, "Don't be ridiculous, Vegeta! This is HORRIBLE! How could SHE enroll! She can turn into a LAMP when she wants too!"  
  
Vegeta hung his head, "What did I do to deserve this..." He looked up, "Krystal, did you say...a dance?" He looked back at her.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"VEGETA!" Just the Bulma bombarded down the hall, shoving people Khan's size out of the way, "I've been looking for me! You just blew me off before!" She looked a little mad.  
  
Vegeta smiled innocently at her, the kind of smile no girl can resist, "Hey! I was late, I'm always like that when I'm in a rush!" What made it worse, was that he was that kind of a guy a girl can't resist, so Bulma smiled back at him.  
  
She sighed, "Oh, it's okay...But, I need to ask you something." She smiled wider at him, obviously anticipation do something. "Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
Vegeta blinked, "I-"  
  
Krystal gawked, and Bulma didn't even realize Krystal was even there, "What?! HEEEYYY!"  
  
Vegeta looked at her, "Huh?" He blinked, confused on what to do, he whirled before Krystal could say anything, "Bulma! I'll have to get back to you on that one!" His cheeks were flushed, and he took off.  
  
They both stared after him, he was running and he didn't look back, both girls gave each other nasty glares, VERY nasty glares, "W-well! We'd better follow Vegeta, huh, Kakarott, Chris?"  
  
Chris and Kakarott nodded, "Y-yeah...let's go!" They both followed Calis, who quickly followed Vegeta. Leaving Bulma and Krystal there, alone.  
  
"Wh-what was all about?!"  
  
"Why can't you just back off?!"  
  
They both said simultaneously, "Wh-what did you just say, are you blaming this on me?!" Again, they spoke, this time the same words, at the same time.  
  
"I told you he liked me!" Krystal smirked and glared at Bulma at the same time.  
  
"What?!" Bulma shook her head, "No way! If he liked you, he would have turned me down!"  
  
"If he liked you, he would have said yes!" Krystal glared evilly.  
  
"That's not true." Again, simultaneously.  
  
"I thought you didn't even like him, why are you interfering with OUR relationship!?" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Y-your relationship?!" Krystal spat the words out, "You don't even HAVE a relationship!" She shook furiously, "You're the one who's interfering..." Her fists were clenched, "And besides, I thought YOU didn't like him!" she sneered.  
  
Bulma glared, "How am I interfering, you didn't even like him until I came along! You didn't even notice him as anymore than a friend!"  
  
"For your information I've liked him si-" She froze in mid-sentence and looked away, "You ARE interfering! You don't know anything!"  
  
"Don't I? What don't I know?!" Bulma was shaking as well, "I'm not interfering! I love him! There's nothing I can do about that!"  
  
"I've loved him since the day I laid eyes on him!" She looked away, red, "I just haven't had the nerve to admit it to him! You just came out of no where and made me hasten the process! Neither of us minded!"  
  
"Right! Well, you missed your chance! I've got more nerve than you! And you can't do anything about it! He loves me, not you!"  
  
Krystal half-laughed, but it was a hollow and furious laugh, "M-my chance?!" She growled, "he doesn't like you! And he never will like you!" Krystal turned her back, "Why can't you just admit it to yourself...he...likes...me!" Krystal's words were harsh, "Vegeta is my guy! And you can't take him away! Because...you're just a pesky, rich SNOB!"  
  
"I'm not taking him away! He wasn't yours to begin with! And don't hold your breath, I'm a queen and you're a total dope! Who are you fooling, don't you think he would have said something by now, when did you meet?"  
  
"He was four, I was five! But, he's shy! Haven't you at least made THAT observation!?" She looked away, "You're pathetic!" She glared, "Like he's said anything to YOU!"  
  
"I'll show you! After this is over, he'll be glad not to look at your stupid face again!"  
  
"Oh? We'll see about that! Won't we?" Krystal turned and so did Bulma. "He'll turn you down, give him his due time!"  
  
"Fine! We'll see then, won't we?" They both started off in opposite directions.  
  
---------------------  
  
Vegeta sat down at his desk, "No, no, no..." He moaned in anguish, "I can't believe Bulma did that to me!" He stared at Calis.  
  
Calis sighed, "Aren't humans annoying?" He smiled, "You'll be okay...she did put you on the spot, though, didn't she?"  
  
"Well, what do I do?" He looked down, his cheeks still flushed. Then, he looked at Max, Kakarott, Chris, and Lee. His voice was hollow, he had never been more lost, he mad a face, "It's funny, I have been tortured more than once, and this feels almost worse!"  
  
"Do you love her?" Calis met his eyes directly.  
  
"I do..."  
  
Calis got up, placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, and smiled, "Then I think you know what you need to do." He then began to walk away.  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Damn her!"  
  
Chris and Lee laughed, "You can do it, Vegeta! It just might be a little difficult, you've got 'til lunch ro figure it out, they'll flag you down there, I'm sure."  
  
The young prince nodded, "I know, this is going to be hard to do..." He looked up at the ceiling, "I think I can do it, though..."  
  
---------------------  
  
Krystal couldn't sit still through second or third period, then she met her definite arch-enemy after third, "You..." He glared, her eyes were filled with pure hatred, well, maybe not pure, that when be when she was looking at Niten or Damian.  
  
Bulma turned away, her blue hair swaying, they walked, unfortunately side- by-side, because they were headed in the same direction; however Krystal refused to be close to her, within even five feet, "Hmph!" Bulma had nothing to say.  
  
Then, halfway down the hall, they both noticed Vegeta, "Vegeta?!" Bulma shouted down the whole hallway, alerting him of her presence, and proving her idiocy.  
  
Vegeta looked up, his eyes widening and he turned and ran away, ducking into the nearest classroom, which coincidently, and conveniently, was Alex's, "Alex?!"  
  
Alex smiled, "Hello, Vegeta, problem?" He looked up from his paper work. He smiled, seeing his flushed cheeks, "Girl problems?"  
  
"H-how did you know?" Vegeta tilted his head, "But, yeah...that's it..."  
  
"Only one thing that could ever do that to anybody especially someone like you." He smiled, "Well, you better hurry, you're going to be late."  
  
Vegeta looked outside of his room, Bulma and Krystal seemed to had left, he sighed in relief, "Thanks, Alex, c-ya!" He walked out and headed to his classroom.  
  
----------------------  
  
Bulma, now in their classroom, "See what you did?! If you had kept your big mouth shut, we wouldn't have this problem!"  
  
"If you had kept YOURS shut! YOURS was the problem, you idiot!" she looked away, "I'm not talking to you!"  
  
"Hmph! Well, it's your fault he doesn't wanna talk to us."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Vegeta twitched and entered the lunch room, he was greeted by Calis, "Hey there, Vegeta! Good day so far?" His sarcasm was all too apparent.  
  
"Yeah, right..." He sat down, "I'm not eating today."  
  
Calis plopped down next to him, "Vegeta, you don't eat any day...or ever." He smiled, "You look a little stressed, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I know what I'm going to do, it's just how I'm going to do it." He looked down, his blue eyes as bright as ever, "You ever been in this situation."  
  
Calis grinned, "You'll never know..."  
  
Chaos and Shadow entered the room as well, "Let's eat the yummy cafeteria food!" Chaos happily displayed the art of sarcasm to Shadow, who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's not." Shadow swung his arm and knocked some poor guy across the room and sat down where he had been, the entire table leaving as he did. Shadow smirked, "Works every time."  
  
Chaos grinned, "You mean, mean person!" He laughed, "That's one way to have a guaranteed table." He looked across the room at the guy, who had landed in the garbage, "Good shot!"  
  
"Of course!" He held out a paper bag, "See? I brought food! Unlike you, I'm not going to poison myself on cafeteria food, Chaos!"  
  
"Practical..." Chaos made a face, "But, I'm not going to poison myself again today, I about died last night, I can take a hint...usually."  
  
"Usually, being the keyword there!" Shadow began to eat a sandwich he had brought, he backhanded some smart-ass guy who decided to try to take the seat from him, needless to say, it didn't work.  
  
Chaos grinned and held his fist up into the air, "Yeah! Goal, again! And the score, Shadow: 2 Other dudes: 0!"  
  
Shadow laughed and pushed him, "You're an idiot, Chaos, you know that?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Krystal entered a few moments later and looked around, Vegeta, fighting total embarrassment waved to her, "Hey!"  
  
Calis grinned at him, "Krystal! Over here!" He motioned for her to come over there with them.  
  
She blushed, then tried to cool herself down and walked over there and sat down, "Wow, I haven't seen either of you all day."  
  
Calis shrugged, "I cut 3rd period, I didn't wanna go...I just thought it was stupid, so you obviously didn't see me then!" He blinked, "We saw each other after first and I don't know what happened 2nd and 4th. Guess I'm just elusive."  
  
"Same here..." Vegeta muttered.  
  
Krystal shrugged, "I don't know...Calis, you bad, bad thing! Skipping class? How dare you! You're wonderful teachers missed you."  
  
Vegeta grinned, "Yeah! You and your smart-ass comments!"  
  
"Right!" Krystal nodded, "See? Vegeta knows all!" She put her arms around Vegeta, playfully. "Don't you, Vegeta?"  
  
"Right! I'm all-knowing!" He struggled, "Hey!"  
  
Max, Lee and Chris all eventually made their ways over to the table, "Isn't this great? The gang's all back!" Lee used his annoyingly, fake, sarcastic voice, which was quite amusing.  
  
"Um, Lee, shut up." Chris sighed, "We're not a gang! Yamcha, over there, has a gang...we..." He sounded all ominous for a split second, "Are...a club!" And, that was all. He threw his fist into the air.  
  
Max looked at him, "Right..." He got a worried expression, "Does my hair look okay?"  
  
"No! It looks like someone set it on fire!" Kakarott made his way over to the table as well, giving out sarcastic comments as he did. No one wanted to bring up the topic on EVERYBODY'S mine, they just kept being sarcastic and/or stupid.  
  
Soon, everyone, including Enjeru, Honno, Kate, Karen and a few others, had gotten over to the table. Vegeta made a face, "Um, what is this, a fan- club?!"  
  
"Creepy..." Krystal made a face.  
  
Kate nudged Calis and gestured towards the door, and Bulma walked through it and looked right at them. "Vegeta..." She pointed.  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath and whirled in his seat, "Oh, wonderful...just the person I wanted to see..." Sarcasm: OVERLOAD!  
  
Bulma made her way over to them, or, him, "Vegeta...?" She eyed him, seeing is she could read him, he looked emotionless.  
  
He stood up and looked her in the eye, "Bulma...I..." He took another deep breath as her whole world hung in the balance, as did Krystal's.  
  
Krystal turned and watched, fidgeting more than she ever had before, "...Mm..." She twisted uneasily.  
  
Calis was staring, also wondering, if not as much so, his curiosity was eating at him, a constant nagging. He took a deep breath and held it.  
  
"I...c-can't." He closed his eyes, then whirled.  
  
Krystal stood up, staring at him, unsure of what he could say, "Ve-geta?"  
  
He grabbed her hand with both of his, "Krystal Alari...will you be my girlfriend?" His cheeks were bright red and his body was shaking, unclear on what she was going to say.  
  
She didn't say anything-her cheeks being just as red as his-except, "V- Vegeta!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Da-da-da! See? I'm all done! Wahh! I got a C on my progress report, must bring it up! To an A! Yay! Well, I finally updated, be HAPPYFUL! {Oh my God! Post the stupid chapter, NO ONE CARES!} Oh, right...hey, that's mean! {Duh!} Meanie! {Get on with it!} Well, the next chapter gets to have Niten-boy in it more! And, THEN in the chapter after that, Veggie-chan has to get hurt! *Cries* {You know you like to hurt him...} Heh... {Ehh...} Now, I shall draw the curtains and bid you farewell. {Thank God!} No-wait! (Eh! *Draws curtains*) Curtains?! {No clue!} 


	25. Niten Returns: Gotta Work On That Entran...

Disclaimer: Away message: I'm sorry...I'm not available at the moment, I'm trying to take over DBZ...please leave a message after the beep....{Why are you even calling th-wait, you aren't calling, this is just here...why have I not sneaked away yet!? Gotta go!}*Loud explosion* {Drat!} Never fear friend! I'm coming ba-a-ack! Be-e-e-e-e-e-e-p. {Don't bother...}  
  
This update is taking me awhile, well...I'm back so...*Does dance* READ ON! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiding the Truth  
  
Niten Returns: Gotta work on that Entrance  
  
Shadow messed with Chaos's food, which appeared to want to have a conversation with him, or either it wanted to eat him, which ever one, it was moving, "Um...Chaos? I think your food is alive."  
  
Chaos's eye twitched, "Yeah...I noticed..." Chaos had finally gotten the nerve to figure out what all this crap was, and he immediately took the liberty of throwing it away, "I officially wanna leave, now."  
  
"Oh...really? I officially wanted to leave when we first got here, but come on...let's go see if I can take one of these teacher's hostage, then pretend I'm the sub for the day, that'd be fun..." Shadow stood up and exited the cafeteria, soon followed by Chaos, who had learned not to intervene with his disturbing plots that he so randomly came up with, and because usually, he wanted to do it, anyway.  
  
-----------------  
  
Bulma felt like bursting into tears, or screaming, or yelling, or anything, but she just stood there in pure envy, what could she do? She couldn't even speak. Calis smirked, "Well, this is certainly an interesting...turn of events." Bulma stood there, stunned, her blue eyes getting watery. If it had been any other guy in the world, other than Vegeta, she would have stormed out, but this was Vegeta. She was in love with him, and now, this? She tried to keep from crying.  
  
Krystal broke the kiss from a pleased, if slight stunned, Vegeta. The smirk on her face showed Vegeta everything he needed to know, "Well, Vegeta...I can see it took a lot out of you to say that."  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
Kakarott sniggered, seeing Bulma's face, "Hey...what's wrong?" He interrupted in his annoying spree, when a familiar screeching voice broke into his ears.  
  
"GOKUU!" ChiChi ran over to him and attached herself to his arm, "Hey! You know what?! We should go to the dance together! Won't that be fun?" She smiled at him, then hugged his arm tighter.  
  
He grunted, as he desperately tried to pull away, "No! It won't be fun! And I'm not going with you!!"  
  
"Yes, you are!" She smiled, pleasantly at him, "Because I already bought us tickets and you can't not go with me."  
  
Kakarott sighed, moaning, "I hate girls..."  
  
Vegeta laughed at him, "Aw, come on, Kakarott...you two were MADE for each other!"  
  
Kakarott glared at the prince of his race, "No! Her and Goku were made for each other! WHO ever that may be!"  
  
"You! Of course!" Calis smirked, he had gotten into the habit of calling Kakarott, Gokuott, just to get on his nerves, considering Kakarott never stopped getting on Calis's nerves he had a pretty decent right to do so.  
  
Kakarott snarled at them all, then glared at ChiChi, "Get off! I didn't think PDA was allowed in school anyway!"  
  
Lee laughed slightly, "Well...if not, Krystal and Vegeta sure broke the rule...so feel free to do whatever you want Kakarott!"  
  
Kakarott smirked evilly, then acted as if he might charge a blast, "Don't tempt me with things like that, Lee."  
  
The saiyan grinned, "What?! I meant to do that! I was hoping tou'd kill her!" He smirked and headed for the door, "Well, I gotta get to class, this lunch room is starting to get crowded later."  
  
Chris smiled at Vegeta, "Well...I think I'll just cut class this period, I'm sick to death of school right now...so, I'm just gonna call it a day!"  
  
"Cut class?" Krystal smirked at Chris, who had an innocent expression on his face, "That's not like you, Chris...is something wrong?"  
  
"Nonsense, Krystal...I cut class all the time, you just never know when I do..." A smirk crossed Chris's lips as well, as he started out of the cafeteria. He wondered vaguely where Karen was, but it was a very vague thought. He was clearly deep in thought about other, more important, matters. "Stupid girls...they're so damn distracting sometimes..." He opened the door and left.  
  
Vegeta looked to Bulma, "Are you okay?" He was slightly concerned that she had something stuck in between her upper and lower jaw, because her mouth was hanging wide open. He smiled meekly at her, "Sorry, but, as you might have guessed, I can't go to the dance with you..." He put his hand behind his head, and kicked at the tiled floor of the cafeteria, "So...sorry..." He turned to leave, but Bulma continued to stare at him, still not saying anything or closing her mouth. The temptation to turn around and beat Krystal to death was still lingering.  
  
Krystal smirked towards her, but didn't say anything, "Well, I guess I'll see you around, huh?" Her smirk widened as Bulma turned to her, still her mouth not closing, she didn't know what to do or think She turned to go, then glanced back at Bulma, who hadn't moved,. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Bulma just began to walk towards the door, still rendered completely speechless, she just opened he two off-green doors and exited. She was in a state which was a mixture of depression and ferocity. She couldn't get her mind off Vegeta, yet she couldn't get her mind off what he had just done to her. How dare he! "You okay?" A familiar voice cut like a knife through her thoughts.  
  
"Juu?" She turned to see her old friend, looking at her, very concerned.  
  
------------------------  
  
Enjeru hugged Vegeta tightly, "That was so sweet, Veggie-chan!!" She smiled her tademark smile, which was quite annoying if you were mad at her.  
  
Honno's eye twitched, "Enjeru...can you ever just be normal? Why do you insist on constantly being in a hyperactive state?" Honno sighed, "Is it some type of disorder to never told me about?" She cocked an eyebrow at Enjeru, "Well?"  
  
Enjeru shrugged and smiled, "Of course not! I just love to be spontaneously insane!" She giggled a little, then looked to Vegeta, "You know what?! You should meet the new kids! Have you seen them yet?!"  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Yes."  
  
After commenting on how utterly cute his comment had been, though he had simply said yes, Enjeru insisted he meet them, "They seem really nice! I want to meet them too! Do you, Honno?!" Enjeru hummed a strange tune, and Honno growled at her consistently annoying friend.  
  
"Yes, I do. But must you talk in that annoying tone!" She twitched slightly as Enjeru snagged her shirt and began to skip off down the hall, just to come face-to-face with none other than, Mew-Seiya.  
  
The pink one smiled with glee at the familiar faces, for she had just come from the girls' locker room, finding the way the screamed as she pranced in and tried to eat their clothing funny. "Hi! I finally found you!" It didn't take anyone long to realize who she was talking to.  
  
"You've been looking for me?" Vegeta said, in a tone that would make you think he had no idea that she would be, "I'm not so hard to find," he scoffed.  
  
"Oh, but you are! Everybody knows 'of' you, but none of them know your schedule so!" She took out a list as it unraveled, ending at the prince's feet, "I've taken the liberty of memorizing your schedule not only for school, but what you DO every day and second!"  
  
Vegeta got an incredibly annoyed look, "This is a major violation of my privacy rights." He crossed his arms and grunted, obviously quite pissed at the entire situation, "What do you want from me anyway!"  
  
His behavior just seemed to encourage Mew-Seiya, "What? I'm not violating your privacy, because I'm your bestest buddy and I want to know you as well as I can!!"  
  
"No...get lost!"  
  
She clung to Vegeta's arm, as her eyes got wide with horror, "You don't want to be my bestest buddy?"  
  
Vegeta struggled for control of his arm, the annoyance level in his voice rising incredibly by the second, "No, I don't....now, will you kindly get OFF?!"  
  
She shook her head, "No! Be my bestest buddy!"  
  
Vegeta sighed, exasperated, "Fine, whatever...now leave me alone." He pulled away and started off to class, though she tailed him.  
  
"I also got my schedule changed to match yours!" She proudly proclaimed, much to Vegeta's dismay and horror.  
  
Kahn suddenly stomped up behind Vegeta, who jumped, "Kahn no see Vegeta in a long time..." He said as if it were some sort of surprise.  
  
"I know that, Kahn...now, please go away." Kahn picked Vegeta up by his arm.  
  
"Kahn think you got more hurt while gone, Kahn wonder what happened." Kahn saw Vegeta's response to that in his eyes, "Kahn not put you down until Vegeta tell Kahn!"  
  
Vegeta moaned, "Kahn, PLEASE!"  
  
Alex walked up, "Kahn, please put your classmate down...he doesn't look as if he's enjoying it too utterly much." He nodded to the young prince.  
  
Kahn dropped Vegeta, "Kahn sorry."  
  
Vegeta yelped as he hit the ground, well, it was more of a mixture between a whimper and a yelp, "Damn!"  
  
"Vegeta, what is it?" Alex actually look concerned, staring into Vegeta's eyes, "Vegeta?!"  
  
Vegeta slowly climbed to his feet, "I'm sorry..." He turned and started off, he didn't bothering answering Alex.  
  
Suddenly he came face-to-face to someone whom which he had yet to be introduced, Shadow, who cocked an eyebrow at him, "Hey...who're you?" He seemed to mumble something to someone who must have been behi8nd him out of view, "Chaos...come here."  
  
Vegeta blinked, sensing an immediate power signal from him, "Uh, I'm Vegeta...and you are?"  
  
"Shadow..." He nodded to Vegeta, "I think I may have heard your name somewhere before, is that a possibility."  
  
"It depends on the person I'm talking to." Vegeta looked him over, he didn't seem like the real social type.  
  
"You look a little roughed up to be just a normal civilian..." Shadow eyed him carefully, then smirked, "You get into a little tiff with someone?"  
  
Vegeta made an annoyed face, "You could say that...let's just say I get into a lot of fights."  
  
"Well, then...we have something in common..." He smirked, but looked back, "Chaos! Will you hurry up!?"  
  
"Right..." Chaos emerged from around the corner, looking rather exasperated with his demanding friend, "What is it?"  
  
"Chaos...I'd like you to meet somebody..." He gestured towards Vegeta, then seemed to cock an interested eyebrow at Chaos, and Chaos simply shrugged as a response.  
  
"Oh, and who is this?" Chaos did seem interested, and so was Vegeta, this pair seemed quite interesting themselves.  
  
"I'm Vegeta," he mumbled, looking the two over with his blue eyes, "and you are?"  
  
"Chaos..." Chaos's response was very similar to Shadow's, they seemed to have more in common than he had originally thought.  
  
"Ohh...ok..." His eyes seemed to meet the ground, and Shadow grinned at his uneasiness, "Something wrong?"  
  
Chaos noted Shadow's smirk and elbowed him, "You know, you're not good at making friends!" He crossed his arms and shot Shadow a hot glance, which was soon returned.  
  
Vegeta laughed a little, "Well, I probably need to get to class...but, it was nice meeting you two..." He started off, then stopped, "By the way..."  
  
Shadow, who had also started off, glanced over his shoulder at him, noticing he had stopped, "Yes?" He raised his eyebrow at Vegeta, yet again.  
  
"Where are you from, anyway?" Vegeta's curiosity tended to get the best of him, even when he know he shouldn't be asking the question. His tail twitched, knowing he had made a mistake, and he shrugged it off.  
  
"Oh...we're not from around here..." The hint in Shadow's voice seemed to imply that he did not simply mean the town they were in, it sounded as if he wasn't from the earth itself, as if he was somewhere different, as was Vegeta.  
  
"Didn't think so..." Vegeta started off again, pondering on his new acquaintances identities, unsure of what he should assume of them at this point and time. He wasn't picking up any bad vibes from them, but they did seem like more than your average person that you met on Earth, which wasn't really average at all.  
  
"And you...?" Shadow showed he would not be outdone in the curiosity category, but Vegeta simply gave him his response revised.  
  
"Mmm...I'm not from around here either..." He didn't even turn around to give his response, his uneasiness had dissipated.  
  
"Heh, right..."  
  
--------------------  
  
Vegeta sat down in his chair, slumping as he did so, because the teacher was a substitute, and he didn't appear to recognize them, and they seemed to be acting like a very annoying sub, "I hate this retarded school..." He mumbled on incoherently.  
  
Suddenly a voice pierced his thoughts like a freshly sharpened, "Aw, why do you hate it?" It was the kind of voice, that, even though it was of a female, sent chills down your spine.  
  
"Because of people like you..." Vegeta replied, in probably one of his bitterest voice. He turned, to see Jade, the one person he did wish death upon, her and Niten, smirking at him, but she had a different something about her, and it made Vegeta shiver.  
  
Jade smirked evilly at him, "Well, you should...I could quite easily make your life a living hell, Vegeta..." Her eyes seemed to be a darker green than they had been previously.  
  
"Oh really?" He growled at her, but he could feel his own body trembling uncontrollably, "And how could you do that?" His voice came out, almost as a hiss.  
  
"It's not really that hard, prince..." Vegeta tightened and growled at her, suddenly the dark aura she was emitting seemed to increase, and Vegeta turned in his seat.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!!" His face flushed a deep red as he stared hard towards the front of the room.  
  
Vegeta twitched slightly as Jade spoke again, "Don't try to deny it...I already know everything about you, Vegeta..." Her smirk widened as she ran her nails down the back of Vegeta's neck harshly, "I'd suggest you enjoy the two days you have left to live..."  
  
Vegeta simply ignored her, and winced and her nails tore into a small portion of his skin, drawing blood, but he didn't speak to her again.  
  
At the other side of the room, Chaos pulled Shadow's leather jacket backwards, causing Shadow a little irritation, "Shadow?!"  
  
Shadow, who had been staring at the teacher, wondering how anyone could possibly babble on that pointlessly for that long, and be so unaware of anything that went on around her, turned, "What?"  
  
"Who's that girl?" He questioned vaguely, then looked intently at Shadow, wondering if he was picking up the same aura as he was.  
  
"I don't know, but...she looks like she's trying to seduce the guy we met before, Vegeta..." Shadow looked slight disturbed as he spoke his own words.  
  
"Indeed she does." Chaos couldn't help but agree, because that's exactly what appeared to be happening, and Vegeta was getting annoyed with it. But, at the same time appeared to have fear in his eyes.  
  
Shadow looked away, "Chaos...it's...it's that girl!" His voice seemed to escalate in franticness as he spoke more.  
  
Chaos's eye twitched as he looked towards the floor, and his voice was nearly a whisper in itself, "What now?"  
  
Shadow shook his head, a weird expression on his face, pale and flustered all at once his body forced itself from shaking, as he heard something interrupt his own thoughts, "HI! I'M ENJERU!!"  
  
Chaos looked up at her, forcing the ghastly expression from his own face, "Hi...is it social hour or something?" Sweat clung to his forehead, as he shook the rest of the shock from his stiffened body.  
  
"Actually the teacher just said we could talk! So it's nice to meet you." She smiled, and Chaos smiled nervously back. This girl didn't even appear to want a name in response, she just seemed as happy as she could be, which was beginning to scare Chaos.  
  
"What are you on?" Shadow spoke to the girl, finding her appearance quite agitating.  
  
Enjeru looked confused, "What do you mean? I'm not on anything!"  
  
"Then...why are you so overly cheerful?" He looked towards Vegeta, who had a very desperate look and seemed to be trying to get away from the girl.  
  
"BECAUSE! That's just how I am." She blinked, and saw what Shadow was looking at, "What's wrong with Vegeta?"  
  
"Good question..." Shadow got up and made his way over to the two, "Hello..." Vegeta glanced up at him, happy to see someone he knew, other than the demented loser behind him.  
  
"Hi...Shadow, was it?" Shadow nodded, then glanced to Jade, catching that very distinct glare in his direction.  
  
"Yes, you two...know each other?" His voice was emotionless, more emotionless than even Krystal or Vegeta could make their voices sound.  
  
"Yes...we've met before." Jade responded in a very bitter tone, Shadow simply ignored it, wondering if she would do anything to Vegeta that she had done to him. Even remembering that now, it sent pure chills down his own spine, and that took a lot. He turned his glance back to Vegeta, that sense from earlier returning. What was it about him, that weird sense that made even Shadow notice him.  
  
"Ok, just checking...because...you look like you're trying to rape him." His voice was equally as bitter, and Vegeta could tell these two weren't just meeting. Which was weird, because Jade's origin's were just as much of a mystery as Shadow's.  
  
"Do 'you' two know each other?" He looked back and forth, to the two of them and they stared each other down. Both, seemingly equally afraid of the other. Shadow didn't seem to want to notice anyone else, and Vegeta could sense from his ki level that he was no ordinary civilian. Though, he had already made that observation before, he guessed he'd have to make it again. Then, Jade's words ran through his mind again. 'I'd suggest you enjoy the two days you have to live...' Vegeta's stomach tightened, he slowly realized what was in two days, 'THE DANCE!!'  
  
Shadow looked away, "We met in the past, a long time ago...that's all..." He glanced toward Vegeta and saw the outstretched horror, that seemed to be expanding across his face, "Hey, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing..." Vegeta got up and walked away, not sure where he was going, he didn't think the girl knew what she was talking about, did she? She couldn't have possibly...  
  
------------------------  
  
Vegeta sat up in his bed, it was Saturday, the dance, his body felt paralyzed. What the crazy girl had said had nagged at his mind this entire time, Bulma was speaking to him again, which made him feel more crowded than before, he stared up at the ceiling, sweat still clinging to him. This was ridiculous, could Jade have been serious, or was her sick and twisted mind getting to his own. "Vegeta?!" He met a familiar voice, as he woke up.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi...Calis."  
  
"It's about time!" Krystal looked into his room, standing directly behind a laughing Calis, "Have a nice nap, Vegeta?" Vegeta blinked, then half smiled and got out of his bed. He had taken a nap earlier, because he had felt very nauseous, or dizzy as he put it, not that he was any better now, but they didn't have to know that now.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah...what time is it?" He blinked and looked up at Calis, then looked back to Krystal, staring blankly at them both, "Did I sleep for a long time or something?" He remembered he had gone to sleep at four-thirty, and had made it a point to be up by five-thirty, he had a feeling he missed his deadline though.  
  
"It's six-thirty, we have to go to that dance in less than an hour...so, get up!" Krystal smiled and pulled Vegeta out of his bed, Vegeta got out willingly, then looked up at the clock. Then, vhe heard a screeching noise outside his door.  
  
"VEGETYYYYYYYYYYYY-SANNNNNNNNN!!!" Mew-Seiya appeared in the door way, a awkward grin spreading all the way across her face, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALL SICK LIKE!!" Her voice made everyone in the ship cringe.  
  
Vegeta grabbed his hears, "Shut up..." He dodged her grasp, and shoved everyone out of his room, "Ok! I'm going to get ready...BYE!" He slammed the door, then leaned against it, sighing. "I better get ready..." He began shifting through his stuff.  
  
------------------------  
  
Chris dawdled around, he still wasn't dressed, he was fiddling about, trying to calm his nerves. Lately, his senses had been going crazy, and is wasn't a good kind of crazy, ever since the incident on that stormy planet, he had the weird power to feel ominous things on the horizon, and it wasn't just a gut feeling, "Ok...I should get ready..."  
  
Kate looked in on him, "Chris? Are you ready yet? Those Earthlings are going to be here any minute, and I don't want them having to come in!" She glared in his direction, expecting him to at least be ready, "Are you going with that Karen girl?"  
  
Chris gave an agitated glare of his own, "You know...don't look in on me like that...I could have been undressed, and that would have been a major violation of my rental agreement." A smug smirk came over his lips, "But, yeah, she's my date...and I'll get ready...so shoo, get out." He turned and began searching his clothes again.  
  
Kate scoffed angrily, then left the room nonetheless, "I would have thought you'd already be dressed, Chris..." She mumbled, through the now shut door.  
  
"Making it all the more risky." Was all the response she got, and she walked off, to get ready herself. She didn't have a date, but she figured she would seem pretty anti-social if she just stayed at their house like some sort of a hermit. She basically had planned what she was going to wear, a black, sequined, dress that came down to her knees, and black heels.  
  
She was met by an obviously agitated Kakarott in the hallway, "Hello, Kate..." His greeting was flat, and sounded pretty rude. He looked her up and down and made a face, wondering why she was yelling at all of them when she wasn't even ready yet.  
  
"Kakarott? Are you ready to go?" Kate glanced around him to see if Mew- Seiya who had been following any member of their little crew randomly, but she seemed to have moved on to someone else, because she wasn't singing a annoying, merry tune and tailing Kakarott, but it was assured she was doing it to someone in the little household, most likely Vegeta-san.  
  
"No, almost...you don't seem to be either..." He sighed, then pondered on what type of top he was going to where, but it wasn't like it was going to get him anywhere, considering he had been pondering this same question for some time now, over an hour and a half to be more precise, he looked her up and down again, then saw nothing that interested him. But, he had to admit, it was nice looking at a saiyan female body, ChiChi was just plain creepy.  
  
"I know what I'm going to where though, and that's what matters." She smiled and winked at him, then noted him scanning her body numerous times, she smirked slightly, but didn't have the energy or nerve to slap him, like Krystal often did. Kakarott's eyes had a strange tendency to wander into places they shouldn't be, as did his hands on more than one occasion, he just never revealed it publicly, though that would be a sure-fire way to ward off girls like ChiChi. Vegeta didn't even possess the perversion to do it, but, that was good, right? "See something you like, Kakarott?"  
  
Kakarott rolled his eyes at her, then glanced towards the door behind her, "Not really," he mumbled to annoy her. His saw Chris emerge from his room, he was wearing khakis, but seemed to be stumped on his top as well, but even Kakarott had gotten that far. Though, he 'had' gotten slightly farther than Chris, because Chris was lacking not only shoes but socks as well. Kakarott sighed, realizing that he made the stupidest and most pointless observations imaginable, "Hey, Chris...nice suit."  
  
Chris cursed at him, obviously frustrated in his unsuccessful quest of finding a top, but it seemed to be slightly more than that, "Kate, Kakarott...have either of you seen my shirt? The only semi-formal one I own?" Chris raised an eyebrow at either of them, but they both simultaneously shook their heads, revealing that they had not.  
  
"Well, thanks for nothing..." He started off down the hall, seeming to have remembered that he had lent it to Lee, which was pretty idiotic of him anyway since Lee lost everything he ever had in his possession, the exact reason Vegeta refused to let even Krystal touch his katana, they were quite famous for losing things around here. Chris thought they needed adult supervision sometimes, but that would just be creepy.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Ah-ha!!" Vegeta glanced in Max's direction, and cocked his head, staring blankly at him. Normally, Max didn't holler 'ah-ha' at random times for nothing, normally it had something to do with a hair-care product, so he didn't know why he took interest.  
  
"What?" Vegeta continued looking in his direction, no matter how pointless it was, but maybe it didn't have anything to do with a hair product, he was holding up a black collared shirt. Well, a shirt...whatever. His looks. Any sort of accessory excited Max beyond belief, which was totally beyond Vegeta itself. Vegeta had finally given up his privacy, which he never could keep a good handle on to Max, who had claimed he had left his collared shirt in Vegeta's room, and apparently he had. Though, he had spoken so fast, Vegeta hadn't got the first word.  
  
"When did I leave this in here?" Max asked himself, as if Vegeta-san would know, the prince was about the most clueless person of the bunch, which was funny, considering his title. He then looked at Vegeta, holding up his shirt, but the saiyan didn't seem to comprehend that had been what he was searching for. So, Max came to the conclusion Vegeta was shifting through his clothes to locate something he had lost, or maybe just to act, he didn't know. But, Vegeta had found himself, he was wearing khakis and a red collared shirt, with a small pocket and buttons down the middle, they all seemed to own just one collared shirt, which none of them seemed to be able to find at the current time. "The shirt! I was looking for this!" He grinned at Vegeta, proud that he had found it on his own.  
  
"Good, now...leave?" Vegeta sighed and sat down on his bed, he showed Max the door as if he didn't know where it was. "Don't you need to fix your hair or something?" Vegeta eyed him wearily, tired of people being in his room, Mew-Seiya had a tendency to wear him down, she had that stupid reputation and she hadn't been here for over a few days, hardly a week. He glanced at the brown shoes he was supposed to where, then moaned, "My feet are going to shrink and it's going to be all your fault!" He yelled towards the shoes, Max laughed.  
  
"All right, Vegeta...you yell at your shoes, I'm gonna go fix 'my' hair." A smirk crossed his face, "Melody is going to be there!! So it has to look good."  
  
"Doesn't it have to look good...always, you reject." Vegeta leaned back on his hands and smirked at Max, then glanced towards the door, "Bye, bye, now..."  
  
Max glared at him, then walked out, "Very funny....later."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chris snatched his shirt from a teasing Enjeru, who had just got there and already started being annoying, "Chris!! You look nicer 'without' your shirt...now, let's work on getting the pants off, hm?" A smile crossed his pink lips, which were painted with lipstick obviously, she was in a pink dress which stopped at around her knees and she had on a diamond necklace, made of light pink beads, which matched he dress/skirt perfectly.  
  
Chris put his shirt on, "Hmph! That's as much as 'you'll' ever see...you stupid girl!!" He growled annoyed, he was still wearing khakis, but now he had the additions of a brown leather belt, black dress shoes, and a royal blue collared shirt, which he had just obtained. His hair was still a mess, black looking like he had just woken up and hadn't bothered to comb it, but it always looked like that.  
  
Enjeru giggled slightly, then glanced to Calis, who had just entered the room, "Oh...the ditzes have arrived already, huh? You people have got to forewarn me." He smirked, he was in a navy blue shirt, khakis, a belt, and brown shoes. They seemed to have a repetitive pattern, the saiyan because none would get any dressier, but none of them felt like wearing jeans because they wore those everyday, and obviously jumpsuits were completely out of the question, or so Kate claimed.  
  
Krystal walked through the doors, "Can we just get going...I'm going to die! How do women walk in these things?!" She was in a blue dress, that look similar to Enjeru's, but was slightly longer and she wasn't wearing any jewelry, she had on red lipstick and a little semi-apparent blush.  
  
"Practice makes perfect!" Vegeta smiled and walked passed her, he was ignoring his utterly annoying shoes, he had been in them for thirty minutes, just trying to get used to them. "Is it time to go?"  
  
"Yes!" Enjeru nodded, then squealed, "Veggie-chan looks completely adorable!!" She hugged Vegeta tightly, smiling her all-too-cheerful smile up at him, because hse had wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"No, no...he's my date, Enjeru..." Krystal smirked down at her, as Vegeta peeled her off his waist, "Hands off." She smirked in Vegeta's direction, who turned an interesting shade of red, though he had gotten it the whole time he wasn't Frieza's slave, the prince still wasn't accustomed to all the attention he received from the girls.  
  
Honno glared, she was in a denim colored top and green skirt, she had been forced to put on a red-colored lipstick, because she refused to wear anything pink. Her hair, as was Krystal's, was still pulled back into a neat ponytail.  
  
Lee walked out, wearing the same as the rest of the guys with the exception of his dark green shirt, "Can we go yet?"  
  
"Sure!!" Kate smiled as she responded, and Kakarott soon followed in a tuxedo without the jacket, grumbling about how he was the one stuck in this, because he had been forced to wear a tie as well.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Niten skidded across the ground, growling, "YES! WE'RE HERE!" Jason smiled innocently, and Damian glanced out, blinking, confused. Niten slowly got to his feet, "Look, all we need to do is find the prince and get the information we need, then kill him. Ok?!" Niten looked into Damian's eyes, Jason pranced about like some strange alien creature, but the two had become used to that and ignored him.  
  
"Right...do you intend to 'torture' him this time?" Damian's sighed, "I feel so sorry for him, he'll never tell you the information you want...why would he know where we Dejhalio and Serikia, that was over ten years ago...a little longer..." He sighed, "He may know, but he'd never tell you willingly."  
  
"And his will is very strong, but I have to know what Dejhalio is planning and what he can do, and I've also got to know where HE gets his power from...he's very skilled...and he has more power than I could have ever imagined..." Niten stared towards the ground, his eyes getting a cold glint to them, "Vegeta Ouji...I will kill you..."  
  
"So you have to torture him then?" Damian stared off into the distance, sensing random weak energy on the planet already, beginning to not take any interest what-so-ever, then he finally felt the saiyans' energy, but he felt two more as well, "Hey, you feel that?"  
  
"Yeah, it feels familiar..." They both looked to the idiot of the group, then Niten looked away staring towards the ground, "I need to hurry, no matter what it is!"  
  
Jason stopped and stared at him very blankly, "Wha-why?"  
  
"Vegeta's power...it's....growing..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, I'm done, it's not that short, but hey, I updated two stories at once. The other one being "Falling for the Enemy". {Gah! Can you just end this!! I'm tired of your stupidity, that's enough for one chapter.} That's not very nice! {Yes.} Well, hope you liked the chapter, I really wanna do the next chapter, and SPRING BREAK IS COMING UP!! So, hopefully I can have one out by the end of the week, that would be good, if I even have nay reviewers anymore. {Yeah, they all abandoned you, they're smart...I should have too.} Jerk! {Yup!} 


	26. Vegeta's Fate

Disclaimer: Hello...Wave I'm going to own DBZ...really, I'm going to...I'm forming a plan....RIGHT NOW!! {You are an IDIOT!!} NOOOOOOO!!! I'm SMART... {With an IQ of 4?} Noo...5. {I'm so sorry.} You're forgiven. {Argh!}  
  
Actually, I don't even have any reviews for my previous chapter yet, but whatever, hopefully I will before the time I actually get it up. {No, because you're reviewers are GONE! They left!! Like I should.} You are so mean. {Yup!} ...MY DOGGIE DIEEEED!!!! {You're gettin' another one!!} SO?! NOOO!!   
  
Hiding the Truth  
  
Vegeta's Fate  
  
Calis breathed the cool air into his lungs then glanced towards Honno, "Are we going?" He glanced towards the ground, a tight knot forming in his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, but what's up with you?" Was her response.  
  
"I don't know...I'm feeling a little...under the weather..." He weakly smiled at her, then glanced up towards the sky. Every particle of dust, every breath of air that touched him, made him wince, his body felt hot, even outside in the cool weather, he thought vaguely whether he was sweating or not.  
  
Honno looked him up and down, cocking an eyebrow as she did, there seemed to be something wrong with him, it was as if he was trembling, and that wasn't normal for Calis, "Well, you better shape up, boy...tonight's gonna be a late night." She chalked it up and refused to admit her concern even to herself.  
  
A cheerful Enjeru skipped out, followed by a grumbling Chris, "So?! Are we gonna leave yet?!" Enjeru voice pierced Calis's thoughts like a sharp knife, it didn't sound like Honno's it wasn't as calm as most of the other saiyan's, a flash of color glew past his eyes and he sighed as he glanced towards the ground.  
  
"Yeah...we're about to leave..." That was all he could say, his own voice surprised himself even and he shook his head in frustration, then his old annoyed voice returned, "Can we just go?! Where is everyone else?!" His immediate mood change, and hostile behavior surprised Honno nor anyone else.  
  
Enjeru simply nodded and gestured towards Vegeta and Krystal who were already at the end of the drive way, both half-smirking at him, he then snorted and walked over to them, "You're feeling really smug right now, aren't you?" He retorted.  
  
"Yeah, but c'mon, Calis...if we take any longer we're gonna miss the dance entirely..." Vegeta pointed in the direction they needed to go, but Calis noticed something was wrong with him as well, Vegeta seemed slightly off, as if something within him didn't want to comply with anything he said.  
  
"Right..." Vegeta saw it in Calis as well. Calis looked into Vegeta's icy blue eyes, they glowed with a strange emanating blue light, that captured your attention. Calis smiled and shrugged, "That wouldn't be so bad..." He tried to shove the feeling aside, in spite of himself.  
  
The young prince glanced back in the direction of the girls, Honno was speaking with Enjeru about something, and his eyes noted what he was looking for, Krystal; she caught up to him. The uneasiness in his body flowed, as he tugged silently at the collar of his red shirt, he shifted his feet, he struck a piece of gravel loose as he did. Slowly following and listening to Krystal talking, he wondered again what Bulma was going to do, trying to think of anything but his gut feeling, "I'm not sure, but this dance is bound to be interesting."  
  
She smiled at him, trying to look into his eyes and catch a glimpse of what he was thinking, it was nearly impossible to see past his eyes, but it was a skill she had half-picked up from all the pain he used to be in all the time, he seemed to be somewhat uneasy. This troubled even her spirit, since the feeling between them was obvious, she didn't feel easy about the night either, something was amiss and she knew it, "I'm sure it will be...anything with you is interesting..." She smirked and nudged him with her elbow.  
  
Enjeru pranced ahead of Calis who was currently walking ahead of everyone, a good distance ahead as well, "Calis?! Why don't you ever talk to anyone! You don't know how annoying you are!!" She whined and got in his face.  
  
Calis rolled his eyes, "Likewise, Enjeru." He continued walking, ignoring her insulting comments on his anti-socialism which he had so carefully tried to maintain on this rat-infested planet, "Feel free to keep your mouth closed, Enjeru..." He murmured another insult that she didn't understand as he continued on.  
  
Chris didn't speak much on the walk and the wind seemed to be picking up; his bangs blew across his face, easily brushing against his forehead. His aqua eyes showed something was troubling him as well, no one felt right about where they were or what they were doing. "...there." He finally spoke and pointed his finger in the direction of the school.  
  
Honno eyed him, then nodded, "Yeah, right...some–"she cut herself off, knowing she wouldn't get a clear answer because she never did from these saiyans. "I'm going to start charging them for being vague." She declared as Enjeru began walking at her side again.  
  
Enjeru nodded, "Something's wrong tonight, can you feel it?" She looked Honno in the eyes, neither of them had felt these tense in a long time. "They all are so on edge, they're never on edge...what could they possibly have to fear?" She looked towards the ground, "It's always seemed like them–or, Vegeta has been hiding something from us. There seems to be so much we don't know, so much mystery surrounding him."  
  
"And he's so sweet no one would ever expect anything of him." Honno seemed to be agreeing with Enjeru which was awkward, and they both kept their voices low, so the saiyans didn't overhear. "But, then again...from what I've been through...any time someone seems so generous and kind, or...is...so generous and kind, in Vegeta's case, there's something to hide...something they can hardly bare...a past nearly impossible to comprehend or deal with. I would know...but..." She trailed off, like she often did when her and Enjeru would have intense conversations.  
  
Enjeru didn't respond, she just kind of nodded and looked towards the young prince whom of which they spoke, "...but, if it's serious...how could he manage to be so sweet?" She did finally give a very distant response, that was almost to low for Honno to hear, and wasn't directed at anyone in specific, but it was a good question; the very one Honno herself couldn't get up the energy to ask a troublesome Enjeru.  
  
"Are you coming?" The light, teenage voice pierced both of their thoughts like a knife. It had so little demand in it you had to listen to it. The voice belonged to the young warrior prince himself, partially why it was so interrupting. "You two are just standing there like a couple of nobodies..." He didn't ask the oh-so-famous "what's wrong?" or "is something wrong?" question. He never did.  
  
"Veggie-chan!!!!" Enjeru heard the voice and immediately her spirits lightened, even Honno's did. Something about his voice, something about him seem to make everything better, that's why when he was captured nothing was right. Honno watched as she wrung her arms around him and half-jumped on his back.  
  
"Whoa....Enjeru....don't...." He stammered through his objections, as his cheeks flamed. Vegeta still was nervous when girls grabbed him like this, it wasn't his specialty.  
  
Krystal snarled viciously watching the affection Enjeru let on to Vegeta, he was cute, but he was HERS, "En....jeru...."  
  
Enjeru looked at her, saddened slightly, "....aww, Krystal....can't you share?"  
  
"Yes, Vegeta is quite the ladies' man..." A smirking Kakarott added, as he put his hands behind his head and grinned at an annoyed Krystal and Vegeta.  
  
Krystal jerked her head to the side in frustration, her cheeks felt hot and she half spit as she turned her head, embarrassment and anger were mixed in her mind, Vegeta always got her so flustered. "I do believe Ms. Krystal is slightly angry, neh? Me thinks your jealous..." She then received a smirk from Max, who she could have easily killed on the spot.  
  
"Of course she's jealous!! She's in 'love' with Vegeta!!" A silly grin came over Lee's face, he was worn from feeling's of anxiety too, and he didn't mind some carefree joking about Krystal's little secret crush that he had so graciously discovered recently.  
  
"Kakarott, you are such a dork..." Calis grinned and nailed Kakarott in the rib-cage with his elbow, "She'll beat you like a punching bag if your not careful, but then...I'd pay to see that type of torture bestowed on you, my friend." The my friend was emphasized with enough sarcasm a three-year-old could understand and this infuriated Kakarott, much to Krystal's enjoyment.  
  
"You guys are weird..." Vegeta managed to shake Enjeru a grinned at them all, "Let's go, we can't very well stand out here all day..." He saluted them all and bowed, then ran off towards the buildings.  
  
Krystal laughed at him, "Vegeta!" She ran after him, "You're my date....so don't you go running off you get harassed by other girls! You know they will!!"  
  
"Understood, ma'am!" He grinned back at her and the rest of them followed her, all screaming other things at her and him.  
  
Calis entered the building after everyone, they all seemed to have dissipated into the crowd, except Kakarott, Kakarott was in a position as if he was cold, he walked over to him, "....don't you have a date, you loser..."  
  
"No..." A cold-hearted response followed.  
  
"Where's that crazy, lunatic girl who's obsessed with you...?" Calis glanced at him, they both knew what the other was thinking but it was weird, that had always had one thing in common, if nothing else.  
  
"She's here...I've been avoiding her, but what about you, and Miss Honno?" Kakarott cocked an eyebrow, smirking in his direction.  
  
"Hmph! Shut up, Kakarott...I'm not here with her and we both know it!" He crossed his arms and looked away in disgust. "I don't know why....but I can't seem to relax to night..."  
  
'Liar, you know exactly why...' Kakarott nodded, "Same here...I guess it's just the wind, everyone seems to be this way, neh?"  
  
'You're lying as well, hm...Kakarott?' "Ok....whatever....oh, lookie, lookie..." An annoyed Calis rolled his eyes at Jade, who looked remotely evil. "...get lost, freak..."  
  
"Yeah, who invited you to a dance, you demented loser?" Kakarott finally agreed with Calis on something other than Vegeta's safety.  
  
"Calis, Kakarott..." The voice was like a hiss, it was the type of voice that sent chills down your spine, "Both of you are going to regret this night....for the rest of your lives...."  
  
"What?!" Calis's voice was harsher than it ever had been with anyone, except Niten, but then it was cold, and Calis felt his blood boil as he wondered desperately what she meant.  
  
"What are you talking about, you demented freak?" Kakarott's voice was much different, "What are you?" He sounded appalled, she looked into his eyes and for some reason seemed to change momentarily, then the feeling in herself and Kakarott, yet Calis being to arrogant to notice, vanished.  
  
"I'm Jade...don't you remember?" There was something about the voice, that seemed so familiar Calis could feel a knot forming in his stomach, like remembering a near-death experience first-hand painted like a vivid and colorful picture.  
  
"Yeah, we know your name....but what are you, you bitch?" A glare met his eyes just as coldly as the one he sent, yet Calis's overpowered either of their glares. Calis was looking so intense at that moment, the arrogance and pride that seemed so prominent about him seemed to dissipate in the presence of the intensity he shower to apparently be feeling.  
  
".....what do you want, Jade?" Calis said shortly, he didn't wish to continue a conversation with this seemingly possessed and crazy thing, if you could even consider it a human being in itself, "If it's nothing of importance get out of my sight..."  
  
"Oh, it's important, but I'll leave....I can't tell you, but remember these words...a sleeping stone lies dormant....until fire bestowed on it beckons and destroys it in itself....without mercy..." She looked into his eyes, "....can you imagine...having every part of your body torn and beaten away except your ability to feel pain?"  
  
Calis's eyes let up, fright creeping in before he had a chance to block it out, "V-Ve...?" He couldn't finish, his heart raced faster than he had ever dealt with, "...what?" All he could get out, he meant to say so much, "What phrase?"  
  
"....you heard it....he can't live....his power...."  
  
"How do you know?!" Calis snarled, and Kakarott soon was nodding and agreeing with his words, "How do you know....what are you talking about!?" Calis shook his head, "Why?! Why would anyone tell you, who 'are' you?"  
  
"He's...been...you've been protecting him for a long time, and he's been holding it in for a long time, how much longer before suffers a fate just like you would imagine it to be, Calis....Kakarott?" She turned to Kakarott eventually, and he too realized he couldn't and they couldn't hide from anything that was going on. "Tonight..." She turned and walked away, leaving her words circulating in Calis's mind, his heart pounding like a drum his head spinning like a tire on a car going over five million miles per hour. Kakarott felt the same, his heart was low in his his chest he wasn't sure it wasn't just going to fall out, then it felt like it was in his throat blocking any speech.  
  
--------------------  
  
Jade smirked, enjoying watching everyone suffer and getting more enjoyment out of what was soon to be, then she felt a hand on her shoulder, a firm one, a recognizable one, she whirled and saw to piercing red eyes staring into her own jade eyes, ".....Shadow?" She spat out his name, the dryness of her throat so obvious that she might have well not have taken a drink of anything but salt and sand for the past decade.  
  
".....he won't die, I'll make damn sure of it..." Shadow's voice was deep, the knid of voice you didn't want to have to listen to, it was frightening. She glanced away, shivering sightly and she met to beautiful green eyes that she had admired since the day she laid eyes on them.  
  
She turned back to Shadow, her voice in nothing but a gasp, "He's....still alive?"  
  
All she got in response was a glare, Shadow turned away in desperation his vision blurred and he fought something he had only done once in his life, "......yes." He finally gave her a satisfying remark as a response, her heart raced in her chest. She couldn't meet the eyes again, she watched Shadow from there on, he had saved him, he had vowed he would and he had, and just now, he had vowed the young prince of saiyan race wouldn't die.  
  
Chaos greeted Shadow halfway across the floor, saving Shadow the trouble of another fun journey across the noisy dance floor, "....is that her?" His voice was solemn, which was unlike Chaos and Shadow didn't need him being down right now.  
  
Shadow nodded, then put his hand on Chaos's shoulder, "...don't worry about her." His voice was solemn and he felt like he was on the edge of despair, again. Ever since he had finally come to terms that he could actually 'feel' emotions everything was a swirling vortex of despair, it was a mistake to ever let that happen and he was slowly trying to fix it., leaving only a few to be desired.  
  
Chaos grinned, "Why would I worry about that demented freak? She's always been there to annoy us!" Chaos seemed to come to an immediate realization, "She's stalking us!!" He whined, then looked around suspiciously and dove under a table, promptly knocking it over.  
  
"CRIKEY! It attacked us!!" Chris sprinted out from under the table and hid elsewhere, though Karen was thoroughly searching for him, he seemed to have slipped into another of his strange crocodile hunter spells. Though, no one could really figure out who the crocodile hunter was.  
  
Chaos lookws up, grinned and gave Shadow a peace sign, "I'm ok!"  
  
Shadow smirked then rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Chaos...get up before you embarrass yourself further...if that's physically possible."  
  
"Oh it is!" Chaos declared with great pride, "Just wait!! I'll even manage to embarrass you one of these times! Seriously!" Chaos seemed happy with his declaration, then walked off to go check to see if anyone had spiked the punch yet, because some weird girl was flirting with him earlier, and she seemed a bit on the tipsy side.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"What....do you think she meant?" Kakarott fired a question at Calis after their long silence, neither of them dared to speak during that time, and even if Kakarott had been overcome with enough density to do so, his intense thought as well as Calis's kept them from thinking about speaking for awhile, but Calis had no response, his heart raced as if sprinting the one hundred meter dash.  
  
After a few sputtering remarks and a couple of failed attempts to respond, Calis spoke, "....I don't know, Kakarott, maybe....we should leave?" Calis was serious, his attitude seemed desperate his throat felt moist but dry at the same time, he wanted to blurt out so much but couldn't speak.  
  
Kakarott looked up at him, his own body seemed to be twisted into an apparent series of knots all seeming to be pulled tighter with every breath he took, and when he looked in Vegeta's direction, who was doing nothing more than sitting down looking around curiously, he felt as if the mental knots themselves could cut off his circulation in a heart beat, "Isn't the cowardice...."  
  
"I can't....I can't let it happen....not again..." Calis looked at Kakarott, "Can you?!" Kakarott met his eyes and the reoccurring pain returned remembering Frieza, remembering the thing they had never gotten a name for, remembering walking in and seeing Vegeta in so much pain it hurt to cry, remembering Krystal crying having to watch Vegeta fight battle after battle, remembering Frieza's incessant demands, remembering Vegeta's cries late at night and their visions, remembering Vegeta lying in a puddle of blood, motionless, lifeless, remembering Vegeta...dead.  
  
Kakarott gritted his teeth and shook his head, "Calis....he can't die! I'd rather be tortured and put to death than him have a quick and painless death, I don't know why....no, I do know why...he can't die...not after everything he's survived....I won't-I won't let it happen!"  
  
Calis stood up and met Kakarott's eyes, the one serious moment these two had ever had, not having to do with an argument, Calis's eyes flashed; remembering walking in and seeing that knife raised, remember hearing Vegeta plead desperately for him to leave him for dead, remembering him screaming for Calis to go, remembering him whimpering in nothing put pain, remembering his eyes nearly crying out in pain as he saw Calis, remembering the look of terror when he saw Niten again, remembering that determined five-year-old boy, who would give anything to save his family, and who were killed anyway, remembering the years of torture Vegeta endured, remembering every dream he'd ever had of watching Vegeta get slaughtered at the hands of Niten, Kyosuke, or Frieza, remembering Vegeta...his best friend. "Kakarott, you're right..." He took in a deep breath, any onlookers probably had no idea why the two were acting so intense.  
  
Any onlooker except the two that happened to be watching, Lee walked over to them, "What did she say?" He, for once, didn't sound curious, or stupid, he sounded sober, serious, apprehensive, his body shook with uneasiness.  
  
Calis was surprised at Lee's immediate grasp of the situation unfolding, "How did you know...how did you know it was about..."  
  
"The look in your eyes...and I killed her, Calis...I watched her die...she shouldn't be here..." Lee's dark green eyes met Calis's an intensity that had never crossed them before was there, an anger that no one, not even Calis himself could go without shuddering at the fast of coming to uneven terms with, Lee was a force to be reckoned with, but his anger was completely unbearable.  
  
"You what?" Krystal looked at Lee closely, she was near tears, "You killed her, you killed Jade?" She grabbed Lee's shoulder and eyed him, "Are you sure she was dead?" There was no sarcasm, or skeptical tone to her voice, she was serious she wanted to know, she was questioning Lee and serious about it, "What did you do?"  
  
"...The day we got back, she came up to me and wanted to talk...I murdered her, I shot her six times in the torso and twice in the head, she wasn't breathing, her heart quit, she had no pulse, I'm a space police officer, I know if a person is dead....she was dead..." She looked into Krystal's eyes, not even she could scare him out of his mood, he was infuriated and there was no question about it.  
  
"Right..."  
  
Vegeta looked at them all, his heart pounding, 'What? Do they think I'm stupid, deaf, or just blind?!' He looked towards the floor, "What is it now?" He gritted his teeth, "I'm always causing trouble for everyone around me...but as long as there is a breath in my body, I will not let a one of them die before I do..."  
  
Chris walked up behind him, coming out of his weird state of mind, and grabbed his shoulder, "Vegeta...making that sort of a promise to yourself isn't necessary!" Vegeta turned and looked at Chris, wanting to cry, but of course he couldn't. Vegeta could never cry, ever.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Bulma twirled her hair as she paced up and down, she felt like something was wrong but didn't know what, she kept looking at Vegeta and he seemed to get sadder and sadder as the night and hours seemed to slip through her fingers, and her concern grew every hour, every minute, every second of th time she stood there. "I shouldn't be worried about him, yet I am..." She watched him looked towards the floor, away from Chris muttering something, "I love you, Vegeta-san...please, don't leave me...whether I can have you or not....I love you." She walked over to the door and stepped out for a moment, she needed some fresh air after all this mental arguing.  
  
"Hey..." She turned to see Jade standing behind her, she looked at her awkwardly. "What are you doing out here?" Jade's voice was still evil- sounding, and Bulma didn't deal with fear well.  
  
"J-JADE?!" She shook her head, "Where....did you come from?!" She looked back towards the door, her heart raced inside her chest. She shook her head, "What-what is it?!" She tried to spit out all the words at once, nothing sounded right.  
  
Jade smirked evilly, "Oh...I just wanted to talk to you...about....Vegeta...." Jade's eyes pierced into her body and Bulma felt like Jade could see everything.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Max walked out of the bathroom, soaked to quite a large extent, "Uh...uh....th-that was slightly unexpected..." He blinked for a moment, then screamed, "MY HAIR!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! THIS IS HORRIBLE!!!" He then began the first of around five hundred trips in the exact circle before he finally felt like barfing all over himself he was so dizzy.  
  
Calis stared blankly at him, "Ok...Max, I know about the expression of falling in the toilet when you take too long....but, no one's actually serious, you know..." He blinked, wondering what Max had just done in the bathroom.  
  
"It attacked me..." He looked like he was about to puke all over himself, but then he regained his composure, sorta, "I walked into the bathroom and the toilet EXPLODED!!!" Max stared at Calis, as if this had seriously traumatized.  
  
Calis made an incredibly annoyed face, "You moron...is all you're ever concerned with your hair?" It then changed to very disturbed, "...what do you mean the toilet EXPLODED?! How in the crap can a toilet EXPLODE?!"  
  
Max described it in vivid detail, "I walked in there and looked at the toilet because...man, it was makin' a funky noise, and when I looked down in just blew up in my face SO messing up my hair totally! And I was like 'Holy hell!' and I just was totally lost!" Right, vivid.  
  
Calis's blank expression returned with an immediate vengeance, "I'm going to find, Vegeta....go take care of your boy, you fag." He turned and looked vaguely around for Vegeta, and it didn't take long. Vegeta was playing with the spoon in the punch, not intending on fixing himself any, considering his past experiences with punch. "Vegeta!" He called to Vegeta across the room and the saiyan prince immediately turned and waved to him. Calis then took note that Krystal was already next to him.  
  
"Hey, Calis!" Vegeta grinned and turned back to Krystal, and the punch, "Do you think this punch could possibly attack me?" He looked thoughtful, "Hm? I'm not sure...." He seemed to be talking to himself, "But, I'm pretty sure that 'gelatin' stuff good..." There, he finally seemed to actually be speaking to Krystal, who was ill at ease.  
  
"Vegeta....you goof-ball..." She smirked and rolled her eyes, still half- smiling at his disbelieving expression, which didn't change even after Calis walked over and began talking to them.  
  
After a rough five minutes into the next conversation, Vegeta's expression didn't change he stared at Krystal still, seeming to not believe something, but Krystal and Calis completely ignored him. Finally, he spoke, saying the ominous and dramatic words of, "...you dare call me a goof-ball?" He looked appalled.  
  
Calis burst into a spell of laughter, which wasn't common for him, he had been just about to what Vegeta was staring at, then he remembered overhearing Krystal's comment right before he walked over there. "Vegeta!!" He shoved the grinning prince, "You dork!!"  
  
Krystal was laughing too, she was laughing hard, "You are SUCH a loser, Vegeta!!" She pushed him as well.  
  
"Whoa, guys....no reason to ASSAULT me, really...sheesh, trying to assault your own prince, where's the love?!" They both smirked and pushed him again.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Niten stared at the city and growled, "...Jason, you ready?" He glanced back towards Jason, who was PRANCING around like an idiot, again. "JASON! You babbling idiot!!" He screamed and Damian rolled his eyes.  
  
Jason grinned and waved sheepishly, "Ok! I'm ready, we can go beat people up, now!!" He smirked, "This should be fun...when they see you again, they're going to FLIP!" He looked at Niten and Niten shut his eyes.  
  
"I know...I just hope their anger doesn't do what it did to me last time..." He smirked, "Oh, but I've got them all figured out this time...that prince will be dead before this night is over. Vegeta's life will be in my hands and him at my mercy."  
  
"What mercy?" Damian smirked and flew off towards the direction of their power-levels, which were very prominent over the other weaklings who inhabited the planet and Niten and Jason were soon to follow.  
  
Niten stopped and looked towards the building, he glanced to Damian, who was right next to him and had gotten there a few seconds before, "You ready?" Damian looked at him and nodded soberly.  
  
"If this boy is going to die, it's going to happen tonight...no more wild- goose chases, no more playing cat and mouse! I'm tired of it! Niten, let's kill him." Damian snarled and looked at the building, but the prince's look of terror was forever implanted in his mind, his body trembled at the thought of murder, but he couldn't back out now. Not now, he'd come too far, now.  
  
Niten smirked, glad to see Damian was agreeable with killing Vegeta for once, which he had often been hesitant about in the past,. Niten flared his ki, "Alright, boy...you can feel it, can't you? That's right it is me..."  
  
"Niten..." Vegeta's voice wasn't above a whisper, it almost got lost over the sound, his body trembled he knew it was Niten, he could feel the negative energy, the dark shadow.  
  
Shadow glanced at Chaos and nodded, "You feel it?" Chaos simply nodded to his friend and looked up.  
  
"You ready?" Chaos gave a response, and continued looking into the two red eyes that hadn't been so intense since the day they first met, hwich was a long time ago.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Calis looked at Vegeta, "What is it?"  
  
Vegeta smiled at him, "I-It's nothing...hey, I need to step outside for a minute, I'll...be back..." He ran out the door and looked up, sure enough there sat, "Niten....Damian...and....JASON?!" He snarled at Jason, then growled at the other two, "What do you morons want?!"  
  
Niten smirked evilly, "Do you have to ask, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta's blood ran cold as he met Niten's gray eyes, "Niten! If it's me you want, I'll fight you...but, no one else is going to fight you here!"  
  
"Wrong!" Shadow stepped out of the darkness, his red eyes seeming to glow and Niten growled.  
  
"Holy hell!! SHADOW?!" Niten smirked, "So, how is it that all my long-time enemies..."  
  
"...and ultimately strong people..." Damian mumbled under his breath.  
  
"...are gathered on this pathetic planet...?" Niten smirked at Shadow seeing the anger and fury so utterly apparent in his soul. "Oh, by the way? How is that friend of yours...?" Niten's smirk seemed to widen as he spoke.  
  
Vegeta glanced over to Shadow, "Shadow?" He sounded slightly baffled, but the name seemed to roll of his tongue.  
  
"He's fine!" Chaos stepped out of the shadows as well, glaring up at Niten evilly, "And he's quite ready to kick your ass!"  
  
Shadow smirked, "Yeah...he is perfectly fine..."  
  
"You're alive, I see....Chaos...you never cease to amaze me." He looked at Shadow, "Nor do you..." Niten glared at them both, "But, you know hwy I'm here...and it's not for the two of you." He stared at Vegeta. viciously, Vegeta half-trembled.  
  
"Shadow...Chaos, I've got this..." Vegeta stared at them both, seeing fire in both of their eyes, and Shadow finally spoke up.  
  
"Vegeta...don't get killed, you idiot." Shadow seemed as if he had known Vegeta for years, which was exactly how Vegeta felt towards him and Chaos.  
  
"Right...come on, Niten!! Let's do this..." Vegeta flew at Niten, 'Krystal, Calis, Kakarott...forgive me for this...' "I can't let you continue to live and make me continue to look over my shoulder."  
  
Niten smirked, "Agreed, pathetic saiyan!!" Niten flew at him and a black blade formed in his hand, and Vegeta's own katana formed in his, even solidifying. "DIE!!" The blade went directly into Vegeta's body, the saiyan snarled but his own katana slammed into Niten's torso.  
  
"Vegeta!!" The prince opened his mouth and blood poured over the edges of his pale lips, desperation obvious in his eyes. Shadow snarled, "Calis!! Krystal!!" He activated two air-skated that he happened to be wearing and caught the saiyan in his arms, Vegeta was small so it was easy.  
  
Calis and Krystal soon answered Shadow's call and Chaos pointed in the direction, a slightly concerned look on his face. "Vegeta!" The two screamed simultaneously.  
  
Niten landed on his feet and tried to balance himself, but failed, "Damn, the kid had more in him than I intended, I wonder if he'll live...I still need...that information..." He stared at Shadow, who was holding Vegeta, shaking him. "...Shadow...damn you..."  
  
--------FLASHBACK---------  
  
Niten smirked as Chaos tried to regain his balance, blood pouring from every inch of his body including his mouth and even eyes, looking as if he was crying tears of blood. "Chaos...do you actually intend to continue?" Chaos nodded, roughly, but only managed to let out a whimper. "You're absolutely pathetic..." Niten landed a kick to Chaos's head, sending him skidding across the rough terrain.  
  
Jade stared at Niten, "There's no reason to kill him, Niten!! Don't do this!! He has no energy left, he doesn't pose a threat anymore!" Jade was different, she was less pale and her eyes looked slightly brighter.  
  
"You let yourself fall in love with him, this is Chaos...the only thing he knows about love is that it is an emotion...he considers it a burden, Jade, don't be a fool." He walked over to a moaning Chaos, who was about out of life, he continued to twitch, but as he tried to stand Niten put a foot on his neck and pressed down.  
  
Chaos winced, "Damn you, Ni–ten!! I swear....you're goi–you're going to d-d- die! And it's going t-to hurt ten times worse than anything you've done to me, or Shadow!!"  
  
"Speaking of which...where is he, Chaos...? Did he back out? Leave you behind to take all the strain for yourself, so what else is new?" Niten's eyes narrowed, then widened in amusement, as he simply used his powers to crush each of Chaos's ribs into a fine powder.  
  
"H-He's not scare of you, you bastard!! And he's 'not' a coward or that type of person..." Chaos screamed in agony, desperation welling inside him, he called out the name that was on his tongue, "SHADOW!!!!"  
  
"Air kick!!" Niten turned to meet an air-skate, which took this fine opportunity to activate him and send him about 6 thousand miles west. Shadow flipped and caught himself, "How dare you....Niten, you should have known better than this, even you..." Shadow looked down at Chaos, who seemed to be staring at him in disbelief. "...you ok?"  
  
"...uhh, I knew you'd be here..." Chaos let a weak smile cross his lips and his eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head and he lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
"C-Chaos?!"  
  
----------------------END FLASHBACK------------------  
  
"He's changed....but, then again, he's the exact same as before...and Chaos too...that prince's fate is mine, and him and myself are going to live through this..." He smirked, "Vegeta...I will kill you, and it won't be anywhere near as painless as this, prince."  
  
Calis stared at him, "V-Vegeta?! Vegeta?! VEGETA!! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" He knelt down, and Vegeta forced an eye open.  
  
"...C-Calis, I'll be fine.....but, I-I'm convinced....it will be my fate to fight this guy...I-I don't think there's anyway around it, I....I...have to.....beat....him...." The word "him" was drowned out as he promptly fainted before he could get out the 'm'.  
  
Calis looked worried, then weakly smiled, "...take it easy...." Calis looked up at Krystal, "His...fate?"  
  
Krystal nodded, "Maybe he's right, Calis...."  
  
Shadow let Calis have him, and walked over to Chaos, "....think he can beat him....?"  
  
"....I don't know....that's for him to determine, huh?" Chaos grinned at Shadow, "As for you, I think we probably need to be there, lending a hand, neh?"  
  
Shadow nodded, "This 'is' Vegeta's fate...Chaos..."   
  
A/N: La-de-do...well, that was fun. {That was a fast development of 'those' two characters, moron....} I had to!! They needed to be fully developed. {All in three words?} Stop putting me down. {I can't help it, it just rolls off the tongue, moron...} Wanna hear, what I'M gonna do? {No!} I'm going to... {I'm leaving...} It's almost SUMMER!! {Go away...} That's mean... {What's your point?} Hey, I'll try to update sooner next time, after all, like I said summer is coming up! I'm making this into a trilogy as well, just for those of you who care. {Which is nobody...} I got some reviews... {Like two?} I like writing... {God help me!} Yes! {Loser....you have no reviewers, but you persist.} Grin ...I have a few, and they all matter. Sparkly eyed {What a total loser...} JERK! 


	27. Unknown Power

Disclaimer: Hey! I'm back! I don't own DBZ...or Sonic. {I 'wonder' why you put THAT there?} Because, I don't. {Right...anyway...can we please move along?} NO! {Why NOT?!} Because, FIRST, I must begin with a long obnoxious dance. {Why me?}Because! You're me! And I'm me and! BOB!! {Um...?}  
  
Alright, thanks guys...I got a grand total of ZERO reviews last chapter...I hate you all. It's summer and I haven't updated yet. Maybe because YOU WON'T REVIEW!! MEANIES! {Yeah, feel free to throw rotten tomatoes at her. I'd be grateful to you.} Have you no sense of gratitude!? {I will when you leave me alone!!} I let you type too! Hmph! Well, even if you don't review I will continue to post stupidly. {Ever considered that they dislike your story.} Cries NOOO! {We'll get over it.} Ok, yeah. Well, on with it. {Why are you on people's favorite author's list?! Much less update alert list!} I'm loved! {Right...do these people like my agony and despair.} Twitch Or they like seeing me look like a dork.... Both: Smile Tha-a-anks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiding the Truth  
  
Unknown Power  
  
When Vegeta managed to get his thoughts together enough, he still heard conversation, and Niten's voice among them, a sharp pain jolted his body, "Damn...I can't...."  
  
Calis cursed Niten with as many curse words as he knew how, "How dare you! You son of a bitch, why can't you just fight him in a fair battle..."  
  
Niten cocked an eyebrow at Calis, "Oh, is that what you think? Are you an idiot, I confronted him, we both had our chance..." He tried his hand at standing again, and this time, succeeded. "But, I'm up, now...and I'm not too utterly honorable, so your friend over there if fair gain..."  
  
"Yeah! Well, you're gonna have to get to him first, you bastard!!" Calis was infuriated by this comment, he couldn't seem to keep his cool, his heart was racing and it sickened him that Vegeta had, had to deal with all these pathetic excuses for rivals.  
  
"Is that s–"  
  
"Just shut up, will you? You know...Niten...if you're so confident you can beat me, why don't you come over here and try..." Niten's head jerked towards the saiyan prince, who was now also standing, if in a very pain- staking fashion, Vegeta just smirked triumphantly.  
  
Shadow made an interesting face and his eye twitched, "These people are completely insane...I swear, I haven't known them for what? A week...and I already know they're absolutely crazy!" He crossed his arms and watched Vegeta and Niten intently.  
  
"Like you're not..." Chaos was also glancing back and forth from time to time, "I wonder if that Jade girl knew about this..." Chaos murmured something to himself that not even Shadow could hear.  
  
"Probably so, knowing her...she probably staged the entire thing, right?" Shadow cocked an eyebrow at his friend, and his curiosity seemed to get the better of him, but he managed to fight it off before he asked Chaos what he had said, they had a mutual agreement to never ask each other to repeat something, because usually they couldn't.  
  
Chaos smirked, "I guess you're right..." He got irritated at the whole stand-still thing, Chaos never was one to sit back and watch people talk all viciously to each other, it never really appealed to his interests. "C'mon, are you two going to fight, or just stand there like idiots?!"  
  
Niten snarled in Chaos's direction, and Vegeta took that opportunity to nail him in the face with his foot, "Hm, touch break, Niten...maybe you should keep your guard up..."  
  
Infuriated, Niten ran at Vegeta and swung, as he did this, a black sword with black and red lightening crackling around it appeared in the palm of his hand, "I'll kill you!"  
  
Suddenly, a very obnoxious voice was heard, "KHAN WANT!!" He ran out of no where at Niten waving his hands like he wanted the sword or something.  
  
Niten was absolutely stunned, but took a step back, as did a startled young prince, "Um...what....the hell is he doing here?" Niten glanced at Damian, as if his comrade had the answer to this bizarre question.  
  
"Wh-WHAT ARE YOU ASKING ME FOR?!" Obviously, he didn't.  
  
Jason cleared his throat, looking all important for the moment, "This, my friends, is Khan...he...is an obnoxious creature that should be done away with!" Jason looked disturbed as Khan ran at him, again, like a crazy buffoon. Stepping back, Jason spoke again, "And I wonder....why haven't I killed him yet? Given so many opportunities..."  
  
"Yeah, like, now, you moron!" Vegeta's voice interrupted his "noble" one, and broke his half-intelligent brain free of the haze of stupidity it seemed to always be in.  
  
"Right, I knew that..." Jason would have fired the blast he had charged, had Khan not looked at him and his eyes widen.  
  
"Khan...want shiny.....LIGHT!!! LIGHT!!!" Khan ran at Jason once more, Jason, this time, was fed up.  
  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!! GO AWAY!" The blast formed dissipated as Jason backed away again, and Khan looked heart-broken.  
  
"Shiny....the shiny light go bye-bye..." Khan looked pale and evil as he stared at Jason's hand where the blast used to be.  
  
Niten and Vegeta looked very disturbed and were too stunned and appalled at the situation to even attack one another, and this was a very bad sign. Calis, Krystal, Damian, Shadow, and even Chaos all seemed to be completely disturbed by Khan's little interruption. "What is he?" Chaos looked at Shadow in complete exasperation.  
  
"I'm not sure...." Shadow was as confused as anyone on this matter, nobody this weak, had ever run on to a battle field asking about a shiny sword or a shiny light. "This is sad, very, very sad."  
  
Jason looked away in annoyance, "Yeah, that's right...and why don't you go 'bye-bye' too, eh?" Jason then was disturbed by Khan's reaction.  
  
"Khan want....KHAN CRAZY!!! RIP KHAN HEAD OFF!" Khan then tried to do just that and rolled, doing strange flips off into the distance, literally trying to rip his own head off, still screaming craziness about doing so.  
  
They all stood in complete silence, no one could find the words to discribe what a horror had just taken place, except Shadow kind of said after him, "Um, hey, wait....dude....hello? Hey, come back."  
  
And Chaos mumbled something like, "Uh, d-don't rip your head off, dude...you need that...oh, well..."  
  
After Khan screamed off into the distance, doing somersaults, they're was nothing but silence that followed, then finally after a good five minutes, "What....the HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Calis shouted in complete frustration with his failure to figure out such.  
  
Niten finally spoke some words of wisdom, "Let's....pretend like....the didn't...just happened..." He glared back at Vegeta, who seemed to like that idea, as did everyone else.  
  
Calis made an awkward face, then shook it off, "Well, if you're gonna pretend like it didn't happen! FIGHT ALREADY!" It was clear this was directed at Niten because Calis would never speak this way to the prince of his own race. He was glaring at Niten anyway, his heart was beating faster than Vegeta's at the moment.  
  
Vegeta nodded and turned to Niten, returning his glare, "Ok, Calis is right...you wanna kill me? Give it your best shot!" He got into a fighting stance and held his katana in front of his body. He had some dried blood running from his lips, but he didn't seem to be paying the rest of his pain any mind.  
  
'That stab wound should be hurting both of them...I don't understand how they continue acting like nothing is wrong. At this rate, they'll both die...is that what Niten wants?' Damian watched in vague curiosity, but his thoughts were racing as well. He had always considered himself neutral until he met Niten, and he really didn't understand why Niten was so set of killing him.  
  
Vegeta exhaled sharply, and jerked his katana into a readied position, Niten noted him flicker out of existence. "....now what?!" He felt a blade slash through the back of his neck and he turned, blood leaked from the slit, but Vegeta wasn't behind him. "Damn...he's too fast."  
  
Calis's eyes searched around furiously for his comrade, but he couldn't manage to locate him. "Wh-where'd he go?" Trying to catch anything, he noted another slash appear in Niten's right arm, followed by a spray of blood. Niten looked as surprised as everyone else.  
  
Vegeta finally showed himself to everyone's eyes, except Chaos, who seemed to be keeping quite a close track on where Vegeta was. Vegeta landed in a crouching position and smirked at Niten, "Had enough?"  
  
Niten growled, "You're fast...but, I'll break your LEGS!" Niten ran at him, and activated that black sword again, he swung hard and Vegeta jumped backwards, narrowly dodging it.  
  
"You have to catch me before you can do that." The prince seemed quite confident in his own abilities, and Niten seemed more angry than ever.  
  
Niten leapt into the air and swung down at Vegeta, who proceeded to flicker out of existence and appear behind him, kicking him to the ground. Niten let out a groan as he fell face first into the wet ground, speaking of which, a storm had started in quite a violent manner. Niten slowly and shakily returned to his feet, "You've gotten better, prince." His voice had a hiss to it.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "Niten...you reminded me of the worst period of my entire life...Frieza...you tortured me in the exact same way he did. You're intent is to kill me, and now mine is to kill you...so, you're not escaping me again! One of us HAS to die! TONIGHT!" Vegeta flared his ki and his hair turned gold again, and anger flickering in his eyes that looked dangerous enough to scare Niten himself. Blue electricity crackled around the young warrior, he looked more ready to fight than he ever had.  
  
Niten smirked, "Glad to make you remember it, Vegeta...and I agree...one of us will die. And it's not going to be ME!" Black energy whirled around Niten and he also got quite a scary look in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, MewSeiya ROARED with no dignity what-so-ever and ATTACKED Niten viciously. Niten, unaware of what it was, was taken completely by surprise. Vegeta sighed and hit his hand to his head, "Aw, can't we get this RIGHT!?"  
  
Jason's eyes widened and he screamed, much like a girl, "NO!!! IT'S YOUUUU!!!" He started to run, but before he could move, Mewseiya had clung to him. "Oh God help me!"  
  
Mewseiya remained attached, "JAAAASONNN!" She squealed in delight, "I have been searching all over for you, where have you been? Are you trying to be a bad guy again?" She sounded like a chipmunk, actually, she sounded a lot like a chipmunk because she turned into a pink chipmunk as she started talking.  
  
Vegeta stared at Jason, "You....know it?" Vegeta looked down, and not opening his mouth smirked and started chuckling.  
  
Damian looked baffled, "The prince makes a good point, Jason....how do you know this little nuisance anyway?"  
  
Everyone else looked dumbfounded, Shadow finally made a comment, "Um...ok....this is bizarre, first that big lummox for a child, and now this talking pink....ah....chipmunk...anyhow, what is with this?"  
  
Jason looked crescent-eyed, "Oh, continue, I'll take care of it." He got an angry expression, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRYING!! I MAKE A GOOD BAD PERSON!!!" He sniffled, "Last time just turned out wrong!"  
  
Mewseiya's eyes got big and sparkly, "Awww.....poor Jasonnn!"  
  
Vegeta coughed, and turned back to Niten, "Um...wanna do this somewhere else?" He cocked his eyebrow.  
  
Niten nodded, "Yes, let's." Niten gestured in the direction where there was no public, he smirked a very devious idea coming to mind, "And no one follow..."  
  
Calis disagreed profoundly, figuring as much, "NO WAY!!" He growled and looked at Niten as if he was the murderer of his mother.  
  
Vegeta held up his hand, as if to call Calis off, "It's ok, Calis...I can handle myself. Don't follow, alright." He turned to Niten, "Right, you lead..."  
  
Krystal shook her head, "V-VEGETA!"  
  
Calis put his hand on her shoulder, "He's right....he can handle himself...nothing will happen to him."  
  
Niten nodded and looked to Damian, "Same applies to you and Jason, understand?" Damian nodded.  
  
Niten flew off into the distance, followed soon after by Vegeta. Krystal stared after them, "I...hope he'll be all right..." She glanced back to Calis, who seemed to be annoyed. As did Lee, Kakarott, Kate, Chris, Shadow, Chaos and everyone else. Considering they had all decided to COME OUT there, at this wonderfully opportune time!  
  
Chris sighed, "Niten isn't extremely trustworthy....should we follow?" "What could he possibly do? From the looks of it, Vegeta was kicking his ass...." Kakarott cocked an eyebrow at the rest of them.  
  
Honno nodded, then looked down, "It's possible he was acting...and he might just have something 'waiting' for Vegeta....you really can't trust your enemies..."  
  
"Still....give him time." Kakarott looked away.  
  
-------------------  
  
Vegeta landed on a rather rocky surface, cocking an eyebrow at a smirking Niten, "Ok...I'm guessing I'm right where to intend to be...now, what are you trying to pull?"  
  
"Nothing..." Niten spread his arms out wide, and smirked yet again, "Just fight me...that's all I ask. Just like before." The way he was acting was very suspicious to the young prince, but he did so.  
  
Vegeta flared his power and flickered out of existence again, reappearing to kick Niten a good distance, a growl emitted from his mouth, as he landed on the ground in a readied position. After two minutes of Niten not returning, Vegeta looked around in confusion, "Where'd he go?!"  
  
Niten emerged from the ground behind Vegeta, held a black knife to his throat, "Hello, prince. Weren't expecting that, huh?"  
  
Vegeta twitched staring at the knife, feeling Niten's arms lock around him, taking away his ability to move, "No, Niten...I guess you feel all clever now, huh?" He stared down the knife, trying to think of any means of escape he could.  
  
"This is far too easy, Prince. I'd hoped you would have put up more of a fight, hm?" A smirk again ran across his face, he obviously wasn't too disappointed.  
  
Vegeta growled, a thought coming to mind, "Don't worry! I will!" He did a half twist and slipped out of Niten's grip, kind of falling, then twirling on his arms and bunny-kicking Niten in the chest.  
  
Niten caught himself in midair, still smirking, "There, now, that's more like it." He formed a reddish-silver blast in his hand and fired it, Vegeta did an interesting side twist to avoid it, then drew his katana again and slashed across Niten's chest, hitting his mark directly.  
  
Niten growled, and grabbed his katana, flipping him with it, then putting his foot on Vegeta's chest, smirked, "Having problems?"  
  
Vegeta's thoughts raced as he felt his body get heavier, not because of Niten's foot because of the gravity, the ground beneath him and turned a deathly purple-black. He snarled, "I knew it! What did you do?!" Niten smirked, "It's a little power of mine...I control everything within a forty yard radius, including the Earth itself, feeling dizzy?" He lifted his foot, but the saiyan didn't get up, he tried and got into a kneeling position, and then fell again.  
  
"What....do you intend to do with me, now?" An dangerous glint shown in Vegeta's eyes, "Kill me?" He struggled again with himself to get up and continued failing, why, because every time he got on his feet a mysterious force resembling electricity shocked the hell out of him, he finally moaned and fell back into the kneeling position, looking up at Niten, hell flaring in his eyes.  
  
"I need....some information out of you...you're the prince of all saiyans, but you're also the wielder of one of three stones that exists in the universe...of incredibly power. Ever noticed that your overly powerful for your race or age?" He held out his hand and Vegeta screamed in agony, a symbol appearing on his head, glowing black for a moment, then a light blue took it over, the color of Vegeta's battle aura.  
  
"I'm....not telling you anything, I told you that before! You can have your way with me, but I'm telling you 'any' thing! PERIOD!" He screamed at Niten, fury building in his soul.  
  
Niten lifted Vegeta by his neck, "Vegeta....answer me...I'm not going to hurt any of your pathetic little friends....that is....if you tell me, if you don't. I'll have them all killed!"  
  
The prince looked away in disgust, "Get away from me! Don't touch me!" Anger was very apparent on his face and in his words, he obviously didn't know what to do. "Why do you have to drag them into this, you swine?!"  
  
"Because, they're the only way I can make you cooperate, and I'm going to kill you anyway..." Niten smirked at Vegeta's initial reaction to this.  
  
Vegeta's body shook in fear, but he hits Niten's hand away, "What is it then!? What do you want to know?!?!"  
  
"Kasuki, Vegeta...you killed him, didn't you?" A smirk crossed Niten's face as he said this, his thoughts ran back to the first time he had met Vegeta. It had been awhile back but he remembered it quite well, and Vegeta had been just a little child, he ended up protecting the one called Kasuki, but it should have been vice-versa.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he snarled, "My brother is none of your concern! You don't even deserve to say his name, you pathetic loser!" Vegeta's eyes narrowed and met Niten's glare with this comment, he wasn't shaking anymore.  
  
"Did you kill him?"  
  
"No." Vegeta responded reluctantly, knowing what was coming next and knowing he didn't want to answer it.  
  
"Perfect." Niten smirked evilly at his victim, who apparently seemed to having a mental war with himself rather than with Niten. "You possess the blue stone...you knew that, though, right?"  
  
Vegeta growled, "Shut up! Why do you know all this about me, it's NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!!" He snarled and stood up finally, electricity shocking him, but he ignored it.  
  
"Why won't you admit it, boy? It's a power to haven't learn to harness, so if it gets out of control..." Niten smirked, "You'll destroy anything that gets in your path, but if you don't activate it...you can't kill...not me, not anybody."  
  
Vegeta looked away, enraged, "Shut up! This is not your concern, you wanted this information, what did you want?!" Vegeta gritted his teeth.  
  
"I wanted to know...how did Kasuki die, and did he possess the same power as you have...none of the rest of your blood line had it....so where did you get it?"  
  
Vegeta looked away in disgust, "Get away from me." He turned his back to Niten not caring whether he got stabbed, or killed on the spot.  
  
Niten growled, jerking him around, "Tell me! It doesn't make sense! You have to have a source, every power has a source!!" Niten hit the prince across the cheek and growled, "ANSWER!"  
  
The warrior shook his head, "I don't know! Kasuki didn't have my powers! LEAVE ME ALONE! Don't you think I've wanted to know that TOO?! I don't know why I'm like this...I don't know why I can't control it! Frieza killed Kasuki!! That's who killed him, now leave me alone!"  
  
Niten kneed him in the stomach, "You're not making sense! You never have! Why did you let Frieza do that to you if you knew, why didn't you tell anyone?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU!?"  
  
His eyes closed, desperation welling inside of him alongside rage, "...I couldn't. I didn't know how to control them, it could have killed someone I really cared about. But, not using them got Kasuki killed, so I have to try to harness them so no one else does, but if they know...they'll all hate me for letting my own brother be killed!"  
  
Niten laughed, "You're pathetic...why do you care what they think, you could so easily kill them all with a mere thought."  
  
Vegeta growled, "They're my friends...they're the only things in this world that matter to me, so I'm not just going to kill them as if they were meaningless."  
  
The man shook his head in disbelief, "If you learn to control your own powers, you could destroy a galaxy...with a simple blast! You could destroy the universe, you could RULE it completely undisputed, you have no NEED for friends."  
  
"....that might be true to you. But, I have them. And I do need them, they're the only things that keep me going on in this mess I call a life! You stupid tyrant, you understand NOTHING!" Furious, Vegeta's light blue aura flared around his body, making Niten back away.  
  
"For so long I wondered how a mere five year old could defeat me, and when I realized you had this power...I understood. But, what I didn't understand is why you put you're life on the line to save you're stupid brother. You make no sense, how could I understand!" He jerked Vegeta's body close to his and held that knife to his throat, "But, you are too much of a threat...I used revenge as my excuse, but if I kill you nothing will stand in my way, because I hold one of the three stones as well...but yours is my opposition."  
  
"I-if that's true....what is the third...what need is there for three when two oppose each other!" Anxiety lit up the boy's voice and his eyes were filled with questions as was his mind.  
  
"....I don't know. But, it obviously is irrelevant, you're the problem!" He slit Vegeta's throat, then kneed him in the solar-plexus.  
  
Vegeta moaned and doubled over, "You bastard, what did I do? Why is it my fault?"  
  
"You defeated me! That's what's the matter...you're my competition...my opposition." Niten kicked him in the jaw sending him flying a good distance, suddenly Vegeta felt the gravity holding him in place.  
  
"All right, Vegeta....FIGHT ME!" Niten growled and got into a fighting postion.  
  
"Hn, pathetic...well, at least you're being fair." Vegeta walked towards him, looking rather angry yet calm at the same time, Niten couldn't help but back away from that walk.  
  
"Be thankful...boy..." He dodged a fury of slashes from Vegeta's katana, then kicked at Vegeta himself, though, Vegeta's rib-cage was broken and he had a hole in his chest, he was still holding his own.  
  
Niten, however, had healed himself completely, a trick Jason had just recently taught him, Vegeta narrowed his eyes and glared, he didn't know how to heal himself and he didn't know how to activate his power, he was at a loss. "I could never be thankful to you, you sorry excuse for a warrior!" Vegeta jumped at him and slashes him across the face, leaving a scar trailing across his eye down to his mouth, he did a back-flip and landed backwards in a crouching position.  
  
Niten blinked, he had shut his eye so it didn't get cut open itself, "You're impressive, but injured...can you still defeat me?" He smirked and kicked the saiyan in the chest, but vegeta held his ground and only staggered backwards a bit.  
  
The prince smirked, "Couldn't handle being fair, eh, Niten? Well, being semi-fair is going to be your downfall!" He came into a fighting position, katana in front of him. He looked very ready to kick anyone's ass who stood in his way.  
  
"We'll see about that, saiyan!" Niten formed that black energy sword again and jumped and did a roundhouse kick on Vegeta, the saiyan prince ducked and caught his leg, but Niten retaliated, slashing Vegeta across the chest.  
  
The already injured warrior winced and jumped backwards, "I'll admit, Niten...you have a few devious tricks. But, you're still no match for me! I am the prince of all saiyans!!" Gold energy flared about his body and his eyes turned a weird aqua, light blue shade instead of their usual blue, his hair spiked slightly more and turned golden.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the legendary super saiyan. I should have figured you'd have known how to do it by now..." He smirked and flared a black ki around his own body, seemingly unphased, "But...you can go higher much higher, even in your current state...let me see your FULL POWER!" Niten seemed to show Vegeta his full power in that same instant. A blaze of black, silver and red energy surrounding him and his eyes glowing a deep crimson red, his black hair spiking sightly more.  
  
"All right, fair is fair. You're really not worth it, but I'll show you the true power of a saiyan! Prepare to be defeated, Ecstion!" A smirk came upon Vegeta's pale lips as he said this. A golden and lbuish ki coming around his body and bluish purple electricity forming around him. His eyes turned slightly bluer than they had been in super saiyan his hair spiked more. The ground beneath him slowly began to get ripped out from under him, but a golden outline formed around his body and he began floating, his eyes turning an icy blue color.  
  
Niten growled, "DON'T CALL ME THAT, MONKEY!" He growled and watched, a bit surprised, "Stronger? You're stronger..."  
  
Vegeta smirked again, his now glowing eyes glowing slightly brighter, "What's wrong? You can't accept your past, either....and you criticized me?" He smirked, "You're disgraced by your very people...that's sad." The golden energy surrounding his body seemed to grow, and his power was skyrocketing, "I can control more of it than you think, Niten."  
  
"I admit, it's impressive, but I can still take you."  
  
"We shall see..." Vegeta's katana started glowing a light blue just like his eyes, "Awaken!" He seemed to yell at his katana, and it glowed brighter, as if listening to him. He leapt into the air, "CHAOS SLASH!!" He slashed downwards in Niten's direction a disc, which soon turned into a vertical wave of energy formed on the edge of it, he landed slightly before Niten, looking down as he landed, the energy flying at Niten, it had a visible shockwave for a few feet and it itself was fairly large, energy flares around the saiyan.  
  
Niten's eyes widened, "That a-attack!"He jumped to the side, but the shockwave nailed him, knocking him, way backwards, slamming him into a nearby cliff-side. When Niten finally got up, light blue electricity crackled around him from Vegeta's own attack.  
  
"Enough warm-up, Niten?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at a staggering Niten, who seemed to be taken aback that Vegeta could perform something so powerful.  
  
Niten didn't say anything, he just glanced at the destruction the prince's attack had causing, it had destroyed anything in it's direct path. "Well, prince...I suppose you've earned the right to brag a little," he said, regaining his composure as soon as he could. "But, you won't win!" His ki flared.  
  
Vegeta growled and got into a fighting stance, "I'm through with words!" He ran at Niten and swung, Niten dodged and kicked him in the jaw, but Vegeta retaliated with a kick of his own.  
  
After a few minutes of this, Calis landed behind a cliff, watching intently, "I don't care what you say, Vegeta...I'm not letting him try anything again." He was rather pleased with the sight that he saw, Vegeta was kicking ass. "Impressive, Vegeta...he really is strong, but...his power, amazing..."  
  
Vegeta, too focused on Niten to read Calis's energy signature, growled, "All right, Niten...do you want to die or run away again? Seeing how pathetic you really are, I really ought to give you the opportunity..."  
  
Niten growled, "Don't let your ego get too big, you may be powerful, but you're not that powerful."  
  
"Maybe you're right, but...it's fun." He grinned, then dodged Niten, who seemed to have gotten angry, and every moment he got more angry, he got more powerful.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!"  
  
Vegeta growled, again ready, "Bring it on, old man!" His katana started glowing again, this time not to attack with any special attack just to fight.  
  
"OLD MA–I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BOY!" He flared his ki and again jumped at Vegeta, his black energy sword cutting across Vegeta's chest.  
  
Vegeta staggered again, 'He's getting pretictable, but I think I might be too...but, gah, I can't move without hurting myself.' He looked down at his wounds.  
  
Niten smirked, then got punched down by Vegeta, "Hn!"  
  
Vegeta grabbed the injury that went through his entire body, "Ah...dang, that hurts...really bad." He fell to one knee, watching a puddle of blood form before his very eyes, he winced in pain. "I can win, I 'have' to win...for anyone I've ever hurt with these damn POWERS!" He moaned as he said this and limply, nearly fell completely to the ground. "I...can't..."  
  
Niten smirked watching Vegeta wallow in his misery, "Hello...opportunity." He activated the blade once more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Cliffhangers make me HAPPY! ;;Dances all happily;; What is up with my shift key on , it decides...noo...there is no reason for me to work. Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I might have the next one out sooner. IF I CAN GET SOME REVIEWS. {They all hate you.} Nooo! {Weirdo...v.v;} 


	28. Focused

Disclaimer: Do I own DBZ yet? No. You sure? YES! It's FRIDAY! ...are you JUST figuring that out? Does everything you say have to be sarcastic? N–hmm, yeah. That's ruse, really, really rude. No, ya think! YES! Wait, more sarcasm! Very good! I'm gonna CRY! Can I be excused? NO! Drat!

Yo, yo! I'm back in school and though no one reviewed my stories, I am motivated to write another chapter...from what? I do NOT know. I feel rather hyper-active today, but that has nothing to do with it, since I feel hyper active EVERY day-; Please, shut up and write the story! I know you all must want me to write it! So, you can review and tell me you're still writing. No one reads it... You know...you are a very negative human being. Nodnod ;

-

Hiding the Truth

Focused

Niten activated his blade, smirking evilly at the pain laden prince, he mocked him just for the fun of it, "Is something wrong, Vegeta? Can't get up?" Vegeta growled, then glared up at him, just to prove him wrong he staggered back to his feet. A smirk came over Niten's face as he slashed Vegeta again, forcing him to the ground.

"Ah..." Vegeta moaned, his blue forced their way back up to Niten's eyes, Niten seemed pleased with himself. "You...are a bastard." He mumbled barely audible. He tried to get back up, but it was to no avail.

The smirk widened as Niten kicked Vegeta hard in the face, sending him a ways backwards, doing a few flips in the process, Vegeta landed on his back, whimpering following thereafter. "Still alive? I can take care of that." His voice had changed, he seemed more evil now than before.

Calis eyes shot open and all he saw was red, blood red, he was ready to kill Niten at any costs, he couldn't take this anymore. His power-level shot sky-high, getting Niten's attention. Niten glanced in his direction, "NITEN! Leave him alone!" Calis's fury was all to apparent and Niten took a step back.

Vegeta forced himself up on to his arms, "NO! Calis, don't!" He growled, pain shooting through him, but he jumped up on to his feet, "Calis! Let me handle this! I 'have' to finish this, do you understand!" Calis's eyes pierced right into Vegeta's soul, but Vegeta seemed quite determined in his decision.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Calis's eyes just widened as he stared at the now standing prince, "I can't let you fight this alone. You can hardly pick yourself up!"

"As touching as this is..." Niten's blade surged with power as he glanced in Vegeta's direction, "Now, can you fight your own battle, or is your pathetic excuse for an ally going to have to step in...again." Niten started walking towards the prince, Vegeta never moved, "It would appear you always need someone to intervene." Niten, knowing very well Calis may just give Vegeta the needed to time to gain the power to defeat himself, became a good tactician.

Calis growled, "Don't listen to him, Vegeta! That's not true! You beat him before, and you could beat him again, but you're HURT! You can't fight with your injuries! I won't let you, i-it's absurd!"

Vegeta hsook his head, "No, Calis! I started this alone, and I'll end it alone, then you can intervene if he's still alive! Do you understand! And tell Kakarott and everyone else to stay out of it too! This is 'MY' battle, not any of yours! So, let me handle this and get away from here!" The anger level in his voice seemed to reach maximum, as his power shot up, "You may think because of these injuries I don't have the power to defeat you, but you couldn't be more wrong!" His eyes glowed an icy blue and he snarled, "Bring it on!"

Niten smirked, "Have it your way, Prince!" He charged towards the saiyan, who did a qucik back-flip to dodge the maneuver, but Niten decided he'd be relentless and turned and immediately attacked again. "This is useless." He swung his sword, but Vegeta ducked under it, he truly did seem to be ignoring the pain completely. Niten knew it was there, but it was af Vegeta didn't, that the only proof he had of his wounds was the blood and gashes in his own body, it was as if he couldn't feel it. 'What is wrong!'

Vegeta did duck under the slash and he took his own katana and forced in under Niten's feet, forcing him to jump and lose balance, he fell to the ground and Vegeta stabbed the weapon into his chest, an emotionless expression on his face, "Stop talking!" Suddenly, anger was apparent on his face, as he withdrew the sword and kicked Niten a good distance.

Niten flipped and caught himself before too much damage was done, but he was staring at Vegeta, who looked ready to take anything else he threw his way. "You think you're ready for anything? I'll make you 'think' anything!" He ran towards him again, Vegeta side-stepped and swung his sword, but Niten re-brought his sword around and stabbed him in the back, Vegeta yelped immediately and fell to one knee, but as soon as Niten withdrew the sword, Vegeta whirled and punched him in the face.

Niten gasped, surprised, then Vegeta's fist met his gut and he spit up blood. The black blood covered the prince, it almost sent a chill down his spine. The blood was cold, but at the same time it seemed to burn his skin, "You are a monster!" The black blood ran down his arm, and it ran down Niten's mouth and chin, but he seemed unaffected by his own blood, which was reasonable.

"You really think so? If you think my blood is bad, wait til you see how ruthless I can truly be." He smirked, "Because, boy, you've seen nothing yet!" This even frightened Vegeta sightly, he hoped he was bluffing because the horrid thing he had suffered through in Niten's captivity were not things he ever wanted to be forced to recall.

"Well, show me your worst." The fear was no where in sight on the young warrior's face, it was as if nothing Niten said or did could affect him. Inside, his emotions were turbulent, but outside, they were dismissed, as if they weren't there. He was totally emotionless in Niten and Calis's eyes. He walked forward and drew up his sword, then slashes downwards, Niten narrowly avoided, not expecting the attack, and the energy disk it let off nailed him.

Niten got knocked down, again, grasped off-guard by the power and intensity of the attack that had just hit him. It had been just a shock wave, but it had, had the power to force him to the ground. He laid on the ground, thinking of anything he could do to get to the saiyan. Suddenly, he remembered Calis standing by the cliff-side, he glanced in the direction, and he was still there, jaw-dropped, not understanding any of what was going on. "Hm...his friends, his one true weakness...how typical." He flipped up to his feet and met the prince's blade with his own.

-

Kakarott landed next to Calis, a worried expression ridden over his own face, "What's going on?" He noted Vegeta's injuries, then his face and his confusion got to be as bad as Calis's in the first five seconds, meanwhile, Calis said nothing. He did receive a glance from the saiyan, but he didn't get it. Why had Vegeta gotten so angry? It hadn't hurt his FEELINGS or anything, he was just worried that he might not be able to stop his friend's impending death.

"I...I'm not sure." Calis finally managed to stammer a response, realizing Kakarott was next to him that he hadn't just imagined someone. He didn't know why he was so shocked, but he knew for certain he was shocked. He shook his head, "Kakarott...where is Krystal? Did she not come here!" Kakarott looked into Calis's eyes, hearing the anguish and desperation in his voice, his heart beat sped up. He wondered what had happened, Calis seemed really shook up and seeing Vegeta fighting Niten so intensely with such severe injuries worried him as well.

"Calis, take it easy, man. You look like you just got thrown out of the tail-pipe of an airplane...she'll probably follow me. I just didn't know what had happened to Vegeta. She was talking to Shadow when I left...they were being really secretive, so I came over here, following your lead." He watched Calis's expression attempt to shift as he spoke, Calis seemed to be eyeing him as if he expected him to do something random or weird, or as if he expected him to punch him in the face or something of the sort. Kakarott, of course, had no intentions of clobbering Calis for no apparent reason, so he tried to ignore the wariness, unaware that he was giving off some too.

-

Vegeta felt the rocks slam into his back, he felt one fall and hit him in the head, he let out a half-grunt as it did so, "Ah..." He watched Niten stagger back some, apparently feeling the effects of his last blow, giving him time to get to his feet. He stammered to them and advanced fowards slightly, proving his superiority to recover faster than Niten, but his opponent recovered shortly after he did.

Niten motioned for him to attack, daring him to, almost, "Show me what you got, Saiyan. I'm eager to see what you'll put out before I finally decide to kill you." He stood up and crossed his arms, watching his adversary advance, then Vegeta stopped abruptly and looked him in the eyes, he stepped forward when he did this, figuring the saiyan had gone as far as he would go, either because he could no longer walk, or just because he was too stubborn to go the entire way. As he took a step, though, it obviously wasn't the former because the saiyan flickered out of existence and suddenly he felt the blade stab into his back.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be the one who dies here, Niten." The sword slowly twisted, Niten's jaw was dropped and it took a very conscious effort to close it as more of his blood ran down his mouth. Vegeta watched the blood drip on to his katana and dissipate as it touched it, he withdrew the sword and blocked the immediate turn-around kick he received, "You're getting far to predictable, buddy." He took Niten's foot in hand and flipped him to his back.

Niten growled, furious with this comment, "Predict this!" The anger had come back in his voice and the evilness from earlier had long-since dissipated since he was no longer in control of the fight. His legs wrapped around the young prince's neck, as Niten whirled him, picking him up off his feet and threw him all with his legs, then did a back-flip and landed on the saiyan, his sword to his throat. "I will kill you."

Vegeta growled and grabbed the sword, his hand being deeply cut, he threw the sword and Niten back, he got to his feet and used the bloody hand to hit Niten across the face and send him flying, because yet again in this fight, Niten had been caught off-guard by the prince. "That's what you get for not paying attention. Now, do you intend to breeze through this fight still?" He managed a slightly triumphant smirk, infuriating Niten further.

"Oh, like I can't beat you just as easily now, you pathetic excuse for a warrior!" His power flared around him like he had caught on fire. His glare seemed to just add to the intensity, but Vegeta didn't stop smirking, he didn't look intimidating. Niten's heart sped up, he knew he had to beat the prince, or he'd go insane. He stared him down, and for the longest time it felt like neither of them was ever going to move. Finally, Vegeta shifted his sword and cocked his head to the side, signaling for Niten to fight him. He was ready, or so it seemed.

Vegeta felt like he was about to collapse, he longed to look in Calis's direction and want help. But, he couldn't, he couldn't keep depending on Calis for everything. He could not put his friend in danger to save himself. He spun his katana and he growled, "Okay, Niten...this time, after we quit fighting. I want one of us...to be dead."

"That can be arranged, prince."

-

"IS HE CRAZY!" Calis shook his head, he couldn't breathe he felt like someone had a tight grip on his throat and was shaking him, screaming at him for him to do something but he couldn't understand what. His thoughts were racing and he had almost forgotten Kakarott was next to him. Kakarott watched him, seeing the despair written all over his face, knowing he would be of no assistance no matter what he said or did. His eyes focused on Vegeta, his heart was going faster than Vegeta's was.

"Of course he is, Calis, he's Vegeta!" Kakarott halfway smiled as he muttered these words and Calis tried to do so when he looked In Kakarott's direction. He decided not to push his luck since Calis' and his history together had not been the best over the past few years, and if not for Vegeta they most likely would have murdered each other brutally by now.

"CALIS!" Calis perked up at the voice and he whirled to check to see if his assumption was correct, it was. It was the last person he would have expected to come up, and he was beginning to wonder where Krystal was.

"...Syaoran! The hell! Where is everyone else?" Lee landed, shaking his head.

"They said they were right behind me, they were about to come when I left, so, they should be here soon. Is Vegeta-san okay?" He seemed more anxious than anything, Lee always was. Though, he was a bit curious, he didn't ask why Calis referred to him by his last name, now. He hadn't been for awhile, but he did when they had first met, before they had even gotten to Earth.

"Why don't you try looking, Syaoran?" Calis gestured towards the direction of the fight, clearly frustrated with his helpless niche in the whole turn of events that were occurring.

"Wh! He's hurt!" He stared at Calis, his eyes seeming somewhat shifty and untrusting, he pushed his hand back through his hair. "Why aren't you helping him!" He looked confused and slightly angry that Calis was just sitting there.

"He doesn't want me to." Calis seemed almost expressionless as he said these words, they didn't come easily but he ignored the emotion they brought on him, he wanted to collapse to his knees and start crying.

"...that's never stopped you before!" Lee shook his head, then grabbed Calis's shoulders. "You have to help him! Is his pride worth DYING for!"

Calis didn't respond, he just looked towards the battle.

-

Niten fell backwards on to his back, letting out a slight groan but quickly flipping to his feet, then he proceeded to kick Vegeta's ankles out from under him, causing the saiyan to hit the ground with more force than he intended too. "You still wanna continue?" A smirk crossed his lips, confidence returning, as he looked at Vegeta's struggle with his own body, blood pouring from his wounds.

"I'm...fine." Vegeta forced himself up and accordingly dodged a punch, he drew his katana again and swung sharply at Niten, drawing a small thin line across his chest, but also drawing blood. His eyes narrowed, "I'm far from finished, Niten." He almost hissed the words as he spoke, anger pouring out into his voice along with about three million other emotions he was feeling.

Niten rolled his eyes, unaware how to deal with the constant persistence this saiyan tended to display. "Okay, prince...then come show me."

Vegeta smirked, triumphantly, "You asked for this." He jumped at him, hitting him across the face, charging in less than a blink of Niten's eye. Niten proceeded to skid across the ground, moaning as he hit it one, two, three times.

As he slowly started to stand up, an immediate wreck, "Damn, don't you EVER just stay DOWN!" His blade activated once again, he charged at Vegeta, who jumped to the side, wincing. Vegeta staggered back severely after he hit the ground though. A crimson jet a liquid shooting out from his side where Niten had slashed so expertly.

Vegeta moved his right arm to cover the wound, as if this would protect in front Niten's view, a smirk crept across the tyrant's face. "Gahh..." Vegeta shook is head, glaring at Niten.

"Oh dear, another cut like that and I don't think you could continue to stand..." He smirked, revealing his blade in front of him, "Well...I'm curious, shall we test my theory?"

Vegeta stumbled back, "..." He whimpered, as his shaky knees could hardly support him now, and he, for one, knew Niten's theory was correct. "I-I am the prince of all saiyans!" The saiyan flared his power again, the gold in his hair flashed, and his teeth gritted, "FUCK YOU, NITEN!" Blue electricity crackled about his soaked body, crimson liquid running down it even now.

"Oh, there's that old familiar spirit, Vegeta..." He shook his head, looking pityingly at the saiyan, "But, you know you can't win in your current condition..."

The young prince shook his head, again, refusing to believe he could not win, knowing that if there was still air in his lungs, he could will himself to get up and fight. "You freak, I'm going to redefine your definition of spirit, you worthless piece of CRAP!" He got in another readied position, his body trembling ever so slightly at the pain it was enduring.

Niten laughed as he saw the body of him trembling helplessly, he noticed this, a smirk of total evil came across his pale face, "...oh? You do sound defiant, but from the looks of your body...you do not mean what you say...I know you can endure a lot, but you simply cannot endure forever."

Vegeta was obviously quite willing to take that bet, because he clutched his katana tightly, "...enh!"

"But don't worry, Prince, I'll make sure your death is slow and painful...as I rip in hope you have left in you out."

-

Calis watched, own fists wrenched in blood form his own finger nails digging into the tensed flesh of his palms. His teeth gritted, his eyes narrowed as he watched the on-going battle, he shook his head. "...no, Vegeta...stop it...you're hurting yourself! He'll kill you!" Calis shook his head, his heart pounding being the only sound he heard.

Kakarott stood and stared blankly at Calis, seeing the anger pouring out of his soul as he himself could see it, and he knew HE was no psychic, "Calis, Vegeta asked you if he could do this alone, he feels incapable, and he's starting to develop some pride and it's bruising it when people have to continually save him."

Calis glanced at Kakarott, knowing the saiyan that stood before him was correct, Vegeta had developed something of some saiyan pride since Frieza had gone away, with good reason, he was a super saiyan, he was nearly invincible when one of them were in danger, but he just didn't have that same motivation when it was his own life on the line, and to Calis, that did not make any sense. "...I know...I know that, Kakarott...but, I cannot just stand back and watch him struggle helplessly into his own death."

Lee starred back and forth, his green eyes flashing angrily, "...Calis, I know you can't...but maybe Vegeta can pull through, he always has in the past...hasn't he?"

Calis eyed him quietly, "Yes..but I have a bad feeling about this, and I'm starting to pay attention to my bad feelings more so than not."

The only third class there took this moment to make a comment, "Yes, to be honest, I have a bad feeling to...but, what about Krystal and those other two guys? Where are they? I have a better feeling that they do not what their up against and they know how to handle it. You have to admit, they both seemed pretty composed."

"Are we including Krystal in that? Because, if so, then when it comes to Vegeta-san...I don't think composed is the right word." Lee smiled, actually, his attempt to lighten the mood being a success when Calis grinned slightly at him.

"I think he means Shadow and Chaos, though..." Calis nodded, agreeing with the comments that Kakarott had made, though he seemed to make a face as he figured out who he was agreeing with, and when he realized about what, it seemed to bring some justification to it, "...they did seem to know what they were doing, there seemed to be something weird about them both, but I can't tell, maybe I'm going mentally insane."

"Or just senile." Kakarott decided that him and Calis needed to argue, since it was only natural when they talked for long period of time.

Lee laughed, a smile creeping across his lips, "Well...yes, they should be here soon, they said they'd be right behind me."

-

Krystal growled, flailing her arms as she glared in Shadow's direction, "So you DO know him! Gah, you're confusing me."

Shadow slapped his hand to his forehead and nodded, "Yes, I know Niten, and I know Vegeta too...we met before." He eyed Krystal, seeming to come a decision, "I can't specifically say where, but...we have met."

Krystal glared at him, "Why? Why can't you tell me!"

Chaos made a face, "Because your personality scares young children and you're a bigger spaz that Vegeta or Calis, which is, indeed a really big spaz...but, I can tell you one thing, Krystal...Vegeta is going to be in a lot of pain if we don't get over there really soon."

Krystal's expression changed to a very worried one, "Then, why aren't we already over there helping him!"

"Because you were interrogating us." Shadow smirked at her, obviously not being extremely good with people who shared his frustrated-easily personality.

Krystal growled, then she shook her head and flew off in the direction she knew everyone who had left had gone, and Shadow and Chaos followed. Krystal, noted Shadow talking to Chaos, a lot, feeling left-out again she decided to be immature, "IT'S RUDE TO WHISPER!"

Chaos looked up and cocked an eyebrow at her, "Yeah, well...it's rude to shout at people too but that doesn't stop you from doing it now does you?" He flew up beside her, smiling, his smile was a bit more comforting that Shadow's, since he, himself seemed more sincere. "You look kind of worried, you must really love that prince, neh?"

Krystal got bright red at this comment but looked away, "I've told everyone time and time again, I don't love him, he's my fr-"

Behind them, Shadow decided he now needed to become involved in this conversation, "Oh yeah...right...it's so obvious why do you even hide it anymore? Just tell him, I would, I mean chances are he's going to die in some horrid accident before he turns twenty with his attraction of weird crazy psychotic people!"

Chaos laughed off-handedly, "Yes...that might be smart." He sighed though, "But...look...when we get there, which will be very shortly, you can't interfere with this fight...no matter how bad it looks until Vegeta is on the ground with Niten's sword to his throat, you can't do anything, it will save you a lot of grief in the end!"

"Will that happen! Is he hurt now?" Krystal now seemed more upset than anything else, she had even managed to forget the embarrassment, but the flush of her cheeks did not disappear, but just took a new meaning.

Shadow, nor Chaos decided to respond, though both of them knew the answer, they also knew how badly it would upset Krystal, but they also both knew that their silence would tell her and probably upset her more, but still, neither of them spoke.

Krystal shook her head and went fast, leaving those two behind to finish whatever conversation they had been having before she initially butted in.

-

Calis and Kakarott, now on a new topic of being extremely worried about their friend's persistence to get up did not even break stride to greet Shadow, Chaos, nor Krystal, but were forced to after no-time flat. "Calis! Kakarott! Lee!" Krystal glanced from one to the other as she said their names, as if she was a teacher calling role during a fire.

Calis smiled meekly at her, then glanced to Shadow and Chaos, "Hey, Krystal..." His smile faded, "Vegeta's still alive, but I think he's seen better days." He gestured to the battle field where Niten now stood and Vegeta was, on his knees and hands.

"V-Vegeta!" A teary-eyed and worried Krystal, looked at Calis a questioning expression in her eyes, then it shifted from Calis to Chaos to Shadow, none of them responded though and Shadow stared more solemnly than he had ever looked down at Vegeta. The saiyan prince struggling to get to his feet, his face expressing something similar to concern or pain.

Lee tried to comfort Krystal, "It's okay, Krystal, at least he's still breathing! He'll be okay, he's been in worse shape than this before and Niten is kind of hurt too!" Krystal looked at him, surprised.

"Thanks, Syaoran..."

Lee smiled, knowing that it was not a sincere thank you but it was the best he was going to get when Vegeta was as injured as he was and out of her care. "No problem, Krystal."

Chaos looked at Shadow, "Maybe we need to interfere sooner than we thought, he's in pretty bad shape."

"No." Shadow's tone was sober, "This is exactly what I figured, but it just...it's hard to look at him like that." Shadow's thoughts circulated with unwanted memories, with memories he didn't want to remember, ones that would be better forgotten.

Chaos looked worried about his friend, "Are you sure? I've never heard you say anything like that before." He cocked his head to the side.

Shadow looked at him, not saying anything, but thinking about everything he had ever been through, 'That's because...last time, you were the one I was talking about Chaos...' He looked back down at Vegeta, leaving Chaos in total confusion.

-

Vegeta staggered back up to his feet, but he felt like more people than just Niten were watching him fail to get up, and this alone forced his helpless and shaking body to stand. "...I can't give up, I won't."

Niten's laugh was colder than any he had ever heard before, "Worthless..." He did attempt to kick the saiyan, who actually managed to dodge. He smirked, seeing that Vegeta still indeed did have a will to continue.

The prince jerked his head around, trying to find where people were looking at him from, but after a few seconds his vision got red and blurry so he stopped and focused back in on Niten, suddenly charging a silver beam in his hand, with no warning at all. He fired to blast directly at Niten, it seemingly like it had come from a fresh fighter who had been in combat for anymore than three seconds. "...die!"

Niten looked shocked as the blast hit it's mark, blowing him back into a nearby cliffside, he staggering back up, "Dammit!" He looked over to the saiyan, and a smirk came across his face once more. "Oh, what do we have here?"

Vegeta whimpered helplessly, a sword slammed into his back, as he whirled around, a man, with light, almost glowing green eyes, his hair silver and face slightly wrinkled from age, a smirk forged across his face, an evil look in his eyes. The saiyan prince stumbled a few feet and collapsed into a puddle of water, which soon turned red from his blood, yet he still struggled to get up. "...wh-who!"

The man landed, he wore a robe, it looking very majestic as it flowed around him, as if it were celestial in some kind of way, but the smirk looked evil, almost demonic. Vegeta winced, forcing himself up again, looking as if he wanted an explanation as to who the man was. And the man offered it, "Hello Vegeta...if I'm correct, Prince Vegeta." The prince to which he referred winced, nodded.

"Ah, in that case, I've arrived where I need to be...I've been looking for you for quite some time, prince...and it is a royal pain to keep up with you." He kicked the saiyan in the chest, leaving him short of breath.

Niten walked back up, "A-Ayumi?" He looked surprised to see the man, "What are you doing here?"

Ayumi, as he was clearly named, gestured to their young opponent, "Looking for your young adversary..." He smirked at Niten, "Do you have a problem with that, since you clearly need the assistance?"

Vegeta felt helpless, sitting there in between two people who wanted to see him dead, as they conversed, his body trembling in constant fear that one of them would kill him, yet he said nothing, and struggled still to stand. Suddenly, he saw the man, Ayumi, at a high velocity fly past him into a cliff side. "YOU!" Shadow landed on the muddy surface, growling.

"Shadow?" Vegeta's voice cracked as he spoke, not knowing Shadow was still around, he actually had not been thinking that his allies still remained.

"Yo!" Shadow smiled at him, this time he looked sincere. "Okay, I was going to let you handle this lame-excuse of a fighter, but Ayumi and me have a rough past and two on one is not fair, so I decided I needed to butt in." He glared at a growling Niten.

Ayumi walked back up, or kind of flashed back up, "Shadow, hello there...I'm flattered you remember me so well, and on that note, how is your friend?"

"Fine!" Vegeta jerked his head back, and Chaos was standing there, arms crossed looking as angry as Shadow did.

"Chaos and Shadow, long time no see...and I never thought I'd see you two again. How times change." He smirked, "And Shadow, you've gotten soft, you're protecting this prince? That doesn't seem like you."

"Feh, I owe him, and plus, I just don't like you."

Vegeta managed to get back up, scrambling to his feet now, being the only one out of five that was on the ground, "Shadow! Who the hell is this guy!"

Ayumi glanced back at Vegeta, "Still standing?"

"A bastard..." Shadow looked at Vegeta, "A moronic and pathetic bastard that no one cares anything about." He looked Ayumi in the eyes, and now Ayumi seemed angry at him.

Niten growled, shaking his head fervently, "Ayumi...you can't kill Shadow, I thought we'd established that!"

"Or...is it Shadow...that you're protecting him...because you have so much in common, because...neither of you...can stand to see your friends hurt, and both of you have an extraordinary power than can be unlocked if this weakness is presented, is that it, Shadow, is that why you're here, protecting someone with the exact same values?"

Chaos looked surprised, "Shadow...?"

Shadow didn't respond, but he did look at Chaos, his eyes seeming to send him a message to just not say anything. That recurring flashback in his mind, the exact same one that had haunted him for so long. But, this time, the one following it...

i FLASHBACK /i 

i "What's wrong? You seem upset..." Chaos looked at him, his forearm wrapped in a bandage.

"...nothing, Chaos. I'm not upset." Shadow looked up at Chaos since he sat on a bed, looking distant.

"Okay...sorry for being such a pain back there, I know you have to think I'm absolutely worthless..."

Shadow laughed a little, "No...not at all...I was just...nevermind."

"...just what?"

"...nothing, Chaos, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!"

Shadow smiled, "You're right, it does...but...I'm not going to tell you." /i 

i END FLASHBACK /i 

Chaos eyed Ayumi and Niten, "Do you two honestly think you can beat us, in a fair fight?"

Ayumi smirked at Chaos, whirling completely, "I never could beat you in a fair fight, Chaos, you know that...just like Niten can't beat this prince in a fair fight...but...it's just not our style to fight fair..."

Calis and Kakarott quickly landed next to Vegeta, seeing that "fair" indeed was not happening anymore, "Vegeta, are you okay!"

Vegeta winced, but nodded meekly, wanting to grab them and hug them both. "...s-sure." Crimson liquid was leaking from many of his wounds and his mouth.

"...do you know who this guy?" Calis was obviously speaking to either Kakarott or Vegeta, as he tried to help Vegeta put less weight on his feet.

Vegeta was about to say something.

Kakarott took a deep breath, "Yes." It was a solemn voice.

"You do!" Calis seemed surprised.

"NOPE!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU–YOU...GAHHH!" Calis proceeded to nail Kakarott, growling.

Vegeta half-smiled at him, "...heh."

"...do you, Vegeta?"

"N-no...not...that I can remember..."

"But of course he would want to KILL YOU!"

Chaos shook his head, "Shadow, why...?"

"...I don't know, but it saddens me...deeply." They both looked right at a fallen Kakarott.

"Agreed," mumbled Chaos.

Ayumi and Niten both smirked evilly in Vegeta's direction now.

A/N: OMG! I LYK TOTALLY JUST UPDATED THIS SUPER OLD STORY! I have been getting reviews for stories so I just decided to...yes, it lives, so...whooo...uhm, anyhow... No one cares, shut up. YES, I'M STILL SKITSOPHRENIC! Yes you don't know how to spell it! I used to not know how to say it. Well, only a few chapters to go. I'll try to update soon. Pshhh...whatever...


End file.
